Sentimientos entre dos mundos
by BSmolerLOL
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki, un chico de preparatoria que comienza su segundo año, teniendo a su hermana, su única familia que le queda, tras un incidente en el pasado que casi lo mata, ocasionado por entidades que no se creía que existían, pero para él no lo eran. Ahora hará lo que sea para proteger a las personas que ama. Una vida sobrenatural de Boruto comienza ahora. [Boruto U., Sumire S.]
1. Prologo

¿Nosotros como personas tenemos nuestro sistema de vida; nacemos, vivimos, luego nos llega la hora de abandonar este mundo, pero eso no significa que nosotros vamos a irnos para siempre. Se da como una nueva oportunidad en otra vida, algo que siempre se debe mantener en la cabeza. Por razones tan simples como esas es que algunos no temen a irse, no es fácil eso, pero no se puede evitar para ellos.

Aunque, en algunos casos, alguien que tiene un fuerte corazón y un propósito que no ha acabado en su vida, no logra irse de este mundo. Se convierten en seres que no se pueden ver vistos por los ojos comunes del hombre, sino por gente que tiene algo en su interior, una especie de "don" que son transmitidos por parte de sus familiares o rara vez nacen con ese mismo don, lo llaman Chakra.

Un don que ha pasado por muchos años desde la época de Edo, algo que para muchos es un honor llevar consigo esa habilidad.

—¿Qué pasó con lo de antes? —un pequeño niño le fue mirando con la cabeza ladeada hacia una mujer mayor que estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá.

—¿Lo de antes? —preguntó.

—La parte de los seres que no se pueden ver por la gente normal. Esa parte te saltaste.

La mujer mayor miraba con gracia al pequeño niño que empezó a dar pequeños brincos sentado de ansiedad disfrazado en quejas. No tardó en ser cargado por la mujer mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—¿Te gustan, verdad?

El niño le miró extraño a la mujer mayor que le había levantado con mucho cariño y juguetona. Le empezó a dar unas pequeñas cosquillas al costado de su pequeño torso, mientras le fue moviendo en el aire como si de un pequeño juguete se tratara.

—¡Hahaha. Mamá, no me dejame que me estás haciendo cosquillas haha!

—Solo es un pequeño castigo por hacer que tu madre te siga manteniendo despierto. —dijo.

—Eso no es cierto haha… —declaró el niño entre risas— Tu eres la que me está haciendo desvelarme 'ttebasa.

La mujer le miró con cariño a su pequeña hijo de cabello rubio y con unos ojos azules como el cielo claro y brilloso que iluminaban todo lo oscuro de esa noche, aparte de la pequeña lámpara que estaba iluminando la sala.

—Mejor vayamos a tu cama para que duermas. —dijo, mientras se llevaba entre sus brazos al pequeño niño rubio— Deberías de aprender de tu pequeña hermana. Ella tiene dos años y ya sabe que se debe de dormir temprano.

—Yo tengo cuatro años y puedo de superar eso 'ttebasa.

—Ay, Boruto. No sé qué será de ti si yo no estuviera aquí. —comentó Hinata entre un pequeño suspiro.

Ya no dijo nada el niño en todo el trayecto de la sala hasta su cuarto que estaba en la segunda planta de la casa. Mantenía un pequeño puchero malhumorado, mientras miraba por un lado. Su madre sabía muy bien de su estado emocional ahora, y de una pequeña sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro, le fue dando un pequeño levantón hacia arriba para que sintiera la brisa del aire.

—¿No te gusta volar? —preguntó la mujer mayor.

—Haha… ¿Porqué?

—Es un ejemplo de lo que puedes hacer en tus sueños. —declaró la mayor sin dejar de alzar a su hijo en el aire.

—Me estás empezando avergonzar haha…

Bueno, no parecía ya muy rudo el pequeño. Por un lado le recordaba a su marido. No podía evitarlo. Su misma apariencia y forma de ser le parecían tan igual.

Lo acostó ahora después del pequeño juego que estaba teniendo con él. Lo miró cariñosamente al verle tan cómodo en su cama, al mismo tiempo detectó de la poca inocente que tenía cierta mirada inconformista.

—Mamá…

—¿Si?

—¿Estabas pensando en papá de nuevo, no es así? —preguntó— Tú haces siempre esa mirada extraña cuando piensas en él.

A veces le impresionaba lo muy atento que podría ser su hijo. En definitiva, esa parte suya lo hará un gran hombre en un futuro. Le daba cierta gracia eso, pero al mismo tiempo le llenaba tristeza con algo de melancolía.

—Siempre atinandole a las cosas rápido. Me recuerdas a él. —dijo Hinata melancólica— Le gustaba mucho saber que pensaba.

—Así que, ¿Ahorita te hice llegar a un recuerdo de él? —preguntó el niño muy curioso.

La mujer mayor miró con asombro nuevamente a su hijo que yacía en la cama aún acostado, pero con la mirada hacia ella de pura inocencia.

—¿Sabes, Boruto? Hay veces en las que me impresiona mucho lo listo que eres. Llegaras a ser alguien de gran intelecto. —comentó la mujer con anhelo y maternidad, mientras observaba la mirada del niño que estaba poniendo sobre ella— Por cómo me estás mirando, me doy la idea de qué quieres que te diga algo de tu padre, ¿no?

—Siempre que quiero, no me dices nada, mamá. —comentó con suma tristeza en sus ojos— ¿Cuándo será el día en que puedas decirme quién era y dónde está? ¿Porque nunca nos ha visitado a Himawari y a mí? ¿Será que no nos quiere?

—Boruto, no digas eso. —le acarició la cabeza, mientras le miraba con pena a su hijo— Tu padre te quiere con todo el alma. Lo sé muy bien, y te aseguro que no hay día en el que él desea verte y estar contigo.

—¿Entonces, dónde está? ¿Porqué no ha venido? —Boruto había vuelto a preguntar.

Nuevamente la mujer mayor le miró con tristeza, pero esta vez fue un poco más suave hacia él y le dió una pequeña sonrisa, mientras le siguió acariciando la cabeza.

—Hagamos un trato. —propuso con mucha seguridad— Cuando vayas a cumplir los dieciséis años, será el momento en el que te contaré lo que sea de tu padre. Y secretamente vamos a ir a verlo, tanto tú como Himawari. ¿Te parece una buena idea?

No tardó en mostrarse una amplia sonrisa en el chico, mientras sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado. Emanaba una alegría tan dulce y pura que la mujer no podía dejar de admirar.

Son cara le expresaba lo contento que estaba y de vuelta a su bien tranquila paciencia, miró a su madre con amor.

—Ya quiero verlo 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, eso mismo espero. —dijo Hinata esbozando una sonrisa tan llena de tranquilidad— Pero antes de eso quisiera que te durmieras.

—No has terminado de contarme lo último. Quiero oír los seres que mencionaste antes 'ttebasa.

Boruto había hecho un pequeño puchero hacia su madre con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En verdad que te gusta mucho la historia que estuve contando, no?

—¡Si, es mi historia favorita! —el niño declaró, mientras se iba cobijando aún más en su cama.

Su hijo puede que sea muy listo, pero en momentos como estos es cuando se vuelve más ruidoso, y aparte de ser tierno, es un poco cansado.

—Esta bien… Pero será otro día en que vaya a continuar. Hasta ahora solo duerme, ¿Si?

Sin más remedio, Boruto había asentido con la cabeza la condición de la mujer. No era tanto, pero al menos si había seguridad de seguir con el mismo tema.

—Sobre esos seres… —le miró a su madre dudosamente— ¿Hay una posibilidad de encontrarse con uno?

—Boruto, no todos pueden verles a simple vista, ¿Y qué harías si tú vieras uno? —preguntó la mujer.

—Pues… Quisiera hacer amigo de ellos. Si es posible.

—¿Ser su amigo, dices? —preguntó Hinata con asombro.

—¡Si!

—Bueno… Eso sería un reto, pero no imposible. —dijo la Uzumaki mayor con una sonrisa— Eres un gran niño que lo serás. Solo es de esperar a que crezcas hehe… Buenas noches.

Ya marcaba el fin de la plática que habían tenido, lo que solo dió un pequeño beso en la frente del niño hasta dejarlo cómodamente en sus cómodas sábanas.

No tardó ni mucho tiempo para quedar en completa soledad el niño, mientras permanecía en un pequeño silencio hasta decidir ya sumergirse en el profundo sueño que le daba la llegada del fin del día. Boruto se comenzó a cobijar mucho más despues de que haya pasado solo poco tiempo desde que su mamá se fue de su cuarto.

—_"Ser amigo de esos seres… hehe."_

Miró al techo por última vez y acto seguido fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos hasta llegar a dejarse sumergir en el sueño.

—_"Me pregunto si los veré algún día…"_

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**NOTA:**_ _Dado por bienvenido, aquí va comenzando una nueva historia que comenzaré a escribir._

_Escribir este prólogo me dió muchos sentimientos encontrados al respecto de Boruto y Hinata que después se sabrá en el primer capítulo que ya voy avanzado. No tengo idea de cuando lo publicaré, pero es muy posible que la próxima semana máximo._👌 😌

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_Sayo!_


	2. Capitulo 1: Mi vida y mis problemas

Cómo una fuerte Los rayos del sol golpeaban hasta el rostro de cierto chico, le llenaba de molestia al ser interrumpido en su sueño. La forma en cómo se empezaba a malhumorarse era debido a las incontables veces en las que no había dormido como se debe. La edad de un joven adolescente no era para nada fácil, eso lo sabía. Ya empezaba a tener los pequeños momentos de quejas de la vida, aunque es algo que hacia desde ya hace muchos años.

En un pequeño empujón de fuerza de voluntad y físico, comenzó a levantarse. No consiguió el estar parado más que sólo estar aún sentado en su cama, mientras su vista aún somnolienta miraba de frente para abajo, teniendo una mirada, distraída, algo nostálgica, dudosa y de tristeza…

Pronto había esa mirada había empezado a cambiar junto a sus emociones; llena de incomodidad, de enojo, y a su vez, se sentía muy extraño por volver a tener estas emociones. Después de todo, el soñar con su pasado de cuando era un pequeño, no era algo que le fuera gustando mucho.

—_"No había soñado eso desde hace dos años…"_ —pensó, mientras había optado por una mirada llena de molestia y sentida— _"Tendré que volver a repetir el proceso."_

* * *

_**[Narración: Boruto]**_

No sé muy bien si debería, pero no sé pierde nada; mi nombre es Boruto Uzumaki, ¿Nombre raro, no? Tal vez no se me pueda notar mucho para mí, pero actualmente tengo quince años, los cumplí hace una semana y debo decir que tener esta edad es molesto. La parte buena es que ya pasé la pubertad… o eso creo. Bueno, no debo de pensar tanto, que es muy molesto a veces. Me provoca de vez en cuando un dolor de cabeza que tal vez sea por el estrés de estos días.

Bueno, mejor ya dejaré de hablar de mi por el momento. Ahora mismo me encuentro sentado sobre mi asiento hecho de madera y por supuesto, comiendo mi desayuno del día. El día de hoy son unos huevos estrellados, pero le falta algo para complementar…

—¿Puedes pasarme la salsa de soya?

Fui preguntandole a la chica que estaba enfrente mío, sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

Aquella chica me miró con cierta despistes, pero no tardó en hacer lo que le pedí y me fue pasando el pequeño bote que tenía a su lado derecho.

—Trata de no servir mucho. Es toda la salsa que nos queda para los próximos tres días. —dijo ella con preocupación.

—Ya sé, ya sé… Ya me pagarán este viernes. Bueno, solo si mi jefe no se pone demasiado tacaño con ello.

Ciertamente, decía la verdad y solo podía cruzar los dedos esperando mi paga de pasado mañana.

—No te preocupes hehe. Solo sigue siendo como el buen hermano que eres, Onii-chan. —comentó con una sonrisa que se le veía toda su sinceridad abiertamente.

Está chica que tengo en frente mío es Himawari Uzumaki y si, como su apellido lo indica, ella es familiar mío, más específico; mi hermana menor, teniendo una cabellera azul como el océano, sobrepasandole hasta los hombros. Ella es la persona aparte de mí que vive en esta casa y bueno, es la parte más reconfortante de mi vida el tenerla cerca. Después de todo, yo soy el que debe estar cuidándola, pero no puedo hacerlo a partir del siguiente tiempo.

—Lo siento, Himawari. Pero ya me tengo que ir. —digo con cierta impotencia de no estar un poco más con ella.

Es duro dejarla, pero no se puede hacer nada.

—Si, está bien. —respondió con mucha tranquilidad a lo que le había dicho.

Es bueno saber que ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Recuerdo que antes no podía siquiera estar en casa sola por unos momentos cuando el se iba.

Mostré una sonrisa sincera y llena de confianza hacia ella, mientras me dirigía para agarrar mi mochila para colgármela por mi hombro. No podía irme sin antes acariciar su cabeza, sintiendo el suave cabello que ella tenía.

Me dejé llevar por unos momentos estando así, pero decidí ya irme rápido y no llegar tarde.

—Nos vemos hasta noche. —dije con la mano alzada, mientras ella me veía iba yendo a la puerta del pasillo— Si no llego antes de las ocho y media de la noche, ordena algo para comer.

—Tengo doce, Onii-chan. Puedo hacerme de cenar. —me respondió con indignación, pero a su vez con mera confianza— ¿Ya olvidaste quien hizo el desayuno?

—Hehe… Lo siento.

—¡Que tengas suerte en clases el día de hoy! —se despidió de mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Claro. —le devolví la sonrisa hasta cerrar completamente la puerta que separa la sala y comedor con el pasillo de la casa.

Ya me tocaba ir rápido a clases.

* * *

Tal vez no lo había mencionado antes, pero ahora mismo voy iniciando segundo año de preparatoria, siendo ya esté el tercer día que asisto a este nuevo año en ese lugar.

Mirenme, ahora me encuentro en caminando en plena calle rumbo hacia una escuela, a Konoha Gakuen o bueno, pudieron de haber elegido un nombre mucho mejor, pero me imagino que debieron de haber pasado como menos de cinco minutos para eso… ó menos.

Lo suerte es que no tenía que tener que tomar el metro para ir, solo me tomaba doce cuadras, y sé muy bien que son muchas, pero fáciles de cruzar y me gustaba tener todo este trayecto para mí mismo.

—¡Hey, Boruto. Buenos días!

Bueno, creo que me equivoqué en lo último.

Al mirar por detrás mío observé a la persona que estaba llamándome y efectivamente eran dos quienes yo conozco muy bien; a la derecha estaba Inojin Yamanaka, es igual de rubio que yo, pero el lo tenía un poco más claro. Él es un chico de lo más relajado en cuanto a su vida escolar, casi no le importa mucho su vida normal. No lo culpo, tener una vida es algo aburrido para algunas preguntas, sin que pase nada emocionante como en los mangas y animes.

Y por otro lado; a la izquierda se veía a Shikadai Nara, él es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria, claro que a Inojin igual (se me fue ese pequeño detalle), pero mi buen amigo azabache puntiagudo lo llevo conociendo más. Si tendría que definir chico aguafiestas, él sería el indicado para estar en un diccionario en la palabra, pero eso no puede engañar a nadie, a pesar de ser alguien con menos importancia hacia su alrededor, es sumamente inteligente.

Dos chicos que encajan con mi mentalidad y a su vez son muy buenas personas. Puede que en ocasiones me saquen de quicio, pero son mis amigos… Y nuevamente vuelvo a ser cursi.

—¿Pasa algo, Boruto? —me había preguntado Shikadai.

—Posiblemente está preocupado por dejar a Himawari. —dijo Inojin acercándose de igual manera.

De hecho, los dos se acercaron a donde estaba, aunque Inojin había puesto su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, mientras usaba un nudillo para alborotar mi cabello de forma burlona. Me empezó a molestar un poco esta acción, puesto que no me gusta que se burlen de mí. Es una suerte que sea mi amigo, sino ya le hubiera golpeado.

—No es eso… pero… En parte si me preocupa, después de todo, soy su hermano mayor 'ttebasa. —fui lo más honesto posible.

—Va en segundo año de secundaria ahora, Boruto. —habia interrumpido Shikadai, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido— Ella ya está a una edad en la que puede cuidarse bien.

—Eso ya lo sé. No tienes que recordarmelo, solo que… no puedo evitar hacerlo.

Los me miraron preocupados por mi última linea, había parecido muy extraño decir algo tan profundo y tan poca confianza. Lo admito, eso no es propio de mí.

—Vamos, genio. —Inojin me había dado una fuerte palmada por mi espalda hasta empezar a vibrar por toda mi columna— Nada de malos ánimos el día de hoy, ¿verdad que sí, Shikadai?

El azabache de mi amigo había asentido en respuesta a lo que Inojin había comentado.

—Inojin tiene razón en eso. No hay de que preocuparse. —dijo con una voz autocomplaciente, me imagino a que se debía eso, pero no me molestó para nada— Himawari va a estar bien hoy y en los siguientes días que vengan. Es una chica muy fuerte, y si va por buen camino es imposible que un tipo vaya a querer asaltarla.

Eso último me había puesto un mal sabor de boca, llegando hacerme dar una mueca de molestia y hasta dónde me fue hirviendo la sangre.

Suerte que mis amigos estaban allí conmigo, sino no me habría contenido de lo que fuera que estuviera cerca mío, ellos son lo único que me hace tranquilizar y ser consciente del entorno. Claro que cambie mi expresión a una positiva que ellos están acostumbrados de ver, mientras me iba adelantando delante suyo.

—Olvidendo chicos. —dije con una sonrisa— Vamos rápido para no llegar tarde 'ttebasa.

Ya estuve muy lejos de ellos para gritar, y los miré burlonamente a ambos, mientras seguía mi camino.

—¡Pero esperanos!

—Espero que no fastidies en estar compitiendo, que no estoy con mucha energía para correr.

Los dos se habían puesto en marcha atrás mío, mientras los miraba con una sonrisa. Una que después fue desapareciendo.

No se me había quitado lo que habían dicho anteriormente, y en verdad quisiera tener su optimismo sobre que mi Himawari estará bien de regreso a casa, pero…

—_"Ellos no saben nada…"_

* * *

Nuevamente y por quién sabe de cuántas veces voy cruzando la entrada de la academia junto a mis dos amigos más cercanos que yo tengo y la verdad es que a pesar de lo aburrido que puede ser la escuela como unas veces siempre pienso, no es tan mala. Tiene unos buenos puntos la preparatoria, debo de admitirlo, aún así no quita el hecho que es molesta, aunque la verdad es la parte más difícil de uno, pienso yo.

De hecho, es mucho más difícil para mí.

—Oye, Boruto. ¿Tú qué piensas de los de nuevo ingreso de este año?

Inojin me había preguntado en un susurro, mientras lo veía que tenía su vista puesta en unos cuantos alumnos que iban pasando a nuestro lado, la mayoría eran más chicas que chicos. Obviamente sabía a qué se refería él, cosa que no me sorprendía para nada, y no, no es que sea un mujeriego, aunque actúa como uno… pero más que nada, era así por qué su dicho era lo más cercano a "vivir la dulce vida que se nos ha dado".

Nunca pensaría que dijera algo tan irresponsablemente responsable en su vida.

Debo de admitir que me gustó en lo que es su lema, hace verlo como una persona sin preocupaciones de su vida (aunque eso tal vez podría aplicarse solo en los exámenes), y la verdad es que su vida es algo normal como cualquier otro, es claro que tiene por donde ir en ella.

Diría que mi vida es aburrida y sin ninguna emoción, que no es como en los mangas o cosas tan fuera de sí al estilo de una película… pero la realidad de ello es que en mi caso sería al revés… En verdad quisiera que mi vida fuera normal. Eso me fue arrebatado hace nueve años.

Bueno… regresando a lo de antes…

—¿Que pienso? Pues, espero que no les vaya a tocar biología con Shino-sensei. —di mi opinión a lo que él me pedía, aunque claro, me hacía el estupido para no tocar el tema de las chicas.

—¿Qué estás ciego? —me preguntó indignado.

—_"No. Simplemente me importa poco el tener que seguir tu juego de buscar chicas."_ —lo pensé, y claro que no quería decirlo. No quería empezar una discusión de esto.

—Boruto, ya estamos en segundo de preparatoria. —dijo— Ya es el momento en que debemos de empezar la siguiente etapa de nuestras vidas.

—¿Me recuerdas cual es esa etapa de nuestras vidas? —le pregunté, aunque no estaba interesado.

—Esa etapa mi querido Boruto, es el romanticismo.

Lo sabía.

—¿Y eso en que nos puede importar ahora, Inojin? —esta vez Shikadai era quien preguntaba en mi lugar.

—Importa mucho. Vamos, chicos. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y los tres merecemos tener una novia. —dijo con suma impotencia. Claro, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Estaba muy desesperado por dentro.

Nuestra plática había continuado hasta incluso después habernos puesto las zapatillas de nuestros casilleros. No había sido tan larga la caminata de la entrada hasta allí.

—Entonces, ¿Tu plan en querer salir con alguien es ir por una chica de nuevo ingreso? —pregunté de la forma más sarcástica posible.

—Cerca, pero no. —¿A qué se refiere con que no? Claramente está muy centrado en ellas, creo— En ellas son una oportunidad que podemos tener. Solo es de conocerlas. La mayoría de las chicas les gusta los mayores.

—¿Sabes que tienen un año de diferencia en nosotros? —preguntó Shikadai y yo asentí con el ceño fruncido ya hecho— Por lo que yo veo ahora, tú solo te gustan las de menor.

—Ya lo sé. —vi como había dado un suspiro cansado, mientras íbamos caminando por el pasillo— Y tú te equivocas. Para que lo sepas, a mí me llaman la atención chicas de nuestra edad.

—Ohh, ¿en serio? —se le notaba a Shikadai tan desinteresado. No hacía un intento en ocultarlo.

—Claro, por ejemplo en nuestro salón de clases; me interesa mucho aquella chica Tsuru, es muy linda. También está la nueva chica que está al fondo, Enko. Además, esa chica Sarada también, es muy linda con esos lentes, y a la delegada de nuestra clase igual, su pelo es parte de su encanto al igual que sus ojos violetas. Creo que me iría más por ella o tal vez…

Me impresiona la velocidad en la que este chico ya tenga ya a unas cuantas chicas en la mira, y más que sean de nuestro salón.

Shikadai se había puesto un poco más adelante de nuestro amigo don Juan y dijo.

—Perdón por interrumpir toda tu inspiración, Inojin. Pero ya llegamos a nuestro salón y será mejor que pares o las podrías llegar asustar si llegan a escuchar.

No había de otra, mejor seguir como si nada haya pasado o sería demasiado vergonzoso para él, y si llegara ese momento, diré que no lo conozco.

No tomamos ni cinco segundos y prosiguimos en entrar al salon de clases y cómo siempre, todo estaba como todos los días; alegre, lleno de risas, intercambio de palabras, etc. Todo normal como se debe de hacer en la escuela, y claro, es algo que todos hacen .

Me fui directo a mi asiento siendo el penúltimo de la fila que estaba al lado de las ventanas. Yo mismo la escogí para ver afuera, me gustaba la vista que tenía.

—Buenos días, Boruto.

Okey, ya me preguntaba mucho de no haberlo visto en la mañana, a diferencia de los otros dos días que iniciamos este año.

A mi derecha estaba uno de mis amigos más raros que tengo y de los más difíciles de entender; su aspecto era como el de una persona pálida porque literalmente su piel parecía así (al igual que este Inojin), sus ojos eran como los de un depredador, amarillos como la miel de abeja y su pelo de un color celeste. Su nombre era Mitsuki y si, solo lleva nombre, su apellido es un misterio y no, no tengo la mínima intención de saberlo. No quiero meterme mucho en la vida de los demás, solo si ellos me invitan a la suya.

La primera vez que lo conocí fue directo hacia mí. Decía que yo tenía algo que hacía resaltar en los demás y rápidamente pensé en mis bigotes que tengo en ambas mejillas, eso debía de referirse, creo yo… pero bueno, solo fue el principio de una extraña amistad.

—¿Qué tal te va la mañana? —le fui preguntando, mientras bostezaba.

—Bien. Además, para ser el tercer día en este nuevo año es demasiado ruidoso por aquí.

—¿Y ese comentario? —pregunté algo extrañado por sus palabras. Él no era de los que se quejan de las cosas a su alrededor— Unos están por allí platicando, desde los del pequeño grupito estudioso hasta el grupo de chicas de allá adelante.

—Hehe, es verdad… pero yo no hablo de la clase. —terminó eso último con una mirada seria en ellos.

Mi mirada inquietante había ido cambiando a una incredulamente atónita.

—Mitsuki… ¿Esa no es la frase de la película que vimos el domingo?

—Oh, veo que lo notaste. Cómo era de esperarse de ti, Boruto. —me dijo con una sonrisa sincera… y también incómoda.

En serio, espero que él no sea esa clase de chicos tan "diferentes" a los demás de ellos.

No quise decir nada más, y solo me puse en mi mundo, osea mi mente y la que sólo yo conoce. Lo que quiero decir a mi mismo es que no quiero que me molesten.

—Por cierto, Boruto.

Veo que aun no se iba, tal parece que no notó mi posición sentado de alguien que no quiere ser molestado hasta que empiece la clase.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto aún así a lo que quiere, solo que no estoy tan energético esta mañana.

—¿Ya estás listo para el examen de comprobación que nos hará nuestro sensei?

—¿Eso importa? —claramente no lo es para mi— No me acordaba que hoy habría examen, pero no es como si yo necesitara estudiar para algo básico. Además, hablas con alguien que tiene notas de noventa para arriba.

—Pero eso no quita que te gusta meterte en problemas. —él me contratacó con una verdad poco verdadera.

Le miré un poco molesto ya que había dado un punto sumamente doloroso que me ponía de vez en cuando avergonzado, pero era justificable.

—Trato de no ser alguien que da muchos problemas 'ttebasa. —en serio que lo digo realmente.

En mi vida los problemas son los que me buscan, más que yo a ellos.

—No te preocupes, sé que no eres de los que le gusta mucho tener la atención de los demás. —dijo.

Ya dijiste, amigo.

—Bueno, me sentaré. Tal vez es muy posible que el examen nos lo vaya a dar Kakashi-sensei. —claro que de todas esas personas tenía que mencionar, Mitsuki— ¿Crees que nos la hará fácil?

—Cuando se trata de él es muy poco probable que sea muy fácil el examen. —comenté con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Hehe… Supongo.

No le veo lo gracioso a todo eso, ¿y aún así te ríes? Bueno, debe de serlo solo para él, los únicos que no tendrían problema serían Shikadai, Mitsuki, Denki y yo… Por ahora son los únicos que tengo en mi mente en los cuales saben mucho.

Bueno, debo decir que las clases no tardaron de empezar despues de la pequeña y rara plática que tuve con Mitsuki. Había llegado Shino-sensei a darnos la primera hora, y cómo siempre, le gustaba hablar un poco de la historia de la evolución de los distintos insectos… Mejor no darle mucha importancia, hasta yo me puse secretamente a ver algunas cosas en mi celular.

Pasó un poco el tiempo y tal como había dicho Mitsuki (nuevamente le atinó a lo que dijo), aquel examen que mencionó se aplicó y de nuevo lo acertó y fue Kakashi. Si hay un solo sensei que no pueda entender, él era la persona correcta.

En fin, dijo sus advertencias que no fuéramos hacer ruido, comer, hacer trampas, etc. Le había llamado a la delegada de nuestra clase para que fuera repartiendo los exámenes, y a mí suerte lo obtuve para comenzar y no es como si quisiera presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero lo había acabado unos trece minutos después de que me lo dieron. Claro que ninguno dijo nada o tan siquiera percartarse de eso. Los únicos habían sido Shikadai y Mitsuki para que después se fueran enfocando en el suyo.

Bueno, una pequeña siesta para ello no podría hacer casi nada de daño.

El resto del salón había terminado y con ello Kakashi-sensei se había ido sin más con los exámenes. No tardó el salón en volver a estar como cuando estábamos recién llegando al salón en la mañana y bueno… era obvio, ya que la hora del descanso había empezado, eso despertó un poco mi apetito. Lo siguiente en mis planes era en ir a comprar un pan yakisoba, ya que eran más o menos los más baratos en la cafetería. Necesitaba de ser más cuidadoso con el dinero, hasta que me den mí paga del trabajo.

—Oye, disculpa.

En serio que la gente no parece importarle en ver si estoy relajado y sin que me molesten.

Miró para mí derecha y para mí sopresa encontré parada a la gran chica nueva de este año —nótese mi sarcasmo a lo que dije— Sarada Uchiha. Esta chica había llegado el día en que inicié segundo año, y me sorprende mucho en cómo ella ha logrado pasar el examen para llegar a ser de segundo de golpe. Debía de ser la primer estudiante promedio en conseguir tener muy buenas notas en ese examen e incluso fácilmente podría haber llegado a tercer año.

Por cierto, tiene mi misma edad.

—¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece? Yo no creo que eres de esas personas que piden algo 'ttebasa.

—Si. Tienes razón, pero no te estoy pidiendo nada. —esa chica me fue encarando sin pestañear. Ya me demostró que es de esas que les gusta mantener el margen— El sensei raro con lentes de sol y con un aspecto solitario, me lo encontré esta mañana y me pidió que le fuera llevando la tarea que encargó ayer.

Ella claramente estaba hablando de Shino-sensei.

—Si, claro. —empiezo a sacar de mi mochila un cuaderno verde hasta pasárselo a ella— Aquí tienes.

—Gracias.

Terminé con ella, así que me fui parando para ir directo a la cafetería que no tengo tiempo para asegurarme de tener un pan yakisoba antes que otros, pero…

—…

…Esa chica Sarada seguía allí a un lado mío, mirándome detenidamente con los ojos afilados, y aunque mantenía mi vista al frente, sabía en cómo estaba. ¡Al menos di algo si tienes la intención de seguir aquí!

—…

—Oye, ¿Se te ofrece otra cosa?

Su rostro se había suavizado un poco al tener mi atención hacia ella y con único que quedaba de mi paciencia me fui yendo hacia la puerta del salón. No noté que me estuviera siguiendo o escuchar sus pasos detrás míos, eso me alegra al menos, pero… seguía teniendo su mirada sobre mí. ¿Qué mosca le picó para verme así?

Ni loco quise decir algo. Solamente me fui saliendo del salón y caminé por el pasillo rumbo a la cafetería. Ahora tengo que tomar en cuenta a esa chica de las personas que tal vez sean acosadores, yanderes, criminales, etc. Lo peor es que luego tendrá que devolverme el cuaderno mañana. Solo tengo esperanzas que lo haga Shino-sensei.

No quiero ser un vago, pero solo diré que el resto del día no fue del todo emocionante, ya que despues de haber tenido mi pan yakisoba que ansiaba tener, solo tuve que gastar quinientos yenes (un precio razonable), luego de eso solo tuve que irme a comérmelo en el salón, y porsupuesto, estaban mis amigos allí mismo. Lo de siempre; Inojin había vuelto a tocar el tema de esta mañana, Shikadai con sus típicos estereotipos lógicos hacia la gente y Mitsuki preguntaba diferentes tipos de temas… y esos que son sumamente extraños. Cómo sea, yo había dejado de lado a todo lo que el preguntaba, hasta incluso preguntaba de algunas cosas muy obvias para cualquier persona.

Todo se puso más aburrido cuando retomaron las clases y solo hubo puro bla, bla, bla… Bueno, no tanto como digo, pero si era aburrido el que toquen temas que yo mismo ya me los estudie en muchos de mis horas libres de mi vida. ¿Saben la parte buena despues de esto? La campana de la escuela.

Comenzó a sonarse la campana de la academia por todo el lugar, acompañado de los murmuros de los demás de la clase. Ya estaban animados por salir, pero el sensei que estaba ahorita se fue retirando primero, y no tardó para que el resto fuera yéndose. Hablando de cosas tan normales como ir a un restaurante a comer, karaoke, una salida al arcade, etc. Yo por mi parte…

—Ya me voy. —cuelgo mi mochila por mi hombro.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes de irte?

Me había detenido por la pregunta de Inojin. Suspiré y volte a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes muy bien que tengo trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde. —digo mi punto en claro— Si no llego a un buen tiempo me podrían bajar mí paga de esta semana 'ttebasa.

—Eres muy aguafiestas. —Inojin me miró inconforme por mi decisión y claro que lo estaría, pero no es culpa mía.

—Pues perdón por no ser un chico con tanto dinero. No uso el dinero para cosas tan estúpidas o gastarlo en cosas innecesarias. Yo solo ganó el dinero para mi hermana y nada más. Es lo único que me importa. Con permiso.

Me voy yendo hasta dejarlos en sus lugares y sin oírlos decir algo más, eso me da gusto.

No quería decir cosas que yo ya sé perfectamente. Tener que abrirme mucho a los demás es algo muy incómodo ya que lo que acabo de decir era muy privado, sé muy bien que son mis amigos y la mayor parte de la historia lo saben de mi situación económica.

No mentiré, todo lo que acabo de decir allá atrás era cierto, pero en algunos momentos me gustaría mucho en ir con los demás a comer hamburguesas que son mi comida favorita, estar con ellos, mientras nos bromeamos entre nosotros por cantar mal en el karaoke, tener una salida para jugar videojuegos, etc. Pero eso es algo que no puedo hacer tan descuidadamente. Cómo les dije a ellos; yo estoy haciendo todo por Himawari y que tenga una vida que no sea tan difícil ya que solo somos nosotros dos, pero debo de dar gracias a la suerte que tenemos aún nuestra casa viviendo allí. Todo sería más complicado si viviera los en un apartamento para pagar la renta.

Bueno, por ahora solo tengo este trabajo que pude conseguir y claro, también otro que es mucho más problemático y personal.

* * *

—Oye, Boruto. ¿Puedes ir a entregar está orden a la mesa seis? El resto del personal no vino hoy.

Había terminado de atender a un cliente desde la caja registradora para después ver a uno de mis compañeros algo dudoso. Se me hacía muy extraño que ahora no estábamos teniendo menos personal estos últimos días.

Había llegado al trabajo cómo media hora antes de las tres de la tarde, la hora en la que comenzaba mi turno aquí. Por suerte, mi jefe le agradaba mi entusiasmo y me dejó comenzar a trabajar. Me dijo que me lo tomará como minutos extra, lo que significa más paga, espero. Me gustaba mi puesto como cajero, pero no me gustaba que me fueran mandando a otro donde no es mío. No me gustaba tener más trabajo de lo normal, pero el dinero, es dinero.

—Si, entendido. —afirmé, mientras asentía la cabeza para agarrar el plato que el chef había dejado en la pequeña ventana atrás nuestro que conectaba con la cocina.

Debí mencionarlo antes, pero se me había pasado. Trabajo en un tópico restaurante que alcanzaba a uno de tres estrellas, su aspecto era de uno de cuatro, solo que este lugar no le subían el reconocimiento o eso es lo que me habían dicho los que llevan más tiempo trabajando aquí. El lugar parecía elegante y con mesas de madera decoradas con cubiertos bien colocados y en el medio una flor. Todo el lugar iluminado por lámparas colgando por arriba de cristal, y además de que el suelo estaba alfombrado completamente… Si, si. Este lugar pareciera más a uno de cinco estrellas que uno de tres, pero no soy el dueño para saber eso.

Debo de admitir que este lugar es muy bueno para una cita. Tiene un ambiente romántico si lo ve uno de otro ángulo, aunque claro, no tengo una novia para traerla aquí, y estoy seguro que no tendré. Nadie estaría con alguien tan raro como yo, soy diferente… muy diferente al resto de los chicos normales.

—Aquí tiene su pedido. —dejo los platos con comida en frente de los clientes. Parecían muy felices e impresionados con su pedido. Yo no les veía la gran cosa.

—Muchas gracias. —me sonrieron ante mi acción. Eso fue demasiado contagioso y también sonreí, mientras ocultaba un poco mi sonrojo ante sus cumplidos.

Les deseé un buen provecho de que les gustara la comida y proseguí a dar media vuelta hacia donde estaba antes; de nuevo en la caja registradora.

—Ye terminé de darles la orden. Se veían felices 'ttebasa.

—Esa es la idea. —dijo uno de mis compañeros de trabajo que estaba a lado mío, mientras usaba el trapeador para limpiar el piso.

—¡Boruto, lleva esta orden a la mesa doce! —habia reclamado el chef desde la pequeña ventana.

—¿Otra vez? Se supone que yo soy de la caja registradora 'ttebasa.

—¿Se te olvida que esta semana eres mesero? —preguntó uno que estaba por mi lado derecho con incredulidad.

—…

Creo que eso de ser cajero me había equivocado, es posible que una parte mía quería serlo ya que no hacías nada más que tomar el dinero y dar el cambio, en vez de ir por aquí, por acá llevando comida a los clientes.

—Lo siento, creo que he estado un poco distraído. —me disculpé lo mejor que pude, porque realmente estaba apenado de lo distraído que me encontraba.

No perdí el tiempo y continué con mi trabajo de llevar otros pedidos más adelante; algunos solo de llevar más vino para unos hombres que eran mayores, otras donde tenía que rellenar una jarra de limonada, cargar cuatro platos a la vez, etc. Todo valía la pena cuando iba agarrando la propina de esos clientes, eso me demostraba que hacia un buen trabajo.

Ya podía ver un buen pago para mí y la sonrisa de Himawari al ver que tendré un regalo para ella con lo que gané.

Ya eran como a las seis, lo que significa que el día ya se encontraba entrando en la noche con la puesta de sol que iba teniendo el cielo. Por aquí adentro no podía ver bien afuera, pero sé muy bien que así estaba ahorita. El resto de los empleados seguían trabajando con las órdenes de los demás clientes restantes que habían en el restaurante y yo feliz estaba relajandome ahora en la sala de descanso. Leía un manga que tenían aquí guardado en secreto del jefe, para tener un poco de entretenimiento.

—Oye, Boruto. Boruto-san~

Bueno, mi relajación terminó cuando uno de mis compañeros se había acercado en donde estaba, tenía el pelo robusto y de un color azabache como la noche, también que sus ojos tenían el mismo color que su pelo.

Estos compañeros suelen ser muy molestos cuando tienen a dar un poco de interés con cosas que podrían meternos en problemas.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? Aún es mi descanso antes de volver a darle atención a los clientes 'ttebasa.

No respondió a nada de lo que yo le pregunté, más que eso solo me fue señalando a la puerta. Como no recibía palabra alguna, me daba la idea de que quería que me fijará afuera, así que, me dirigí a la puerta y hasta dejarla media abierta para ver nuevamente todo el lugar de donde estaban clientes sentados en la mesa siendo atendidos y otros esperando. ¿Cuál es la gran emergencia para que me llamara?

—Oye, ¿Que se supone que vea para que interrumpieras mi descanso?

—Mira nada más quién está en la mesa siete hehe… —dijo entre risas mientras usaba su dedo para darme el lugar indicado de donde estaba señalando, aunque no era necesario ya que dijo el número de la mesa.

Seguí la dirección en la que estaba insinuando en ver y es allí cuando noté a una persona sentada en la mesa siete, era una chica la que estaba sentada allí; tenía un cabello oscuro que le colgaba por toda su espalda, se veía cuidada muy bien su piel, eso creo yo, ya que daba un cierto encanto hacia algunos hombres que pasaban por allí y más con esos ojos rojos carmesí o algo se veían en ella.

Diría que no la conozco o que es la primera vez que la veo, pero…

—¿Otra vez ella? —me pregunté con incredulidad, aunque también iba dirigido a mi compañero.

—Hehe… No me sorprende. Ella ha venido desde el sábado. —dijo a un lado mío sin dejar ver a aquella chica sentada— Cada uno de los que trabajamos aquí tratamos de tener la oportunidad de atenderla y poder hablarle, aunque los que ya la han atendido antes no vinieron hoy.

—…

—¿Qué? ¿Esta vez te interesa en ir ha atenderla? Nunca lo has hecho al contrario de otros, hehe… —dijo, mientras me daba un pequeño golpe leve con su codo de forma bromista.

—…Creo que sí… —admití hasta ir a dejar el manga que tenía por la mesa del área de descanso.

—¿Eh? ¿Realmente le vas a ir a tomar la orden? —me preguntó muy sopresivo con mi respuesta.

No lo culpo, después de todo, mis palabras llegan a dar un pequeño giro para algunos.

No respondí al final a su pregunta y solo me fui concentrando en irme directo a aquella mesa donde estaba sentada aquella chica tan tranquila y mantenía una mirada pasiva, mientras estaba sentada tan formal. Está vez tenía puesto una blusa blanca decorada con pequeñas flores y una falta larga que le llegaba un poco después de las piernas.

—Disculpe, ¿quiere que le tome su pedido? —pregunté por cortesía, es una clienta al fin y al cabo.

Me había volteado a mirar, mientras daba una expresión de asombro y con sus ojos carmesís dando un pequeño destello. Parecía un poco emocionada, lo que solo asintió. No dijo una sola palabra.

—¿Puedo saber que quiere el día de hoy? Tenemos muchos platos de lo que quieren de… —me detuve un poco en lo que le estaba proponiendo al ver como esa chica negaba con la cabeza rápido y señaló con su dedo un menu en específico y uno que ya sabía que iba a ordenar— Así que, ¿Quiere lo de siempre?

Está vez parecía feliz y asentía con un pequeño sonrojo rosado por sus mejillas.

—Bueno, está bien. Ahorita mismo le pido a alguien que le traiga su pedido. —dije finalmente, mientras iba terminando de anotar en una pequeña libretita la orden. Cuando intenté darme la vuelta, ella me había la manga de mi uniforme para verla otra vez. Volvió apuntar la hoja de menú y después me fue apuntando con una mirada un poco molesta a pucheros— ¿Quiere que le traiga yo la orden?

Asintió sin detener su sonrojo y yo mirándola dudoso. Negaría esa petición, pero es una cliente, y es mi deber como empleado complacerla en lo que pide.

—Entendido. —dicho eso, parecía más feliz cuando acepté.

Dejé la pequeña nota del pedido en la ventanita donde lo pueda agarrar el chef, mientras tanto, yo estaría sentado y esperando por que esté listo la orden.

Mi hombro le habían dado una suave palmada aunque de un empuje y de allí apareció el mismo que me había interrumpido en mi descanso, pero esta vez mantenía una sonrisa burlona.

—Vaya Boruto, parece que está vez ella quiere que le sirvas tú. —dijo con el pulgar arriba— Por un momento pienso que le gustas.

—No sé de qué hablas. Ella ha estado viniendo desde hace una semana y ha querido ser atendida por diferentes chicos 'ttebasa.

—Cierto, pero te olvidas del detalle más importante, mi querido amigo y compañero. —no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero le fui siguiendo el juego.

—¿Y cuál es ese detalle? —pregunté desinteresado, cómo si tuviera algo de tiempo para pensar en esto.

—Me refiero a que ella se le empezó a poner colorada del rostro. Eso no lo había hecho con alguien más de los que trabajamos aquí, ya que solo se quedaba con esa sonrisa.

—Estas delirando mucho. No soy tan atractivo para una chica cómo ella, y además, te toca limpiar la mesa catorce. —señale dicho lugar al cual debería ir.

Él se había apenado un poco y en seguida fue corriendo para aquella mesa que estaba cerca al fondo izquierdo del lugar. Había tenido un poco de venganza por haber hecho terminar voluntariamente mi tan querido descanso, pero eso ya no importa mucho.

Volteé a ver a la chica a ver qué estaba haciendo para después atraparla con mirarme a escondidas del menú, ocultaba su rostro por detrás, mientras se iba girando para mirar por otro lado. Es imposible realmente que ella quiera algo conmigo, y además de eso…

—Ella está fuera de mi alcance.

Unos de mis compañeros se habían reído tras escucharme decir eso y no los culpo, pero no deberían de hacerlo, ellos también dijeron lo mismo cuando comenzó a venir ella. Bueno, no importa ahora esto, en este momento el trabajo es primero. Ya me voy a encargar de esto más tarde.

Ya ha pasado más de una hora y está chica a veces no dejaba de que yo me fuera para que esté más tiempo cerca suyo. Todo parecía muy incómodo para mí, ya que no estaba muy familiarizado con esta cercanía de una chica, pero lo fui resistiendo, pero las cosas no fueron yendo para algo normal, está vez dieron un giro que no tenía ni idea que sucedería.

Eso mismo fue…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa cuando salga? —pregunté muy desconcertado.

Esa chica asintió con la cabeza en una sonrisa, mientras se le notaba las mejillas un poco más rosadas.

No sabía que decir al respecto con esto, ya que esta es la primera vez que en unos diferentes términos, una chica me invita a acompañarla y eso es algo nuevo de ver. Tenía una buena excusa para tener que rechazar su petición; faltaba media hora para que sean las ocho de la noche y a ese tiempo cerramos, y por eso tengo que irme a casa rápido para estar con Himawari. No quiero que me esperé mucho para la cena, aunque ya le dije que si no llego en treinta minutos después de las ocho que pidiera algo…

—Esta bien. No hay problema.

No puedo negarme cuando ahora estoy trabajando y ella seguía en ser la cliente, así que no tenía de otra más que aceptar. Además, me dió propina, al menos me gustaría pagarle las molestias.

…

Cómo lo había prometido, me fui acompañando a esa chica hacia su casa y debo decir que no es lo que yo esperaba, es más, diría que ella es demasiado callada, mientras se mantenía tranquila mirando al frente.

Tenía ya mi ropa de la academia puesta y junto a mi mochila que la tenía colgada. No parecía que a ella le incomodar caminar con un chico que está teniendo su uniforme, y eso le daba cierta credibilidad al estar caminando por casi diez minutos. Veía pasar a personas con mandados, teniendo a sus hijos cargando por sus hombros y era un gesto lindo que me recordaba a mi niñez y también…

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella me había agarrado de la manga de mi ropa. Está vez si me tomó desprevenido eso, y fue allí donde la vi apuntando hacia un callejón. No sabía cómo, pero en unas pequeñas señas con sus manos indicó que por allí era un atajo para su casa, y claro que iba a ser un atajo, pues las calles son como un laberinto de izquierda a derecha.

Bueno, ya después nos adentramos por ese callejón y no era tan oscuro y ni tan mal visto, era como uno corriente. Solo tenía unos cuantos charcos de agua donde solo me podía ver en el reflejo, pero eso y nada más.

Me adelante un poco más para ser como esa clase de chicos que se ponen un poco más adelante para proteger a la chica. Allí mismo solo escuchaba el sonido de nuestros pasos una y otra vez, hasta que el sonido en conjunto se había esfumado y solo quedaba el mío. Me detuve también para suspirar un poco, con mis hombros ya cansados que luego los fui relajando hasta acomodarmelos bien.

—Supongo que ya se empezará aquí mismo al final… —dije en voz baja.

Por mis reflejos me hice a un lado tras haber esquivado la mano de la chica que venía detrás mío y allí pude ver las uñas de la chica. De una forma tan sorprendente le habían crecido hasta llegar a estar muy afiladas como zarpas.

Se había abalanzado hasta estar al otro lado de donde estaba y fue consiguiendo recuperar el equilibrio después de su ataque. Me comenzó a mirar con agresividad y llena de rabia, la escuchaba gruñir como una bestia depredadora que fracasó en conseguir su comida.

Claro, porque era ese el caso.

—¿Sabes? Ese ataque casi me iba alcanzar, aparte de que por poco ibas a romper mi uniforme. —dije en forma de queja, mientras mis ojos se habían puesto angostos, reflejando mi molestia— Bueno, lo suerte es que salió ileso.

—Grrrrrr…

No respondía a palabras más que sólo sus gruñidos molestos que la reflejaban muy bien y entonces la miré detenidamente. Sus ojos se habían hecho un poco angostos y de un color más rojizo que antes, además de que se le había formado.

—Si que estás enojada. Las chicas aunque son agresivas… —comenté en un pequeño suspiro— …o debería decir… ¿Yokai?

Me siguió mirando con mucha rabia hacia mí y no solo eso, ella o él empezó a caminar al rededor del radio que me separaba de ella.

—Si quieres saber cómo supe que eras un yokai es principalmente por todas las veces que ibas al restaurante, ya que solo pedías un solo platillo, que es muy específico en ti… y no solo eso, también esta lo de los chicos que iban detrás de ti en el trabajo, los atraías con tu apariencia de chica, y por si fuera poco, tú nunca hablabas, ya que los yokais como tú no hablan nuestra lengua humana… pero lo que más te fue delatando en que eras un yokai es cuando pasé hace rato en ese charco de allá atrás.

Apunté con el pulgar atrás mío con una sonrisa incrédula.

—Cuando pasé por allí pude ver mi reflejo, pero no el tuyo, sino más más bien… vi tu apariencia yokai más que la de ese disfraz de chica tuyo 'ttebasa.

Al decir eso último esta criatura que tenía aspecto de chica se fue empezando a desfigurar, tanto de la cabeza hasta los pies de una forma muy intranquila, suerte que no había cenado aún. Los pies se fueron alargando un poco hasta quedar como cuatro dedos y unas uñas largas, su piel suave se fue llenando de un pelaje amarillo por todas partes y su cuerpo empezó a alargarse, le vi crecer aparte dos colas y finalmente su cara comenzó a estirarse hacia delante, principalmente su nariz junto con su boca, mientras se le iban apareciendo unas marcas rojas por su rostro. Se había transformado a un "zorro salvaje" con pelaje amarillo y ojos rojos, viéndose como las venas se le sobresalían por debajo de su cuello.

—Wow, de lo bonita que estabas y ahora te pones tan temperamental con esa apariencia. —obviamente bromie con eso, aún sabiendo que lo hacía enojar— _"Así que es un Kitsune después de todo… Ya me estaba haciendo la idea cuando le noté su esencia."_

* * *

_N.A: Estos son zorros salvajes yokais llamados Kitsune que la mayor parte siempre optan por transformarse en mujeres para atraer a los hombres y luego comérselos._

* * *

Tiré mi mochila al suelo para ponerme en guardia, cosa que fue haciendo lo mismo el zorro que tenía delante mío, pero ahora su pelaje se había levantando en respuesta a lo alerta que se había puesto, sin mencionar que empezó a babear… Que asqueroso.

De un gran rugido se había lanzado hacia mí y ahora con unas garras mucho más largas y negras que las de antes, se había ido hacia la parte derecha de mi torso, al nivel de donde están mis costillas. Fue mi reacción la que me salvó la vida y en ese instante lo fui esquivando hasta dar un salto por la izquierda.

Nuevamente el Kitsune se preparó para atacar tras reincorporarse de su ataque anterior y volvió a lanzarse, mientras ponía por delante sus feroces garras que olían a sangre seca y muerta. Me asqueaba pensar que parte de esa sangre debía de ser de algunos de mis compañeros que se habían ido con este yokai antes de mí. Esto realmente apesta, y no hablo por la sangre.

Fui esquivando de nuevo hasta llegar a la pared de un salto, lo siguiente que hice fue adherirme a ella con mis pies. Me parecía como el hombre araña cuando hacia esto.

—_"Esto no tiene sentido si lo sigo esquivando toda la noche… Voy a necesitarla, pero debo ir donde la dejé."_

El Kitsune dio un gran salto hasta donde yo estaba pegado en la pared, pero retrocedí para arriba hasta que éste quedará adherido allí mismo con sus uñas. Llegué al techo de aquel edificio que ahora estaba y como era de esperarse de un yokai, no me dejó dar un respiro tranquilo, así que corrí por todo el tejado y salté al siguente que estaba cerca. Me estuvo siguiendo cómo era esperarse, no quería que un alimento como yo se fuera sin ser probado. Me siento alagado que me vea delicioso, pero no estoy abierto a una relación con un Yokai tan tenebroso.

Saltaba de edificio a edificio del norte y cuando pensé que lo estaba manteniendo a raya, había estado peligrosamente cerca mío de la espalda. Lo esquivé agachandome y con un poco más de fuerza le di una patada por su apestoso osico hasta caer a la calle.

Se escucho un fuerte golpe metálico acompañado de unos cuantos gritos al oír un auto chocar aparte.

—Ay, creo que me excedí. —me dirigí hacia la esquina del tejado.

Al mirar hacía abajo en la calle en donde se había caído el Kitsune, lo que pronto lo ví allí en medio de allí entre en medio de la calle, además de que también estaba un carro estrelló contra un poste de luz, le veía una gran deformación por la parte de arriba (es posible que el yokai haya caído allí). Lo que me dió un poco de alivio fue que la gente le pasaron por alto y solo se enfocaron en el vehículo y la persona herida allí.

—Menos mal que la gente no pueda verlo o sino…

No terminé de hablar, puesto que el yokai había dado un gran salto en dirección hacia donde estaba yo. Me hice para atrás a una buena distancia considerable hasta caer contra el piso, pero con una de mis rodillas apoyada. Este sujeto ya se encontraba enfrente mío a unos cinco metros.

Gruñía esa feroz bestia mucho más de cómo lo hacía, en verdad que estaba muy furiosa… pero…

—Oye, creo que deberíamos de ya terminar con esto, ¿No crees?

Cómo era de esperarse no recibí respuesta de la criatura y solo sacó sus garras aún más en su posición de cuatro patas.

Atacó.

Esta vez su velocidad iba mucho más con fuerza, casi podía sobre la velocidad del sonido con la que iba hacia mí, cuatro pasos… tres pasos más… dos… y ahora.

Crucé a un lado de él de un pequeño pero poderosa velocidad con mi mano hacia atrás hasta quedar al lado opuesto de dónde había estado el Kitsune. Lo siguiente que ví ahora era uno de sus brazos tirado en el suelo, mientras el resto del cuerpo se iba retorciendo del dolor. Lo había cortado limpiamente, mientras iba sosteniendo firmemente con mi mano derecha una katana que se reflejaba el brillo de la luna con su hoja negra como la noche.

—Uff… Es una suerte que había llegado al edificio correcto en dónde la había dejado haha… —dije burlonamente hacia mi estupida y olvidadisa persona— La próxima mejor la llevaré a todas partes.

No tuve tiempo de mis reflexiones de responsabilidad, pues el zorro fue a atacarme de nuevo, pero al contrario de la otra vez, yo no iba a huir, pero no es por tener un arma ahora (aunque también es eso), sino porque sus movimientos hacia mi eran desesperados, ya pensaba con claridad. Supongo que no había de otra que acabar ya con él…

Había tomado una postura al estilo samurai, mientras colocaba mi katana por un lado de mi cintura y al tener al Kitsune a un metro mío, desvainé la katana a una ataque horizontal hasta llegar a cortarle la mitad de su cuerpo, quedando ambas partes atrás mío tiradas en el suelo.

Exhale y respiré tranquilo ahora que lo tenía por detrás de mis tobillos y claro que ese corte no lo mataría, sino lo mantendría agonizando por unos minutos. Debo decir que lo fui disfrutando, en verlo sufrir, todos lo de su clase lo deben de hacer, pero antes de eso…

—Oye… —me dirigí hacia él solo para verlo aún vivo, aunque tuve ya un pequeño error en esto y es que los yokai ya están muertos, no son personas vivas, que estúpido— No quiero terminar contigo aún hasta que me digas una cosa…

Me hinqué hacia él, mientras iba encajando la hoja negra de mi katana por un lado hasta mirarle fríamente a los ojos.

—¿Conoces a un Yokai que tenga partes rojas en su cuerpo, negro, y con unos ojos amarillos rojos?

Esperé a que me contestará la pregunta que le había hecho, pero nuevamente fui un estúpido. Olvide que no hablan nuestra lengua, y eso me llevó a terminar con él. No iba a sacar información alguna y menos de un Kitsune.

Antes de sacar mi katana clavada del suelo, la bestia con su gran fuerza llevó su brazo hacia mi de forma lateral a una potencia super peligrosa y porsupuesto que me fue tocando ese ataque… Afortunadamente lo detuve con mi mano derecha, veía un poco de miedo en la mirada esta vez del zorro salvaje al verme y no lo podía culpar, no como estaba ahora; todo mi brazo derecho se había llenado de una enorme marca negra que me pasaba por todo el brazo hasta llegar mi ojo derecho, nuevamente había activado inconscientemente está "habilidad".

—Oye, amigo… ¿Sabes lo mucho que es detestar que me hagan usar esto? En serio que tu no tienes modales finos. —rapidamente hice a un lado la mano y de un rápido movimiento agarré la katana para cortarle la cabeza— Ups, lo acabo de olvidar… Eres un yokai, no tienes algo como modales, y por cierto… Gracias por el cambio.

Su cuerpo más que quedarse allí, se había empezado a disolver como un papel quemándose, ni siquiera sangro, solo estaban hechos de una clase de energía y mejor aún, así la gente no sabrá que hubo aquí una pelea con ellos.

Esperé y pronto las marcas que estaban por todo mi brazo se fueron yendo hacia la palma de mi mano derecha hasta formarse un rombo. Suspiré despues de eso.

Guardé mi katana en su funda que era del mismo color que su hoja y tranquilamente me fui relajando ahora que ya lo había terminado, aunque si me causo un poco de problemas. Bueno, era un Kitsune de dos colas, eran un poco más salvajes y fuertes. Las otras veces me he enfrentado a unos de una sola cola y solo una vez de tres colas, pero ese casi me mata y tuve que ir al hospital por heridas muy severas, pero cuando intenté volver a enfrentarme a él, ya no había vuelto aparecer en la ciudad, eso fue muy extraño.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de ir a casa a cenar… pero… —miré mi uniforme y tenía uno que otro rasguño por mí camisa— …tendré que inventarme algo de porque me quedó así…

Bueno, ya veré eso, pero primero que nada… mi mochila.

* * *

—Ya llegué.

Di mi pequeño anuncio de llegada a mi casa y claro que no recibí ahora una bienvenida. Solo podía tener un significado esto…

Pasé a la sala donde estaba ahora mismo Himawari haciendo la cena como me dijo que lo hacía, pero el ambiente se había puesto un poco pesado e incómodo. Ya me temía que esto sería el resultado de haber tardado más de la cuenta en acabar con ese yokai.

—B-Buenas… Himawari-chan…

—Onii-chan… —me dió un horrible escalofrío tras verla voltear y con la mirada sombreada y sentida— ¿Me puedes decir porqué llegaste tarde?

Si. Ella estaba enojada. Siempre que yo tardo en llegar a la casa, ella se pone muy estricta conmigo, aún cuando yo a veces le digo que no me espere y que cene, también ella no me recibe en la entrada por estar sentida conmigo. ¿Acaso se le olvidó que yo soy el mayor aquí?

Esta chica ya tomaba un poco al carácter de mi madre cuando me iba a jugar con mis amigos sin su permiso.

—Bueno… Tenía que seguir trabajando para ganar dinero, y pues hice horas extra 'ttebasa.

—¿Seguro que es así? —preguntó Himawari no muy convencida de lo que dije. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared— Sales a las ocho y llegaste ahorita veinte minutos antes de las diez de la noche. ¿No estarás haciendo nada malo?

—Claro que no. —dije.

Si lo dice de esa forma tan dudosa, es muy difícil que me vaya a creer, pero no tenía de otra cosa en que inventar más que solo sonreír sin notarme muy obvio.

Suspiró ella tras verme por última vez y se fue directo a la cocina.

—Ve a cambiarte. —me dijo ella de espaldas, enfocándose en la olla fue agregando cosas— Te voy a llamar cuando la cena esté lista.

No dije nada y solo fui haciendo lo que ella me pidió. Subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de la casa muy cansado.

**[…]**

_**[Narración: Himawari]**_

—…

Miré como mi hermano mayor se había ido por la puerta hasta quedar yo sola, aunque veo que se le había quedado su mochila en el sofá que el mismo traía. Suspiré en lo descuidado que puede llegar a hacer él.

No podía concentrarme mucho en cocinar mientras tenía mi mente dirigida hacia él. Lo admiro mucho y es un excelente hermano y que hace todo lo posible para que no me falte nada, pero a veces siento que se está sobreesforzando de más con su trabajo, ya que desde hace cuatro años ha estado llegando tarde con cualquier trabajo que él consigue.

Es obvio que oculta algo, pero no me lo dice… tal vez porque no soy lo bastante grande para decirme que es lo que hace todas las noches después de trabajar.

—Que voy hacer…

Volteo hacia donde está la sala, a la mera esquina en el fondo donde veia un altar de madera y un poco adornado, pero no tan llamativo. Allí miré la foto en la que estaba allí en el centro, en aquella captura la ví sonriendo; una mujer de más años con una piel hermosa, teniendo unos ojos perlados como la luna y un pelo del mismo color que el mío pero más oscuro.

—Mamá… ¿Qué harías tú en esta situación si estuvieras aquí? —me pregunté dudosa— Quisiera que ayudes a Onii-chan…

**[…]**

Al llegar a mi cuarto me fui directo a mi cama donde solo dejé que mi cuerpo fuera cayendo hasta sentir la suave tela. No recuerdo haberla tendido mi cama, pero estoy muy seguro que Himawari lo había hecho antes de que llegara. En verdad que sí estaba preocupada.

Me siento muy mal el tener que hacer esto siempre que llegó a la casa, y más cuando ella solo quiere tener más tiempo conmigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Himawari…

Me autoreprimia por no ser un buen hermano mayor, en estar para ella por el resto de las noches. A veces cargaba ese peso tan difícil de estar manteniendo, me hacia ver el lado malo al estar haciendo estas cosas, pero…

—No hay de otra… —me dije a mi mismo una vez— Tengo que buscar y seguir buscando, pero…

—Boruto, ¿Qué hiciste?

Mis palabras fueron silenciadas por una voz femenina que había hecho presencia por arriba mío.

Al sentarme allí la ví, a una mujer mayor edad con la aparición más fina que se allá visto, teniendo unos ojos perlados y blancos, además de tener un pelo sumamente largo y de un color azulado, pero oscuro, mucho más que el de Himawari. No mostré reacción alguna de sopresa hacia aquella persona que estaba allí mismo, flotando arriba en el techo… y sin personas.

—¡O-Oye, ¿Desde cuándo estás allá arriba flotando? —pregunté de la impresión.

—Acabo de llegar justo ahora en el momento que te hablé. —me dijo tranquila, para luego después ver cómo su mirada cambio— Ahora bien… ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que le hiciste a Himawari-chan?

Parecía muy enojada. Esto es serio.

Me había puesto una mirada muy molesta, mientras tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ahora está girando a mi alrededor para darme más presión contestarle. No eres una niña para que me des esta clase de interrogatorios.

—Hinata-san, aprecio tu preocupación por mi hermana, pero no tienes que preocuparte. No fue nada malo, solo…

—Llegaste tarde… —fue terminando lo que iba a decir, o más bien, fue obstruyendo mi excusa— ¿Estuviste peleando contra un yokai otra vez?

Esta vez no parecía que le iba a poder mentirle o inventar algo que pueda creerse que es real. Pero me puso más mal que fuera adivinando lo que había hecho, así que solo fui apartando la mirada para otra dirección.

—¿Y que si lo hice? No tengo ni la más mínima intención de parar de hacerlo 'ttebasa.

—¿Qué crees que diría tu madre si te viera así? Estaría demasiado decepcionada de ti Boruto. —me dijo con mucha decepción.

—…

Esta vez mi mirada se iba más por lo molesto y por lo nostálgico, pero era una que era triste. Mis labios fueron temblando ante aquellas últimas palabras que me fue pasando por mis oídos.

Creo que debería de contarlo. Ya se habrá mencionado o mencioné en todo el día, pero mi madre… Ella falleció cuando solo tenía siete años. ¿La razón de su muerte? Fue un yokai quien la mató… Fue una vez cuando fuimos al parque que está a unas cuatro cuadras de nuestra casa. Ese monstruo había aparecido sin previo aviso, yo no entendía muy bien el porque, solo sé que quería matarnos… Mi madre se puso en medio de Himawari y en mi, pero yo salí lastimado. Ví como ella le había sido atravesado una de las uñas de ese yokai, despues de eso me desmayé.

Cuando desperté, fue en un hospital y al igual que yo, también estaba Himawari, pero ella ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. No había salido lastimada… no de forma física, pero si mentalmente, mi tía Hanabi me contó que se la había pasado llorando por casi cuatro horas, eso me destrozó y más cuando no estaba allí para ella cuando despertó, yo aún seguía sin hacerlo porque recibí algo mucho más de daño. Recuerdo más o menos que mi brazo había sufrido gran parte del daño, según el doctor se suponía que lo tendría arrancado, porque mostraba unos nervios fuera de sí. Les creía, no sentía mi brazo cuando lo tenía con un yeso, ni lo podía mover. Cuando menos al fin me quitaron todo el yeso del brazo mágicamente había aparecido ese extraño rombo en la palma de mi mano y esta extraña habilidad que incrementaba todos mis sentidos..

Nadie me creyó cuando dije que fue un yokai por obvias razones, pero alcancé a ver unos pequeños aspectos que tenía esa bestia, y de la poca información me he estado investigando por cada yokai que voy aniquilando para llegar a quien mató a mi madre. Obviamente no lo sabe Himawari, no quiero meterla en todo esto, y además, ella no puede ver a los yokais, no posee chakra al igual que yo.

—Boruto, ¿Me estás escuchando?

Oh, claro. Se me olvido mencionar este pequeño detalle de está persona que tiene el aspecto de mi madre… y es porque es ella, está vez como un yokai. Solo que es uno clásico, un fantasma en pena que no a podido cruzar el más allá. No sé qué es lo que ella tenga pendiente para seguir aquí, pero lo único que puedo hacer es vengarla del yokai quien la asesinó. Además de eso también está el pequeño y muy notorio problema que tiene ella en este momento; al ser un fantasma de pena, no nos recuerda ni a mí y a Himawari.

Le he dicho que mire la foto que pusimos en el pequeño altar, pero me dijo que cuando veía la foto, su vista se nublaba o se ponía borrosa como si estuviera censurada. Lo mismo pasa con cualquier foto suya que tenemos… Despues de eso no tuve la intención de hacer decirle que fue mi madre, quiero que ella misma lo descubra, así que hasta entonces ha estado aquí en la casa deambulando.

—Mira, Hinata-san… Yo solo me fui a seguir lo que creo que es correcto y que sólo yo puedo hacer 'ttebasa.

—Aun así…

—Aun así, lo seguiré haciendo. —le dije interrumpiendola— Mi madre ya está muerta, y por culpa de ese yokai que anda merodeando por allí, y no descansaré hasta poder encontrarlo 'ttebasa.

Oí como mi madre había suspirado en decepción y ahora parecía que se sonaba la cabeza. Por favor, eres un fantasma, es imposible que tengas dolor de cabeza… aunque podría decirse que es un reflejo de que alguna vez era humana, y eso es buena señal.

Me miró nuevamente y después fue dirigiendo sus ojos a lo que estaba a un lado de mi puerta por la pared apoyado.

—¿Tu crees que el dueño de esa katana le guste lo que haces?

Oh, ya ví que se estaba refiriendo a la que había usado contra el Kitsune y que lo tenía allí en su funda, sin mencionar que lo tenía en una bolsa gruesa negra y delgada para guardar espadas de Kendo.

—Claro que sí… Para eso sirve esta arma despues de todo. —comenté con incredulidad.

Lo cierto es que está arma no es una katana ordinaria, técnicamente no me pertenece a mí como tal, sino más bien a mi padre, él es dueño de ella… Aquel hombre que también me procreó, ese que en ningún momento de mi vida vino a visitarnos, ni siquiera una sola llamada. Siempre he tenido cierto resentimiento hacia él por no haber estado cuando pasó lo de mi madre y no estuvo para Himawari ni para mí. Como si ya nos tuviera en el olvido…

—Bueno, ya no importa… Ya llegué a la casa después de haber exterminado al yokai. Puedo tomar mi tiempo ahora en relajarme un poco.

—Como sea… —mi madre había vuelto a suspirar como si ya fuera costumbre hacerlo— Me iré a ver cómo está Himawari-chan, espero que no vaya a quemar un poco la cocina.

—Te lo encargo, por favor. —pedí con toda sinceridad, mientras iba empezando a quitarme el uniforme.

Ella ya había desaparecido, dejando solo unos rastros espectrales por arriba del techo. La verdad es que en otras circunstancias yo habría estado asustado al ver eso, pero ya he visto cosas mas aterradoras en mi vida fuera de mi casa, podría decirse que es la costumbre.

No pasaron muchos minutos para después ya irme a cenar. Debo decir que estuvo deliciosa, esta vez Himawari se superó a sí misma y en serio que ha mejorado en cortar bien las verduras. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sea mi hermana, tal vez habría querido casarme con ella y vivir feliz con su comida, pero eso obviamente es imposible.

—Onii-chan…

Hablando de corta chica.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, mientras tenía aún masticando comida.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados para estar al cien en saborear la cena, pero si podía sentir una pequeña preocupación en su cuerpo, de seguro está mirando por todos lados como una ansiedad nerviosa.

—Voy a tratar de conseguir un tra–

—No. —respondí de inmediato sin dejar de comer.

—¡Onii-chan! —se levantó de la mesa un poco alterada— Ya estoy más grande. Tienes que dejarme en trabajar para tener más dinero.

—Olvidalo, no quiero que vayas a un trabajo que podría ser peligroso y en dónde salgas lastimada o peor…

—Tu llegas tarde a la casa siempre y yo aquí tengo que estar esperando a que llegues. —confesó con unos ojos afilados y llenos de molestia— ¡Vamos! Tú no estás solo viviendo esta casa, también quiero hacer mi parte.

—Tu parte solo es vivir aquí tranquila y esperar a que regrese. No es seguro estar en la noche en estos días 'ttebasa.

Himawari parecía más molesta y solo recibía su mirada llena de rabia y decepción.

—¡¿Porqué tengo que seguir recibiendo este tipo de trato cuando tú estás fuera en el trabajo?!

—Solo adaptate a esto. —dije sin mirarle la cara— Te quedarás aquí y no saldrás en la tarde para estar en un trabajo. Yo soy el que va hacer todo eso.

—¡¿Porqué no puedo hacerlo yo también?! —ella reclamaba aún más enojada hacia mí— ¡No quiero seguir estando sola aquí!

—Suficiente. No quiero seguir en tener esta discusión. —dije con firmeza, pero ella no parecía en querer escucharme.

La miré está vez con una expresión seria y fulminante.

—¡Solo un trabajo y ya! —dijo.

—¡No¡ No lo vas a hacer. —le fui contradiciendo más fastidiado.

—¡¿Porqué no?! —Himawari había subido su tono y eso me desesperó por completo.

—¡Porque no quiero que te pase algo como a mamá!

—…

Todo el comedor quedó en un silencio pesado e incómodo. El lugsr se había puesto irrespirable para mí y pronto comprendí que dije de más. No tardó mucho la culpa en llegar a mi corazón y más viendo a Himawari con la cabeza hacia abajo que no mostraba su cara, solo veía hacia abajo.

Poco segundos después ella se había levantado de su asiento sin aún mirarme la cara, pero solo ví que dijo una cosa:

—Ya me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Al oírla decir eso dió media vuelta hasta irse por la puerta que conecta con el pasillo de la casa, y ahora solo quedé solo en la mesa y sin aun terminar mi cena, pero… ya no tenía hace hambre.

Proseguí a guardar todo lo que se había dejado en el refrigerador y de los platos los empecé a lavar, con suerte terminando ya me iré a dormir, pero… no sé si podré en conciliar el sueño, no después de haberle gritado eso a Himawari y que se haya ido sin más. Había dicho más de lo que yo debía de decir y eso me puso mucho peor de lo que estaba.

—Boruto…

Voltie a ver a mi madre flotando atrás mío y con una mirada un poco triste y a su vez algo de resentimiento cuando me veía a los ojos. Lo primero que le pregunté no era más que algo importante:

—¿Cómo está Himawari?

Ella bajo la cabeza sin dejar de estar flotando con su kimono blanco de fantasma.

—Fui a ver a su cuarto en cómo estaba y había estado llorando un poco, pero ya se calmó. —dijo— No tardó en dormirse ya.

—Ya veo… _"Eso me pone peor de lo que estaba antes… gracias por eso."_ —eso último fue sarcasmo.

Proseguí con terminar de limpiar los platos, pero sin concentrarme aún más. Solo seguí con la culpa y luego el pensar en ella llorando me fue partiendo más mi pecho. No era mi intención herirla de esa forma, pero no tenía opción.

—_"Lo siento, Himawari… pero no puedo decirte mis razones. Yo no quiero que te involucres en esto. No quiero volver a perder a alguien de mi familia…"_

Ella es todo lo que me queda.

—Quisiera poder ayudar… —oí a mi madre decir atrás mío, mientras se quedaba pensando muy preocupada.

Aún con la memoria mal y siendo un fantasma, seguía siendo la misma madre que yo conozco.

—Agradezco tu preocupación sobre nosotros, Hinata-san. —dije en una pequeña sonrisa— Pero… Eres un yokai en pena. No puedes hacer nada por nosotros…

La verdad es que no quiero que ella se involucre tampoco, ya que un yokai podría ir tras ella o algo mucho peor, así que mejor que esté alejada igual de mis asuntos. Hubo varios momentos en el que pensé en decirle a Himawari que veo a mi madre, pero ella no me creía y que me estoy burlando nada más, así que preferí tener mis labios sellados sobre este tema. Tal vez en un futuro pueda decirlo, pero por ahora no.

—Entiendo… Bueno, te dejaré solo para que vayas a dormir. —dijo ella con su dulce voz, mientras comenzó a desaparecer como un espejismo enfrente mío.

Okey, lo admito, eso último si es algo a veces escalofriante.

Bueno… supongo que el día ya irá a acabar ahora cuando me vaya a dormir. Solo sé que mi tiempo de sueño no lo disfrutaré jamás hasta conseguir acabar con el que mató s mi madre, sino no podré morir en paz o tan siquiera vivir. No hay de otra, esto es lo que yo mismo me decidí en mi vida; exterminando a cada yokai que va pasando por esta ciudad.

Esta es mi vida y mis problemas, los cuales seguiré afrontando en cada día. No tengo de otra.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**__ Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo de esta historia que apenas irá envolviéndose en lo que será en Boruto y este asunto de la venganza contra ese ser extraño. Obviamente hay cosas que no se han revelado, pero lo harán a su debido tiempo._

_La vida de Boruto apenas va a dar comienzo a partir del siguiente capítulo. La verdad que me dió cierta dureza al corazón en escribir este capítulo ya que nuestro algo muy triste para nuestro protagonista, pero era necesario para mostrar su situación. Además, me fue algo muy nuevo en escribir una redacción que fue hecha por el personaje, una nueva experiencia de escribir, espero que haya sudo de su agrado hehe_

_En serio que tengo muchas buenas expectativas de que les gustará está historia, aún hay mucho por ver y espero que les encante. Me despido y nos vamos a ver en el siguiente capítulo._

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_Sayo!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Un cambio en el viento

La fría noche soplaba por todo el lugar, pero en solos pocos segundos ese viento cambiaba drásticamente, de un pacífico soplar a uno violento que podía escucharse la agresividad de otra parte de la noche. Entonces se oyeron en diferentes partes, el sonido de un acero contra otro tipo de acero duro y piedroso, difícil de penetrar y también de evitar.

Nuevamente se volvió a escuchar el sonido de dos choques violentos que sonaba por todo el lugar.

A lo lejos de las calles para arriba de un edificio se veían dos sombras en constante movimiento en contra de la otra de arriba para abajo, en todas las direcciones que se esquivaban. Allí mismo estaba un chico rubio siendo acorralado por dos criaturas de baja estatura de cuatro patas, rodeándolo en círculos. Él tomó una postura de defensa, mientras blandos su katana por delante suyo. Estaba un poco agitado, le costaba un poco poder respirar tranquilo, pero no podía hacerlo mientras esas dos bestias lo seguían acechando alrededor suyo.

—_"Cuando pensé que habría solo uno, no esperaba que fueran siendo tres que estaban juntos… Lo bueno es que ahora solo quedan dos."_ —jadeó Boruto sin romper su postura de defensa contra sus atacantes— _"En verdad que odio a los Kamaitachi, no dan más que problemas 'ttebasa."_

* * *

_N.A: Los Kamaitachi son comadrejas yokais, se dice que tienen una velocidad extraordinaria y que hay veces que aparecen con una hoz y otras versiones de ellos usan sus garras para atacar a sus víctimas sin razón._

* * *

Él no tuvo tiempo de terminar en quejarse cuando notó como los dos yokais fueron directo hacia él en dos puntos cardinales contrarios. No tuvo de otra más que sostener con mucha fuerza la empuñadura de la katana y al suprimir un poco el aire de su cuerpo, eso le proporcionó al más de fuerza a través de su sangre. Acto seguido dió un giro a una velocidad igual a la de los Kamaitachis, solo consiguió hacerles un rasguño a ambos por los costados.

Fueron retrocediendo un poco más y aunque Boruto creía que ya tenía un poco más de ventaja, pero por alguna razón sentía cierto peligro cuando las vio ponerse un poco más atentas y agresivas.

Una nueva oportunidad de ataque se hizo presente al ver como uno de los dos Kamaitachi se abalanzó sobre él y de una nueva postura de ataque, lo fue esquivando de forma lateral para luego realizar un corte limpio en diagonal hasta dejarlo a la mitad, vió como el cuerpo del yokai comenzó a extinguirse como papel cenizado.

—Bien, ya van dos. —dijo con mucho entusiasmo, mientras empezó a darle movimiento a su arma— Ahora, es momento que tú te… ¿Eh?

En aquel lugar donde había estado la último comadreja ya no estaba, había desaparecido sin más y sin señal de dónde habrá ido. Los ojos del Uzumaki fueron teniendo a unos platos blancos y sobresaltados, ahora mismo podría decirse a sí mismo que se había descuidado.

—Bueno, no queda de otra… Tendré que irme ya a la casa. —dijo con algo de decepción en su voz— Me gustaría en ir a intentar buscarlo, pero mañana tengo clases. Al menos me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco este domingo, pero ya tengo que ir a casa para la cena…

Dicho eso, había guardado la katana en su respectiva funda que estaba por su lado izquierdo de la cintura. Ya más tranquilo fue yendo a la mera orilla del tejado del edificio y de un pequeño impulso se fue saltando al siguiente, así siguió pasando a los demás que fue pasando.

Sin embargo, a lo lejos del otro lado contrario de dónde se había ido Boruto, un par de sombras estaban por la orilla de un edificio, observando al Uzumaki que se iba alejando aún más hasta no verse ya muy bien. Ambos estaban vestidos de unas túnicas negras, llevando unas máscaras anbu, cada uno con la misma representación de un animal; ambos tenía el de un perro y sin mostrar expresión alguna, aunque era claro, ya que sus rostros estaban por debajo de sus máscaras.

—¿En serio crees que sea bueno en elegirlo a él? —preguntó uno de ellos con un tono desconforme— Ya lo he visto esta semana y no me parece la gran cosa.

El otro había soltado una pequeña risa ante las palabras del otro.

—Lo he estado observando por casi un año completo. Créeme, él te puede sorprender cuando menos lo esperes y es fácil de confiar.

Había cruzado ambos brazos, mientras seguía fijo a los a la dirección que se había ido Boruto. La otra persona dió un suspiro pesado y nada tranquilo, pero prosiguió a dar marcha atrás.

—Mañana se verá. —dijo con un tono inconformista, antes de empezar a ser una especie de sello— Yo misma seré la que vea si es digno de estar con nosotros.

Su cuerpo se había empezado a dar fuego de abajo hacia arriba hasta no quedar nada, quedando solo una pequeña chispa que dejó como si se habría esfumado sin dejar rastro alguno. No obstante el otro aún quedó en su mismo sitio, mientras solo había dado una pequeña risa de nuevo e hizo el mismo sello de mano que la otra persona había hecho hasta estar de igual en llamas, esperando en desvanecerse.

—_"Estoy ansioso que puedas llegar a unirte a nosotros, Boruto."_

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_

_**[MAÑANA]**_

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Boruto había tenido su pequeño problema con Himawari y aunque haya pasó mucho, ella casi no ha dado una actitud igual a la de antes. Se iba manteniendo callada cuando estaba comiendo en la mesa con él, como en este momento a la hora del desayuno.

Boruto sentía una pequeña pulsada al corazón, no tener la atención de su hermana lo hacía sentir muy mal en todos estos días.

—Oye, Himawari. —le temblaba los labios al mirarla— ¿Ya lista para la segunda semana de este nuevo curso?

—…

Si. Ya sabía muy bien que aun no sería tan fácil de hacer una buena comunicación con ella, no cuando cerraba todo contacto visual con él y eso le pone mucho más doloroso su dignidad como hermano mayor. Al día siguiente después de esa noche ella había dicho "no me voy a buscar trabajo" despues de eso ya solo son miradas poco significativas.

Por ahora seguirá esperando a que ella tenga su tiempo en hablarle y que deje de estar sentida con él, solo espera que eso no demore toda la vida, eso sería lo último que él quisiera, después de eso que ella llegara a tener hijos y le podría de negar las visitas a ellos. ¡No habría lugar en la familia para él!

—Boruto, ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la mujer mayor que flotaba por arriba del chico con su kimono blanco y tres fuegos azules que estaban a su alrededor— Te veo un poco tenso

—N-No es nada. Solo son malos pensamientos que tengo 'ttebasa.

—No es bueno que ocultes cosas que te hagan mal. —comentó con el ceño fruncido.

—No pasa nada, en serio. —volvió a insistir un poco más molesto.

—Onii-chan… —Himawari le miró sería y muy incomoda— ¿Porqué estás hablando solo?

Lo había olvidado, ella no puede ver a su difunta madre como él lo hace tan normal. Ahora acaba de hacer que ella le fuera viendo como un bicho raro y loco.

—N-No es nada, Himawari. —para no seguir con este tema decidió agarrar el control de la televisión para encenderla— _"Tal vez pueda distraerme un poco con las noticias de esta mañana."_

Al encender la pantalla lo primero fue efectivamente las noticias y eso le dió tener un pequeño respiro. No obstante, dicha noticia que estaba ahora acontecía algo que había pasado ayer en la anoche con un título que decía "ataque de un animal suelto". Hablaba de como aparecían marcas de un animal salvaje que había atacado partes de la ciudad.

Esas marcas que decían en la tele eran de echo rasguños por las garras de los Kamaitachis que Boruto había enfrentado ayer. En la televisión se veían tomas de donde se mostraba un semáforo partido a la mitad, unas escaleras de un callejón estaban partidas en partes, las paredes de algunos edificios estaban algo destrozadas al igual que unas ventanas.

Boruto se sentía un poco apenado con el "pequeño" descuido que tuvo al enfrentarse a esos yokais de anoche. No había combatido contra un Kamaitachi desde hace dos años, y ahora de hacerlo otra vez así sin más le costaba a su cuerpo seguirles el ritmo.

Su madre había volado hasta un lado suyo, mostrando un puchero en su pequeño inconformidad.

—Boruto, ¿Acaso eso tiene algo que ver contigo de anoche? —preguntó Hinata.

Él no se atrevió a responderle, no con Himawari cerca (ya había quedado como un loco delante de ella, no quería hacerlo otra vez), y también por el simple hecho de que no es un tema que quiera hablar con su difunta madre.

—_"Lo peor de todo es que aún está libre por allí ese Kamaitachi."_ —le di un último bocado a su desayuno ya terminado— _"Saliendo del trabajo debo de encontrarlo rápido."_

La chica juntó sus manos despues de haberse terminado su desayuno en agradecimiento por seguir comiendo.

—Ya me voy. —Himawari anunció al levantarse de la silla para luego agarrar su mochila.

—O-Okey, que te vaya bie–

La Uzumaki menor había cerrado la puerta de un portazo y sin esperar a que su hermano le deseara un buen día hoy. Se le podía en verdad que estaba muy molesta.

—Cuando termine con este asunto del yokai, voy a intentar hacer las paces con Himawari. —dijo Boruto en un suspiro pesado.

—Mas vale que sí lo hagas.

Boruto miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas un tanto incómodo.

—_"Aún después de haber muerto, no deja los sermones hacia mí, y eso que no recuerda nada cuando estaba viva…"_

* * *

Había estado caminando, mientras se iba ladeando de un lado a otro con Shikadai e Inojin en cada lado suyo, lo miraron un poco preocupados, pero al mismo tiempo no les importaba mucho ya que no estaban seguros si se habría metido en algún grupo yakuza.

—¿Porqué piensan eso? —preguntó el Uzumaki indignado por la acusación de sus amigos, pero se sentía muy cansado para tener que reclamarles como normalmente hace.

—Bueno, primero que nada, ¿porqué llevas una clase de espada o lo que sea que tienes allí. —Shikadai señaló la katana guardada en la bolsa negra.

—No es para tanto. Solo… Solo es algo que me pidió un compañero del trabajo que le cuidara. —dijo en un pequeño intento de una buena mentira que quería hacer— Él práctica el kendo y le hago de tenerlo para hoy.

—¿Porqué un compañero del trabajo le pide a alguien cuidar algo como eso? —Shikadai le costaba comprender el punto de todo eso.

—Bueno, lo que digas. —no le había parecido a Inojin muy importante el mencionar ya este tema— Pero si llego a saber que eres un yakuza te voy a delatar con la policía.

Eso parecía demasiado extremo, y a Boruto le había parecido una completa locura. No quería ser llevado a la cárcel, ¿Cómo podría exterminar yokais en un enorme confinamiento tras las rejas? Hasta la pregunta no le haya sentido.

—En serio que gracias por el apoyo que me dan, chicos. —Boruto le había agregado sarcasmo a sus palabras.

—De nada.

Ambos le respondieron en unisono sin mirarle a la cara al Uzumaki, ya que estaban en ambos lados del chico.

Ahora mismo Boruto no estaba del todo energético para seguir con las típicas pláticas random que hacían ellos tres. Ya tenía suficiente con el asunto de los Kamaitachis que le complicaron la noche, no le dieron más que mucho estrés, más de lo que tenía. A veces tener que hacer esto solo le costaba mucho, pero no es algo que le dé tanta prioridad en su vida privada, después de todo, ha estado haciendo esto desde que tuvo diez años.

Por ahora intentará dar alguna buena excusa para poder tener su katana dentro de la academia. Es obvio que seguirá diciendo que es una espada de Kendo, pero ideará algo para esconderla. No había podido tener su tiempo para dejarla por allí en alguna parte para la noche.

Bueno, ahora mismo prefirió en no pensar en eso. Su vida escolar del día de hoy apenas iba iniciando y no quería tener la mente ocupada por cosas de su peculiar trabajo de "exterminador" en la noche. Aún cuando el pensaba que la vida normal no era algo que le gustase ya que es aburrida, algunas veces él consideraba un poco esta vida escolar como algo entretenida.

No sintió la caminata tan larga esta vez, tal vez porque sus piernas sun estaban algo cansadas ya por lo de anoche, "si que eran rápidos" se decía una y otra vez en pequeños murmuros. Se alegraba que nadie llegara a alcanzarlo a escuchar.

Estaba aliviado cuando logró llegar academia, aunque no quitaba que sus manos y piernas siguieran un tanto adormecidas. Bueno, al menos conseguía quitarse sus tenis para agarrar las zapatillas de su casillero y después dió vuelta para irse por el pasillo.

Se había sobresaltado un poco al ser detenido desde su hombro por la mano de Shikadai. Quedó un poco molesto que haya hecho eso, pero antes de comenzar a alegar, sus dos amigos le habían extendido unos cuadernos.

—¿Qué quieren que haga con eso?

Boruto parecía que preguntaba cómo haciéndose el tinto, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de que querían que hiciera con sus cuadernos.

—¿Se te olvidó? —esta vez Shikadai notó que el Uzumaki hablaba en serio que no sabía— Kakashi-sensei nos pidió entregar la tarea una vez que llegáramos. Ya en su clase nos la va a entregar.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Boruto ahora no parecía en ocultar la falta que tenía en esa información— _"¿Qué clase de sensei es para que nos pida una tarea que es para hoy? ¿No es más fácil que se lo entregamos en su clase y mañana nos lo da?"_

—Oye, ¿no me digas que no siquiera tú lo hiciste? —preguntó Inojin.

—Claro que sí. No soy despistado para no hacerla. —comentó con indignación— ¿Porqué me toman?

—Un idiota. —ambos dijeron en un unisono y sin expresión alguna.

* * *

No había reclamado mucho en el momento que había recibido los cuadernos de sus amigos, pues no es algo que tenga que quejarse en este momento. El debate de quién sería en llevar las tareas de los tres a la sala de profesores ya había acabado.

—¿Porque teníamos que tener que resolverlo con un piedra, papel y tijera…? —se preguntó Boruto entre pequeños murmuros.

Se relajó en seguida cuando vió el pequeño letrero de arriba de la siguiente puerta de adelante que decía "sala de profesores". No podía decir de lo muy contento que estaba ahora, aunque ahora mismo su cuerpo aún se sentía un poco pesado, pero ya está acostumbrado a esta reacción.

—Pero lo peor es que aun sigo un poco cansado. —comenzó a sentir sus manos nuevamente adormecidas hasta el punto de que por un pequeño descuido se le habían resbalado los cuadernos desde sus manos— Qué lata, ¿Es que tengo manos de mantequilla?

Ahora que las veía tirados en el piso, no tenía otra opción que tener que agacharse para recogerlas. No era un problema, pero es demasiado fastidioso el agacharse ahora… Se asustó cuando notó que había sonado como Shikadai.

Empezó a agacharse, mientras fue tomando uno de los cuadernos, era el azul que era de Inojin, luego por el verde que estaba un poco más alejado, pertenecía al de Shikadai, el color lo delataba.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Justamente cuando estaba a punto de agarrar el cuaderno restante, más específico suyo, levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la cara de una chica que estaba allí, hincada, esperando a que él le diera una respuesta a su petición. Dió una pequeña sonrisa al verla ya que la conocía, no cualquier persona tiene el color de cabello violeta como ella.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Puedo hacerlo solo, pero muchas gracias como quiera, delegada.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. —esbozó una sonrisa ante la respuesta del chico.

**[…]**

_**[Narración: Boruto]**_

Bueno, creo que debo de dar una pequeña y breve explicación.

Delante mío estaba Sumire Kakei, una compañera y también es la delegada de mi clase. Debo de decir que si existiera la persona más amable de este lugar, esa sería ella y no lo pienso porque si, sino porque realmente lo es.

A decir verdad ella y yo poco nos dirigimos la palabra, no es porque nos caemos un poco mal, sino que ella está a una liga totalmente diferente a la mía, y cuando digo que una liga, me refiero a la reputación de esta academia. Ella es la persona más popular de aquí y la más querida por muchos. El típico personaje femenino de un manga donde todos van tras ella y admiro esa concentración que tiene ella para no pensar en eso.

Su aspecto es muy raro; su aspecto es representado por su nombre, y lo digo literalmente, ella tiene como ya sabrán el pelo color violeta, al igual que sus ojos que eran del mismo color. La primera vez que la conocí en primer año pensé que era como una berenjena, algo así, y es mejor que no lo sepa. No quiero hacerla sentir un poco raro si lo supiera.

Ella tiene un poco de parentesco hacia mi, y es que al igual como yo, ella perdió a sus padres o eso es lo que yo estoy enterado. Es huérfana y a pesar de ello, siempre se va manteniendo fuerte, pero la única cosa que nos diferencia es que yo tengo a Himawari y ella… nada.

—¿Boruto-kun?

**[…]**

—¿Eh? L-Lo siento, delgada. Estaba pensando en algo hehe… —dijo El Uzumaki entre risas.

—¿Pasa algo? —nuevamente ella le miró detenidamente— ¿Acaso estás cansado?

Boruto le impresionó la buena observación que ella tenía para saber su estado físico. Nuevamente trató de parecer lo más energético posible.

—Estoy bien. —dijo— Es cierto que estoy cansado, pero…

—¿Pero?

—N-No es nada. —seguía el chico en mantenerse al margen para no parecer lo más cansado posible.

—¿Seguro? —le miró Sumire un poco preocuoada, pero comenzó a suavizarse su mirada— Sabes que si tienes algun problema, puedes contarme.

A veces Boruto apreciaba esa gran amabilidad que ella le daba y a los demás de la academia. Admitía que eso le hacia tener cierto encanta a su persona.

—Gracias por eso, delegada. —dijo Boruto en una pequeña sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero luego la fue quitando de su rostro— Solo he tenido problemas con mi hermana.

—¿Se pelearon? —preguntó.

—Algo así.

—Bueno…, podrías pasar un poco más tiempo con ella. —dijo.

—_"De hecho, esa es la razón de mis problemas con ella…"_ —pensó el Uzumaki incómodo— ¿Sabes? No te preocupes, delegada. Yo me las arreglaré en eso 'ttebasa.

Veía a su compañera dudosa de lo que decía él, principalmente porque él aún tenía en su cara reflejada los conflictos que tenía por dentro, es obvio que no le crería, él lo sabe…

—Lo entiendo, voy a confiar en que lo vas hacer. —esbozó una sonrisa hacia el chico, sin ninguna pizca de duda en sus palabras.

Tal vez estaba equivocado él, esta más que claro que ella le apoyaba aún cuando decía él lo contrario.

—Por cierto, delegada. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —ladeó la cabeza— Vine a entregarle a Kakashi-sensei mi tarea como todos hehe…

—Oh, entiendo. —dijo Boruto— Eso explica de cómo apareciste en frente mío.

—Haha… Recién salía de la sala de profesores, y para mí sorpresa te mando encontré levantando los cuadernos que tenías. —comentó con la misma sonrisa de antes.

—Si hehe…

—¿Y no quieres que se los lleve a kakashi-sensei? —sugirió al chico está pequeña ayuda que no le importaba realizar.

—Muchas gracias, eso me daría menos carga hehe… —admitió en una pequeña risa. Le fue dando los tres cuadernos a ella— Bueno, me iré adelantando a la clase.

—Claro.

Se había despedido de ella al dar media vuelta rumbo hacia el salón de clases y aunque seguía un poco cansado de lo mismo, su estado de ánimo había mejorado mucho, y eso daba las gracias hacia ella. La verdad es que le tenía mucho aprecio hacia ella en ser una de las pocas personas de esta academia en la que podía relajarse. Es la que lo hacía sentir fuera de preocupaciones con los yokais y de esta doble vida que tiene con ellos.

Un estudiante normal, eso es lo que Sumire le hacía sentir aunque no fueran muy unidos como amigos.

* * *

El tiempo no fue para nada rápido el día de hoy, Boruto sentía como si fuera a una lentitud que podría igualar a la de un caracol, aunque no le molestaba, lo que si le fue molestando es que tuviera que estar esperando a que empiece la siguiente clase que ya paso más de quince minutos. ¡Ya es obvio que no va a ver esa clase! Seguía en su mismo asiento esperando.

—Boruto.

Claro, primero debía de atender un pequeño problema con su amigo que estaba en frente suyo.

—¿Qué pasa, Inojin? —preguntó.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienes? —Inojin se mostraba un poco más inquieto— Llevas estando algo raro desde las primeras dos horas.

—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó a su manera sarcástica— No tengo tanta energía. Es el trabajo 'ttebasa.

—¿Tanto es duro tú trabajo?

—Claro, obviamente. Salir de aquí en irme para allá es duro 'ttebasa.

—Hum.

Boruto les miró que aún no estaban del todo convencidos por lo que había dicho, pero era cuestión de que lo hagan. Lo pensó y no le dio gracia el seguir mintiendo que está cansado, ¡por supuesto que no! La gente no exagera con el cansancio y él más que eso solo había permanecido distraído por el yokai que se le escapó en la noche. Estaba más ocupado pensando en donde se oculta, pero no tenía ni idea por donde debería de comenzar.

—_"Tal vez debería de pedir un día de descanso para ir a buscarlo."_ —le pensó por unos momentos, pero la idea la fue retrocediendo— _"Si hago eso me podrían bajar el pago… No quiero eso."_

—Por cierto, Boruto.

Giró su mirada para ver a Mitsuki que se había quedado callado hasta el momento, pero tenía un poco más seriedad en su mirada.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó el chico con incomodidad.

—Te vi hace rato con la delegada cuando fui a entregar mi tarea al salón de profesores.

—¿Eh? —Shikadai e Inojin se fueron quedando paralizados tras las palabras que había dicho el albino.

Lo que faltaba. De todo lo malo que le podría haber pasado sería a este chico que se metiera en cosas que no entiende. Boruto ya podía sentir la mirada del Yamanaka sobre él y posteriormente ahora el mismo chico.

—Boruto, ¿Que rayos estabas pensando en hacer tú? —preguntó algo agitado, mientras le agarraba por el cuello de la camisa— ¿Porqué no mencionaste nada de eso?

—Oye, oye. ¡No es lo que estás pensando, idiota!

Le costó un poco zafarse del agarre de Inojin, pero ya saltado se fue acomodando su camisa que se arrugó.

—Boruto… —esta vez el Nara fue hablando con preocupación— ¿Tú sabes la gravedad del asunto, no?

—¿De cuál? —preguntó— ¿De las veces que Inojin fue rechazado por ella más de seis veces?

—¡Oye!

—Mmh… Eso también.

—¡Shikadai, no le des la razón!

Ambos ignoraron al Yamanaka que les estaba mirando con una afilada rabia.

—Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que recuerda muy bien sobre ella. —dijo en un tono preocupante— Nosotros somos simples estudiantes, y ella en cambio, es la chica más popular de la academia. Tener que dirigirle la palabra es casi un milagro, aunque este Inojin sea muy insistente en querer confesarse muchas veces a ella.

El chico pelirubio decidió por ahora ignorar eso último, mientras hacia un esfuerzo en no perder el control por los comentarios ofensivos de sus amigos.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero yo no tuve la intención de hablar con ella. Solo se acercó a mí porque se me fue cayendo los cuadernos. —confesó Boruto un poco cansado de esta inecesaría plática— Además, ella iba saliendo de la sal de profesores cuando iba llegando 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, eso es comprensible. —le dijo Shikadai con los brazos al frente y cruzados.

—Me sigue sin poder convencer ese relato… pero eso no significa que tú tengas una oportunidad con ella o alguno de nosotros. —cuestionó el Yamanaka, mientras se mostraba más irritado.

—_"¿No lo dice alguien que no quiere rendirse en ser aceptado por ella?"_

Boruto no tenía más que decir, sino más bien pensar sobre la dura y cruel realidad de Inojin. En serio que tiene un problema con querer tener una novia.

—Bueno, como sea. —se levantó de su asiento— Si ya terminaron con esta platica me voy a ir al baño antes de que empiece la siguiente clase.

—Yo también iré. Tengo algo de tiempo para hacer otras cosas.

Boruto le dió un pequeño susto que fuera siendo acompañado por su amigo albino, Mitsuki. No le importa mucho eso, siempre y cuando que no se acerque más de un metro.

* * *

En medio del pasillo, ambos no se habían dirigido una palabra más solo después Boruto que mostró cierta molestia al verle.

—¿Porqué hablaste sobre ello en el salón, Mitsuki? —preguntó— Tú ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de ella con ellos, y menos con Inojin.

—¿Porqué? ¿Acaso estás interesado en la delegada?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo que el hablar de sobre ella me pone en un aprieto con Inojin y otros chicos que van tras la delegada. —le dijo con el ceño fruncido— Además, ella está fuera de mi alcance. Una que solo alguien con mejores cualidades puede estar con ella… _"Sin mencionar que yo no estoy tan bien económicamente."_

—Bueno, entiendo. —dijo Mitsuki asintiendo la cabeza— Pero no solo eso, también quería hacer una clase de experimento.

Eso último fue inquietante.

—¿Que clase de experimento? —le pregunta con cierta desconfianza.

—Me refiero a que pasaría si llegara a pasar una situación en la que tú debes afrontar algo que no te gustaría que sucedería. Por ejemplo, platicar sobre la delegada con ellos.

—¿Era eso? —no podía ni creer que solo por ese capricho le haya dado problemas— Mitsuki, no me sigas dando problemas así 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, me esfuerzo en hacer algo menos problemático.

—_"Eso no me anima para nada, en lo más mínimo."_ —se pensó.

Desde que conoció a Mitsuki en el primer año, no paraba de darle una que otra prueba que él mismo planeaba a espaldas de él. Al principio pensó que eran como ver si era apto de ser su amigo, pero con el tiempo esas "pruebas" se fueron saliendo de control, cómo dejarle un pequeño objeto que le pertenecía a un líder de una pandilla que luego lo fueron emboscando en la salida, encerrarlo en un armario para saber cuánto respira sin aire o sin comida (ese día preocupó a Himawari), no comer durante dos días porque él se la pasaba robándole todo… Bueno, eso último si no entendía para nada al albino.

—_"Al menos ahora sus locas ideas y pruebas se volvieron menos peligrosas, eso es algo."_ —pensó mientras suspiraba.

—Por cierto, Boruto.

—¿Hum? —desvió la mirada para el lado contrario del albino, buscando la puerta del baño.

—Deberías de ser consciente de lo que haya a tu alrededor. No todo es como pareces, cómo cuando crees que las cosas pueden llegar a dar un giro que quieres que se logre.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿De que rayos estás hablando? No entendí nada. —le fue diciendo sin la menor gracia.

—Bueno…, yo tampoco me entendí muy bien, la verdad. —comentó en una típica sonrisa.

—_"Hombre, en serio que tú eres la persona más extraña que he tenido que conocer."_ —pensó Boruto.

Tenía las condiciones ahora de ir al baño, pero preferible que él fuera siendo el primero en entrar y luego Mitsuki. Después de la plática que tuvieron ambos, no se sentía con mucha seguridad haciendo sus "necesidades" en el baño mientras su amigo albino esté allí.

No le importó tomar su tiempo en esperar a que Mitsuki saliera del baño, mientras esperaba afuera con su espalda recargada a la pared.

El lado bueno de todo esto es de no haber pensado ya mucho sobre el yokai de ayer, se sentía un poco relajado… pero de la mala manera al tener estos problemas tan poco serios, y todo viniendo de sus amigos.

—Hey, Boruto.

—¿Hum?

Giró a ver a dos chicas que iban saliendo del baño de las chicas y ahora mismo tenía en frente a una de sus amigas… bueno, más bien dicho, la amiga de la infancia de Inojin y de Shikadai; Chouchou Akimichi.

Para ser sincero, él no tenía ni la más mínima conexión o intento bueno de llevarse bien con ella, es una de las personas que más irritante puede llegar a ser… pero eso solo es por parte de él. No tenía nada en contra de ella, solo le daba molestía en seguir escuchando su ego femenista, solo le ponía muy irritado.

Solo espera que no le vaya a contar nada ahora. Ya tuvo suficiente con Mitsuki.

—¿Pasa algo? Me miras muy poco raro y molesto. —le dijo la chica mientras formaba una mueca por sus labios.

—Lo siento, pero no es nada, pero nada personal 'ttebasa.

La chica ladeó la cabeza confusa al verle muy raro el comportamiento de su compañero.

—Bueno, no importa. Sé que soy demasiado linda como para apartar la mirada. —dijo.

—_"No, en absoluto."_ —pensó— _"Si hablamos de belleza, fácilmente me podría dar la vuelta."_

No escuchó nada más que las típicas alardias de la morena y más cuando se trataba de su aspecto visual tan alto de lo que puede dar el autoestima. Lo pensó un poco y tal vez estar allí adentro con su amigo no era tan malo como en estar allí afuera.

—Ejem.

Boruto había olvidado por completo que no estaba sola la Akimichi, ya que al lado suyo se encontraba otra de sus compañeras de clase, y esta vez era Sarada Uchiha.

Sinceramente no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella desde la otra semana de aquella vez, y no es que no le agrade, simplemente no tenía ni idea en cómo llevar una clase de plática hacia ella. Su actitud tan reservada y bien disciplinada le hacia perder mucho el interés de hablarle. Lo único que los podía conectar en cruzar una mirada o palabra, sería la misma clase en la que estaban.

Sarada no hizo más que mirarle la cara al chico, tan penetrante que al mismo tiempo juraba él que los ojos de ella se volvían carmesís despues de tenerlos azabaches. Es posible que si haya sido imaginación suya, no tenido una muy buena observación hacia su entorno social más que solo para los yokais.

—¿Podemos ya irnos, Chouchou? Tenemos que darnos prisa para cuando empiece la clase. —dijo la Uchiha esbozando una sonrisa hacia su amiga.

Era la primera vez que la veía tener una sonrisa en su rostro. Como ya lo había aceptado antes, él no daba mucha atención a las cosas que lo rodeaban más que solo bestias sobrenaturales.

—Claro. —le asintió a su amiga para después dar media vuelta que iba en dirección al salón— Ya solo me dan ganas de más hambre.

—Siempre es así haha…

Boruto seguía mirandolas de forma incómoda. Nunca ha tenido en tener la costumbre de que esté en presencia de dos chicas. No es muy bueno con ellas, su vida solo eran de yokais y nada más… aunque podría contar a su hermana, pero es como ya había pensado antes, es su hermana.

Cuando vió como Chouchou se había alejado, notó que la chica de pelo azabache seguía estando allí presente, mirándolo detenidamente y sin mucha expresión.

¿Porqué se quedaba allí parada en este momento? Se preguntaba por su cabeza, sin apartar su vista de igual forma hacia ella, pero no paraba de sudar un poco de los nervios.

—Oye…

Bueno, ahora mismo empezó a dar una palabra.

—¿Si? —él le respondió con otra pregunta. No parecía que ella no le haya desagradado, pero seguía con su misma expresión.

—¿Has visto de casualidad a esta Mitsuki? Esta en nuestra clase.

Oh, buscaba a Mitsuki. Él esperaba de cualquier cosa, pero de qué le fuera a preguntar por su amigo era lo último que pensaría. ¿Porqué le interesa buscarlo? Había mucho de porque razón, pero decidió dejar de pensar mucho.

—Bueno, él está ahorita en el baño en hac—

—Pregunté si lo has visto, no que es lo que está haciendo. —mostró una cara de desagrado, al mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Tal parece que había metido un poco la pata sobre esto.

A costa de eso, Boruto prefirió estar nuevamente callado, mientras seguía esperando a su amigo que aún no salía del baño. ¿Tanto le iba costando en hacer la primera forma allí adentro? Bueno, solo podía en seguir parado.

—Por cierto… —la chica que había mantenido silencio por un rato, fue dirigiendo su voz hacia él— Se te nota muy ansioso. ¿Acaso no duermes bien?

Le impresionaba lo buena que es en observar el entorno del lugar.

—Bueno…, digamos que asistir a clases y trabajar de noche llega a ser muy cansado 'ttebasa.

—Eres un idiota…

—¿Eh? —eso último le había dado un golpe emocional.

Sarada no mostraba algún cambio en su expresión, sin dejar de ver al frente en vez a Boruto, mientras tenía ambos ojos cerrados.

Continuó hablando, sin mirarlo:

—Por la forma en que te muestras aquí en la academia, llegas a ser de esas personas impacientes y que creen que pueden hacer todo por ellos mismos sin ser conscientes de su alrededor. —dijo fríamente— No digo que sea malo que tengas esos pensamientos. Todos pueden y tienen sus propios ideologías, pero si no son conscientes de que sus propios pensamientos tienen un defecto, entonces deberían de dejar de hacerlo… No les llevará a nada bien…

—¿Qué? —la miró confuso— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Eres un idiota que no piensa más que en si mismo. —esta vez ella fue dirigiendo su mirada hacia él con una expresión diferente. No tenía ni idea, pero era una que se mostraba algo indignada— Y yo creí que ibas a ser alguien quién pudiera tener buena confianza despues de estar una semana en la misma clase.

Okey, definitivamente eso lo llegó a molestar un poco más. No había hecho nada como para que le fuera diciendo todo eso. La verdad es que esta es la primera vez que ella le dirigía la palabra a él.

—No te entiendo nada 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, como sea. —Sarada llegó a suspirar algo cansada— Aunque ya es algo tarde para decirte esto.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que—

—Lamento por la tardanza, Boruto.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, vió como Mitsuki había salido del baño. Éste no le tomó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que estaba aparte Sarada allí.

—Oh, no me esperaba encontrarte con Sarada. —le dijo a Boruto— ¿De que estaban hablando?

—Bueno… —lo pensó un poco y al debatirlo un poco, tal vez no era mejor entrar en detalle de esa tan "buena" conversación que tuvo con la Uchiha— Bueno, Sarada dijo que te estaba buscando.

—¿Buscándome? —se preguntó el albino al comenzar a dirigir su mirada hacia ella— Bueno, supongo que no hay de otra.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. El que Mitsuki aceptara así de fácil en irse con Sarada le fue siendo un poco extraño. No quiere imaginarse en que tipo de conexión tienen ambos, apenas y se hablaban en clases o fuera de ella, y por lo que más quiere, solo espera que no tengan esa clase de relación secreta y algo romántica. ¿Mitsuki teniendo una novia? Le costaba creer algo así, pero es imposible.

Al haberlo pensado no notó la pequeña despedida de que estaba teniendo por parte de su amigo.

—Ya puedes entrar al baño sin ningún problema. —comentó Mitsuki en una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, se fue alejando de allí junto con Sarada. Ambos se evitaban el contacto visual y aparte de eso, se les notaba algo diferente a lo normal.

—_"Si, definitivamente esos dos no pueden ser pareja… Creo."_

* * *

Pasaron las horas y el día entraba a su tiempo de tarde, y con mucho alivio, Boruto empezó hacer sus preparativos para dar rumbo a su trabajo, aunque no sin antes ir despidiendose de sus amigos que seguían guardando sus cosas. Les había ganado en hacerlo.

—Cuidado por dónde vas. —dijo Shikadai en una pequeña entonada de burla.

Boruto había volteado a verlo con el ceño fruncido hasta también hacia donde estaba Inojin.

—Los dos deberían de andar con mucho cuidado. —le dijo a los dos que aún no terminaban de guardar sus cosas— La noche puede ser muy peligrosa de noche 'ttebasa.

—Oye, no somos muy pequeños como para que nos digas eso. No eres nuestra madre. —comentó el Yamanaka indignado.

Hubo un pequeño momento en el que Boruto se quedó en silencio en pensar de la respuesta desesperada de su amigo. Shikadai le dió un codazo a Inojin por su lado hasta quejarse del dolor, antes de preguntar porque había hecho eso, el azabache le contestó:

—No menciones la palabra madre delante de él. —susurró— ¿Acaso no recuerdas la situación de él?

Pronto el otro chico había puesto una cara larga y de bajos ánimos, la culpa empezó a invadirlo, aunque a Boruto lea fue viendo con seriedad, y no por lo que habían hablado, sino por la preocupación y lástima que sus amigos le lanzaban a él. No le desagradaba para nada o tan siquiera en molestarse, pero si le parecía un poco molesto que siguieran viéndolo de esa forma.

Él no les podía culpar de sus pensamientos, ya que es lo normal de la gente hacia personas que no lo tienen.

Prefirió dejar de esto de lado con mucha calma hasta después de decirles a ellos "no hay problema con eso." Lo que menos le gustaría es que se preocuparan por él y su pasado. Ahora mismo solo se sentía bien, tal vez un día en el trabajo le llegue a distraer un poco de sus cosas y también de pensar en dónde buscar a ese Kamaitachi que huyó anoche.

Después de unos veintidos minutos de caminata, había entrado al área comercial de la ciudad. Notó como algunas de las tiendas iban en su media hora de trabajo y otros fueron cerrando sus negocios, ¿Tan temprano lo hacen? Le pareció demasiado raro, que recuerde no había días festivos hoy para irse tan temprano a casa.

Otra cosa rara fue en el momento en el que notó a su alrededor de cómo todo el mundo fueron yendo para una dirección en específico, era la misma a la que el iba para su trabajo.

Pronto un escalofrío había pasado por su espalda, pero no sólo uno que normalmente le pasaba a cualquiera, sino era su chakra que había reaccionado y venía en la misma dirección que las personas iban. Sin dudar fue corriendo hacia aquella dirección rápido, temía para lo peor que podría estar pasando, y todo su enojo lo reservaba para más tarde.

Al llegar al restaurante, se había quedado impresionado por la cantidad de personas que estaban allí afuera, aunque no solo estaban ellos, también ambulancias, hasta la policía que estaban rodeando el lugar, y entonces lo vió, todo el restaurante se había quedado completamente quemado, pero parecía que había explotado algo desde adentro. Lo demás que no quiso ver fueron las posibles muertes de personas que estaban diciendo algunos televidentes.

Boruto miró detenidamente todo el lugar, mientras hacia fuerza en su mano que sostenía la mochila y la otra en la katana que estaba en su funda guardada.

—_"No hay error."_ —miraba por todas partes y ángulos a su alrededor con desesperación— _"¡Esto esa obra de un yokai!"_

Salió corriendo por dónde había venido, siguiendo observando todo el entorno por la más diminuta cosa sospechosa que pueda ver.

—_"Esto no tiene sentido."_ —el pensó sin parar de correr— _"¿Porqué rayos atacaron en el restaurante? No hay muchos yokais que van por personas allí y los que hubo los terminé eliminando antes que hicieran algo en la noche…"_

Allí lo pensó un poco más, lo que lo puso mas preocupado.

—_"¿Porqué atacaron? ¡Se supone que ellos solo aparecen en la noche!"_

A los siguientes dos pasos del frente su chakra empezó a reaccionar cuando sintió algo por un callejón que estaba a su derecha. Procuró que nadie más estuviera cerca para ir adentrándose en aquel lugar estrecho y algo húmedo con suciedad con ese aroma tan molesto de la basura.

No había nadie al acecho, así que en concentración de sus pies fue dando un salto desde el suelo hasta hacer contacto con la pared y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la cima de uno de los dos edificios que estaban al lado del callejón.

Ahora tenía la vista contemplada hacia todo el amplio lugar de arriba del tejado. Vió como todo el cielo se empezaba a tornar de un color anaranjado, dándose a indicar la llegada de la tarde de este día.

Había olvidado que eran las seis de la tarde, puesto que hoy las clases habían sido hasta la tarde, un tiempo que ya tenía contemplado para después de haber estado solo dos horas de trabajo e iría a buscar a ese Kamaitachi, pero ahora tenía otro problema, otro yokai que había irrumpido en el restaurante y no solo acechó, sino que también atacó el lugar.

Antes de pensar en algo más, lanzó su mochila rápido por un lado, hasta que después posicionó su katana con todo y funda por encima suyo hasta ser impactada contra unos colmillos largos de unos veinte centímetros.

—_"Lo que me faltaba, aparecido un Kamaitachi salvaje."_

Habíendo terminado de ponerse a salvo por el bloqueo, aprovechó de su fuerza y de lo estancado que estaba el yokai de sus colmillos con la funda, lo fue lanzando para un lado hasta caerse y dejarlo inmóvil. Aprovechó ese tiempo para comenzar amarrar su katana por su cintura hasta tenerla muy bien asegurada.

Al tener al frente al Kamaitachi que se estaba poniendo de pie, notó como éste estaba un poco más alto y un poco más agresivo que hasta se le podía ver la sangre que escurría por sus dientes mezclados con su saliva, estaba como treinta centímetros más grande que el de anoche.

—Oye, no soy tonto. A juzgar por tú forma es muy seguro que tú hayas ya devorado a unas personas del restaurante, ¿no?

Su actitud era más que clara para haber hecho que ese yokai se fuera poniendo en guardia, pero esta vez Boruto no estaba muy confiado con tener asegurado una victoria fácil contra este Kamaitachi, despues de todo había pasado a ser uno salvaje y enfrentarse a uno de esos era dolor en el trasero.

Lamentablemente ya no podía en seguir quejándose o pensar, en unos segundos ya estaba siendo atacado por la bestia. Él desenfundó su katana y con el lado opuesto del filo desvió la mordida del yokai para hacerlo a un lado al igual que él para dar un pequeño brinco de lado. Acto seguido, se fue posicionando para volver a repeler otro ataque hasta conseguir tener una idea de dónde podía encontrar una oportunidad para cortarlo.

Esta vez el yokai había dado un brinco hacia el frente, un ataque frontal aéreo y esta vez parecía que iba más en serio ese ataque. Boruto tomó con mucha más fuerza la empuñadura de la katana y comenzó a dar un gran salto hacia atrás hasta no haber sido alcanzado por una de las uñas del Kamaitachi, no obstante, éste se recuperó en solo dos segundos desde el esquive del chico atacando la parte lateral de él y con esa fuerza había mandado a volar a Boruto hacia el tejado del otro edificio.

Él se había recuperado en seguida despues de aquello, aunque se le fue dificultando ponerse de pie. Observó su herida detenidamente de la parte izquierda de su torso y había como pequeños rastros de sangre que se esparció un poco, esto le causó que una pequeña risa al chico.

—_"Eso estuvo cerca. Si no hubiera puesto mi katana un poco más al frente del ataque ya habría sido despedazado por la mitad."_

Se había cansado de juegos por el momento y acto seguido tomó su arma con ambas manos en la empuñadura y puso la katana por encima de su hombro mientras la usaba para apuntar al yokai.

Un paso era lo único que hizo para impulsarse en seguida a gran velocidad hacia la bestia, mientras se dirigía hacia el costado de esta para hacerle un corte limpio y cómo había planeado, lo hizo.

Vió como la sangre le empezó a salir de esa parte. Ahora que lo veía, los yokais no sangran, pero al este uno que devoró a quien sabe de personas esa sangre era de las víctimas que se había mezclado con su escencia, esto le provocaba algo de náuseas a él.

Lamentablemente la herida que le había hecho no había sido muy profunda. Pronto dejó de sangrar y esa herida había sanado, ahora tenía otro problema, uno que iba involucrando a la regeneración. Así son estos casos cuando un yokai llega a la etapa salvaje.

—_"¿En serio?"_ —había puesto una mala cara de disgusto— _"Al parecer esto me tomará lo que queda de la tarde y también toda la noche."_

Se quedó un poco helado cuando oyó al Kamaitachi empezó hacer un aullido un tanto inquietante, lo que después lo puso bajar la guardia, una buen oportunidad para atacarlo ahora mismo, pero no se había recuperado muy bien de la herida que le habían hecho a él, y ahora la tenía un poco más abierta cuando había hechi ese último ataque que lanzó contra el yokai.

Estaba en desventaja de fuerza.

Su chakra había empezado otra vez a reaccionar, poniéndolo en alerta otra vez, pero esto era extraño. El Kamaitachi no se movía, más que solo agitarse un poco por la recuperación del ataque que el Uzumaki le había hecho. Todo se empezó a resolverse cuando notó la presencia de otro yokai a su izquierda, siguiendo de la derecha, atrás suyo, y también por delante. Aparecieron más Kamaitachi, un aproximado de ocho.

Se corregía, ahora estaba también en desventaja numérica.

—Bueno, esto explica muchas cosas a mis dudas. —sabia muy bien que no era un buen momento para bromas— Pero es bueno reírse al estar rodeado de caras horrendas.

Los yokais no es como si tuvieran corazón o algo, pero como si eso último les llegara, fueron lanzándose sobre Boruto. Él tomó fuerza en su katana rápidamente para comenzar a desviar los ataques de las zarpas de ellos, cada ataque desviado y bloquedo provocaba chispas por el metal de la katana. Aguantó la respiración de sus pulmones para concentrar más sus músculos contra el impacto de los ataques.

Encontró un hueco en los ataques del montón. De dos movimientos atravesó a dos que tenía cerca hasta conseguir cortarlos a la mitad. Ahora solo falta seis de los que habían llegado.

—¿Eh?

Boruto reaccionó al instante ante el comportamiento Kamaitachi salvaje que estaba alejado del combate. Empezó a soltar un pequeño destello o aura roja a su alrededor. Los otros dos que había sido eliminados y que estaban desintegrándose, empezaron a reaccionar a lo que soltaba el más grande. ¡Se recuperaron de dónde habían sido cortados y las otras dos partes cortadas les habían salido lo que le faltaba a su cuerpo!

No solo volvieron a ser ocho, sino que también se le sumaron otros dos de las partes que había cortado, ahora eran diez y luego el grandote.

—Rayos, esto se pus—

No había podido terminar de decir algo cuando sintió los colmillos de un Kamaitachi sobre su hombro izquierdo hasta llegar alcanzar su hueso. Boruto hizo un rápido movimiento con su katana para atravesar la frente de su agresor hasta dejarlo tirado. Por un segundo de haber hecho eso otro se había abalanzado sobre él, pero esta vez había mordido la parte derecha de su torso.

No fue muy veloz para darle, ya que había retrocedido a unos cinco metros. El otro que había dejado un agujero en su cabeza, se había recuperado hasta sanar, el grandote había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que hizo con las otras dos.

—_"Rayos, me distraje."_ —se quejó en silencio, mientras se agarraba el lado donde lo habían mordido con su mano libre. Su hombro izquierdo le pesaba mucho, no tenía mucha fuerza para sostener bien su arma que le fue pesando— _"Lo último que necesitaba era en enfrentarme una manda de Kamaitachis."_

Esquivó uno que había venido a su derecha, despues saltó para adelante que estaban dos de las bestias delante tuyo. Les cortó con todas sus fuerzas la mandíbula al momento de que habían abierto sus bocas para morderlo. No era de sorprenderse ya cuando vió que nuevamente se regeneraron otra vez por el mayor de todos.

—_"No puedo seguir así. Me es imposible acercarme al Kamaitachi salvaje si todos los diez están a su defensa… pero no puedo eliminar a ninguno si ese sigue regenerarlos al menor de un corte mío."_ —había retrocedido una vez más, pero de la poca desesperación que tenía en estos momentos lo hizo tropezar por mal descuido.

Miró al frente donde estaban en reagrupación todos los diez, al tenerlo rodeado, mientras éste estaba sentado y semitirado con dos heridas muy graves.

—Hehe… Esto apesta. —miró su mano derecha por unos segundos con un poco de molestia— _"¿Lo tendré que usar para esta ocasión otra vez?"_

Lo pensó un poco, pero volviendo a ver a lo que tenía por delante suyo se empezó a relajar y su sonrisa se veía un poco apagada.

—_"Si lo hiciera me pondría un poco más horrible que ellos."_

Uno de las bestias no perdió el tiempo y empezó a abalanzarse sobre él en un gran brinco. Boruto solo espero dicha mordida que acabaría con su vida, pero de un sonido agudo y chillido como un pájaro, algo había caído por encima del su atacante hasta desintegrarlo por completo.

Boruto al abrir sus ojos poco a poco hasta tener la vista clara, vio adelante suyo una sombra negra hincada, mientras seguía con algo que había clavado en el suelo, algo largo y delgado, era una katana al igual que la suya, pero con la diferencia de que está era de un metal normal, blanco.

Tenía una máscara anbu tradicional japonés, de un perro, pero lo tenía oculto tras la capucha que tenía puesta que pertenecía a la túnica negra que tenía.

—Creo que llegué en un buen momento.

Eso fue lo único que soltó aquella persona para después voltear a ver al Uzumaki aún en malas condiciones. No podía ver su cara por culpa de la máscara, pero sentía que le sonreía, tal vez. No lo sabía muy bien, pero estaba por ahora agradecido por haber llegado antes de su "casi" muerte.

Uno de los Kamaitachi que estaban a la derecha se lanzó hacia la persona misteriosa, pero está en un parpadeo cortó a la mitad al yokai y de uno o dos movimientos de mano con la katana lo cortó en más partes hasta llegar a la cabeza que fue desintegrándose.

—Bueno, supongo que no son tan débiles como pensé. —dijo.

—_"¿Cómo que no lo son? Son muy débiles ahora contra tí."_ —pensó el Uzumaki.

Vió como otros dos de los que estaban al frente suyo se habían cordinado para atacar sobre el otro que seguía de pie, Boruto intentó en advertirle sobre el ataque, pero antes de decir algo, estos dos se habían evaporado de solo haber pestañeado. Arriba había caído de la nada otra persona con el aspecto similar que el otro había llegado. En su mano tenía igual una katana de lo más normal y con la misma máscara de anbu perro japonés.

Dejó a un lado todo aspecto visual que tenían ellos y solo seguía enfocado en lo increíble que habían llegado a acabar a cuatro yokais tan fácilmente.

—Oh, muchas gracias por cubrir mi espalda. —dijo el primero que salió.

—Lo hiciste a propósito. —dijo la otra persona, y a juzgar por su voz que era más aguda, es probable que pertenecía a una chica— Tú habrías podido acabarlos sin mi ayuda.

—Tienes que presentarte también.

—Tsk. —chasqueó la lengua con molestia, mientras movía su katana de un lado a otro.

Ambos se posicionaron en frente hasta darle la espalda a Boruto, encarando al Kamaitachi salvaje y los otro seis que quedaban de los normales.

En vez de haber sido atacados por ellos (lo que esperaban), el más grande aulló nuevamente hasta llegar a desaparecer completamente ante sus ojos, el resto le siguió, mientras se iban por direcciones diferentes. Ya habían quedado completamente solos ahora, y más Boruto que ahora no podía saber con exactitud qué es lo que había pasado, de hecho, nada de lo que había pasado lo entendía muy bien, no desde que llegó por estos lugares y sobre lo que le pasó al lugar donde trabaja.

—¿Qué?

Es lo único que pudo soltar de su boca.

Fue observado como esas dos extrañas personas guardaron sus propias katanas para después voltear a verlo, aunque seguían con las máscaras y sus tunicas negras que llevaban sobre su cabeza. Les había llamado la atención.

—Bueno, ¿Te encuentras bien? —le fue preguntando a Boruto.

—_"¿Cómo podría estar bien cuando tengo heridas mortales?"_ —pensó Boruto con incredulidad.

—Hey, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás preguntando? —la otra que estaba al lado del otro, cruzó sus dos brazos— ¿Cómo puede él estar bien con esas heridas?

—_"Gracias por decirlo por mí."_ —le agradeció en silencio, mientras asentía.

Boruto que los veía un poco raros por su aspecto tan sospechoso, se fue girando girando por ambos lados para buscar una salida en la que pueda irse.

—Oye. —la persona de la izquierda le miró a través de la máscara y sonaba desgustado— Si intentas huir de aquí no llegarás muy lejos de poder sobrevivir con esas heridas.

Quedó en silencio.

Si, sonaba un poco descabellado en tener que irse sin más, y de lo que ellos decían era algo que también era cierto; ningún médico ayudaría con heridas cómo está ya que hablaba de yokais, no de unas simples heridas de animales vivos.

—Nosotros te cuidaremos. —dijo el de la derecha.

—Espera. —Boruto los detuvo en que dijeran algo más— Les doy las gracias de que me hayan salvado de esos Kamaitachis, pero eso no significa que confíe en ustedes.

No era ingenuo, él no podía confiar en personas que lo ayudaron sin más y con ese aspecto extraño tan sacado de un manga. Además, es ilógico confiar fácilmente en unos extraños que no se sabía sus motivos de involucrarse con él.

—Bueno, no es muy ingenuo para ser alguien con tan poca experiencia en esto. —comentó la otra de la izquierda.

Ese comentario aún cuando era por su lado, lo tomó también como un insulto que llegó a molestarlo.

El sujeto de la derecha se acercó hacia el Uzumaki hasta quedar a un metro de él, mientras se iba hincando hacia él.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Tú solo confía en nosotros, Boruto.

—¡¿Eh?! —quedó un tanto extrañado con haber sido nombrado por esa persona— Oye, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

—Mhh… Bueno…

Había levantado ambas manos en diferentes partes de su cabeza, una fue quitando la máscara de anbu que tenía puesta y la otra bajando la capucha lentamente (buenos, la parte de lenta así lo sentía Boruto al verlo), hasta que después quedó totalmente expuesto su rostro, un rostro pálido, con unos ojos de un color de miel y un pelo celeste.

—_"Tiene que ser una broma…"_

Allí estaba, su amigo y compañero de clases; Mitsuki. Él mismo chico raro que él conocía estaba frente suyo con una ropa extraña.

—Lo siento por tener que hacer esto en estas circunstancias. —le dijo al Uzumaki con una simple sonrisa.

—P-Pero… ¿Eh?

—Oye, ¿En serio tenías que revelar tu cara ahora? —preguntó la otra persona de atrás.

—Vamos, de todos modos íbamos hacerlo. —dijo Mitsuki en ver a su otro compañero— ¿No deberías de hacer lo mismo, Sarada?

—¡¿Eh?!

La otra persona suspiró con pesadez, y de mala gana fue haciendo la misma acción que su amigo había hecho anteriormente con su máscara, quitársela y en bajarse la capucha de su cabeza hasta quedar totalmente expuesto el rostro y efectivamente, allí estaba igual como lo había dicho Mitsuki; frente a él estaba Sarada Uchiha, la misma que asistía en sus clases al igual que su amigo.

Veía el cabello de azabache y esos lentes que siempre traía aquella chica.

Dos de sus compañeros de clases estaban en frente, portando unas ropas demasiado discretas y muy sospechosas.

—Bueno… —Mitsuki le miró con una expresión suave y amistosa— Es momento en que hablemos.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:** Hola amigos y amigas, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última actualización. Espero que no les haya hecho esperar mucho para este capítulo._

_Ahora que ya terminé mis trabajos de la universidad podré continuar con mucho más calma para escribir._

_Solo para aclarar, que en este momento ahora empezarán los pequeños inicios de las aventuras de Boruto y de su travesía ante todo el accidente que pasó con este capítulo. Las cosas no volverán a ser las mismas para él._

_Espero que les haya gustado, y les agradecería sus comentarios en saber que les pareció. Me dará más inspiración en seguir escribiendo y en seguir con la historia._

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_Sayo!_


	4. Capitulo 3: Los del Remolino

Sus párpados comenzaron abrirse lentamente mientras aún les pesaba como normalmente ocurría cuando recién empezaba a despertar por las mañanas. Ahora mismo eso no aplicaba, despues de todo, no era de madrugada, o bueno, no lo tenía muy bien sabido él al no percibir los rayos del sol golpeando su rostro como siempre.

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo en reincorporar sus sentidos y en qué empezara a reaccionar su mente bloqueada. Sentía un gran ardor en el rostro y en su cabeza (más bien, le dolía por dentro de ella). Miró al techo aun sin dar muy en claro su situación, aunque más bien, él no sabía que hacer o del porque está tirado en cama.

Bueno, ya no había más que hacer en este momento. Sus párpados ya no le pesaban, y así, comenzó a levantarse poco a poco hasta quedar sentado, aún con las sábanas que le cubrían la parte inferior del cuerpo.

Eso último se había percatado en unos segundos; la parte de superior de su cuerpo estaba desnuda que lo cubría nada más con vendas hasta pasar por su hombro izquierdo y de allí hasta su torso. Le apretaba mucho, pero debía de ser por heridas que le tardaba en recordar. Aunque claro, no tardó en hacerlo cuando sintió un pequeño dolor en su cabeza.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No estaba peleando contra Kamaitachis? —se preguntó dudoso— Mmh… es muy raro.

Miró sus manos desgastadas y un poco heridas y posteriormente a su mano derecha con malestar.

—_"Ahora que recuerdo… ¿La iba a usar otra vez?"_ —se preguntó en sus pensamientos— No, eso no importa ahora. ¿Donde rayos estoy?

Miró de un lado a otro, entonces, ya podía ver qué no estaba en su habitación, no estaba en su hogar que el siempre conocía y vivía.

Aparte de la cama en la que estaba ahora mismo, estaba siendo rodeado por un amplio cuarto que estaba mucho más grande que el suyo, y no solo eso. Las paredes eran extrañas, de un color rojo y amarillo por debajo en el piso, sin olvidar que en las paredes tenían una decoración un tanto rara. Unos objetivos que parecían como de la época de Edo, ¿Habría viajado en el tiempo sin haberse dado cuenta?

Por favor, esto no es una de esas historias que ahora se están poniendo de moda. Lo había leído con sus amigos, son siempre los favoritos de ellos… ¿Amigos?

—Amigos… —se repetía Boruto en voz baja— Espera…, ahora que me acuerdo. Había visto a Mitsuki y a esa chica ensalada, y usaban una ropa extraña. También recuerdo que habían aniquilado como a cuatro yokais delante mío…

Se quedó un rato en silencio.

—Hahahaha… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Debo de haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza… hahaha… —fue soltando un sin fin de risas entre su boca, mientras negaba tales pensamientos— Tal vez hasta lo estaba soñando 'ttebasa.

—¿Soñar?

—¿Eh?

A su izquierda de dónde estaba, se había aparecido a un lado de la cama un chico de pelo celeste y con la piel pálida, mientras iba siendo observado por sus ojos tan amarillos como la miel. Tenía de ropa una camisa normal con un conjunto de pantalones.

—¡¿Mi-Mitsuki?! —se sobresaltó de un pequeño salto en la cama sin poder reaccionar bien— ¡N-No! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Una broma de muy mal gusto 'ttebasa!

—No. —sonrió el chico— No es una broma, te lo aseguro.

Boruto se había puesto un poco más intranquilo tras oír eso.

—¡Un sueño! ¡Definitivamente debe de ser un sueño en que estés aquí!

—¿Podrías dejar de gritar? Vas a exponernos demasiado.

Había oído otra voz que fue haciendo acto de presencia, está se encontraba por detrás de su amigo, a unos dos metros, mientras estaba recargada por la puerta que debía de ser de la habitación.

—Esto no es un sueño, así que, si eres tan amable… ¿Podrías en no hacer ruido?

Oh, definitivamente no era un sueño y ellos eran la prueba viviente.

Allí estaba Sarada Uchiha al igual que su buen amigo Mitsuki; el raro de la clase y la chica nueva de una semana.

—Entonces, ¿No es un sueño? —les preguntó a ambos. No dieron alguna respuesta en concreta hasta esperar que Boruto se calme— ¿En verdad ustedes acabaron con unos yokais? ¡¿Saben de ellos?!

—¿Eres un idiota? —preguntó la Uchiha con los brazos cruzados por debajo de su pecho— Todo el mundo los conocen…

—El asunto es que sabemos de qué en verdad existen… —Mitsuki fue el que terminó de hablar después de Sarada.

Ahora mismo, Boruto tenía tantas preguntas a lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Su vida había dado un giro nuevamente, la última vez fue cuando su madre había fallecido, y ahora…

—Bueno… Me calmaré ahora. —dio un pequeño respiro tranquilo.

—Te lo pido. —asintió agradecido el albino en un suspiro— Porque así podremos explicarte bien de nuestra pequeña aparición.

—_"Yo no llamaría tan pequeña esa aparición suya…"_ —pensó Boruto con el ceño fruncido.

Atrás estaba Sarada que miró con el ceño fruncido a su compañero que daba una sonrisa tranquila.

—_"Yo no llamaría tan pequeña esa aparición que tuvimos…"_ —pensó.

Mitsuki no le tomó mucha importancia la mirada que estaba recibiendo de ambos, así que, solo se fue enfocando más en su amigo que aún seguía en cama, mientras le vía las heridas que tenía.

—Primero que nada, debo decirte que fue un poco irresponsable que hayas ido por esos Kamaitachis por tu propia cuenta. —dijo.

Boruto no le pareció convincente lo primero que soltó su amigo, y más que eso, le molestó un poco.

—¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Huir de ellos y sin pelear?

—Es lo más razonable… —Sarada interrumpió desde atrás— …para alguien que es un principiante en todo esto.

—¡Oye! —se había sobresaltado un poco el chico— ¡¿Qué rayos tienes en mi contra para ser muy mala?!

Ella le ignoró, mientras dirigía su mirada para otro lado. Se empezó hacer la leí del hielo. No le pareció para nada gracioso eso, poniendo a Boruto un poco más irritado.

Todo a Mitsuki le parecía bueno para suavizar un poco el problema que había tenido el pelirubio y así más fácil de explicar las cosas.

—Escucha, Boruto. Eres mi amigo y no quisiera que te hicieran daño, y creo que eres muy fuerte… —dijo el ojimiel— …pero no eres muy fuerte para enfrentarte a esos yokais que sobrepasan tu rango.

—¿Mi rango?

—Mitsuki… Creo que deberías de ir por el principio para explicarle bien todo… —Sarada suspiro y ahora con iniciativa, se acercó hacia donde estaban los chicos, pero aún con la distancia ya asegurada.

—Supongo que tienes razón. —fue asintiendo hacia su compañera con una sonrisa cómplice.

Boruto menos podía entender muy bien a lo que estaban hablando esos dos, de hecho, no entendía nada desde la parte en la que los vio con un atuendo extraño y con esas máscaras anbu raras.

Mitsuki al notar la mirada confusa del Uzumaki, volvió a tener su atención hacia él con más calma.

—Bueno, como dijo Sarada. Debo de empezar por el inicio… —dijo con una sonrisa— Omitiré los nombres ya que sabes quiénes somos, así que debo empezar por… Mmh… Supongo que por la parte en la que debo decirte que tanto ells Como yo, somos ninjas exorcistas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ninjas?

—Y exorcistas. —repitió Mitsuki muy gustoso hacia su amigo rubio.

Boruto le fue costando un poco en terminar en tragar lo que le había dicho el otro.

—Espera… ¿Hablas de esos que se vivieron hace mucho tiempo en la época de Edo?… —preguntó con un poco más lleno de curiosidad.

—Así es, de esos.

—Y que aparte de eso, ¿son unos exorcistas que se encargan de ir en casa en casa por niñas que voltean la cabeza?

—Oye, creo que te acabas de desubicar del tema. —Sarada lo miró con incredulidad, mientras le fruncía el ceño.

—Boruto, estás equivocado en esa parte. —dijo Mitsuki— No somos como los sacerdotes o ninjas que van asesinando personas como en la antigua cultura.

Sarada se empezó acercar un poco más en la plática.

—Nosotros nos hacemos llamar ninjas porque usamos artes ninjas con la espada y agregamos la parte de exorcisar porque eliminamos a los yokais que van apareciendo en el plano vivo.

—¿Plano vivo?

—Lo explicaremos más tarde eso con más tiempo, porque no tenemos mucho. —dijo Mitsuki con seriedad en su voz— Por lo pronto déjame decirte que es un trabajo que nosotros dos hacemos para proteger a la gente.

—Desde hace muchos años se ha dado la presencia espiritual de los yokais y no ha habido problema para ninguno en que estén por allí merodiando entre nosotros, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó Boruto.

—Pero en un determinado punto de la historia ellos consiguieron entrar en el plano físico de nuestro mundo sin explicación alguna. —continuó Mitsuki— Comenzaron a perjudicar a los humanos y ahora diferentes yokais se alimentan de ellos, y hasta incluso llegan a consumir a personas por las noches. Para eso existen los ninjas exorcistas, en protegerlos de los yokais que son una amenaza.

—Ese es el importante deber de los ninjas exorcistas. —continuó la chica un poco más serena— No es algo que tomamos muy a la ligera.

—Bueno, más que nada, Sarada es la que se lo toma muy en serio.

En ese instante, la Uchiha le dió un golpe a la cabeza del chico. Boruto le impresionaba que Mitsuki no mostraba expresión alguna de molestia o de dolor por ello. Le fue impresionando lo resistente que era.

Tenía intención de preguntar algo sobre ello, ¿Fue muy duro ese golpe que recibió? No quería entrar mucho en detalles de lo que pensaba ahora con eso, pero tal vez era mejor seguir con lo antes.

—Bueno, entiendo todo su punto de su trabajo. —dijo— Pero quiero saber exactamente, ¿Qué tengo que ver yo aquí? ¿Porqué me trajeron en donde sea que estamos?

Miró alrededor nuevamente en aquel cuarto muy espacioso donde solo estaban ellos tres.

Mitsuki sonrió ante el comportamiento de su amigo y en cambio a Sarada seguía sin tener una mirada confiada hacia él.

—Un momento… —Boruto se detuvo un rato para verlos a ambos— ¿La razón del porque estoy vendado es por las heridas, no?

—Esa es la idea. —contestó Sarada con serenidad— Habrías muerto con esas heridas. Me sorprende que hayas soportado la mordida de un Kamaitachi.

—Boruto siempre ha sido resistente a todo hehe… —agregó Mitsuki.

—Okey, gracias por el alagado, pero quiero saber… ¿Acaso me desmayé por las heridas que tuve y al final en trajeron aquí?

—De hecho, así no fue. —contestó Mitsuki con una sonrisa un poco incómoda.

—¿Eh?

—Despues de que te revelamos nuestras caras, te pusiste algo alarmado y no te calmabas, así que Sarada te dió un fuerte golpe en la cara y quedaste inconsciente. Al final de eso tuvimos que traerte aquí para atender tus heridas.

Sarada se había mostrado un con la iniciativa de responder.

—Tuve que hacerlo. No soportaba en oirte gritar. —dijo— Además, no podía dejar que alguien nos fuera a encontrar.

—…

La verdad, Boruto no tenía con que empezar a responder sobre esa declaración.

Mitsuki volvió a centrarse en el chico y con una mirada seria habló.

—En todo caso, creo que también debería contarte del porque estamos aquí.

—¿Hum? —Boruto salió de su mala incomodidad— ¿A qué te refieres?

—¿No has notado algo extraño en los yokais que aparecieron ayer?

La pregunta que le habían dado a Boruto le hizo pensar en cuál era la respuesta a eso, ¿Algo extraño? No recuerda haber visto un detalle diferente. Solo podía pensar en los dientes que esos Kamaitachis tenían y en cómo ese salvaje había aparecido, y también…

—Ahora que lo pienso… —les miró a ambos con duda— ¿Hablas de la hora en la que aparecieron?

Por la forma en que Mitsuki lo seguía mirando con seriedad y sin algún cambio en su rostro. Él había dado en el clavo a lo que quería llegar su amigo

—Efectivamente, Boruto. —Mitsuki asintió, sin quitar sus ojos sobre su amigo— Desde hace un mes los yokais han aparecido en un atardecer o hasta incluso en plena luz del día y, ya sabes que lo normal es que sea en la noche.

—¡¿Un mes?! —sobresaltado le miró al albino— Yo he estado en esto en todo ese tiempo y nunca ha pasado nada de eso 'ttebasa.

—No se refería de aquí, idiota.

Sarada le miró detenidamente y sin mucha energía en levantar un poco la voz en ser directa. No dió otra mirada más que molestia.

—Mira, las apariciones de los yokais en este plano físico no solo pasa en esta ciudad, también en otras partes del mundo y con la misma situación de ayer con esos Kamaitachis. —comentó— Nuestro asunto con esto empezó hace más tiempo, por suerte, no había pasado eso aquí… hasta ahora.

—_"Ahora que lo pienso… Mi madre había aparecido en la mañana como si nada ayer."_ —pensó— _"No me había dado cuenta de eso."_

Miró nuevamente a su compañero de clases que seguía teniendo su atención.

—¿Y exactamente qué fue lo que hizo que empezarán a salir de esa manera agresiva esos Kamaitachis?

—Bueno…~ La verdad es que, hay una razón específica para ese punto del que dices. —Mitsuki se había rascado un poco la mejilla un tanto incómodo— Por ahora no me gustaría meterme en eso. En este momento queremos llegar lo que vinimos contigo.

—¿Yo?

—Si, así es. —él le asintió con afirmación sin quitar su mirada que se había puesto un tanto seria— El que estés aquí no es solamente por querer salvarte.

Bueno, eso ya lo había imaginado Boruto al después de haberlos visto en el primer momento en que hicieron su aparición. No era tan ingenuo para dejarse llevar sin pensar toda esta situación. Ya es algo que siempre se ven en los mangas o novelas.

No quería desconfiar en Mitsuki o en Sarada (aunque ésta última no la conocía para nada), así que, por lo pronto dejará tragarse todo lo que vayan a decirle.

—Boruto, me alegraría que te nos unas en nuestro deber como ninjas exorcistas. —dijo Mitsuki.

—No.

Una respuesta rápida y sin dudarlo dos veces lo había respondido sin más. Al momento de haber oído la palabra "unas", le bastó para poder decidir lo que contestaría.

La sonrisa amistosa que Mitsuki reflejaba había desaparecido al oírlo y sin despejar sus ojos sobre el Uzumaki.

—¿No vas a unirte? —preguntó el chico a poco saber de la razón de Boruto.

—Bueno, no me lo tomen a mal. Me siento aun sorprendido por todo lo que me han contado; la parte de los yokais que andan por el resto del mundo, hasta incluso, su cambio de horario en sus ataques. —dijo incómodo el pelirubio— Todo esto me lo veo como una historia de un manga y, me pondría emocionado de solo pensarlo.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Mitsuki.

—No los necesito.

—¿No nos necesitas? —se había puesto un poco inquieta Sarada y con el ceño fruncido

Boruto sabía que sonaba algo rudo de su parte, aparte de que tal vez lo dijo de mal forma. No tenía nada en contra de lo que hacían y que tenían la intención de invitarlo a formar parte de esto, pero…

—No, no los necesito. Sé que sus intenciones son buenas y que lo que hacen es ayudar a otros, pero no se confundan. —dijo Boruto sin quitar su expresión seria— Yo solo hago esto para mí propio beneficio y solo hago esto por asuntos muy personales…

Mitsuki y Sarada se miraron por unos segundos, despues volvieron a poner su atención en el chico.

—Miren, mi vida ya era muy rara y extraña antes de ahorita… Aparte, mi trabajo quedó echo ruinas y ahora necesito buscar uno nuevo. No tengo tiempo para que solo me ocupe mucho de yokais.

—Te lo dije, Mitsuki. Éste no es muy apto para que se una a nosotros, es solo un idiota no entiende nada.

Tuvo una mirada un tanto molesta por parte de la Uchiha que había fruncido el ceño, tal vez, mientras se daba la vuelta. Mitsuki le siguió con la mirada, hasta ver cómo su compañera se fue saliendo de esa habitación hasta cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Una parte de Boruto se sintió un poco mal por el comportamiento de ella, y eso que nunca en su vida la había conocido o tan siquiera dirigirle una palabra normal en la academia, pero no podía hacer nada con esto. No tenía planes de ser algún tipo de ninja vigilante o lo que sea.

—Ya presentía qué tal vez dirías esa respuesta, pero no pensé que así de fácil. —Mitsuki rompió el silencio que había en la habitación, y con los ojos buscó los de Boruto que estaban aún en la nada— ¿Hay alguna razón para eso?

Él no dijo nada, solo quedó en un pequeño silencio, mientras tenía su mirada hacia las sábanas que lo cubrían. Las empezó a arrugar con fuerza, sin mirarle la cara a su amigo.

—Yo… En mi vida, siempre ha sido proteger a mi hermana menor de los yokais. —le costaba decir o contar, teniendo un gran peso en sus palabras— Mi madre murió por uno cuando éramos pequeños, y lo último que vi de ella fue su cara al ser comida por uno. Siempre quería quitar eso de mí cabeza diciéndome que solo la atravesaron con algo, con una uña de un yokai, un cuchillo, lo que sea… Al final nadie encontró el cuerpo, y yo soy la única persona que lo sabe, sabe la razón del porque ya no hay cuerpo que recuperar.

—Entiendo…

—No, tú no entiendes nada. Tú no sabes de mi vida, de lo que yo he vivido y soportado para hacer que no vuelva a repetirse eso con mi hermana. —dijo con irritación de pocos segundos— No puedo estar con ustedes, no tengo intención de ayudar. Busquen a otro que les pueda ayudar, pero a mí no.

Mitsuki se quedó mirando por unos instantes al pelirubio que mantenía aún su mirada decaída. Se paró de la silla que había estado sentado.

—Bien, si ese es tu deseo, entonces no te obligaré. —dijo el albino con una sonrisa— Nosotros no somos de los que obligan a uno, esa es desicion de la persona.

El otro chico quedó estupefacto al ver como su amigo aceptó el rechazo de la oferta, así sin más, sin ningún tipo de obligación.

—Bueno, gracias por entenderlo y también… por ayudarme 'ttebasa.

—No hay problema. —Mitsuki le fue dedicando una sonrisa sincera a su amigo rubio— Por el momento trata de recuperarte.

—Claro, trataré de mejorar. Ya me quiero ir lo antes posible a casa con Himawari. —dijo— Por cierto, ¿Qué horas son?

—Las siete de la mañana.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¿Ya es de mañana? ¡No puedo creer! —se había parado de golpe de la cama— ¡Himawari debe de estar preocupada!

—_"Creo que no necesita más tratamiento por lo que veo."_ —pensó Mitsuki. No negaba que se sentía muy impresionado con ver a su amigo ya en condiciones para caminar.

Demasiado raro y fuera de sí.

Boruto quedó en un estado de shock por caminar sin problemas mientras ponía sus ojos sobresaltados y un tanto graciosos para mirarlo.

—Creo que estoy bien, ¿No?

* * *

—Me cuesta creer que en verdad haya estado inconsciente por casi una tarde y una noche completa.

Boruto a comparación de lo que decía ayer en la academia, está vez si se sentía cansado y fatigado por todo el cuerpo. Le pesaba mucho, hasta para caminar, aún cuando se había las había arreglado para que sus heridas se curarán, la sensación de haber sido herido o llevar su cuerpo al límite de lo que estaba acostumbrado seguían.

Se sintió un poco más aliviado al notar que solo le faltaban cuatro casas más para llegar a la suya, su tan cómoda y reconfortante hogar.

Su mente lo llevó de vuelta a todos los sucesos recientes que tuvo en toda esta mañana con Mitsuki y la Uchiha. Este asunto de esos ninjas que no esperaba que después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo vuelven a existir. Todo eso le hacia pensar de más de lo que no quería. No era su asunto y lo que quiere ahora es solo estar en casa.

—_"Además, si que son cautelosos con su base secreta."_ —pensó al poner una expresión incrédula— _"En cuestión de segundos, Mitsuki me tapó los ojos y solo para al final de todo dejarme muy lejos de donde estaban."_

Bueno, admitía que ese último detalle había sido cool y muy propio de los ninjas.

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya había llegado al frente de su casa con tanta normalidad. Todo estaba en perfecto estado y no había señal de peligro por aquí, viendo el nombre Uzumaki inscrito en una placa de identificación.

Sin nada más que inspeccionar afuera de su casa, dió un paso hacia adelante para ir por el pequeño jardín de ésta. Una paso a paso sobre las rocas incrustadas en el suelo de la tierra, llegó en un instante a la puerta. Por suerte tenía las llaves que no se había olvidado.

Al abrir la puerta con discreción y sin mucho ruido, se relajó al ver que todo seguía como debe de estar; el teléfono a un lado, las escaleras de siempre, el pasillo hasta el fondo del primer piso, Himawari dormida como siempre…

—¡¿H-Himawari?!

Sin haber cuidado el volumen de su entonada, fue despertando a la pequeña Uzumaki que estaba cubierta por una sábana. Había empezado a frotarse los ojos del sueño con una de sus manos, se levantaba poco a poco, hasta estar alzada y con la vista opaca.

Todo su campo de visión se había enfocado en Boruto que la miraba con asombro y confuso al tenerla en frente suyo, en la entrada de la casa como un cachorro, cosa que nunca tuvieron en ningún momento.

Poco a poco sus ojos azules se fueron cordinando al ver los de su hermano mayor. No tardaron en que las lágrimas fueran haciendo su aparición por debajo de los ojos de la chica. La poca fuerza que no llevaba mucho de emerger por la falta de sueño le dieron lo que necesitaba para ir corriendo hasta su hermano y darle un fuerte abrazo, ocultando su rostro por el pecho de este.

Vaya que tenía mucha fuerza para ser una niña de doce años.

—¡T-Tonto!~

—¿Hi-Hima? —preguntó sin haberse dado cuenta en haberla llamado por su apodo fraterno— ¿Porqué estás do—

—Pensé que te habías ido… —dijo la Uzumaki menor. Apenas se le podía escuchar, ya que tenía su rostro aún oculto por su pecho— Pensé que te fuis… Yo…

Se había empezado a calmar un poco de sus pequeños sollozos, y su abrazo se había suavizado, pero aún tenía su rostro oculto.

Boruto permaneció quieto viendo a su pequeña hermana, mostrando una gran preocupación por él. No se quería imaginar cómo debía de estar toda la noche. Quería decir algo, pero ella volvió hacerlo:

—…Pensé que te habías ido al igual que mamá… —dijo con su voz toda quebrada, pero poco a poco se le notaba más suave— …No me dejes sola…, por favor…

Por su instinto de hermano, le fue devolviendo el abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.

—Lo siento, por preocuparte mucho ayer 'ttebasa… —su hermana si que sabía cómo ponerlo sentimental a estas alturas— Ya estoy en casa.

—Lo siento mucho, Onii-chan…

* * *

—¿Así que lo dejaste ir? —preguntó la Uchiha, indignada con el poco tiempo que su compañero no respondía, y solo asentía— Al menos tenías que haberle borrado la memoria.

Desde un cuarto, siendo una biblioteca de dos pisos con mucha iluminación, de paredes azules y muy bien ordenado, estaba Mitsuki sentado en la escalera revisando un libro, hojeando en página por un minuto hasta volver a agarrar otro para repetir el mismo proceso.

—No creo que era necesario el borrar su memoria. —no apartó su vista del contenido del libro— Tu ya conoces la respuesta y razón a eso, Sarada.

—Si, lo sé.

La chica no hizo más que suspirar del agotamiento emocional, mientras veía a su compañero distraído, aunque le seguía la conversación.

Miró por los alrededores, los tantos libros que había allí curiosa.

—Por cierto, ¿Ya encontraste alguna pista sobre donde podría estar ese Kamaitachi salvaje? —preguntó en un tono preocupada— No quiero que siga causando muchos problemas.

—En eso estoy. —contestó sin parar de mirar el siguiente libro que empezó a leer su contenido— No ha aparecido un Kamaitachi salvaje desde hace unos años.

—Tsk. Y todo por culpa de ese idiota que se cree que lo sabe todo. —dijo sin reservas de perdón— No sabe controlar su chakra o tan siquiera hacer un plan cuando pelea.

—Si, en eso tienes razón. Demasiado diría yo, pero aún así, pienso que sí se lo propone… —sonrió complacido— Es posible que sea mucho mejor de lo que es ahora.

—¿Te recuerdo que no quiere estar involucrado con nosotros? —frunció el ceño molesta, mientras ponía ambas manos sobre sus caderas— Por mi que se quede lejos de nuestras cosas.

Mitsuki se detuvo en su leído del otro libro que había agarrado, para tener su vista hacia la Uchiha.

—Sarada, ¿tú cómo quiera estás muy preocupada por él, no? —preguntó.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No sé de qué estás hablando!

Mitsuki siguió mirándola amistoso y con una expresión más suavizada.

—Él me recuerda a tí. Tiene mucho de lo que eras hace muchos años. No eras una genia, digamos eso. —le reiteró en una señal de dedo como si se tratara de una lección.

—¡D-Deja de decir esas cosas! —le miró con molestia, mientras cruzaba sus brazos— Tu no sabes nada de mí.

—¿Te recuerdo que si lo sé? —se le había puesto lo contrario sin quitarle sus ojos sobre ella— Recuerda que somos amigos desde que teníamos seis años.

Sarada sin saber que decir más, se había puesto un poco colorada de la vergüenza, mientras veía como su compañero le sonreía divertido con la forma en que se ponía ella. A veces odiaba que él se burlaba de ella de esa forma tan infantil.

No hizo nada más que solo estar con sus palabras en su boca. Ya no las podía usar de todos modos, no con él que le había dado donde más ella le duele.

Mitsuki siguió sonriéndole con mucho humor, mirándola con la misa pena que hacía cuando la ponía nerviosa. Es muy divertido molestarla de esa forma desde que la conocía.

Su expresión cambió cuando había tenido por su cabeza un _click_.

—Por cierto, ¿Puedes devolver eso?

Mitsuki señaló al fondo de una esquina de la habitación. La chica fue poniendo una cara de desagrado y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —preguntó con indignación.

—Te lo encargo, ya que como sabrás tú misma, debo de seguir buscando algo sobre los Kamaitachis. —dijo al levantar uno de los libros.

Sarada se había quedado rendida del cansancio, mientras se encogía de los hombros.

—Cielos… ¿Te gusta hacerme hacer cosas que no quiero? —preguntó.

—Tal vez. —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. Se hizo a un lado su cabeza, mientras agarraba un libro que Sarada le había lanzado con mucha fuerza— Eso estuvo cerca.

—¡Ya cállate y sigue buscando!

—No te enojes, sabes que lo digo de juego hehe… —contestó, está vez en medir bien sus palabras.

—Como sea… Además, ya investigué _eso, _y no fue tan difícil. —dijo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó con interés.

—Nada. No encontré nada referente a _eso_, y la verdad es que me intriga aún más…

Mitsuki había puesto una mirada un tanto confusa y seria, mientras volvía a poner sus ojos sobre lo que había en el fondo de la esquina.

—_"Boruto… En verdad que eres un chico interesante."_

* * *

—Onii-chan, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Himawari se había asomado por arriba del sofá, viendo a su hermano mayor recostado en ésta, mientras veía la televisión. Tenía una expresión adolorida y cansada, pero no daba algo mucho más notable para no estar preocupando mucho a la Uzumaki menor.

Cambió al siguiente canal donde se fue mostrando las noticias.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar para ya no estar tan agotado 'ttebasa.

Se le quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos mas. Boruto se volteó a verle a los ojos, los veía algo mal y con mucha ansiedad. Esto le preocupaba, y de lo que le pueda pasar a Himawari.

—¿No deberías de ir a la escuela? Se te va a hacer muy tarde. —la miró con el ceño fruncido.

La Uzumaki menor le negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mientras seguía teniendo su vista hacia él.

—Me quedaré contigo hoy. No quiero dejarte solo y con ese cuerpo agotado que tienes. —confesó en una pequeña sonrisa cálida— Además, tal vez estás así porque no tienes buena condición en tu cuerpo, ¿verdad?

—_"Si supieras que voy combatiendo contra yokais, retirarías eso último que dijiste…"_ —le siguió con la mirada algo incómodo.

Sé fue parando en pequeños quejidos de dolor, dirigiéndose hacía la cocina. Tenía mucha hambre.

—Onii-chan, si quieres comer algo ya, es mejor que te esperes. —se le acercó a su hermano, mientras le señalaba la nevera— No hay nada allí…

—¿Nada? —le costaba creer que dijera eso su hermana, pero sabía muy bien que ella no mentiría— ¿Cuando se nos acabaron?

Se cuestionó, mientras ponía una mano sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno… Quería decírtelo en cuanto llegarás, pero al final ya sabes lo que había pasado… —había puesto su vista por debajo de sí misma— No podía ir sola a la tienda a comprar, ya era muy tarde. Es mi culpa.

—No. Es mía.

Himawari lo miró confundida ante esa declaración que había dicho su hermano, pidiendo con la mirada una explicación. Boruto lo entendió al instante, pero no hacía falta que lo fuera exigiendo ella. No quería ocultar nada.

—Soy demasiado estricto con poner tu seguridad. Perdóname. —dijo Boruto sin quitar sus ojos en ella— Después de lo que pasó con mamá he tenido mucho miedo de perderte y… eres lo que más quiero aquí. Si, lo sé. Soy un idiota por comportarme como un idiota y más por haberlo dicho dos veces…

Oyó una pequeña risa pequeña por parte de ella, eso lo puso un poco más aliviado. Estaba mejorando y ahora estaba animada, espera que siga así.

—Bueno…, ¿ya viste las noticias de lo que pasó en mi trabajo, ¿no?

—¿Porqué crees que me preocupé demasiado? —preguntó Himawari incredulamente hacia él— Y luego ya no supe de tí.

—Si, otra vez… Lo siento. —se había venido abajo con la culpa, pero no quería volver a poner pesado el buen ambiente que había constituido— Lo que quiero dicer es que…

—Onii-chan… —lo interrumpió con la mano al frente, mientras mostraba una tierna sonrisa— ¿Podemos seguir esta conversación cuando el mandado se haya comprado?

—_"Buen punto, pero…"_

—Me iré a super que está cerca del mercado de la ciudad. —dijo Himawari.

Caminó hacía la puerta de dónde se conectaba al pasillo, dejando a Boruto aún parado, mirándola desde donde estaba. Volteó a verlo por última vez antes de irse.

—Ya volveré, Onii-chan. Trataré de no tardar mucho. —comentó— Cuando vuelva escucharé todo lo que tú quieras decir.

Terminó de largarse del lugar con una sonrisa, mientras que Boruto solo suspiró cansado. Admitía que su hermanita se había visto algo adorable en ese momento.

Demasiado, ¡Maldición! Hasta por un momento se preocupaba en ser un poco siscon, ó tener algún complejo de hermana. Por suerte. Solo temía por su seguridad, y si que mucha, diría él.

—Bueno, tendré que comentarle lo apropiado cuando regrese 'ttebasa.

Comenzó a relajarse con tan simple clima que estaba haciendo el día de hoy. Ni tan caluroso, y ni tan frío. A un clima algo agradable.

—¡Ahhhhhhhh!

Se había escuchado un pequeño, ó más bien, un grito muy fuerte que se podía oír por toda la casa desde adentro. Iba dejando a Boruto algo aturdido por aquel grito. Hasta de preguntar de quién pertenecía. Su respuesta había llegado rápido, mientras abalanzaba sobre él, y sintiendo un fuerte abrazo que lo comenzó a asfixiar.

—¡Buahhhhhh! ¡Me alegra que estés bien Boruto! ¡No sabía si tú llegarás a regresar!

Hinata, su madre ahora siendo un yokai fantasmal, se había puesto sobre él, mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, sin percartarse de la falta de aire del chico.

Sus ojos parecen dos grandes nubes empapadas de lluvia. Las lágrimas recorren su rostro sin cesar. Sus lágrimas caen dejando un rastro húmedo de tristeza pura, y algo infantiles.

Boruto comenzó a desesperarse del lloríqueo que su difunta madre estaba haciendo. Una de sus venas se sobresalían de su frente, señal de molestia que estaba teniendo. El detalle en que le comenzaba a dificultarse en respirar se había hecho más notable.

—Ma… Madr… Hina… Hinata… No puedo…

—¡Buahhhhh! ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? —le miró extrañada por las primeras palabras que el chico decía.

Éste ya estaba con la cabeza por un lado, ladeada y con los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahhhhh! ¡No te mueras ahora que apenas llegas! —se había puesto en pánico al verlo con dificultades respiratorias. Lo agitó rápidamente hasta marearlo, aún mas— ¡Boruto! ¡Boruto!

Lo fue soltando hasta que él se había quedado en el suelo por unos cinco minutos. Llegó a volver a dar sus respiros normales hacia sus pulmones, hasta después empezar a pararse un poco la mitad de su cuerpo.

Le dedicó una mirada mala a la mujer fantasmal, poniéndose un poco mal por tener esa mirada del chico, aunque admitía que había sido su culpa por exagerar mucho en su abrazo.

En verdad que los yokais tenían un nivel de fuerza diferente.

—¡¿Acaso no sabes medir tu propia fuerza?! —exclamó, mientras le iba tirando de ambas mejillas.

La mujer comenzó a sonarse un poco adolorida, mientras sus ojos les iban saliendo lágrimas en forma de cascada.

—¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Lo siento, Boruto!

Si no fuera por el hecho de que es su madre, ya la habría sacado de la casa a golpes, pero no. De hecho, es algo que no haría, por más malo que pueda ser él con los yokais. Si tiene conciencia uno, no tendría un problema. Pero su odio hacia ellos sigue presente.

Suspiró algo cansado, mientras se iba dirigiendo hacia la sala para volver a ver la televisión. Era más que claro que no iría hoy a clases por sus heridas internas, ó más bien, las que aún las podía sentir, aunque ya s habían curado.

Miró nuevamente a la mujer que se sobaba las mejillas que ya estaban rojas por el pellizco fuerte que las había hecho al jalarlas. Desde donde estaba, podía verla como si fuera una niña realmente.

—Lo siento, por preocuparte. No era mi intención hacerlo. —dijo Boruto al voltearse para no verla— Me fui descuidando ayer y pues… Las dos debieron de estar muy mal en mi ausencia.

Hinata no había dicho nada tras las palabras del Uzumaki que en serio se habían sentido reales y sinceras.

Su respuesta la había encontrado al ir flotando hacia él para después darle un cálido abrazo desde atrás con mucha ternura. Un abrazo tan lindo de una madre.

Boruto estaba en cierta forma muy agradecido por este acto materno que la mujer estaba dando, pero el calor de ella no se sentía, era solo un fantasma, no una persona real y viva.

Eso no importaba. Ahora estaba él mismo, recibiendo un abrazo de su madre que no había vuelto a tener desde hace nueve años.

—Hinata-san…

—¿Hum? —lo miró con una sonrisa confundida.

—M-Me… e…stás… asfixi… ando…

Nuevamente sin haber querido, su abrazo le había empezado a sacar el aire al chico y bloqueandolo para que saliera.

El pequeño momento de "muerte" del chico había sido interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la casa. Boruto se había sobresaltado un poco al oírlo, mientras seguía en recuperar el aire que le estaba faltando.

Hinata por instinto se había ido desapareciendo hasta ser muy invisible, aunque era algo inecesarío, ya que nadie podía verla siendo un yokai fantasma.

—Tal vez sea Himawari. No te pongas así 'ttebasa.

Rápidamente había llegado, con algo de prisa por las ganas de darse un pequeño baño.

Al abrir la puerta, hasta quedar lo más abierta posible, frente de él se encontraba una persona que él ya conocía y hasta incluso, lo había puesto extrañado por qué estuviera allí mismo. Una chica. ¿Qué hacía una en frente de su casa? No. La verdadera pregunta es, ¿porqué ella estaba allí? En su casa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se dirigió de mala manera con una cara molesta— ¿Cómo sabes de mi dirección, Sarada?

La chica mencionada estaba en frente de él, aún sin mostrar alguna emoción en su cara. Solo la desvió para un lado.

Señal de ignorancia. Básicamente.

Boruto se había empezado poner molesto por el comportamiento de la chica, y en frente de su casa. No había respeto en ello, eso le puso más molesto. Ya consideraba en cerrar la puerta y dejarla afuera o lo que sea que haya venido.

La chica parecía haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de él por sus expresiones faciales. Lo detuvo con la mano para luego mostrar algo que tenía en su otra mano.

Algo demasiado largo y pesado que Boruto conocía muy bien.

—Se te olvidó en nuestro escondite.

Boruto se impresionó al verla con su katana. La katana que le había pertenecido a su padre. Ella se lo había devuelto.

—Aparte de idiota. No sabes cómo cuidar las cosas. —comentó en un insulto hacia el chico.

Sarada notó que su comentario no le había afectado y solo se había quedado mirando a la katana que seguía sosteniendo. Esa expresión que tenía la hizo suavizar un poco en su actitud. Suspiró, mientras le acercaba el arma hasta el torso para que éste fuera sosteniendola.

—En fin. Trata de no perderla si piensas seguir cazando yokais.

Boruto seguía en silencio. Ahora había dado la iniciativa para agarrar la katana, mientras se le quedó mirándola detenidamente.

—Si. Gracias. —él agradeció con mucha amabilidad.

Nuevamente hubo un pequeño silencio en la entrada con ellos dos de frente, aunque, Boruto tenía más su atención hacia el arma. Sarada más que molestarse por ello, solo le ocasionó un leve cansancio en los hombros. Solo le faltaban las canas y habría empezado a gritar de horror.

—Oye… Sé que no es mi asunto, ni mucho menos quiero que lo sea si es de tí… —dijo— Pero, ¿Hay alguna historia tras esa katana, no?

Boruto la entendió. No había nada de qué hablar de su vida privada, y mas si es hacia ella. Pero, tal vez no había nada de malo hablar de ello con alguien.

—Si. Le perteneció a mi padre. Es la única cosa que tengo de él, aunque la verdad, es que nunca lo conocí.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó sorprendida sin apartar su vista de Boruto.

Asintió. Comenzó a sostener con más fuerza el arma.

—Mi madre nunca me contó en que fue de él, ó al menos, saber quién era. Siempre le preguntaba cuándo podría conocerlo. Ella solo me decía algo como cuando el tiempo lo requiera, ó cuando seas mayor conocerás a tu padre. Yo lo creía, aunque a veces lo dudaba, pero nunca perdía la fe en saber quién era…

Su expresión había cambiado a una de frustración y triste. El agarre se había vuelto suave y débil, mientras seguía sosteníendo la katana.

—Pero luego llegó el día en que mi madre murió. —Boruto suspiró adolorido, sin dejar de observar el arma en sus manos— Lo siguiente que supe, es que, está katana le perteneció a mi padre.

Por la cabeza del chico le había dado un pequeño _click_, al volver a la realidad. Se había descuidado un poco al recordar el pasado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención, al igual que una pequeña molestia que estaba causándole.

Había contado parte de su vida privada a una persona que apenas iba conociendo.

—Olvida lo que dije. No es nada de lo que debas de darle importancia.

Sarada siguió con la misma cara atenta al chico. No había más que solo una pequeña y suave mirada de tristeza. Nunca había sido muy fuerte en estas cosas.

Quería decir algo al respecto, pero al momento de pensarlo, su celular que tenía en el bolsillo había sonado hasta romper silencio que recién había estado. Lo colocó por su oreja derecha.

—¿Hola? ¿Mitsuki? —al mencionar a su compañero. Boruto notó la mirada de la chica que se había puesta seria— Ya veo. En seguida iré para allá.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Boruto.

Colgó hasta guardar su celular en su bolsillo. Miró al Uzumaki por un segundo dudosa, pero suspiro de intención de hablar.

—Mitsuki descubrió por dónde se podría dirigir ahora el Kamaitachi salvaje de ayer. —dijo— Es posible que se esté movilizando ahora.

—¿Por ese asunto de que los yokais están apareciendo en plena luz del día?

—Así es. No tienes que ir, de todas formas. Es asunto nuestro. Es algo que debemos de solucionar. —dijo la Uchiha con firmeza, mientras le daba la espalda al chico.

Boruto la vio comenzar a irse hacia la entrada de afuera de la casa. En su camino por el pequeño jardín de su hogar, notó como había parado en seco en medio camino. Y fue entonces que comenzó a hablar:

—¿Sabes? Yo tampoco conocí a mi papá en mi vida. —confesó con una voz tranquila.

Boruto se quedó un poco atónito por lo que había dicho la chica que seguía dándole la espalda.

—Mi mamá me dijo que él viaja y está por allí en algún lugar. —dijo la Uchiha con una leve sonrisa— Al igual sé que él también es un ninja exorcista.

No tardó en voltear para verle la cara al Uzumaki, mientras iba dando una sonrisa.

—Este deber de ninja, me hace dar cuenta de la razón de que mi padre hace esto… y tal vez… Me ayude a encontrar una pista sobre dónde deba de estar. Eso es lo que yo me decidí. Mitsuki también tiene una razón del porque hace este trabajo d ninjas… Es una oportunidad de nuestras vidas de ser algo por el bien de los qué amamos.

—…

—Bueno. Esfuérzate en recuperarte completamente. —dijo finalmente para después irse.

Boruto se había quedado aún en la entrada de la puerta principal, sin dejar de sostener la katana. No quiso darle mucha vuelta por su cabeza con lo que acababa de oír por parte de la azabache. Pero no negaba que algo de él se…

—Oye, Boruto.

Atrás suyo había aparecido Hinata flotando sobre él, mientras miraba su el arma del chico.

Boruto había dado un pequeño brinco por la repentina aparición de la mujer mayor. La miró molesto por haberlo asustado un poco.

No hizo caso a su molestia, y solo se fue enfocando al frente ahora.

—¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Es alguna conocida tuya? —preguntó

Boruto suspiró en respuesta.

Le dedicó una mirada a su madre quien le seguía poniendo sus ojos sobre él, esperando por alguna respuesta en palabras.

—Algo así. Solo qué… Ya no sé muy bien que decidir. —se centró en la katana nuevamente— Ella… al igual que un amigo de mi escuela. Hacen lo mismo que yo; eliminan yokais secretamente.

—Oh. Ya comprendo. —dijo.

—Les rechace en unirme. No es que no quiera involucrarme en ellos. Es solo que… No quiero descuidar a Himawari. Ahora que no tengo un trabajo en que poder conseguir dinero. Tengo mucho que pensar en este momento 'ttebasa.

—…

—Suena algo genial para un chico como yo el querer formar parte de algo así como otros, pero no es así. No quiero dejar a Himawari sola. Yo soy lo único que tiene, y estando ella sola será difícil. —comentó.

—Comprendo eso, pero… —se fijo por unos momentos en el chico. Y con una sonrisa le fue acariciando la cabeza gentilmente— Se nota que has encontrado buena gente. Sé que la seguridad de Himawari-chan es importante, pero, ¿Crees que le gustará que siempre te enfoques en ella todo el tiempo? Ella desea que tengas una vida tuya. Una vida que te haga sentir orgulloso de lo que eres y de lo que haces por ella.

Boruto le miró con los ojos dudosos y algo sobresalientes de la impresión.

Su madre no le había dado algunos consejos tan maduros desde que ella murió. Una parte de él le iba sacando una pequeña sonrisa por su boca, y a su vez, también le daba cierta nostalgia cuando le contaba cuentos de fantasía.

—Siempre no he querido que tengas esta vida, ya que un niño de tu edad no debería de tenerlo. Lamentablemente la vida no fue buena contigo en esto, pero al menos has algo bueno que valga la pena.

La sonrisa se apagó y quito de manera brusca la mano de ella.

—Cielos. Eres una mujer tan rara y demasiado… En verdad que mucho mas estas cosas. —Boruto comentó entre pequeñas quejas que no sonaban demasiado sinceras.

Hinata notó ese pequeño detalle y aún así se mantenía al margen en no decir nada al respecto. Se sentía muy bien verlo así. Tener una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro que no tardó en ocultar.

Boruto había ido desde la entrada por sus tenis que estaban allí, y con mucha prisa consiguió ponérselos hasta quedar con ellos.

Se dirigió a la salida. Sin soltar la katana con todo y funda.

—Hinata-san. Quiero que cuides la casa mientras no estoy. —Boruto se dió la vuelta para verla— Te dejo a cuidar a Himawari. Sé muy bien que lo harás, ¿verdad?

Hinata sonrió. Y dió un pequeño saludo militar.

—Dejalo en mis manos. La voy a proteger como si fuera mi hija.

—_"De hecho. Lo eres."_ —la miró con el ceño fruncido.

No quería debatir nada a eso, así que, se fue rápido en dirección hacia donde se había ido la Uchiha hace unos minutos.

El peso de la katana lo relantizaba mucho. Después de todo, era un acero, ó metal del que estaba hablando. Aunque eso lo ponía un poco más motivado a seguir corriendo en plena calle.

Lamentablemente aún tenía unos problemas con las heridas grabadas que permanecían. Se sentía aún mal y cansado por la noche anterior. Su cuerpo no ha olvidado las corteduras y las fuertes mordeduras que había recibido. En cualquier momento podría desmayarse del sobreesfuerzo que estaba llevando a su cuerpo. Lo único que lo iba impidiendo era la adrenalina de la emoción que estaba teniendo.

Todo dolor había sido ignorado por él al momento de olvidarse de ello, y además, ya había podido ver a Sarada en frente que al igual que él, estaba corriendo.

Ella había notado que estaba por detrás suyo. Prosiguiendo a mirar por detrás de sus hombros hasta verle la cara. Su expresión tenía una mezcla de sopresa y confusión.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías descansar? —preguntó un poco preocupada.

Boruto ya la había conseguido alcanzar hasta estar a su lado sin dejar de correr. Se detuvieron para tener un pequeño descanso.

—Necesitaran ayuda para vencer a todos esos Kamaitachis. Incluso contra el salvaje. —dijo.

Sarada había tenía su rostro aún más confundida y a la vez también sorprendida.

—No te hagas una idea equivocada o algo… No quiere decir que me quiera unir a ustedes. Solo voy para que ese yokai ya no siga causando más muertes en esta ciudad 'ttebasa.

—…

—Pero lo más importante; yo lo hago por mí hermana. Quiero que ella tenga una vida sin peligros y sin yokais. —alzó su mano, mientras había formado un puño. Lanzando una mirada seria.

Sarada quien se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, había sonreído gustosamente. Boruto no lo había podido entender cómo, ó porque fue esa reacción. Fue la primera vez que la veía tener una en su rostro tan enojón.

—Trata de que no te maten. Mitsuki y yo te vamos a cubrir las espaldas para que vuelvas con tu hermana a casa, de nuevo. —dijo Sarada con una, despues de haber repetido la misma acción con su puño.

Unas palabras llenas de confianza habían llegado a Boruto. Él estaba más que claro que solo con eso podría confiar en ella, y posiblemente en Mitsuki también.

Asintió, mientras se ajustaba su katana en su cintura.

—Por cierto toma esto. —Sarada había sacado de la mochila que tenía atrás en su espalda una máscara anbu de perro— Esto hará que nadie pueda ver tu cara.

—¿No es tuyo esto? —preguntó.

—Ya Mitsuki me dará otro cuando nos reunamos con él. No tienes que preocuparte. —comentó— Si no hay más objeción. Hay que irnos.

—Espera. Una última cosa.

Sarada se quejó un poco ser detenida por el Uzumaki que la había sostenido del hombro. Se molestó un poco.

—¿Ahora que pasa? —preguntó.

—Ustedes son un grupo de ninjas exorcistas, ¿no? —le miró, como algo de lo más obvio era de lo que estaba hablando— ¿De casualidad ustedes tienen un nombre?

—Ha si. Nunca lo mencionamos antes en la base. —dijo Sarada, un poco apenada.

Hizo un señal de saludo de forma amistosa y algo dudosa para ella en hacerlo con él. Le extendió la mano.

—Bienvenido por ahora a los ninjas del remolino.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**__ Bueno, doy por terminado este capítulo! Mucho que dar a explicar, pero a su vez poco. No quiero revelar todo en un solo capítulo que podría quitar la diversión xP jaja…_

_Lamento de haber tardado mucho en sacar la actualización de este fanfic. No había tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir, y aparte, me surgieron cosas… Muchas cosas que me fui ocupando_😅.

_Espero que sigan gustando de esta historia y que esté siendo de su agrado a todos. Comenten los capítulos para saber si les gusto o no. Me darán más inspiración para poder escribir y actualizar más rápido_😄.

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_Sayo!_


	5. Capitulo 4: Lo que hay que hacer

—¿Es por este edificio? —Boruto en plena corrida. Preguntó, siguiendo a su compañera de clases; Sarada Uchiha, que iba a la par en su ritmo.

La chica no respondió, puesto que quería concentrarse en identificar el edificio correcto que Mitsuki le había indicado para el punto de reunión.

Boruto pensó en que era posible que ella se haya perdido. Ya había llegado su momento de reírse por ese pequeño error de la chica.

—Si. No había error. Es el que está al frente de allá. Vamos. —se adelantó en dirigirse al edificio que está al frente de ellos.

Bueno, tal vez no era el momento de reírse, aún.

Corrieron por un callejón que los iba dirigiendo hacia el edificio que estaba en frente suyo, uno muy alto de siete pisos. Donde el plan radicaba en irse por un lado del callejón de allí para subir usando su chakra.

Boruto tenía plena confianza en poder escalar todo eso, aun cuando le seguía doliendo su cuerpo. Recordando las heridas de ayer cuando lo atacaron los Kamaitachis, esos en apariencia de hienas tan feroces. Bueno, ahora solo necesita centrarse en escalar para llegar a la cima.

Al llegar por el callejón de la derecha del edificio. Sarada fue la primera en poner ambos pies sobre la pared.

Le siguió el ritmo e igualmente fue subiendo por todo el edificio en la parte lateral. Corriendo por la pared hasta llegar a la cima de allí. Su cuerpo ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a ignorar lo cansado y las heridas de ayer.

—Mitsuki, ya llegué.

Sarada se adelantó hacia el otro lado del tejado. En cuanto a Boruto, seguía quieto recuperando el aire, mientras miraba como la chica se había acercado ya hacia la otra persona que estaba allí mismo; su cabellera celeste y piel blanca. Llevaba una ropa negra y encapuchada (aunque no lo tenía puesto sobre su cabeza). Tenía una cierta alivies al verlo, y más Sarada que parecía un poco más relajada mientras hablaba con él de algo.

De esa pequeña plática, Mitsuki ya se percató de la presencia de él. Le fue sonriendo, aunque a su vez, también se encontraba confundido por qué estuviera allí.

—Hola, Boruto. Me sorprende verte aquí, y con Sarada. —la miró en busca de alguna respuesta.

Ella suspiró a la palabra dirigida hacia su persona.

—Boruto se ofreció en ayudarnos a acabar con el Kamaitachi salvaje y el resto de ellos. —dijo Sarada.

Mitsuki al oírla. Dirigió su mirada hacia el chico. Éste que tenía los brazos cruzados, le fruncido el ceño, acompañado con un suspiro.

—Conste no me estoy uniendo a su grupo ninja. Solo estoy aquí para que ese yokai no siga causando muertes.

Dicho eso, solo notó una mirada muy complacida por parte Mitsuki. Algo así nunca lo había visto, y eso lo ponía de los pelos de punta.

Regreso poniendo atención a Sarada que debía de tratarse de ellos. Junto a eso, él le fue dando otra máscara anbu igual a la que ella le había dado hace unos minutos.

Eso podría significar que ya daría por comenzado la cacería de ese yokai.

Antes de todo eso. Mitsuki se acercó a Boruto que seguía manteniendo su margen ante ellos dos. Su amigo fue el primero en romper esa barrera de incomodidad.

—Bien, Boruto. Cómo ahora seremos tres para esta misión. Quiero que te límites en unas simples cosas. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Limitarme? ¿En qué sentido?

—Haha… Solo no quiero que llames mucho la atención. —dijo entre una pequeña risa. Automáticamente se había puesto serio— No deben de vernos nadie. Esto es un secreto que no deben de saber.

—Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes mucho por eso 'ttebasa. —agitaba su mano derecha de un lado a otro— Yo me las he arreglado para que nadie se diera cuenta de los trabajos yokais, y de mí. Además. Todos son invisibles a los ojos de las personas.

—Si. Sé muy bien eso, pero aún si las personas no los ven, siguen estando en peligro. —comentó— Pueden materializar sus ataques físicamente para tener un efecto a cualquier cosa.

Escuchando todo lo que decía su amigo. Boruto había recordado su pelea que tuvo con el Kitsune que había ido a su trabajo. La vez cuando lo hizo caer a la calle y en cómo había roto un semáforo, un carro y el lugar. Nadie de la gente que estaban allí lo vio más que las cosas que para ellos se destrozaron sin explicación alguna.

Mentiría si dijera que todo lo que su amigo le contaba ya lo sabía. Pero la cuestión es que no era así. Sí que sabían mucho de estas cosas.

¡Crash!

En plena plática que estaban los tres chicos, un estruendo sonido se había oído desde aquel edificio.

Miraron en la dirección que se había oído aquel fuerte sonido de un metal estrellándose. Una capa de humo negro salía desde unas tres calles más adelante del edificio de dónde los tres estaban.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —había quedado muy sobresaltado el Uzumaki al ver el lugar proveniente de aquel humo.

—Supongo que ya está haciendo de las suyas. —dijo Sarada.

Pronto la chica había sacado de aquella mochila una vestimenta igual a la de Mitsuki hasta quedar totalmente cubierta de ella. En ponerse la máscara era lo último que le faltó y así lo hizo.

—Debemos apresurarnos. —dijo Mitsuki al ponerse el mismo tipo de máscara anbu. Se había dado la vuelta para ver al otro chico— Si vas a ayudarnos. Tienes que ponerte esa máscara para que no puedan saber de tu identidad.

—Sí, sí. Lo sé muy bien. —diciendo eso con incredulidad. Tomó bien la máscara hasta ponérsela en todo su rostro— Estoy familiarizado con esto de las identidades secretas a base de…

—¿Cómics? —preguntó Sarada.

—Si. Cómics.

—_"Estos chicos…"_ —pensó sin tener intención de mirarlo. Ocultando su decepción por debajo de la máscara.

Mitsuki sonrió a su amigo, al verle un poco divertido por sus típicos comentarios que elevaban muy bien el ambiente.

Acto seguido, le fue aventando una especie de vestimenta negra. Igual a la que tenía puesta y Sarada con el mismo color y aspecto muy sospechoso.

—Es mejor que lo uses. Para que nadie más pueda verte bien. —le fue indicando, mientras señalaba arriba suyo— También ponte muy bien la capucha para que nadie te vea el cabello.

Boruto se le quedó mirando por un corto periodo de tiempo. Decidido por su elección, prosiguió en irse poniendo el raro atuendo que ahora que lo pensaba. Esta ropa no era propia de un ninja en la era de edo en aquel entonces.

—_"Terminemos ya con esto."_ —se dijo mentalmente, mientras iba por terminando de ponerse la ropa y la capucha.

Esta vez no escapará ese yokai.

* * *

Boruto le impresionaba que no era el único que sabía cómo utilizar su chakra para impulsarse y pasar de tejado a tejado. Aunque los otros dos lo usaban de alguna forma mucho mejor. No conseguía seguir su ritmo, y eso que usando de más su chakra para tener mucho más impulso.

Ya era error suyo gastar tanto solo por un pequeño impulso competitivo que había tenido.

Al poco tiempo del salto del último edificio que pasaban, notó cierta dureza en sí mismo y en su mano derecha. Le empezó arder. Nunca había pasado algo como eso. No desde que la obtuvo aquella vez.

Por ahora no pensará en eso, no hasta después de que termine con este asunto del Kamaitachi.

Al llegar al último edificio que fue uno antes de la cortina de humo que estaba saliendo en plena calle. Miraron hacia abajo el lugar que provenía el humo. Pertenecía a la de un carro totalmente destrozado de la cajuela. Boruto se había sorprendido por la cantidad de yokais de tipo Kamaitachi que había en la calle. Era una suerte que no había personas alrededor, aunque es posible que la persona que haya estado en el carro haya sido la primera víctima. Había rastro de sangre en el carro.

—Bien. Tenemos que ir ahora que no saben de nuestra presencia.

—Espera, Boruto. —Mitsuki habia detenido al chico, poniendo su mano al frente de él— No podemos ir, así como si nada. Hay que idear un plan para eso, y, además, hay que verificar que no haya más personas cerca para que no logren atacarlas.

Sarada se acercó al Uzumaki para unirse a la conversación.

—Mitsuki tiene razón. No seas un idiota que se lanza a lo… tú. —dijo con seriedad.

Tales palabras le quitaba lo serio a la situación y a su vez, le hizo enojar un poco lo que dijo ella. Como si fuera un niño aprendiendo a dar en bicicleta.

No hizo más que suspirar. Al breve momento en el que todos los que estaban allí abajo seguían acechando las calles. Boruto no tuvo más remedio que escuchar lo que decían ellos. Si quería que todo saliera bien debía de hacerlo.

—Por ahora, tenemos la suerte que no esté el salvaje. —comentó la Uchiha sin despegar sus ojos de la calle de abajo— Él es el único que puede regenerar a los demás si se lo propone.

—Bueno. ¿Entonces que se debería de hacer? —preguntó Boruto.

—Primero. Necesitamos distracción para tener tiempo en acabar en sacar a toda persona que aún esté cerca de aquí. —indicó Mitsuki al señalar el callejón que estaba a unos diez metros de ellos, al otro lado de la calle.

—¿Distracción? —repitió Boruto con ironía— ¿No dijiste que debemos de lanzarnos a lo loco?

—Si. Eso fue lo que yo dije.

Paró un poco en su comentario, al ver nuevamente la escena de todos los Kamaitachis que estaban en la calle. Sonrió por debajo de su máscara, y se dirigió al Uzumaki.

—Pero ahora tengo un plan y voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Boruto. —dijo.

—Tú ya sabes que los voy a ayudar en lo que pueda 'ttebasa.

Mitsuki sonrió nuevamente sin que los otros dos lo sepan, pero su voz le delataba su estado de ánimo.

—Eso lo sé. Solo quería escucharlo de tú boca. —confesó el albino.

Boruto tenía una cierta mala vibra al ver a su amigo. Queriendo decir algo al respecto. Decidió mejor estar en silencio por eso último, y prosiguió en quedarse a esperar la siguiente instrucción de que hacer.

Agradecido por el autocontrol que estaba teniendo el pelirubio. Mitsuki giró a ver a Sarada que estaba a su lado, viéndolo de igual forma. Ambos asintieron.

—¿Te lo puedo encargar, Sarada?

—Oye, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —preguntó la chica en un tono nada conforme, pero a su vez uno bromista.

No podía verla muy bien, pero tenía la certeza que había sonreído al decir eso último. Notaba confianza en aquellas palabras que Sarada iba siendo un poco contagiosa.

Acto seguido, Sarada se había tronado los dedos de ambas manos. Saltó desde la altura en la que estaban. Para no ser presa de la gravedad, se dispuso a usar su chakra para llegar a la superficie de la pared del edificio. Comenzó a correr hasta abajo a toda velocidad que difícilmente una persona podía tener tiempo de contemplar sus pasos por todo su descenso.

Boruto se había sobresaltado de la preocupación al ver como la chica se acercaba más a los yokais.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le había preguntado a su amigo que seguía a un lado suyo— ¡Sarada va hacia todos esos Kamaitachis, y no tiene un arma con que defenderse!

—Tu tranquilo. Ella podrá con todos sin ningún problema. —confiado en sus palabras. Mitsuki mostró un dedo en señal de indicación— Yo confío en Sarada. Y ella nunca está desarmada.

A unos pocos metros que se iba aproximando para estar a suelo firme, repleto de muchos yokais peligrosos. Aquel pensamiento le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro tan complaciente. Ya a nada de llegar, dio un salto hasta alcanzar más allá del edificio a un par de Kamaitachis que estaban a unos cinco metros.

Rápidamente sacó una especie de papel rectangular mostrándose un kanji escrito en él.

—_¡Zenmetsu!_

A la declaración de aquel grito, el papel había comenzado a brillar hasta comenzar a dar forma. Se había transformado en algo muy delgado y reconocible.

Los dos Kamaitachis que estaban por encima de un auto fueron notando la presencia de la Uchiha a solo unos segundos. Pero ese poco tiempo mismo sus cuerpos habían sido cortados en diferentes ángulos hasta desvanecerse como en papel quemado.

El gran brillo del sol iba siendo reflejado por el filo de la katana que sostenía Sarada. Tan radiante como los mismos rayos de éste, era blanco. De un solo movimiento que la chica volvió a hacer, dio un giro completo, mientras tenía a cuatro Kamaitachis a su alrededor.

Todos fueron cortados a la mitad fácilmente por ella. Ya se habían desvanecido por los aires.

—Wow… ¿Sarada es así de hábil al pelear? —preguntó Boruto.

—Bueno, podría decirse que sí. Es muy hábil. —la miró a lo lejos desde el tejado. Viendo cómo pasaba por los todos los yokais; esquivaba los ataques de cada uno hasta dar un buen punto de hueco para cortarlos en diferentes direcciones.

Mitsuki sonrió por debajo de su máscara, viendo a su compañera.

—Aquí entre nosotros. Ella es la más fuerte. —dijo.

Al oír eso, Boruto giró nuevamente a ver el enfrentamiento de Sarada contra todas esas bestias muy desalmadas y grotescas. En serio que odiaba las comadrejas, y más cuando son yokais.

En uno de los esquives de la chica, fue pasando por dos que la habían atacado al mismo tiempo en la mera dirección. Ella consiguió en esquivarlos hasta llegar a cortar a uno de forma diagonal y con la otra mano libre de su katana fue usándola para golpear al del otro lado hasta llegar a mandarlo.

—¡Shanaroga!

Con otro golpe mando a volar con más fuerza a uno hasta hacer que fuera chocando con los demás que estaban cerca. Sarada habiendo tenido éxito en llamar la atención del resto, se fue posicionando en una postura ofensiva. Su mirada dirigía su fe en ella misma y en sus habilidades para acabar con cada uno de ellos.

—Ya lo dije, pero… wow. —dijo el Uzumaki aún sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía— ¿En verdad ella es una humana con esa fuerza?

—Hehe… Solo se está conteniendo con ellos. Esa no es toda su fuerza que ella tiene.

Decir que se estaba conteniendo después de lo que vio, le costaba en creer. ¿Tan fuerte es esa chica de quince años? No tenía las ansias de imaginar que pasaría si recibiera un golpe de esos.

Mitsuki le miró divertido a Boruto al notar como temblaba el chico. Es obvio que se trataba aún del asunto de Sarada. Admitía que le parecía muy gracioso.

—Bueno, no es momento de seguir viéndola. Hay que revisar que no haya gente cerca en peligro. —se fue dirigiendo hacia el siguiente edificio de al lado.

Boruto saliendo de su trance al ver a la chica aun pelando. Siguió el paso del albino, saltando también al otro edificio de al lado.

A unos cuantos metros de donde estaban, vieron a gente que estaba en un callejón, discutiendo. Es muy posible que sea sobre lo que estaba pasando, aunque no los puede culpar por no saber nada. Los que provocan esto no son visibles para ellos.

Un par de Kamaitachis que se iban adentrando en el callejón. Fueron directamente hacia donde estaban aquellas personas que no tenían ni idea del peligro que estaban.

Ambos chicos se habían lanzado hacia aquellas bestias. Boruto por puro instinto siguió las mismas acciones que su amigo, en el momento que se habían ido al peligro contras esos yokais. No dio queja alguna en decir hacerlo solo o que se encargaría de ambos. La idea de que las personas vayan a ser devoradas le impedía ser muy testarudo.

Vio como Mitsuki había sacado de su ropa un pequeño papel. Uno que era idéntico al que usó antes su otra compañera, pero tenía un kanji diferente al que había visto antes.

—_¡Doku!_

Al pronunciar aquella palabra con tal fuerza en su voz. El papel se había convertido en una katana, al igual que pasó con la Uchiha. No perdió el tiempo Mitsuki, y fue yendo por el primer Kamaitachi que lo acabó en un simple parpadeo.

Apenas y podía creer lo que había visto Boruto. Ni tiempo le dio para verle cortar al yokai. Podía darse una idea que Mitsuki tenía una gran habilidad con la katana.

En el pequeño desvío, esquivó por poco el ataque que el otro Kamaitachi le estaba lanzando. Boruto desvainó su propia arma, mientras se apoyó en una de las cajas de metal de basura para dar impulso en dirección hacia el yokai. Lo cortó en solo dos movimientos diagonales hasta hacer que fuera desapareciendo.

—Creo que con eso es suficiente.

Mitsuki guardó su katana en su propia funda que tenía colgando por su cintura, al igual que Boruto.

Notaron como algunas personas se fueron fijando en ellos un poco más asustadas que antes. No le impresionaba a Boruto. Ellos de seguro los ven como terroristas qué tal vez los culparía de lo que esté pasando.

—Bueno. Supongo que no se puede hacer nada más que hacer eso…

—Mitsuki, ¿de qué estás hablando con hacer eso? —preguntó Boruto curioseado, pero también asustado en lo que podría imaginarse.

—Te lo diré en otro momento. Por ahora, me gustaría que fueras a buscar más gente que esté en las mismas condiciones que estos. Yo te alcanzaré después. —notó como el pelirubio seguía mirándolo con la máscara puesta. No hacía falta en quitársela para saber que estaba ansioso y temeroso— Ten por muy seguro que no les haré daño.

No estaba muy convencido Boruto con aquellas palabras que salían de la boca de Mitsuki. Pero no tenía de otra más que solo aceptar dicha promesa que le hacía. Por ahora le creerá.

—Bueno. Me voy a ir adelantar hacia el sureste. —dijo el Uzumaki en comienzo de su ida— ¡Trata de ir alcanzándome 'ttebasa!

—Claro. —se despidió de los más deseos de que su amigo le vaya bien en su camino.

Acto seguido, volteó a ver a las personas que seguían allí en un rincón asustados y confusos de lo que estaba pasando. Mitsuki los miró detenidamente a través de la máscara un poco pensativo. No fue perdiendo el tiempo en su deber, y sacó su katana hasta estar a la vista de los presentes con mucho más temor. Se dirigió lentamente hacia ellos, mientras posicionaba su arma.

—Esto será rápido.

* * *

Boruto siguió corriendo por la siguiente calle, mientras acababa con yokais a su paso. Le preocupaba que aún no aparecía el Kamaitachi salvaje en ningún lado, y ya había pasado doce minutos desde que comenzó este ataque de parte de los yokais.

_¡Crash!_

A una cuadra de dónde estaba. Un estruendo sonido de vidrios y algo metálico estrellándose sonó por la mera cuadra que lo separaba de allí.

No dio más la espera y se lanzó a ver que estaba originando esos escandalosos y fuertes sonidos. Su adrenalina lo llenó con gran impulso de guerrero lo llevó al peligro, un peligro que se había envuelto por decisión suya. Sabía que no tenía obligación de quejarse con todo esto, después de todo, se lo buscó.

Al llegar al origen del sonido. Sus ojos contemplaron el lugar. Siendo el supermercado, pero nada grande para llevar la palabra "súper". Solo una tienda corriente.

Ahora mismo tenía una gran ventana rota, y con una parte de un mostrador afuera en la calle. Debía de ser la razón de porque estaba rota y del origen del sonido de hace rato.

—_"Debo checar si no hay gente allá adentro."_ —pensó.

A dar el primer paso. Una pequeña manada de comadrejas yokais se habían abalanzado hacia él que venían de adentro. Lo tomaron por sorpresa hasta pararse nuevamente.

Bueno, esto podría ser mucho más complicado si estaría gente a su alrededor. Lo bueno es que no había nadie. También una suerte que este vecindario no era muy transitado o publicitado en esta ciudad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia todos los que tenía de frente que hicieron lo mismo que él. No perdió el tiempo en desvainar su katana para empezar a cortar exitosamente su primera víctima, y posteriormente llegó a toparse con el siguiente, pero esta vez su ataque fue bloqueado.

Uno de los Kamaitachis se había lanzado por detrás suyo, pero por reflejo del chico, se hizo hacia atrás de un salto. Haciendo que el que lo había atacado por detrás chocara con el de frente que bloqueó su katana. Dos por el precio de uno.

—¡Gracias por su compra! —dijo en un tono bromista, mientras había cortado la cabeza de ambos en solo dos movimientos. Uno por cada cabeza.

Dio un pequeño salto que se fue impulsando con chakra en sus pies para irse hacia los demás que estaban en frente suyo. Pasó entre ellos, cortando de la derecha hasta la izquierda; todo el torso, una cabeza, la mirada. Diferentes formas fueron víctimas de su filo.

El último de ellos saltó sobre él, lo que no fue nada inteligente. Boruto tomo con calma con éste al saltar hacia atrás, y luego lanzarse hacia adelante para dar un corte diagonal.

—Supongo que este fue el último de todos los que estaban. —suspiró.

Corrió hacia adentro de la tienda que estaba aún podía escuchar alguno que otro sonido de gruñidos por parte de animales. Además, al igual que ellos, también de personas que debían de estar por una parte aterrados.

Al adentrarse en la tienda. Vio con horror la escena que estaba por delante suyo. Había encontrado al Kamaitachi salvaje, pero esta vez mucho más diferente; un aspecto más horripilante, con unos colmillos más largos que antes. Su pelaje se había puesto negro como la noche con total ahora de cinco patas. El extra le salía por su lomo, y con la forma de una hoz.

—_"Esto ya parece una película de horror…"_ —Boruto estaba tan atónito por el aspecto que tenía aquel yokai no podía reaccionar aún susto más que solo sonreír de los nervios.

No parecía que le estaba prestando atención, ó que notará su presencia que estaba a solo cuatro metros.

Se había sacudido de forma muy alterada, haciendo que el pequeño espacio en el que estaba se fuera derrumbando un poco, cayendo un poco de los escombros.

Por ahora, tenía la intención de ir contra él para empezar a darle un corte profundo. Necesitaba por lo menos acercarse para darle el primer ataque para aturdirlo y hacer muchos más. Más rápido.

—¡Kyaaaaa!

Efectivamente, había escuchado los gritos de personas que estaban hacia unos metros del otro lado de donde estaba él. El único obstáculo que tenía era el Kamaitachi salvaje.

Aproximándose hacia donde se encontraban la gente en problemas del otro lado. Boruto, se había ido parando en seco para ver a los que estaban allí; eran un total de doce que estaban allí agrupados en un cuarto que no sabía muy bien de qué era, lo único que sabía era en que la puerta estaba totalmente destrozada.

Sin tiempo alguno, el Kamaitachi de una sola zarpada, rompiendo la pared hasta quedar expuestos todos ellos.

—_"¡Rayos! Tengo que apresurarme en que no les haga nada."_ —corrió en dirección hacia la bestia.

Boruto tenía las energías de darle el primer golpe, pero sus pies… Ahora mismo sus pies se habían detenido en seco al ver como el Kamaitachi se le habían empezado a surgir unos tres brazos más. Agarrando a la gente que estaban allí ahora expuestos. Lo que más le había hecho parar, fue el miedo al ver a una de las personas que estaban allí.

Una chica de menor estatura que la de él, cabello azulado y un par de bigotes en ambas mejillas. Su tan preciada hermanita estaba ahora en manos de un yokai peligroso.

Para la peor de las situaciones. Su hermana había venido a comprar específicamente a esta tienda. ¿Era necesario ser en esta?, ¿Tan mala suerte tenía su familia para caer cerca de los yokais? Solo se podía maldecir por todo esto.

Toda valentía, adrenalina, etc. Lo que lo impulsaba a seguir luchando contra los Kamaitachis, se había desvanecido, tomando lugar ahora el miedo. Instantáneamente su mente lo había llevado al pasado y a su madre asesinada por un yokai delante suyo. Su rostro había perdido color de los nervios. No podía dejar de temblar, haciendo sonido con el metal de su katana.

Quería hacerlo, en verdad que quería moverse para ir contra lo que tenía delante y llevarse a su hermana. No obstante, su cuerpo seguía sin poder moverse, mientras se repetía "muévete, reacciona, no seas un cobarde…". La cara confusa y llena de miedo de Himawari fue lo poco que le dió de valor para dar unos pocos pasos.

Recordando la cara de su madre en aquellos años se había reflejado en el rostro de su hermanita. La sangre le hirvió y con mero chakra en los pies, había reaccionado a tiempo para lanzarse hacia el yokai y para después, cortarle uno de los brazos que había tomado a la pequeña Uzumaki y después a otro que estaba a su derecha.

Por fin había conseguido la atención del Kamaitachi, pero con una gran furia se había lanzado hacia Boruto. Éste no hizo más que esquivar los ataques que iban siendo consecutivos. El último de ellos era el más peligroso, ya que usaba la pata que había optado la forma de una hoz.

Apenas y pudo esquivar por muy poco el próximo ataque que uso el yokai con su hoz de mano. Boruto dió gracias al haber desviado por meros segundos con su katana.

Saltó al lugar de donde Himawari se encontraba, mientras la iba juntando con la otra persona que había sido capturada por el yokai, aparte de ella. La miraba de reojo atrás ves de la máscara. Estaba inconsciente, viéndole un pequeño rasguño que fue provocado por las garras de un animal. Tenía el presentimiento que debió de haber pasado al momento en que la liberó y parte de las uñas del Kamaitachi le hicieron daño. Daba gracias que no fueran tan profundas.

Quería lanzarse contra el yokai de frente para darle un buen corte por los ojos, así no le vería para ir atacándolo en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero si lo hacía, dejaría a su hermana y al civil desprotegidos si llegara el caso en el que esquivara un ataque.

—_"Si tan solo tuviera un poco de ayuda de los chicos."_ —colocó su arma de frente. Esperando lo que vendría siendo el siguiente ataque del enemigo.

La hoz-mano se había movido en dirección al costado del Uzumaki que seguía a la defensa, pero el ataque parecía mucho más rápido de lo normal. Esta vez sería mucho más difícil de esquivar o desviar desde su posición. No obstante, el arma brazo del Kamaitachi fue siendo bajado al suelo por una extraña y misteriosa sombra que cayó de las ventanas de arriba de la tienda. Cayendo sobre el arma.

Mitsuki había entrado en escena en el rescate de los demás, mientras le sonreía por debajo de la máscara anbu. Boruto le sonrió con nerviosismo.

—_"Esa si es una ayuda muy precisa… y algo tardada."_ —pensó al ver a su amigo posicionándose delante suyo, sin perder de vista al yokai salvaje.

El albino se había posicionado al lado del Uzumaki. Mirando con atención al Kamaitachi que no los perdía de vista a ambos, sin contar de qué andaba más enojado de lo que estaba.

—Llegas tarde. —reclamó Boruto.

—Lo siento. Había un tráfico de yokais de camino aquí. —bromeó con una sonrisa por debajo de su máscara.

Tuvo su pequeño momento para mirar de reojo a la gente que estaba detrás de ambos.

—Veo que hiciste muy bien en protegerlos. —dió un poco de su tiempo para hacer un cumplido al Uzumaki, mientras seguía, al ver el gran yokai en frente suyo— Es una suerte que apenas va en su pequeño proceso de transformación.

El chico hizo un pequeño suspiro en señal de cansancio, mientras iba posicionando su espada. Tuvo su atención en la chica menor que estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

—¿Ella es tu hermana? —preguntó.

—Si. —dijo Boruto.

—Bueno, le tocó el peor escenario para este día. —dijo con sarcasmo mal sacado, mientras se ponía de frente ante todos— Yo me voy a encargaré de una vez de este yokai tan grande.

—Ni loco. —en negación a la orden que su amigo le estaba dando, se fue poniendo aún lado de él de igual forma; alzando su katana en espera para el siguiente ataque del enemigo o del que él haría.

Mitsuki tenía su mirada en Boruto, quien estaba a su lado. No hubo una discusión en querer rechazar su ayuda. Estaba más que contento por la iniciativa que tenía su amigo en seguir sus intenciones. Serían los dos que se podrían encargar de este problema, pero estaba seguro que de los dos, el Uzumaki lo haría bien.

—No bajes la guardia. —dijo Mitsuki ya listo en atacar.

—Eso va para tí. —Boruto al igual que el albino. Había apuntado a la bestia con su arma, mientras hacia una pose ofensiva.

Al menor del más diminuto sonido que había allí, un escombro había caído en medio del camino suyo para después estrellarse contra el suelo hasta hacerse pedazos. Es en ese momento en el que ambos chicos se lanzaron rápidamente hacia el Kamaitachi.

Uno de cada lado lateral y de dónde estaba parado la bestia y uso su mano de hoz para atacar a Mitsuki y a Boruto uso una de sus patas para darle con sus garras. El albino se deslizó por debajo, en el piso. A muy poco consiguió esquivarlo con seguridad, mientras se reincorporaba para dar un brinco contra el yokai y así darle un corte arriba de su lomo.

Con la suerte que tenía Boruto en algunos casos, fue esquivando con éxito el ataque del yokai en un gran brinco para llegarle a los ojos. La mala suerte que obtuvo al esquivar, es el siguiente ataque que iba a recibir por la izquierda. Afortunadamente dió un giro en pleno salto donde solo rozó el brazo de la bestia hasta caer poco mal al suelo.

Mitsuki viendo como en los pequeños segundos en el que Boruto iba tratando de reincorporarse. El yokai dirigió nuevamente la hoz de su brazo hacia él. Rápidamente desvió el ataque para otro lado con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin ir más allá de lo que él tiene.

—Gracias por eso. —agradecido con su amigo. Boruto se paró hasta quedar al lado del otro— Mitsuki. Me gustaría que te llevaras a los demás a un lugar a salvo.

—¿Me dirás qué quieres encargarte de él solo? —preguntó atónito por la petición del rubio.

—Bueno, la verdad, es que solo quería que te los llevaras para que estén lejos de aquí para pelear más cómodo, pero ahora que lo mencionas eso último…

Mitsuki dio una pequeña risa que se le escapó sin querer. No duró mucho, ya que solo sacó un solo "haha" sin más. Le miró a su amigo tan atento a lo que estaba enfrente de los dos. Por unos momentos antes de responder. Sacó de su bolsa un pequeño frasco para mostrárselo.

—¿Hum?, ¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó Boruto, curioso.

Lo tomó sin más al momento en el que su amigo parecía insistir en que lo tomara sin explicación. En ese frasco no había más que nada. No había nada que parecía serlo especial.

—Quiero que al momento en el que consigas hacerle una cortadura muy profunda al Kamaitachi. Obtén algo que sea de él y guardalo en el frasco.

Boruto dudo un poco después de haber escuchado la petición de su amigo albino. Pero, teniendo las cosas muy apresuradas, siguió sus instintos en guardarlo en su bolsillo.

El yokai había vuelto atacar hacia ellos, en dirección hacia donde estaba Mitsuki y las demás personas. Boruto se interpuso en su camino, mientras usaba su katana para desviar el ataque. Junto toda su fuerza en ambos brazos hasta conseguir cortar una de las patas de la bestia. Cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio, y al mismo tiempo también el chico. Se recuperó en unos segundos.

Había observado como Mitsuki ya juntó a todos los que estaban allí atrás en aquel cuarto, en especial Himawari que seguía inconsciente. Se le quedó viendo de reojo. Preocupado por su seguridad, y en ese estado tan tranquilo que se alegraba de que no fuera a preocuparse en algo como esto a su alrededor.

—Te dejo el resto, Boruto. —Mitsuki sacó una especie de bola de papel de su bolsillo— Cuando ya los haya puesto a salvo, vendré a ayudarte.

—Y cuando ya hayas llegado ya habré vencido a esta bestia 'ttebasa.

—Estoy conciente de eso. —Mitsuki sin más que decir, lanzó aquella bola de papel por el suelo, hasta que fue creando una cortina de humo.

En cuestión de minutos como por arte de magia (aunque claro, son más tipo ninjas que magos), todos que estaban en aquel radio del humo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Una forma muy común que hacían los ninjas en esos tiempos para desaparecer.

Boruto no negaba que había sido algo asombroso verlo en persona eso.

Su vista rápidamente se fue fijando en el Kamaitachi que aún seguía activo. Le iba escurriendo la saliva por su boca, mientras sus dientes rechinaba con sus gruñidos.

—Bueno, supongo que ahora que ya estamos solo nosotros dos… No voy a tener que usar ahora esto. —Boruto guardó su katana en la funda que estaba aún colgando por su cintura hasta tener totalmente desarmado.

No parecía que habría cambio alguno sobre las intenciones del yokai. Seguía teniendo la misma mirada asesina que le decía que él sería quien se lo comiera. Despreocupado por eso, no hizo nada más que levantar su mano derecha.

Agradecía mucho que toda su ropa visualmente sospechosa le cubría todo el cuerpo, sino, los demás le verían _eso_ ahora.

Se impulsó hacia el yokai. Pasando por debajo suyo, mientras esquivaba los ataques hasta quedar por el otro lado de la bestia. Lo sorprendió hasta estar por todo el lomo. Saltó cuando tuvo la oportunidad despues de unos cuantos ataques más que le había hecho el Kamaitachi. Afortunadamente alcanzó la cabeza, y con una fuerza corriendo por todo su brazo derecho. A puño limpio, dio un gran golpe contra la cabeza hasta hacerle una contusión a la bestia.

Claro, no era tan fuerte como lo que había hecho Sarada allá lejos, ya que no usaba como tal fuerza muscular.

El Kamaitachi empezaba a quejarse del dolor, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. Recuperó en seguida la compostura, y con la mirada llena de ira hacia el Uzumaki, se dirigió hacia él para darle una zarpada.

Boruto rápidamente uso su propia fuerza con el peso de su cuerpo para frenar el ataque, mientras usaba su katana para bloquearlo.

Pasó a paso largo en todo el camino en dirección hacia la pata izquierda trasera para hacerlo caer. Seguido de la siguiente, la derecha, que estaba a unos solos pasos. Lamentablemente la cola del yokai lo había golpeado hasta hacerlo volar, y con su velocidad le fue alcanzando seguido de ser golpeado por una de las garras hasta quedar en el suelo.

Pronto el cuerpo del chico se estaba encontrando en la agonía, mientras le recorría aún todo el dolor que había ocasionado la bestia. Siguiendo allí mismo él. En el suelo y con mucha dificultad en pararse. No le importaba mucho el dolor, y, aun así, conseguía tener un poco de conciencia para ir por su arma que estaba a unos metros de distancia. Definitivamente este yokai es el más peligroso que se ha podido encontrar y el más problemático.

En medio de sus pensamientos, poco le fue sorprendiendo una de las patas del Kamaitachi sobre él, y en eso lo fue esquivando, dirigiéndose hacia la izquierda, sin tropezar con algunos de los productos de la tienda. Aprovecho para lanzarle un tomate que estaba cerca suyo, aunque la loca idea de haberlo hecho hizo que fuera lanzando seguido varias frutas, logrando bloquearle la vista, y así, le cortó una de las patas delanteras hasta hacerlo caer. No perdió el tiempo la misma bestia y usó la otra para golpearlo por la derecha, pero afortunadamente Boruto lo detuvo.

Había parado por completo el ataque con su mano derecha y con la otra desvainó su katana. La clavó en medio de la pata. Usó su arma para darle un pequeño impulso para elevarlo hasta la mandíbula. No perdió el tiempo y le dio un segundo golpe que dejó tumbando al yokai.

Su katana se había elevado al aire de igual manera él. La fue tomando hasta usar mucho de su peso para caer con más velocidad, mientras apuntaba su arma hacia abajo.

—Esto te pasa por haber lastimado a Himawari. —dijo sin detener su acción.

Consiguió llegar enterrar con fuerza su arma por la frente del yokai hasta hacerlo sangrar por toda la cara. Su instinto animal le hizo reaccionar ante la afilada hoja. Nuevamente la fue clavando con mucha más fuerza que antes hasta hacer enloquecer aún más a la bestia. Sus rugidos se podían escuchar a cuadras de allí. Por suerte de que nadie los podía oír más que sus dos amigos y él.

—_"Supongo que tengo que seguir hasta que ya no pueda más."_ —pensó, al ver su mano derecha apoyada en la frente del yokai— _"Esto debería de funcionar al menos por un rato hasta. Al final necesitaré la ayuda de Mitsuki. Solo tengo que…"_

En medio de sus pensamientos, el yokai que no iba a tardar en liberarse de él. Un destello que había cruzado por sus ojos, como el reflejo de la luz del sol. Se descuidó en ese momento hasta notar como la misma cabeza del Kamaitachi había caído contra el suelo. Un corte limpio era lo único que pudo ver por el cuello.

Boruto había quedado en un estado de shock al ver el cuerpo tirado del yokai ante sus pies. No había hecho nada para que estuviera así, más que solo retenerlo un poco.

Alguien más se había encargado de darle el golpe final, pero…

—_"¿De dónde vino eso?"_ —se preguntó mirando de un lado para otro.

Nada.

Seguía sin entender lo que había pasado y quien había sido. Todo fue tan rápido que no lo pudo seguir con la vista. Esta feliz que se haya acabado ahora, pero… No lo veía una victoria.

Esto ya era una ridiculez. No se sentía y tampoco debía de pasar esto, y ahora él yokai había sido eliminado por quien sabe qué cosa o persona. Lo miró como se empezaba a desvanecerse ante sus ojos. Se fue apresurando en agarrar algo perteneciente del Kamaitachi —en más específico, un diente— y en unos segundos todo su cuerpo desapareció.

Todo terminó.

* * *

El resto de los Kamaitachis habían sido eliminados por Sarada, y con la misma intensidad. Boruto se siguió sorprendiendo en tal fuerza que había mostrado hace minutos.

El resto de la gente por alguna extraña razón se comportaron como si nada hubiera pasado y con los rostros un tanto pálidos. No entendía muy bien en lo que les hizo Mitsuki. Tenía las dudas de que su amigo les haya dado una amenaza de no decir nada.

Al final parece que no al verle la cara tan despreocupada. Podía ser mucho él, pero sabía que no era lo suyo en darle una mentira.

Tuvieron la oportunidad para irse de allí rápidamente antes que llegarán la policía y los periodistas. Se habían puesto en el vecindario, cerca de la casa de Boruto para quitarse rápido las máscaras y las capas, mientras le iban pasando a Himawari que tenía en sus brazos Mitsuki.

Boruto estaba aliviado que no había salido muy lastimada, más que solo el pequeño rasguño que había sido causado por el yokai, pero no era tan grave. Solo tenía que inventar alguna excusa a ello.

—Bueno, eso fue un buen trabajo. —le miró con alegría Mitsuki.

El Uzumaki no estaba tan cómodo con esa sonrisa que tenía un aire incómodo.

—Boruto, ¿En serio pudiste tú solo contra el yokai? —preguntó Sarada en un tono dudoso, mientras le miraba de reojo.

—Pues, obviamente. ¿No ves que ya no está ahora? —remarcó el Uzumaki.

No tenía ni idea de qué es lo que había pasado en aquel momento, pero por el momento decir que él fue quien lo derrotó, casi una verdad. Ya tendrá su tiempo en saber qué pasó.

—Ya, ya. Sarada, recuerda que él nos ayudó y con eso basta. —comentó el albino. Siguiendo con su sonrisa tan incómoda, pero esta vez más amplia de lo normal— Tu también estás algo contenta que nos haya ayudado, ¿no?

Sarada se mostró un poco avergonzada, mientras desviaba su mirada para otro lado. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia por su debilidad al expresarse de acuerdo a las bromas de su compañero.

Demasiado raro la interacción de ellos dos para Boruto. Puesto que en la academia casi ni cruzaban palabras más que solo para pasarse el cuaderno para revisarse.

—En todo caso. Muchas gracias por haber ayudado en esto, Boruto. —dijo Mitsuki tendiéndole la mano— Estoy muy agradecido por eso.

—C-Claro, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó.

—No puedo estrechar tu mano ahora, y créeme que me encantaría, pero ando cargado a Himawari 'ttebasa.

—Oh, es cierto. —se empezó a rascar la cabeza algo apenado— Demasiado estúpido de mi parte. Tengo que ser mucho más observador en eso haha…

—_"Demasiado tarde, idiota."_ —Sarada le miró con incredulidad.

—Por cierto, chicos. —Boruto habló, rompiendo el silencio— ¿Que pasará con Himawari si ella recuerda todo lo que pasó?

Nuevamente ambos habían puesto una mirada seria y fijos en la chica que estaba en los brazos del Uzumaki.

—Si lo hace, solo dinos mañana en la academia. Nosotros lo podemos arreglar como las personas. —comentó Sarada.

—¿En serio?, ¿Cómo? —les miró muy interesado, ya que, lo vio todo muy raro que la gente no dijera nada.

—Es un secreto. —contestó Mitsuki.

—Ya, lo entiendo. —Boruto mostró su inconformidad ante la respuesta del albino.

Bueno, no le sorprendía. Eso debía de ser cosas de su grupo de ninjas y en ese entonces eran muy estrictos con sus artes ninjas. Demasiado molesto y genial, si le preguntaran.

—Entonces, eso sería todo. —dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras hacia una reverencia a los dos— Les doy las gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de mi hermana.

—Para eso son los amigos. —dijo el chico peli celeste.

—No somos amigos. No confundas las cosas con lo tuyo. —le corrigió la chica a su compañero. Éste no parecía haberla escuchado.

Boruto no pudo contener su pequeña risa ante aquella escena. Los dos no parecían muy diferentes a la escuela y mucho menos Sarada, que parecía un poco más amigable a comparación de su actitud sería.

—Bueno, nos vemos Boruto. —de un saltó Mitsuki salió de allí. Boruto ya no pudo seguirle el rastro.

Sarada se le acercó señalándolo.

—Y recuerda bien; no puedes…

—Tranquila. No le diré a nadie sobre su grupo de ninjas. —bromeó en un pequeño suspiro. Evitaba la mirada fulminante de Sarada.

Al final ella se relajó, mientras suspiró en buenos términos. Hizo un último saludo, hasta que al final fue saltando hacia el tejado de una de las casas y así a las siguientes.

Ambos se habían ido yendo como unos ninjas que seguía sin poder creer Boruto en que en verdad existieran en pleno siglo veintiuno y más que fueran de su mismo salón de clases. Esto ya era mucho que digerir este mismo día.

Ahora tenía un último pendiente que hacer, pero eso sería hasta que su hermana despierte. Esperando que no vaya a recordar nada de lo que pasó.

Aunque siempre está el plan B.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

—¿Un tigre? —preguntó Himawari.

—Así es. Un tigre había escapado del zoológico y al parecer entró a la tienda y atacó 'ttebasa. —comentó el Uzumaki apresuradamente— Por eso tienes ese rasguño.

Daba muchas gracias que Himawari haya despertado casi diez minutos después de que llegó a la casa. Ahora solo le bastaba en hacer una excusa de su desmayo y de la herida que le había hecho ese Kamaitachi. Una de que se la pueda creer.

La chica le miró aún con dudas de su pequeña historia de un tigre y de un montón de animales que habían entrado a la tienda a comerse todo lo que había y cómo elefantes habían caído del techo hasta destrozar todo a su paso. Al igual que también monos que alborotaron su cabello y su ropa muy rota.

Ahora que lo pensaba Boruto. No parecía una historia muy bien hecha para estos casos tan extremos.

—_"¿Debería de agregar que unos ovnis blancos querían llevársela para ser su reina?"_

—Onii-chan, no sé muy bien lo que fue ocurriendo. —dijo— Pero eso no me importa por ahora. Lo que importa es que estamos bien los dos.

Boruto no podía creer la madurez con la que su hermana menor hablaba y más cuando se trataba de estas cosas tan locas que pasaban a veces. Al menos no tenía que agregar más cosas a la historia que se estaba inventando.

—Pero, ¿Sabes? —volteó a ver al chico con una mirada dudosa— Hay algo que si recuerdo un poco.

—¡¿Eh?!

Había mantenido su expresión al margen para no parecer un poco sospechoso en sus ojos y en cómo se le fruncía los labios. Le temblaban un poco de los nervios, mientras ella lo encaró.

—Antes de desmayarme lo vi en un pequeño pestañeo que tuve. Allá en la tienda alguien me salvó del tigre. Lo sé con certeza. —comenta con mucha alegría. Le miraba a su hermana con asombro, mientras ella mostraba una actitud tan infantil— No lo vi muy bien su aspecto, pero estoy segura que me salvó la vida. Quisiera tener la oportunidad de verle y decirle que le doy las gracias por salvarme.

Boruto no solo veía a su hermana tan animada, sino más bien, contenta a tal grado que mostraba una gran sonrisa que le mostraba su dentadura. Y es algo que no la había vuelto a ver desde hace años, algo que le fue dando una pulsada al corazón y a su vez, le llenaba de alegría volver a verla de esa forma.

Por su instinto de hermano se le fue acercando a paso lento. Acto seguido, le puso su mano en la cabeza. La fue acariciando con mucha amabilidad y ternura. Pasándole toda su mano por su sedoso y lindo cabello azulado como el de su madre. Himawari claro que no entendía muy bien porque Boruto hacia tal acción, pero no le molestaba para nada. Le daba mucha tranquilidad y a su vez felicidad. Una que solo lo reflejaba en un pequeño rubor por sus mejillas, mientras se le escapaba nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Él ahora sabía muy bien cómo darle este tipo de tratamiento a su vida y en cómo hacerlo. Claro, verle de esa forma a Himawari le hizo recordar una cosa que solo él podía hacer.

—_"Mañana todo será diferente."_

* * *

_**[MAÑANA]**_

Ya habiendo despertado temprano como usualmente lo hace, y aunque fue solo una vez en que faltó a clases, extraña esa sensación de dormir de mas, sin preocupaciones. Bueno, eso es algo que no se podía hacer para quién va a la escuela.

Observó cómo Himawari parecía la misma de siempre frente suyo, al otro lado de la mesa. Esa vista le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, y gustosamente fue siguiendo desayunando. Aunque claro, no le duró tanto esta pequeña comida del día con su hermana.

—Listo, ya terminé. —dijo Boruto al pararse de la silla y agarra su mochila para colgársela por su hombro— Ya me voy para la academia.

—Que te vaya bien, Onii-chan. —dijo Himawari en un pequeño saludo de despedida.

Justamente al momento de hacerlo le fue saliendo un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de ella. Se agarraba un poco su brazo derecho.

—Oye, trata de no usar mucho tu brazo tan a la ligera, que aún esta un poco mal por las heridas.

—Y-Ya lo sé.

Boruto le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa sin apartar su mirada de ella. Y de nuevo prosiguió en irse hacia la puerta para irse al pasillo.

En medio de su actividad antes de poder irse de su hogar, Hinata había hecho aparición por arriba del chico muy entusiasmada.

—Me alegra que te encuentres mucho mejor, a comparación de ayer. —dijo felizmente, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero me gustaría que no hicieras eso muy temprano 'ttebasa.

—¿Hum?, ¿Te molesta acaso? —le miró al chico curiosa.

Boruto un poco avergonzado negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía en ponerse sus zapatos por la entrada. La mujer teniendo el consentimiento del Uzumaki menor, continuó en hacerlo.

Bueno, no tardó mucho, ya que Boruto había terminado de estar listo ya en camino para abrir la puerta. Le dedicó una simple sonrisa.

—Nos vemos, Hinata-san. Cuida de la casa mientras que no estamos.

—Ya sabes que si. —contestó la mujer fantasmal. Flotaba por la entrada hasta despedirse del chico.

Acto seguido, fue en irse directo a la sala y el comedor. Cruzando a través de la pared salida para ver que todo estuviera bien. Allí mismo encontró a Himawari tranquila aún en su primera comida del día.

—Menos mal que está bien. —dijo, flotando por encima de la chica en su desayuno— Espero que se vaya a apresurar para que no vaya a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Dicho eso, retrocedió hacia la pared nuevamente para desaparecer de allí. No había nada de que seguir preocupada, ahora que ambos Uzumaki estaban como antes de todo esto.

A pesar de que en su estado no le podía llamar "descansar en paz". Se sentía como si lo estuviera.

—Creo que me iré arriba.

—¿Eh? —Himawari giró bruscamente hacia la puerta del pasillo, por arriba en el techo, la cocina y luego hacia la sala de dónde estaba el pequeño altar de su difunta madre.

Estaba un poco atónita, confundida y algo asustada. En unos pocos minutos volvió a sentarse para terminar su almuerzo rápido. No quería llegar tarde el día de hoy, y más cuando había faltado ayer para cuidar de su hermano. Se comenzó a sobar un poco su brazo lastimado.

—_"Debo de estar alucinando. Por un momento creí haber escuchado la voz de mamá…"_ —pensó— _"Si. Creo que ha sido eso."_

* * *

—¿Sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías al no saber de ti? —Shikadai le reclamó al Uzumaki sin darle tiempo de tener alguna de sus explicaciones o excusas.

—Cierto. Por un momento creí que ya te habían atrapado los yakuzas. —dijo Inojin al otro lado del chico.

—Ya, ya, chicos. Ya estoy con ustedes, y eso es lo importante, ¿no? —les dio una pequeña mirada bromista.

Los dos no parecían entender mucho la razón de su sonrisa despreocupada tan notoria, pero claro.

—Olvidamos que eres así de raro.

Ambos dijeron en unísono. Boruto no les tomó la palabra con gusto, y solo frunció el ceño. Decidió en quedarse callado y seguir caminando rumbo a la academia.

Shikadai le miró de reojo a su lado y con la vista hacia abajo y pensativo. Le dio algo de curiosidad el cambio de movimiento que hacía Boruto al caminar.

—Oye, Boruto. —captó la atención del chico a su lado— Sonará loco, pero a lo que veo. Pienso que hay algo diferente en tí.

—¿Diferente? —preguntó.

—Si. Digo, eres demasiado raro y la verdad es que, también muy sereno a las cosas de antes. —comenta el Nara en un suspiro. Le mira con una sonrisa un tanto tranquila— Hoy te veo como el mismo Boruto del que me hice amigo cuando nos conocimos.

Esa confesión que dio su amigo Nara hacia él, le hizo ponerlo nostálgico y también un poco agradecido por ese cumplido que no esperaba. Sus amigos pueden estar al margen de sus palabras, pero siempre eran sinceros con lo que pensaban del uno al otro.

Esa parte era lo que más le agradaba mucho de ellos.

—Hehe… Muchas gracias por es–.

—Pero sigues teniendo la misma cara de idiota de siempre.

Si. Muy, pero muy sinceros. Además de que era una parte que al mismo tiempo le desagradaba.

Siguió su camino de todos modos. Ya era demasiado ruidoso está mañana como para meterse en problemas. Aún no sentía que se haya recuperado al cien después de lo que pasó ayer con ese Kamaitachi salvaje. Por lo que era más difícil de tratar sus heridas que estos últimos dos días no ha podido reposar como se debe.

Sabía muy bien que la escuela era la prioridad, así que, no podía tener el privilegio de faltar más. Necesitaba en ir a clases. Ya espera tener una buena oportunidad de dormir o estar tirado en el sofá de su sala viendo la tele.

—Por cierto, ¿Supieron lo que pasó ayer en la tienda que está a unas cuatro cuadras de aquí? —preguntó Inojin.

Los otros dos le miraron curiosos, pero Shikadai no tardó en entender a qué quería llegar su amigo.

—¿Hablas del incidente de animales que ocurrió? —Shikafai lo miró una de sus cejas arqueada.

—Sí, sí. Hablo de ese.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó Boruto a su lado— ¿De cuál incidente se están refiriendo?

—¿Estuviste en una cueva ayer?

Boruto decidió ignorar la pregunta del Yamanaka, y solo se enfocó en su amigo azabache. Él es más fácil de qué le dé una respuesta rápida.

Así mismo Shikadai entendió la mirada que tuvo del Uzumaki.

—Bueno, dicen que al parecer unos animales habían llegado a una tienda a destrozar todo. La gente no tiene ni idea de cuando pasó exactamente, solo reaccionaron cuando todo había acabado. —comentó Shikadai— Y sin señales de los animales.

—O-Oh… Así que, eso era. Haha…

Boruto no era tonto. Comprendió que estaban hablando de lo ocurrido ayer de los yokais. Bueno, de todas formas, no es para alarmarse.

—Pero Shikadai. No te olvides de que dijeron que unas personas misteriosas llegaron para ahuyentar a los animales. —agregó Inojin.

—Ah, sí. Tienes razón. —asintió el azabache en unisono con el otro chico.

Tal vez si es un buen momento para hacerlo después de todo.

—Bueno, aunque por ahora no se sabe quiénes eran, se les está dando una investigación al parecer. —comentó despreocupadamente.

—¿Verdad que sí, Boruto? Suena un poco misterioso eso. —Inojin le miró de reojo al Uzumaki— ¿Tu qué crees?

—N-No lo sé. Nunca he escuchado algo de todo esto 'ttebasa. —hizo un poco de esfuerzo para no sonar un tanto obvio de su mentira.

—De seguro estuviste muy cómodo en tu casa. Tal vez por eso no supiste nada de todo esto. —comentó el chico pelirubio pálido.

Agradecía que Inojin era de los qué era muy imposible que le fuera viendo de manera sospechosa. Nunca ha tenido su curiosidad, y espera que siga así.

—_"Así que, al final la gente nos vió y ya están hablando de ello."_ —pensó Boruto un tanto intranquilo— _"Espero que no nos vayan a decir que somos unos ladrones o alguna gente mala. No me hace gracia ir a la cárcel solo por eliminar yokais."_

El tema del incidente y de lo que había pasado en aquella tienda lo hicieron a un lado. Volvieron a sus pláticas tradicionales y comunes para ellos.

En medio del camino Boruto veía a unos estudiantes con la misma actitud que estaba Inojin hace rato con su anterior plática. Además, en las manos de uno de esos chicos, estaba un vídeo del noticiero por su celular. No tenían muy alto el volumen, pero pudo oír "personas misteriosas" y "el ataque animal". Las dos cosas que le habían dicho sus amigos. Realmente sí que hablaban con la verdad de eso, pero le impresionaba que nunca lo vió u oyó tal noticia.

Bueno, todo estará bien, mientras que nadie sepa que él es de esas "personas misteriosas".

* * *

—¿En serio hicieron eso los de la otra clase? —preguntó Boruto con el ceño fruncido.

En medio de su plática, fue abriendo su casillero en busca de sus zapatos.

—Lo habían empezado Inojin, y claro que también Iwabe. —comentó el azabache en un suspiro— Créeme que en serio quería detenerlos, pero unos le siguieron el juego.

—Si. En serio que debiste de haber estado. —confiesa Inojin muy gustoso de sus acciones. Boruto le miró con el ceño fruncido, aunque también tenía cierto orgullo.

Algunas veces sacaba su lado infantil al estar con ellos.

—Bueno, tal vez es mejor que Iwabe y tú causen menos problemas. —ahora le tocaba a él ser un poco más maduro en sus palabras.

—¿Y lo dice el chico que arruinó por el baño de hombres cuando estábamos en el último año de la secundaria? —le remarcó el azabache con una mirada que tenía cierta incredulidad.

—¡Eso era necesario! —contestó el Uzumaki sin una pizca de culpa.

—Sigue creyéndote eso hasta que veas quien es el inmaduro. —Inojin no se había quedado atrás en los contras que le hacían a Boruto.

—Ya déjenlo. De todos modos, eso ya quedó en el pasado 'ttebasa.

No había porque recordar aquello que le insistían en hacer sus amigos. No era que le desagradaba hablar de su vida en la secundaria, pero una vida que casi no hacía amigos más que solo tenía a Shikadai e Inojin.

Sin percatarse, ya había notado como sus amigos habían terminado de ponerse sus zapatos, menos él. Se había distraído con la pequeña plática que estaban teniendo en medio de la entrada en los casilleros. Era una gran suerte que los demás estudiantes no les hayan hecho caso. Normalmente llamaban un poco la atención.

—Nos adelantaremos. —Inojin le dió una pequeña despedida de mano.

Shikadai le dió un último vistazo a su amigo que estaba quieto, mirándolos un poco perdido, y más en lo que va a hacer.

—No te preocupes, Boruto. Ya sabes que te estaremos esperando en el salón y en los mismos asientos. —dijo Shikadai.

Ambos se habían ido yendo del lugar hasta dejar a Boruto aún en su misma posición, en medio de su casillero antes de agarrar sus zapatos.

Bueno, algunas cosas realmente no han cambiado. Todos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Claro, que eran los mismos. Solo había pasado un día que no vino a clases. No es como si su actitud o comportamiento se cambiara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al menos, el punto bueno de todo es que todos han permanecido bien. Admitía que le tranquiliza eso. Por ahora solo tenía intención de ir a su clase y dar su…

—¿Boruto-kun?

Se había distraído por un segundo, y en medio de la entrada al edificio por los casilleros a su izquierda, estaba esa chica de cabello violeta y también con el mismo color de ojos. Lo miraba como si de un fantasma del mismo Boruto se trataba.

—Oh, d-delegada. —la saludó como si nada, aunque una parte de él se le fue complicando— Buenos días.

Hablar con ella después de haber desaparecido por un día era algo muy incómodo. Ella eran de esas personas que se preocupan por los demás.

—B-Buenos días, pero…

—Tal vez me quieres preguntar si estoy bien o dónde anduve ayer hehe…

—Claro, obviamente. —contestó sin pestañear.

Ni siquiera ocultaba su preocupación al decir su contestación a las palabras del chico. Boruto la miró con cierta preocupación, ya que no quería en levantar alguna sospecha sobre lo que había hecho el día de ayer. Es posible que, hasta ella, incluído los demás de la clase, le preguntaran sobre si se involucró en ese incidente que todos están hablando.

—Estoy bien, delegada. —dijo Boruto haciendo lo posible para no sonar muy obvio si mentira— Solo tuve un pequeño problema con mi trabajo que yo tuve y…

—¿Seguro?, ¿No te pasó nada? —lo miró aún sin despegar sus ojos sobre él ni un segundo— Lo que pasó ayer fue muy peligroso y no sabía si tú fueras a estar allí.

—_"Así que, ella también sabe de eso."_

A veces Boruto no entendía muy bien por qué el comportamiento tan sobreprotector que ella tenía. Actuaba como si fuera una madre que tenía por la seguridad de sus hijos. Tal vez era un pequeño subconsciente de ser huérfana, y trata a todos como si fueran su propia familia. Es lo más lógico que se le podía ocurrir.

Sumire había suspirado. Parecía algo cansada y también notó como hacia un pequeño esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Parece que no había dormido muy bien. ¿Acaso habría una prueba el día de hoy?, Bueno, sea de lo que sea, no suponía un reto para él.

Ella se había acercado a su lado para abrir su propio casillero de dónde se encontraban sus zapatos para usarse en la academia. Seguía mirándola un poco extrañado por como estaba, y a unas ganas de seguir hablando, Sumire le robó ese privilegio.

—Yo estaba preocupada que te haya pasado algo malo. No asististe ayer, y eso me ponía un poco mal. —dijo en medio de ponerse sus zapatos— Luego llegó la noticia de los animales que habían atacado una tienda, y estuve aún más preocupada.

—¿Sabes, delegada? No tienes que estar tan preocupona. No es muy sano en serlo 'ttebasa.

Sumire al escuchar eso, había puesto unos ojos en forma de plato, sin parar de sudar un poco. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

—Awawa… L-Lo siento, por eso. No es mi intención en hacerlo. —dijo entre pequeños balbuceos.

—Haha… Descuida. Además, esa parte tuya me gusta mucho. —confesó el Uzumaki con toda sinceridad.

La chica reaccionó un poco. La había sacado de sus nervios que fueron siendo reemplazados por ansiedad. Pronto sus mejillas se empezaron a colorar de un tono rosado. Desvió su mirada por otro lado, y se apresuró un poco en cerrar su casillero e irse de allí hasta si salón de clases.

Habiendo pasado por un lado de Boruto, éste le siguió con la mirada hasta verla yéndose un poco deprisa.

—Por cierto, delegada.

—¿P-Pasa algo? —curiosiada, volteó a mirarlo a los ojos.

Boruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que la fue tranquilizando y a su vez una muy simpática.

—Sobre lo que tenía hace dos días. Ya no tienes que preocuparte. —comentó gustosamente— Sé lo que debo de hacer apartir de ahora. En lo que respecta de mi hermana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—Si. Además, en lo de hace rato… Yo quiero decirte que no necesitas estar a cada rato _así_. —dijo— Y perdón por hacerte preocupar y a los demás.

Sumire viendo la mirada del chico tan serena y tranquila. La hizo darse cuenta de que sus palabras era muy claras como el agua. Definitivamente no había ninguna duda en lo que él mismo decía. Sonrió feliz, al saber que él era el mismo de siempre, y a su vez, uno mucho mejor.

—Ya sabía que lo harías. Te lo dije; yo sabría que arreglarías todo con tu hermana, y de lo que sea que te haya molestado ese día. Eres tú despues de todo, Boruto-kun.

—Bueno, sí. Tienes razón hehe…

Sin nada más que decir, Sumire se había ido de allí a paso rápido para llegar al salón. Boruto aún permanecía en el mismo sitio, viendo cómo se fue desapareciendo al verla irse.

Prosiguió en agarrar sus zapatos para ponérselos y sus tenis los colocó por el casillero.

Nuevamente había oído unos pasos en la entrada que se habían acercado hacia donde estaba él. Sorpresa que oyó que se habían detenido a unos cuantos metros de él, lo que le dió curiosidad de quienes se trataba.

—Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor de lo que estabas antes.

La simple voz que lo había hablado ya era todo lo que necesitaba para saber de quienes eran. Giró para verlos y efectivamente, allí estaban Mitsuki y Sarada quienes estaban mirándolo, al igual que él a ellos.

—Buenos días, chicos. —solo eso se le pudo ocurrir al verles nuevamente.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? —preguntó Sarada con preocupación.

—Bien. Se encuentra como si nada hubiera pasado. —respondió el chico, agradecido por el interés del estado de Himawari.

—Oye, Boruto. —Mitsuki se acercó con precaución— ¿Ella lo sabe?

—Si te refieres a que sí recuerda algo de lo que pasó, pues no. —contestó en una simple sonrisa— Afortunadamente le inventé una historia que pueda creerse.

—¿Y lo hizo? —volvió a preguntar de forma más directa.

—Si, así es.

Ambos se vieron por un momento en un debate de miradas, de saber si era verdad lo que decía Boruto o no. Él no estaba asustado, después de todo, era verdadero. Solo que, con el único inconveniente, es de que Himawari recuerda haber sido salvada por él, aunque no sabe que era realmente su hermano mayor. Mientras no sepa ella, todo bien.

—Entonces, todo bien. —Mitsuki fue sonriendo como antes lo hacía dos días antes de todo su secreto revelado al igual que el de Sarada.

Boruto feliz al verles creer en su palabra se comenzó a relajar de más, y además tenerlos en frente suyo le hizo recordar una parte de lo que quería hacer el día de hoy.

—Oigan, chicos. —Boruto les llamó.

Ambos le miraron curiosiados por el llamado de su amigo. Les miró con mucha seriedad y con sus ojos fijos en los propios de ellos.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo importante.

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos después de haber hecho esa solicitud para hablar con ellos dos. Propuso en ir a la azotea de la escuela. Aunque era un tanto clásico de cualquier cosa, era el único lugar al que podrían estar hablando tranquilo, y así, nadie más podría oír del secreto.

Ya estando en la azotea, Boruto no quiso tardar tanto ya que estaban a solo quince minutos para que inicien las clases. Fue directamente al grano de lo que quería hablar con ellos. Sus mismas palabras fluyeron por todo el lugar. Sarada y Mitsuki habían estado callados en todo esto, pero la chica era la que tenía más ganas de hablar al oír lo que creía que no esperaba, pero pareciera que Mitsuki no estaba para nada sorprendido. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio que había entre los tres.

—¿Esa es tu respuesta después de lo que pasó ayer? —preguntó hasta formar una sonrisa.

—Espera, ¿Realmente estás diciendo eso, Boruto? —Sarada le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Boruto los miró con determinación y sin ninguna pizca de duda, volviendo a repetir lo que había dicho antes:

—Así es. Cómo les dije antes; quiero unirme y ser un ninja exorcista como ustedes dos. —repitió.

Los dos volvieron a estar callados al oír nuevamente lo que les había dicho Boruto. Éste parecía un poco impaciente al ver que no respondían a nada después de ello que habló.

—Miren, no se hagan la idea errónea a lo que pido. —cruzó ambos brazos sobre si pecho— Después de lo que pasó ayer. No habría podido salvar a Himawari o a toda la gente de allí yo solo. Al verlos pelear, me he dado cuenta que aún hay cosas que yo mismo desconozco…

Paró un poco para ver si aún tenía la atención de los dos, a lo que fue prosiguiendo en hablar.

—Quiero ser mucho más fuerte para mantener a Himawari a salvo. Estar preparado para cualquier yokai que pueda aparecer. —giró sus ojos para un lado, viendo la ciudad en total calma de la mañana— _"Además, tal vez obtenga alguna pista del yokai que mató a mi madre."_ —volvió a mirar a los dos que tenía delante que seguían escuchando— Por eso mismo, les pido por favor de unirme. Enseñenme a saber usar mis capacidades.

Boruto había hecho una reverencia hacia ambos con toda sinceridad. No quería abrir sus ojos por los nervios que estaba teniendo.

Sarada y Mitsuki se miraron, como si solo se pudieran comunicar por medio del contacto visual. El albino solo le sonrió a su amiga, mientras que ella solo desviaba la cara para dar un simple suspiro, pero pesado.

Los dos miraron al Uzumaki que seguía en aquella reverencia en forma de súplica. Notaban la dedicación y firmeza en las palabras del chico, a lo que solo Mitsuki se le acercó para colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

—Boruto, no tienes que hacer eso ante nosotros ya que no somos superiores tuyos haha… —comentó— Despues de todo, estamos en la misma posición.

—¿Cómo? —Boruto levantó su rostro para ver a su amigo.

Sarada ahora fue la que se acercó a dónde estaban ellos. También colocó su mano sobre el otro hombro del Uzumaki para verla a los ojos.

—Lo que quiere decir Mitsuki, es que tanto tú como nosotros somos parte del mismo nivel.

—¿Eso significa? —preguntó Boruto esperanzado a las palabras de Sarada.

—Significa que, de forma oficial ahora, te doy la bienvenida a los ninjas del remolino. —Sarada le dedicó una sonrisa honesta y serena.

Mitsuki extendió la mano, esperando ser aceptada por Boruto. Él no lo dudo ya más y fue dándole un apretón de mano, sellando su hermandad como equipo y compañeros.

—Gracias por esto, Boruto. —dijo.

—No. Muchas gracias a ustedes por lo que hicieron por mí. —el Uzumaki le dedicó una sonrisa amistosa y llena de agradecimiento.

Boruto en definitiva sabía que su vida de ahora en adelante, apartir de hoy mismo, dió un cambio completo que nunca pensó en tener. ¿Ser un ninja? La verdad no sonaba tan mal ahora que lo piensa.

Esta, está misma vida suya… ahora será donde su historia comienza como un ninja exorcista.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**__ Bueno, aquí da por terminado el capítulo número cuatro. La verdad es que tenía pensado tener este capítulo corto y que sólo abarcara la parte de toda la pelea hasta que terminara, pero decidí juntar todo lo sucedido hasta la decisión de Boruto. Así no sean de más haha_ XD. _Espero que les haya gustado mucho._

_Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen está historia, que me hace feliz que ya lleva teniendo leídas y que siguen subiendo._

_Espero sus comentarios para saber que les pareció el capítulo. Me harían sacar más inspiración para poder actualizar más rápido_ _XD_.

_Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_Sayo!_


	6. Capitulo 5: Nada es lo que parece

—Onii-chan… ¿Porqué no pasan nada interesante en la televisión?

Himawari se quejaba desde la mesa en pleno desayuno, cambiando de canal, esperando conseguir llegar a uno que tenga algo entretenido. Boruto la miró extrañado con la impaciencia que tenía ella.

—¿Sabes que no he pagado para que nos den los demás canales? —dió otro pequeño bocado a su comida.

—¡Hazlo rápido! —exclamó—. Estoy muy aburrida de ver siempre noticias y cosas infantiles. Necesito al menos ver anime.

Su personalidad infantil si que era algo divertido de ver, Boruto juraría en estar allí contemplando la etapa más ruidosa de ella.

Cuando vió que Himawari había dejado de quejarse y de mala gana continuó con su desayuno, Boruto se dedicó a ver parte de las noticias que había en la tele. Gran parte de lo que se hablaba era de los suceso que había ocurrido hace dos días y después de lo sucedido en el super. Menos mal que no hubo nadie haya muerto. Tales pensamientos lo hicieron ver a su hermanita que seguía inconforme con lo que había en la televisión.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad… o eso quería pensar.

—Pasando a cosas más importantes en esta casa. ¿Cómo has seguido de tu brazo? —preguntó Boruto, mirando de reojo la pequeña venda que estaba alrededor de uno de los brazos de su hermana—. ¿Ya te sientes un poco mejor?

—Si. Ya no me duele tanto como lo fue el martes. —respondió Himawari para después agitar su brazo en reposo. Ya no se veía mal, al parecer.

—Bueno, eso me alegra. —confesó con alegría.

Boruto prosiguió en continuar con su desayuno tranquilamente. Mantenía su actitud normal de siempre, pero un poco más entusiasmado. La alegre cara de su hermanita alegraba el día.

—Por cierto, Onii-chan.

—¿Hum? —había puesto su atención hacia ella, sin dejar aún lado su desayuno.

—¿Hoy vas a ir ese nuevo trabajo que me dijiste ayer? —preguntó.

—Oh, claro. —respondió en medio de su desayuno—. Necesito primero en hablar de eso con uno de los qué están trabajando allí.

—¿Pero, sabes dónde es?

—No. —contestó.

—¿De qué se trata?

—No. Para nada.

—¡¿Porqué aceptarás un trabajo si ni siquiera sabes que hacen o dónde es?!

Himawari se había levantado de su asiento un poco alterada (eso quería creer Boruto), mirándolo con mucha molestia. No se le mostraba enojada o demasiado molesta. Sin embargo, el que su hermano actuara al descuidado con eso le preocupaba.

Boruto terminó de masticar lo que tenía en su boca y prosiguió en hablar.

—Por eso voy a hablar. Voy a saber de todos los detalles hoy 'ttebasa. —volvió a meterse parte de su desayuno por la boca, mientras empezaba a hablar nuevamente—. Yu folo comnida en mi.

—Primero termina de masticar tu desayuno, Onii-chan. —Himawari le miró con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Boruto se había puesto de acuerdo para irse a la azotea de la escuela para encontrarse con Mitsuki. No era que se habían hecho más cercanos, aún no estaba muy seguro Boruto en querer estarlo, después de todo, seguía siendo para él un chico raro.

Ya han pasado dos días desde él se había decidido a convertirse en un ninja exorcista. Ese día que era un viernes ahora, era más que suficiente para tomarse las cosas con calma.

Estos dos días que habían pasado desde aquel momento, Boruto había estado encargándose de eliminar a unos yokais que rondaban por las noches. Cuando se suponía que pensaba que Sarada y Mitsuki lo iban a entrenar, ellos solo querían que fuera haciendo lo que siempre hacía antes de todo esto. Bueno, le ayudaba a mantener la mente despejada y también en seguir buscando pistas del yokai que mató a su madre hace años. Lamentablemente no había conseguido nada como siempre. No quería adelantarse tanto, pero una parte de él tiene esperanzas de tener algo relacionado con ese yokai si está con estos ninjas exorcistas.

Bueno, por ahora permaneció un poco al margen hasta nuevo aviso, y este día era el aviso en la azotea.

—¿Y bien, Mitsuki? —preguntó el chico en plena hora del almuerzo. Ya había olvidado por su mente que esta junta acordada entre los dos era en el momento del descanso—. ¿Para que me hiciste venir? Me dijiste que es sobre los ninjas exorcistas.

—Si, así es. —respondió Mitsuki con toda seguridad, mientras se disponía en agarrar un bocado de su bento que traía consigo—. Ya has estado bien activo estos dos últimos días, y eso me impresiona.

—Si, gracias por eso. —asintió en pleno almuerzo que había traído igual que su amigo—. Bueno, ya sabes. Soy muy bueno haciéndolo.

—Lo sé muy bien. —dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

Había detenido por unos segundos su plática, mientras veía a su amigo en seguir disfrutando su almuerzo. Había dirigido su mirada hacia Boruto.

—Bueno, como sabrás muy bien, hoy mismo es viernes, ¿no?

—Si. Sé muy bien qué día es hoy. No es como si estuviera muy perdido. —le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Se le había hecho muy inecesarío esa comprobación por parte de Mitsuki hacia él, pero mejor dejar eso de lado.

—Tal vez se nos olvidó mencionarlo antes, pero tienes que ocultar muy bien tu chakra. —dijo Mitsuki.

—¿Ocultar? —preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas para arriba—. ¿Acaso eso se puede ocultar?

—Si. Aunque no lo sepas, el chakra es nuestra…

—Si, lo sé. —interrumpió, mientras iba jugando con sus manos—. Sé muy bien ese tema; el chakra es parte de nuestra energía espiritual, pero ésta está dormida en la mayoría de la gente y por esa misma razón muchos no pueden ver a los yokais.

—Oh, sé ve que entiendes lo básico. Me facilita la explicación. —admitió el chico con elogio hacia su amigo.

Boruto parecía más que contento con el halago que fue recibiendo. Decidió en no decir nada, más que solo ir disfrutando de ello.

—Bueno, tal como dices; el chakra es algo que nos diferencia de los demás y que con eso nos proporciona en estar conectados al plano espiritual que los yokais recorren al estar en el físico. Es algo que nos ayuda mucho, pero como sabrás muy bien, también es bueno para usarlo en el ambiente. —comenta con calma, mientras mantiene su mirada en Boruto—. Un ejemplo es la habilidad para correr paredes, darnos impulso para ser más veloces, y otras cosas más.

—¿Se pueden hacer más cosas? —le dió un pequeño interés al Uzumaki.

—Hablaremos de eso otro día, por ahora quiero decirte en tu problema que tienes en ocultar tu chakra.

—Volviendo a mi pregunta; ¿Es posible en ocultar algo que está dentro de tí? —nuevamente preguntó Boruto.

—Si. Es posible hacerlo, de hecho, es lo que hacemos Sarada y yo.

—¿Y cuál es la importancia en tener que ocultarlo? —preguntó.

—¿Te has preguntado de porque razón los yokais comenzaron a devorar a las personas? —comenzó a dar una mirada seria y pesada hacia su pelirubio amigo. Éste sólo se puso un poco tenso y negó con la cabeza, a lo que Mitsuki continuó—. Ellos se alimentan del chakra que las personas poseen.

—¿Eh?, ¿Se alimentan del chakra?

—Así es. Ellos buscan personas que tengan el chakra completamente vivo, que va ardiendo en el interior. Eso los hace mantener fuertes en el plano físico. Y claro, ellos mismos pueden detectar hasta el chakra más fuerte y vivo a través del rastro que ésta deja.

—¿Entonces…? —no parecía que le fuera llegando la información.

Mitsuki ya había deducido eso en su amigo pelirubio, así que, pensó en dar las cosas un poco más directas.

—Boruto, si no escondes tu chakra, los yokais podrían ir por ti, o peor, seguir tu rastro a lugares que tú has estado.

—No necesito tanto eso. Si lo quieren ellos, pueden ir por mí. Yo mismo me puedo enfrentar a lo que sea. —dijo Boruto con mucho ego.

—Me alegra tu entusiasmo, Boruto. Lo digo en serio. —Mitsuki lo miró con una sonrisa que no duró mucho. Fue levantando con sus palillos un pedazo de su almuerzo, mientras veía ese pedazo de comida fijamente—. Pero en este caso debo de contradecirte en lo que estás diciendo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Dices que te enfrentarias a ellos y que no podrían contra tí? —preguntó con sarcasmo—. Bueno, eso estaría muy bien para tí, pero… ¿Los demás que están a tú alrededor también lo harían?

En eso, un pequeño click había pasado por la mente de Boruto en el momento que escucho esas últimas palabras que dijo su amigo albino. Una pequeña parte de él comenzó a dirigirse hacia los acontecimientos que habían pasado esta semana; su pelea con los Kamaitachis y después lo que pasó el mismo lunes.

Boruto intentando en decir algo, le vió la cara sería de Mitsuki, como si él le había leído la mente a lo que quería decir.

—Por ejemplo; el Kamaitachi que nos enfrentamos hace dos días. El mismo que junto con un montón de ellos fue arrasando contra el restaurante que tú trabajabas. —dijo el chico, sin dejar de lado a su almuerzo—. También me gustaría agregar que ese mismo que nos dió problemas es el que se te había escapado el domingo en la noche.

—¡¿Eh?! Espera, ¿Me habían vigilado esa noche? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres preguntar eso, mas que lo otro?

Calló la boca al escuchar eso último, y sin nada más, solo se había calmado un poco Boruto, mientras solo tenía su cara culposa.

Viendo ese pequeña cooperación del Uzumaki, Mitsuki prosiguió:

—Tal vez no lo sabías, pero hay muy diferentes tipos de etapas en que los yokais se van adaptando. —mencionó sin interrupción alguna—. Por ahora no me entraré en esos detalles hasta mañana. Pero, el que se te había escapado consiguió en marcar tu chakra. Luego llegó al restaurante en dónde tú frecuentabas todos los días, consumiendo a personas que estuvieron muy cerca tuyo, hasta que al final consiguió de ser un simple Kamaitachi a uno salvaje.

—…

Boruto no mencionó palabra alguna despues de por todo aquello. Mucha información había sido Dada hacía él y más que eso, era una relacionado con sus errores que no sabía que los estaba cometiendo. Pronto la culpa fue apoderándose en él y su mente no pensó en otra cosa que Himawari y en lo horrible que habría pasado si él hubiera seguido así. Tal vez todos los yokais se dirigirían hacia su casa, en donde estaría su hermana.

Mitsuki tuvo unas pequeñas dudas de haber dicho de más aquel dato que puso decaído a su amigo. Cierto, él tenía parte de mucha culpa sobre unas muertes y posiblemente la propia seguridad de su hermana. Era una suerte que recientemente los yokais van apareciendo en horas que no sea en la noche, sino toda la academia ya habría tenido muchos grandes problemas.

En todo caso, Boruto estaba mucho más verde de lo que había imaginado, y eso le preocupa. Aunque claro, por esa misma razón lo hizo presentarse aquí y en decirle todo eso.

—No te preocupes, Boruto. —notó en como la atención del rubio se había puesto sobre él—. Por esa misma razón Sarada y yo te ayudaremos con tu problema de chakra.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Boruto con los ánimos subiendo.

—¿Para eso no son los amigos?, Y por supuesto que es por tu bien, y la de todos los demás. —agregó con una sonrisa.

Prosiguió en buscar algo por su bolsillo derecho (no tardó tanto en hallar lo que buscaba). Consiguió sacar un pedazo de papel que fue entregándole a Boruto. Éste lo toma sin más.

Allí mismo Boruto observó unas cuantas palabras y números que le resultaban un poco familiares.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Una dirección. —contestó Mitsuki como si de lo más obvio fuera, y claro que era demasiado.

Notó como su amigo lo fue comprendiendo despues al mirarle la cara con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. Debían de ser alguna señal para ocultar su pequeño error. Esto le causó un poco de gracia a Mitsuki.

—Te sugiero que vayas a ese lugar mañana por la mañana. Como a las nueve más exactos.

—¿Qué hay allí? —preguntó Boruto un poco más curioso como un niño.

—Tú solo ve. No tienes porque preocuparte por qué no te lo diga. Ya sabrás por qué te lo digo.

—¿Eh?

* * *

**.**  
**_._**  
**_._**

_**[MAÑANA]**_

En plena mañana el sol había ya en la posición de las ocho horas y con unos diez minutos después de la media hora que se tiene.

Boruto miraba por cada extremo de la calle en la cual caminaba. No habías ni una sola persona pasando por allí en el día de hoy. ¡Claro que no habría una en ese lugar! Aún era temprano el día, cosa que obviamente la gente no saldría tanto por los sábados.

—Se supone que debía de ser aquí la dirección pero no veo a a nadie. —dijo sin dejar escapar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor

Dió pasos lentos, yendo con cuidado por esa calle, esperando alguna cosa extraña, algo que sea propio del mismo Mitsuki. Agregando aparte algo que tenga que ver con ninjas. Le podía imaginarse alguna tienda de unos artilugios japoneses o una tienda que tenga relación con el budismo o cosas paranormales.

La idea de qué tal vez le vaya conducir a su escondite le ponía un poco impaciente, aunque la palabra que buscaba más es; emocionado.

Mirara por dónde mirara no había algo que fuera de lo usual. Aunque lo único que sí estaba un poco raro era una cierta tienda.

Se había detenido en frente de una de las que estaba allí cerca que era de dos pisos. No tenía mucho de lo que podía pensar Boruto, ya que solo se le veía como un edificio más, pero mejor no hacerle caso tanto a esos detalles y en eso el título de esa tienda era…

—¿Tienda de artículos de antiguedad de Konosaru?… Que nombre tan raro.

Fue ignorando la tienda, mientras seguía en espera de Mitsuki, pero no ha habido alguna que otra cosa que le podría hacerlo notar.

Volvió a fijarse en la pequeña nota que tenía en el papel que le había sido dado ayer en la azotea. Leyendo nuevamente el nombre de las calles, que estaba buscando. Sabía que donde sea que Mitsuki lo haya citado era evidente que debía de estar entre esos nombres que le indicaban.

Encontrado.

Eso es lo que pensaba al ver los dos carteles que estaban en ambos extremos de dos calles, pero volvió a tener sus dudas si eran realmente esos dos nombres. Pronto se le vino a la mente la tienda que aún seguía él parado en frente, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—_"Esto debe de ser una broma."_ —dio un pequeño suspiro pesado, mientras volvía a mirar el edificio—. _"No puede ser que este tienda de antiguedades sea el lugar indicado."_

Más que buscar alguna respuesta en concreto, fue comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de esa tienda. Al abrirla, sonó una pequeña campanita que colgaba por arriba suyo al ser golpeada por la esquina de la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio al momento que cerró la entrada. No había ni rastro de su amigo o de algo que llegue a tener relación con los ninjas. Todo en ese lugar era más bien… viejo.

—Cielos, es como si fuera entrando al sótano de un anciano de ochenta años retirado de la vida 'ttebasa.

Fue al mostrador y tampoco no había nadie aquí. Allí notó la pequeña campana que estaba frente suyo para ser sonada, y tal vez eso fuera lo más lógico que haría en este momento. Él sin más lo golpeó hasta hacer un _ring_ por todo el lugar. Nadie respondió al llamado de la campana.

Boruto hizo otro intento y la volvió a sonar, pero nadie venía, y así no paró en hacerlo otra vez. Sus intentos de seguir haciéndola sonar se detuvieron al escuchar unos pasos en la parte de atrás que estaba una cortina que no dejaba ver lo que estaba en el cuarto de allá mismo, pero parecía que provenía de alguien subiendo las escaleras o tal vez bajando de ellas.

Espero y espero en que esa persona fuera llegando. No tardó ni unos dos minutos en llegar, quitando la cortina hasta verse completamente. Era un hombre mayor de una estatura en la que él le llegaba cerca de su barbilla, tenía el cabello castaño y algo corto, tendiendo una camiseta gris y oscuro donde las mangas las tenía casi al llegar a los codos, era muy raro ver a alguien a esa edad estar en un lugar donde sería más para ancianos, y mucho más raro que tenga esa bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello. No están en invierno.

Aquel hombre parecía haber hecho lo mismo que Boruto, en tener que darle una mirada de los pies a la cabeza. Le ponía un poco en alerta a Boruto y que no sea un pervertido, porque a su punto de vista lo veía como uno.

—¿Tú debes de ser, no? —preguntó el hombre al suspirar.

—¿Eh?, ¿Yo qué?

—No esperaba para nada que fueras siendo demasiado… —el hombre paró un momento, inspeccionandolo otra vez hasta estar seguro del aspecto normal del chico—. Mejor olvídalo.

Boruto permaneció callado por cómo se había retractado aquella persona que estaba al frente suyo.

El hombre como ocio hablar ahora que tenía la atención del Uzumaki.

—Mitsuki si que se esmera mucho en no dar mucho detalles, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh?, ¿Mitsuki? —se le hizo extraño que esa persona haya mencionado a su amigo que debía de encontrarse.

Éste le sonrió a Boruto cuando notó su inquietante rostro. Sabía que se debía al haber nombrado al albino, por lo que ya podía guiar con más calma las palabras.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos acá atrás. —señaló a sus espaldas el pequeño pasillo que daba al cuarto de atrás—. Vamos, que es mejor aprovechar todo el tiempo posible.

Boruto decidió no decir nada, y por el momento seguiría el juego del hombre que tenía al frente. Lo fue siguiendo hasta el pequeño cuarto que solo había un escritorio, algunas cosas iguales a la tienda, y unos cuantos libros que no alcanzaba a ver de qué eran, pero suponía que eran para personas viejas. Bueno, eso lo fue suponiendo al estar en un lugar donde venden antigüedades.

Le sorprendió cuando aquel hombre inclinó uno de esos libros que estaban ordenados, donde fue siendo testigo de una entrada secreta que, era un elevador metálico. Para serle sincero, le pareció algo muy cool.

No tardaron en entrar al elevador para luego empezar a moverlo. Boruto lo sintió un poco pesado cuando fue moviéndose, y, por la forma en que se movía, lo llevaban para abajo. Esperaba que no fuera durando mucho en estar allí. De vez en cuando odia los espacios cerrados.

—Por cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi. Y soy encargado de supervisar toda esta guarida en operaciones. —dijo.

—Es un nombre muy largo, ¿no?

—B-Bueno… S-Supongo…, pero no es mi culpa. —avergonzado, comenzó a rascarse su pelo.

Boruto no le parecía la gran cosa su comentario al respecto del nombre, lo que le fue raro que se comportara tan apenado. Decidió dejar eso de lado.

—Entonces, ¿no me equivoqué al entrar en esta tienda? —se preguntó en un tono decepcionado—. _"No era lo que esperaba."_

—Cuando estén todos, te vamos a poner al tanto de nuestro asunto.

—¿Asunto? —preguntó.

—Ya dije; cuando todos estemos. —le reafirma, al indicarle que el elevador iba deteniéndose.

A los pocos segundos la puerta hecha de metal se había abierto, hasta darle a Boruto una vista de aquel lugar bajo una tienda.

Era una enorme sala que, equivalía a dos salones de clases juntos. En serio que era muy buen espacio; se veían muchos muñecos de paja con un al blanco, también una televisión junto con muebles que estaba a una parte de la izquierda, al igual que estaban katanas, kunais, etc.

Todo parecía como una guarida de un grupo secreto, aunque técnicamente estaba en ese lugar, pero jamás creyó estar en algo que solo pasan en mangas.

Konohamaru le fue dando un pequeño empujón de confianza para que fuera avanzando para entrar en todo ese lugar que no esperaba ver. Lo cierto es que, tenía una pequeña decepción al pensar que podría ser un poco más magnífica. Cómo la de una base sumamente grande.

Después de unos cuantos pasos, había escuchado una puerta abriéndose por la pared de la derecha del lugar. Vio a Sarada salir de allí, mientras mostraba una sonrisa satisfactoria. Esa puerta debía de conducir al baño. Ella no podría tener esa sonrisa por otra cosa, más que, solo vaciar sus necesidades. Pronto había notado la presencia de Boruto que estaba junto con Konohamaru.

—Hola, Sarada. —saludó con una actitud positiva. Quería empezar bien las cosas.

—Bueno, veo que ya llegaste. —dijo con cierto cumplido—. Pensé que te ibas a perder.

—Hey, no digas eso. Además, es muy raro que su base sea en una tienda para ancianos 'ttebasa. —dijo— Debo de admitir que es un poco decepcionante.

—Dime una cosa, Boruto. —cruzo sus brazos en un tono sarcástico—. ¿Creés que alguien sospecharía de que una tienda de antiguedades sea la guarida de un grupo secreto de ninjas?

—_"Bueno…, que lo diga de esa manera, me hace pensar lo muy ridículo que suena eso."_ —admitió con una mirada incómoda. Ignoró aquello solo prosiguió en agregar una otra cosa más amigable a su intercambio de palabras—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Mitsuki? Pensé que estaría aquí.

—Por el momento, salió. —le había respondido, mientras hecha una mirada en el reloj colgando—. Dijo que había detectado un yokai por estos rumbos, y, quiso hechar un vistazo.

—¿En serio?, ¿Ya para esta hora van apareciendo? —preguntó Boruto, sin creer en lo que oía—. Es muy raro.

—Así lo hemos pensado desde hace un mes, y créeme, eso no nos ayuda. —dijo con seriedad—. Ahora solo nos concentramos en eliminar a todo yokai que aparezca en esta ciudad.

Konohamaru que estaba aún al lado de Boruto, detuvo las palabras de la Uchiha con una seña, así mismo, se fue dirigiendo al chico que aún estaba sin entender mucho, aún cuando sus dos amigos le dijeron la situación.

El hombre castaño señaló uno de los asientos que estaban por allí, como una especie de sala de espera, teniendo unos sofás rojos. Los tres se habían sentado sin problemas.

Boruto era el único que se había puesto más cómodo al sentir lo suave que estaba el sofá en el que está sentado.

—Bueno, quisiera volver a presentarme como es debido. —dijo el pelo castaño con una sonrisa— Como lo dije antes; mi nombre es Konohamaru Sarutobi, y aparte de que dije que está tienda está bajo mi supervisión, soy el líder.

—¿El líder? —repitió con el ceño, para luego dar una mirada confusa hacia la azabache—. Creí que tú eras la líder o Mitsuki.

—Nunca te dijimos eso. —remarcó la Uchiha con los brazos cruzados—. Es tu culpa por estar confundido.

Boruto se había puesto un poco de mal humor por esa contestación de parte de su compañera de clases.

Se había puesto un poco mal el ambiente por los dos. Konohamaru decidió mejor calmar todo:

—Bueno, continuando con lo que estaba diciendo; yo soy el líder de este lugar y soy encargado de Sarada y Mitsuki. Claro, también agregandote.

—Huh… Bueno, me da gusto escuchar que ya soy parte hehe… —comenzó a estar un poco más relajado—. Pero, no sabía que hubiera alguien con mucha más autoridad que ustedes 'ttebasa.

—Eso es muy importante para todos los ninjas exorcistas, Boruto. —habló la azabache seriamente—. Nosotros solos no podemos en hacer todo el trabajo sin un líder de alto rango. Hay un código en nuestro trabajo.

—Oh, ¿hasta ustedes tienen un tipo de reglamento? —preguntó Boruto.

—El código es importante.

—¡Ah!

A espaldas del chico que, había dado un pequeño brinco del susto. Por detrás apareció Mitsuki con una ropa un poco casual, mientras se recargaba por la base del sofá.

—¡¿Mitsuki?! —un poco agitado exclamó sobresaltado el Uzumaki.

—Oh, bienvenido. —Konohamaru le dió un saludo en un gesto amigable.

—¿Porqué tardaste tanto, Mitsuki?

Sarada parecía un poco interrogativa hacia su compañero que solo la miró con una sonrisa. Ésta elevó una de sus cejas ante tal expresión del chico, a lo que él respondió:

—Perdón por haber tardado. Los yokai que había sentido eran difíciles de encontrar. —respondió en una disculpa honesta—. Pero ya pude encargarme de ellos. No eran muy fuertes.

—Bueno, menos mal. —asintió la Uchiha conforme con las palabras de su amigo—. Buen trabajo.

Aceptando el cumplido, Mitsuki fue poniendo sus ojos sobre el Uzumaki que seguía mirándolo. Éste fue le dió una sonrisa amigable también.

—Me alegro ver que no te hayas perdido para encontrar el lugar.

—_"De hecho, fue una suerte que yo haya encontrado el lugar."_ —pensó el Uzumaki, mientras volvía a retomar al tema de antes—. Así que, ¿tienen un tipo de reglamento?

—Bueno, no exactamente. —respondió Mitsuki pasando de su lado al otro sofa—. Es más como una guía para todos nosotros.

—Claro que eso en parte ayuda para que que el orden ninja se mantenga como todas las generaciones. —agregó Konohamaru desde su lado.

A pesar de ser algo modernos con el mundo actual del siglo veintiuno, una parte de esta gente siguen siendo fieles a sus principios como en el Edo. Seguía sin poder creer que en verdad aún existían los ninjas, aunque claro, lo hacía.

Por otro lado, miró a Sarada que tenía aún su misma expresión tranquila, y a la ves, muy en guardia. Boruto se daba la idea de que ella estaba en un estado de vigía para que no fuera a dar una falta de respeto. Tal vez es tan seria por respetar mucho ese tal código que están siguiendo.

Konohamaru suspiró cansada, aunque no lo parecía a simple vista.

—De todos modos, antes de empezar a lo principal de hoy. Boruto… —le miró de reojo para después sacar una hoja que fue poniendo en la mesa que estaba en el medio—. Necesito que hagas el juramento de iniciación.

—¿Juramento? —preguntó.

—Ya lo dijimos. —Konohamaru le fue mostrando la hoja a más detalle, donde se podía ver unos kanjis—. El código es importante para todos los ninjas exorcistas. Necesito saber que estarás comprometido con esto. No es un juego cuando digo que cada día arriesgamos nuestras vidas, pero eso es por la causa de ayudar a la gente… Es una gran responsabilidad.

Sus palabras sonaron pesadas, pero a su vez, tenían cierta rudeza que ponía a Boruto un poco fuerte, le daba algo de ese entusiasmo.

Esta persona y los dos que están a su lado tenían una cara poco animada, al contrario de lo que sentía él ahorita. Y una tristeza en el de Sarada. Algo en él sabía que esto debía significar mucho para ella, al igual que Mitsuki, pero él era distinto.

Pronto recordó a su madre y a su tan preciada hermanita que vivía con él en la casa, su hogar que tanto esfuerzo se aseguró en proteger, y ahora mismo, estaba por expandir esa misma responsabilidad.

—¿Entonces?, ¿Querrás hacerlo o no lo harás? —preguntó Konohamaru.

—Como te dije un día, Boruto; No te vamos a obligar a que realmente quieras unirte a nosotros. —comentó Mitsuki—. Eso es algo que tú mismo decidas con honestidad.

—Si.

—¿Si?, ¿Si lo harás? —Sarada le miró con asombro.

—¿De qué otra cosa estaría diciéndo el _si_? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—N-No me refería a eso. —murmuró la chica, mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

—Bueno, entonces ya no hay ningún problema, ¿no?

Mitsuki fue el último en decir aquello con una sonrisa. Parecía muy confiado de que el pelirubio iba a decir esa respuesta.

Sin más, Konohamaru le había colocado nuevamente sobre la mesa aquella hoja de papel. Boruto mantuvo su boca cerrada, esperando las próximas palabras que escuchará del pelo castaño.

—Nuestro código se basa en tres simples pero importantes principios que tenemos. —mostró tres dedos de su mano derecha—. Uno. Siempre ser cauteloso con nuestro trabajo para que no comprometer a todo el equipo. Dos. Nunca dirigir tu espada contra el inocente, al igual que a tus camaradas, ya que eso implica traición inmediata. Tres. Siempre estar comprometido con nuestra labor de ninjas exorcistas. Y cuatro. No hay soledad con nosotros, porque estamos juntos como una familia y por eso es importante el trabajo en equipo. —le miró detenidamente al Uzumaki con seriedad—. Esos son nuestros principios en nuestro código.

—_"Sonaron más a reglas que un simple código…"_ —Boruto le miró con el ceño fruncido—. _"Además, ¿No acaban de ser cuatro?"_ —en cualquier caso de todo, no le desagradaba para nada todo lo que había escuchado y ya con eso era más que suficiente para ya decidir—. Acepto todo eso y así me ofrezco ayudarlos 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, si es así, entonces bienvenido a los ninjas exorcistas. —anunció el pelo castaño con una sonrisa.

Mitsuki puso una mano en el hombro del chico de manera tan confortable.

—Felicidades, Boruto. Me alegra que seas uno de nosotros. —dijo.

—Oh, bueno… Gracias hehe… —dió una pequeña sonrisa incómoda ante la muestra de ánimo que estaba dando su amigo albino—. _"Aunque, fue demasiado sencillo está forma de iniciación para unirse a un grupo de ninjas."_

—De todas formas, Boruto. —la chica Uchiha acercó esa hoja que estaba sobre la misma hacia él—. Necesito que hagas el contrato aquí

—¿Contrato? —miró el papel con mucho cuidado—. ¿Necesito hacer la firma con mi muestra de sangre?

—Claro que no, bobo. —desde su bolsillo fue sacando un pequeño objeto delgado—. Solo usa esta pluma y firmas.

—…

—No me mires así. —Sarada frunció el ceño—. Somos ninjas exorcistas, no un grupo satánico.

—Hehe… Si. Si. Lo siento.

Sin nada más que decir, tomó la pluma que estaba a un lado y prosiguió en firmar. Aunque, no entendía como se podía aceptar a que un chico de quince años ya pueda firmar un documento.

Parece que los ninjas no tienen nada de restricción sobre estas cosas. ¿Será posible que muchos niños se unen a tan temprana edad?, Sus mismos amigos tenían su edad, y a juzgar por todo lo que ha pasado hace tres días, ellos debieron de estar en esto desde más años atrás.

Bueno, ahora mismo no quería pensar mucho de estas cosas. Ya terminado de firmar, se lo mostró a Konohamaru que estaba del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, y al agarrar la hoja su expresión se había puesto alegre.

—Ah, qué bueno. Gracias, Boruto. —se relajó de los hombros sin perder un poco de su emoción—. Ya con esta última firma, podremos ser de manera oficial 'kore.

—¿Eh? —Boruto se quedó un poco atónito y con la mirada perdida.

Sarada se le había corrido un aire frío por su espalda de susto y de la inquietud de lo que su sensei estaba diciendo ahora. Mitsuki seguía con la misma tranquila expresión, aunque tal vez mostraba su preocupación a su manera.

—Fue difícil suplicarles a los altos mandos que nos asignaran está ciudad, y si que valió la pena para poder ser oficiales 'kore.

—¿Eh?, ¿Que dijiste? —Boruto se había puesto curioso por esa línea que Konohamaru dijo.

—¿Hum?

—¿A qué te refieres con oficiales? —le volvió a preguntar. Volvió a miró a sus amigos que estaban ahora con la vista para otro lado. Los encaró—. ¿No me dijeron ustedes que fueron a esta ciudad por el asunto de los yokais que aparecen mediodía?

—Claro que esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí. —dijo Sarada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó.

—…

—Sarada…

—C-Claro que esa, esa la razón… por la que estamos aquí. —dijo.

—_"Lo dijo dos veces…"_ —la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Esta vez volvió hacia Konohamaru que estaba con la mirada clavada en los tres chicos, y después en Boruto.

—Oye, se supone que están aquí por el misterio de los yokais, ¿no?

—Claro, ese es nuestro trabajo como ninja exorcista. —respondió—. Pero no podíamos actuar para nada, ya que no éramos un equipo oficial por la ley de los ninjas. Éramos solo tres, por lo tanto no estábamos en el sistema.

—…

Konohamaru habiendo dicho eso, fue poniendo una cara feliz, mientras movía la hoja que había firmado el Uzumaki.

—Pero ahora que firmaste, ya somos unos ninjas exorcistas. —dijo con el pulgar arriba hacia el chico—. Les había pedido a Sarada y Mitsuki que buscaran a alguien que pueda ser uno y unirse, pero no había nadie.

—¿En serio…?

Boruto dió una pequeña mirada en sus dos amigos. Éstos volvieron a dar la cara para otro lado que no sea de dónde él estaba. Seguían con tratar de evitar el contacto visual.

Sin leer para nada el ambiente en el que estaba, Konohamaru continuó:

—Mitsuki dijo que encontró a alguien en esta ciudad, así que le pedí a Sarada que viniera corriendo para que lo ayudará con eso. —comentó con satisfacción—. Yo tardaría en llegar ya que me arriesgué en pedir está ciudad como centro de base, con la promesa que aquí estaría nuestro nuevo miembro para estar completos.

Sin decir una palabra, Boruto siguió callado para escuchar las palabras del hombre mayor. No obstante, dejó que la curiosidad le entrara al oír eso último y volvió a poner su atención en los dos que estaban manteniendo su distancia.

—¿Solo vinieron por que yo era el único que estaba disponible? —con indignación, les miró con la mirada fulminante.

—C-Claro que no, o-obviamente no es lo que tú piensas. —Sarada disimuló estar calmada, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Veía para otro lado.

—Te creería más si me dijeras eso en la cara… —dijo Boruto.

Posteriormente volteó a ver a Mitsuki que estaba aún callado, aún cuando buscaba respuesta por parte de Sarada y de él, pero más que eso, solo le miró con una sonrisa. Ni pareciera que intentara ocultar nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

—_"¿Eso es todo lo que ofreces?"_ —le miró sin saber que pensar al respecto del albino—. Así que, ¿todas esas cosas que me dijeron fueron falsas, y solo buscaban un compañero?

La Uchiha le miró ahora devuelta a la normalidad, mientras posaba con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—No, claro que no. Lo que dijimos era cierto, y sigue siéndolo. No podemos hacer esto solos…, pero…

—¿Pero?

—¡Quería ser oficial! —declaró Sarada con mucha fuerza, mientras se fue tapando la cara de la vergüenza. Le fue difícil admitir sus cosas—. ¡Tú no sabes lo frustrante en tener habilidades ninjas y no usarlas como se debe!

Boruto les miró de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba cansado. No tenía mucha energía para reclamarles, no despues de lo que estaba pasando aquí abajo. Ya no parecía realmente una base secreta de ninjas.

—Esto parece como si hubieran querido buscar un nuevo miembro para su club para no ser clausurado…

Pareciera que Sarada lo había oído, al igual que Mitsuki. Éste le miró otra vez con una sonrisa, y ella volteó su mirada para otro lado, mientras iba proponiendo algo de té. Konohamaru sin importarle mucho el asunto de ellos tres se fue rápido con la hoja para llevarlo a quien sabe dónde.

Boruto se quedó quieto en su lugar sin seguir recuperar sus energías de lo muy cansado que estaba de este tema tan loco. Suspiró con pesadez.

—_"¿Habré hecho mal en aceptar unirme a esta gente?"_

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**[30 MINUTOS DESPUÉS]**_

Después unos minutos de lo que había pasado en la base, Boruto había sido llevado a las afueras de la ciudad. No entendía muy bien el propósito, pero no le importaba. No sabía muy bien, pero algo le decía que tenía que tener cuidado con las palabras de estas personas, y no es que ya no volvería a confiar en sus palabras… simplemente no tienes ganas de oír mucho. Estaba cansado.

En un pequeño parpadeo habían llegado a dónde tenían que estar, y para el Uzumaki todo era muy simple, pero a la vez inquietante.

Todo lo que había a su alrededor era un terreno rocoso y también estaban rodeados por unos árboles que estaban muy atrás. Desde ese lugar podía verse la ciudad, era algo muy bueno de ver. Nunca antes había venido a estos lugares, aunque era muy obvio. No es un lugar para ir, ya que era muy peligroso, pero en su caso era diferente.

Esta vez miró a Konohamaru que estaba a unos ocho metros de él.

—Recuerdame… ¿Porqué estamos en un lugar como éste? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Mitsuki me comentó que eres muy bueno peleando, pero quiero verlo con mis propios ojos. —Konohamaru le respondió, mientras estiraba los brazos al aire.

—Si, así es. Soy muy bueno. —él se autoalabó, mientras se señalaba con el pulgar—. No necesito que me pongan aprueba 'ttebasa.

—Antes de ponerte al día con nosotros para hacer misiones, necesito ver qué tan bueno eres luchando. —dijo.

Boruto había puesto una mala cara y de cansado.

—¿En serio es necesario?

—Claro que lo es. Necesito saber cómo es tu estilo de lucho. —confesó el de pelo castaño, mientras cruzaba ambos brazos firmemente.

—Pienso que es una perdida de tiempo en hacer eso… —dijo el pelirubio decayendo sus hombros.

—No te preocupes, Boruto. Será muy fácil para tí, solo tienes que hacer lo que siempre haces.

Mitsuki estaba a su lado dándole unas suaves palmadas por su espalda para animarlo. Boruto apreciaba ese acto de compañerismo y amistad que le estaba dando el albino.

No estaba muy de acuerdo en dicha petición que le estaban pidiendo. Bueno, ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había recibido algún tipo de examen de prueba para estar oficialmente con ellos.

Por ahora, decidió mejor en resignarse en hacer caso y fue relajando sus manos y brazos como calentamiento. Konohamaru notó esa iniciativa que fue poniendo Boruto.

—Muy bien, lo haré. —dijo—. Pero, ¿lo haré desarmado?

—Ah, lo siento haha… —el hombre mayor se disculpó, mientras le daba una señal a la Uchiha para que ésta le fuera arrojando una katana que ella misma estaba cargando.

Boruto la atrapó con éxito, y no fue para nada pesada, estaba un poco más liviana que la que tenía él de su padre. Pero seguía siendo una katana que se podía usar, así que no había diferencia alguna. Al sacarlo de su funda, él hizo unos cuantos movimientos rápidos para acostumbrarse al peso del arma, cosa que no le tomó mucho.

Konohamaru sonrió de oreja a oreja al verlo motivado. Acto seguido, había sacado de su bolsillo un par de rollos de pergaminos. Boruto no entendía por qué los traía consigo. Pero no podía negar que le quedaban con sus tradiciones ninjas.

—Boruto, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que Mitsuki se había encargado de unos yokais está mañana? —preguntó Sarada desde su posición alejada. Él le asintió en entenderla y escuchar. Ya viendo eso, prosiguió ella—. Bueno, él realmente no fue a eliminarlos.

—¿Eh?

—Los capturé para la prueba de hoy que te vamos a dar. —continuó el chico, ahora ya muy alejado de dónde estaba Boruto.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Así es, Boruto. —Konohamaru ya había comenzó a quitar los nudos de las cuerdas de ambos pergaminos—. Y es mejor que te prepares, porque aún siendo una práctica, es de vida o muerte si no das todo de tí.

Konohamaru no tardó en dejar al descubierto los pergaminos. No tenían contenido alguno más que solo un kanji en cada uno. Las fue arrojando hacia la dirección en donde estaba el Uzumaki, y acto seguido, había hecho una especia de posición de manos que daban a la seña carnero.

—_¡Liberación!_

De aquel grito, Boruto vio como había empezado a salir una cortina de humo desde ambos pergaminos. Había empezado a cubrir una gran área de dónde estaba, aunque no le alcanzaba, estando aún unos cuatro metros alejado.

Pronto el humo se empezó a disipar por movimientos bruscos que venían de adentro, y de allí fue comenzando a mostrarse algunas partes entre lo que se veía, hasta que fue mostrándose a los dos yokais que se estaban en ambos pergaminos. Dos bestias grandes y muy peligrosas que mostraban su enojo al ser capturadas.

Aún preocupado por los dos yokais que tenía de frente, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el peligro.

—_"Trajeron a un Hihi y a un Bakeneko para probarme…"_ —pensó— "En serio que me la quieren hacer difícil."

Habiendo terminado de recoger los dos pergaminos, Konohamaru sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel que era rectangular, mientras hacia una especie de seña de mano. Boruto notó como sus otros dos amigos tenían el mismo papel, y así, los tres al mismo tiempo hicieron la misma acción en unisono.

Juntos habían comenzado a crear una especie de barrera morada que rodeó un el gran campo para Boruto.. Sus amigos lo miraron afuera de dicha barrera atentos a la situación en la que estaba él. Mitsuki era el único que lo veía feliz, seguro de que estará bien.

Con la katana ya desvainada, Boruto ya la posicionó por delante suyo, y al pequeño sonido que hizo con ella. Los yokais ya se habían lanzado hacia él con mucha prisa, ganas de devorar la única comida que estaba dentro de una barrera.

Al haber atacado al mismo tiempo, no estaban bien cordinados para no chocar entre sí en el suelo, mientras que Boruto había esquivado esos dos de un salto hacia atrás. El Bakeneko fue el primero en recuperarse, y así, le fue siendo al Uzumaki. Cómo tenía un instinto gatuno, sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, aún así, le costaba darle un golpe a Boruto. Éste sólo se la pasaba esquivando, esperando un momento indicado para devolver el golpe.

* * *

_N. A. Un Bakeneko es literalmente un gato mounstro que puede alcanzar grandes tamaños. En el florclore japonés, suele devorar y buscar presas humanas. Según algunas leyendas, un bakeneko devoraba a las personas para transformarse en ellas y robar su identidad._

* * *

—_"Tengo que hacer algo rápido, ó pronto seguirá mis movimientos."_

En medio de sus pensamientos, el yokai se reagrupó para volver atacar, pero esta vez en un salto. Boruto se había hecho para atrás, retrocediendo un par de metros para tener un poco de tiempo para reaccionar antes del siguiente movimiento que pueda hacer el Bakeneko. En medio de eso, una sombra por debajo suyo se había empezando a agrandar con cada segundo que pasaba. Reaccionó rápido para darse cuenta que algo venía de arriba.

Dió un salto nuevamente, pero esta vez para la izquierda hasta derrapar el suelo con sus pies. Toda la tierra del suelo estaba suspendida en el aire tras la caída de lo enorme que cayó. Todos sus sentidos se reactivaron otra vez y sin descanso cuando notó que había aparecido el Hihi y con esa gran pelo negra que cubría su cuerpo, junto con esos colmillos de babuino que tenía. No tuvo tiempo más de analizarlo cuando vió la cola de la bestia dirigirse hacia él. Rápidamente lo fue esquivando, pero la mano del yokai lo golpeó por la otra dirección hasta lanzarlo por el otro extremo del campo cerrado.

Definitivamente había dolido esa gigantesca palmada de parte de ese mono.

* * *

_N. A: El Hihi es una bestia grande, parecida a un mono, que vive en las profundidades de las montañas. Tiene pelo largo, negro y una boca ancha con labios largos y abultados. Las viejas leyendas dicen que un mono que alcanza una edad muy avanzada se transformará en un Hihi. En japonés moderno, hihi es la palabra para el babuino, que toma su nombre de su semejanza a este yokai._

* * *

—Ay, ay… En verdad que ese último golpe me dolió mucho. —dijo entre pequeños quejas, mientras se presionaba su abdomen—. _"Esta es la primera vez que lucho contra estos yokais."_

Percibió otro de los ataques que le fueron lanzando, esta vez el Bakeneko era quien lo hacía. Boruto retrocedió nuevamente antes de ser tocado por la bestia. Seguido de ella atacó el Hihi por su derecha, afortunadamente desvió el ataque con la katana, dando el impacto a su provecho para hacerlo lanzar lejos.

Aterrizó estable, pero su movimiento anterior lo dejaron un poco cansado.

—_"Ya debo de atacar. No puedo estar así más tiempo."_ —sonrió temeroso ante aquellas bestias frente suyo—. _"Es mi turno ahora."_

Acto seguido, se abalanzó hacia los dos yokais, aunque se desvió un poco para dirigirse hacía el Hihi que estaba a su derecha. Éste le atacó una y otra vez, no le importaba cuántas veces se lanzaba atacar, siempre y cuando se quede satisfecho en devorar al chico.

Boruto encontró una abertura en uno de los ataques, más específico, en el siguiente que esquivó. Acto seguido, se subió por el brazo del Hihi para ir directo hacia su cabeza, y con toda la fuerza en su interior lo llevo a sus manos para mantener firme su arma que lo llevó directo al cuello de la bestia. Y en unos segundos, la katana había llegado a hacer contacto con el yokai.

Boruto estando feliz por su victoria, contra uno de los yokais, notó que en aquella acción que había hecho, no fue el resultado que esperaba. Aún seguía andando a para bien ese mono grandote que gruñía. No tardó en quitar al Uzumaki encima suyo hasta arrojarlo al suelo. Esta vez Boruto había sentido mucho más dolor al haber sido lanzado a esa fuerza, y con su espalda siendo la que le fue mal en esa caída.

—Eso si dolió más… _"y mucho…"_ —se había empezado a parar, ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo por toda su espalda y rodillas—. _"¿Que rayos pasó? Se supone que lo había conseguido golpear."_

Nuevamente se había lanzado contra el Hihi que de igual manera se dirigía hacia Boruto. No obstante, el Bakeneko se iba acercando a su izquierda a toda prisa, mientras preparaba sus garras contra el chico.

Boruto decidió mejor irse por él y tal vez conseguía eliminarlo antes que el mano grandote. Se apresuró para lograr alcanzarlo antes que el Hihi lo alcanzará a pelirubio. Por suerte, se lanzó en un impulso con ayuda de las rocas que salían volando gracias al mono, y así, fue llegando a unos pocos segundos a la cabeza del Bakeneko, y en un rápido movimiento cruzó su espada contra la frente del felino.

—¡¿Eh?!

Nuevamente su arma no había logrado atravesar la carne de un yokai, cosa que puso a Boruto en shock sin moverse en pleno aire que aún seguía flotando. El Bakeneko le dió un golpe desde arriba hasta dejarlo en él suelo como una caída en picada.

—¿Que está pasando? —observó su katana que tenía en la mano, mientras la sostenía con fuerza—. ¿Porque no puedo cortarlo?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar. Una de las bestias le atacó sin espera, lo que él solo rodó en el suelo apenas cuando fue estrellado el puño del Hihi contra las rocas.

A lo lejos, afuera de la barrera. Los tres que estaban allí observando, no perdían de vista las acciones que el Uzumaki estaba haciendo. Sarada era la que más preocupada estaba, ya que veía como el chico se las arreglaba apenas para hacerles algo a los yokais.

Mitsuki estaba a un lado de su amiga de igual manera siguiendo los patrones que el pelirubio daba en medio de su combate. No lo parecía a simple vista, pero si estaba preocupado de cómo estaba llevando eso.

Konohamaru se había posicionado a un lado de donde estaba Mitsuki, de igual manera viendo al Uzumaki que seguía esquivando de un lado a otro los ataques de los dos yokais, mientras seguía haciendo muchos intentos de cortarlos, pero eran no conseguía nada.

—Así que, estabas en los cierto, Mitsuki. De lo que me contaste sobre en cómo pelea Boruto. —dijo.

—Cuando peleamos hace unos días contra esos Kamaitachis, era muy inusual en cómo peleaba. No sentí una corriente de chakra cuando cortaba a un yokai… —comentó sin dejar de mirar fijamente al Uzumaki.

—Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí podría en llegar su entusiasmo que había comentado. —Konohamaru juntó ambas manos en una posición de sello tigre.

Boruto al caer en el suelo, esta vez no sentía sus brazos o su espalda. No después de haber sido golpeado con esa fuerza bruta que había sido golpeado por ambos yokai. En eso se fue girando para recuperar su arma que estaba un poco alejado. Pero antes de ello, ambas bestias ya estaban en camino hacia donde él estaba. Afortunadamente ambos se habían desvanecido en una cortina de humo en frente del chico.

Boruto había quedado en shock y con los ojos sobresaltados por lo que acaba de ver. Miraba por diferentes direcciones, en busca de alguna señal de esos yokai.

Nada.

Todo estaba sin vista de ellos, solo estaban sus amigos y él. Todo el dolor que el había estado sintiendo ya no lo sentía por la repentina desaparición de esos dos.

El resto se acercó hacia donde estaba aún sentado el chico. Permaneció en el suelo procesando todo lo que había pasado en aquella lucha. Tenía la vista perdida hacia el suelo con una mirada dudosa y confusa. Poco rato notó como el resto se acercaban a él, y con una mirada extrañada, no necesitaba palabras para preguntar qué sucedió.

—Volvamos a la base.

Konohamaru le dedicó una sonrisa un tanto culposa y algo disciplina, mientras se rascaba su cabello.

* * *

Al haber llegado a la base, Mitsuki le trató las heridas que tenía Boruto, ya siendo vendado del brazo hasta su torso, y una pequeña curita en la mejilla izquierda.

—¿Ya no te duele nada? —preguntó el albino que estaba terminando de ponerle un ungüento a su última herida.

—Doler queda un poco corto a lo que estoy sintiendo ahorita 'ttebasa.

—Mmh… Lo tomaré como no de que no te duele, entonces. —dijo, dejando al chico a su suerte. Se había ido hacia lo lejos a lo que parecía a un área llena de cosas. Era la cocina.

Sarada se sentó al otro lado contrario de donde estaba Boruto. Lo miró con cierta inquietud, pero se relajó un poco al estar en el cómodo asiento. Pero por otro lado, Konohamaru era el que estaba más cerca del chico. Le miró un poco pensativo, a lo que el pelirubio no hizo más que mostrar una mueca molesto.

—Entonces… ¿Que fue todo eso? No pude hacerle ningún rasguño a esos dos yokai 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, Boruto. Para serte sincero con eso… —Konohamaru se detuvo por unos segundos, mientras se rascaba la mejilla—. El propósito del ejercicio que te puse no era para ver tu estilo de pelea.

—¿Eh?, ¿Tú también eres un mentiroso como estos dos? —preguntó el Uzumaki.

Habiendo escuchar eso, Sarada volteó para otro lado un poco apenada y con una sonrisa que le temblaba los labios.

—Ya. Ya. Boruto, en verdad siento en haberte mentido, pero era necesario para comprobar algo 'kore. —dijo, pero esta vez con seriedad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —él le miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué querías comprobar?

—Antes de llegar a la ciudad, Mitsuki me contactó cosas de tí. Solo una cosa fue lo que me llamó la atención.

Boruto seguía sin entender a lo que le estaban diciendo. Le daban un poco de misterio a sus palabras, aunque en unos instantes, Konohamaru de su bolsillo sacó un kunai, aquellas armas que los ninjas usaban a parte de sus sofisticadas katanas. Él comenzó en hacer unos pequeños movimientos de mano con ella.

Ya teniendo el arma a la vista, le fue mostrando a Boruto con detalle la forma de cómo estaba empleada. Y en unos pocos segundos, Boruto sintió una pequeña descarga en su interior al tenerla un poco cerca aquella arma tan pequeña. No entendía muy bien de dónde venía o porque razón se sentía así.

—¿Lo sientes, verdad? —preguntó el pelo castaño al chico. Como si supiera en lo que estaba sintiendo Boruto.

—¿Qué es esta sensación? —contestó con una pregunta al hombre.

—Lo que estás sintiendo es la presión de chakra que hay en este kunai. —dijo con una sonrisa—. Al estar muy concentrada en este kunai, su misma energía se puede sentir, pero no es como si explotará, de hecho, este kunai está hecho para soportar nuestro chakra 'kore.

—¿Es posible eso? —Boruto le miró sorprendido por la información que Konohamaru daba.

—Quizás no lo sabes, pero cada una de las armas que tenemos los ninjas exorcistas está hecho un metal especial para que el chakra pueda correr en él. —comentó—. Éste metal se llama _Konenrei_. Se ha usado por muchos años para proteger a todas las personas de los yokais. En todo caso, es por esta razón que me impresiona que no lo hayas hecho.

—Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que no pude cortar un yokai? —se había mostrado un tanto molesto que aún no le haya respondido a su duda.

—Bueno, eso es porque los yokai solo se pueden cortar con _Konenrei_. No con ningún otro metal. —dijo—. Cómo nuestro chakra es parte de nuestra fuerza espiritual solo eso es capaz de hacer contacto con los espíritus. Nada del plano físico puede desaparecerlos.

Konohamaru había señalado con el kunai los dos pergaminos que se encontraban los yokai que había combatido Boruto. Éste puso sus ojos sobre ellos y después volver a tener su atención hacia el hombre mayor.

—No creía que se podía hacer eso. Yo solo usaba mi katana y nada más. Lo normal de siempre 'ttebasa. —dijo, con ambos brazos cruzados.

Una pequeña duda creció en Konohamaru, pero decidió en proseguir con su plática.

—En serio me sorprende que nunca hayas usado tu chakra en tu arma. Es algo muy inusual, de hecho, nunca lo he visto en toda mi carrera como ninja exorcista. —comentó.

—_"¿Y lo dice quién nunca fue uno de forma oficial hasta ahora con mi firma?"_

—En todo caso, ahora que sabes eso. Te recomiendo que empieces a tener un entrenamiento para que consigas manejar mejor el chakra. —le miró de la forma más dura posible. Esta vez se iba comportando como un jefe—. Y sé que tú tampoco sabes cómo ocultar tu chakra de los yokai.

Esa última aclaración de las palabras de Konohamaru pusieron a Boruto un tanto inquieto y apenado de no saber eso último. Claro, sumaba también el hecho de que no usaba correctamente su chakra. Solo lo usaba para su entorno en cuanto a escalar o ayudarlo con sus movimientos.

Ahora mismo, tenía la idea de lo que podía saca provecho de esto. Mucho más que aprender de ellos para ser mas fuerte, y si tendría suerte, el yokai que está buscando ya no será un problema para vengar por la muerte de su madre.

—De acuerdo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para aprender. —alzó su puño al aire muy entusiasmado—. ¡Cuando quieran!

Konohamaru había sonreído ante ese espíritu de lucha que tenía el chico. Es muy nostálgico, le recordaba el pasado.

—Bueno, si tanto insistes. —le miró a la persona que estaba más cerca de donde estaba Boruto.

Aquella persona se dirigió al chico, y una sola mano lo fue arrastrando. La Uchiha sonrió ante tal tarea, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

—Espera, ¡¿Sarada será la que me va a entrenar?! —preguntó con horror y en pánico.

Solo podía recordar cómo ella iba pulverizando a todos los Kamaitachis de aquella vez. Su fuerza mounstrosa era lo único que podía pensar, y no quería morir antes de lo que tiene previsto.

—Si quieres aprender bien. Debes de tener a la mejor de nosotros. —dijo el pelo castaño con una sonrisa un poco culposa—. Sarada, llévalo a la colina otra vez, allí hay mucho espacio para que practiquen.

—Recibido.

Sin nada más que decir. Boruto y su compañera entrenadora se habían ido a la puerta que los llevaba al elevador de la guarida. Konohamaru los vió ya irse, y con algo de peso sobre sus hombros, se estiró para relajarse un poco. Ya tenía mucho que no lo hacía desde que llegó.

Montar y supervisar una guarida de tan pocos recursos no era una tarea muy fácil. Aunque, todo el esfuerzo lo recompensa.

—¿Creés que estará bien?

Al lado había llegado Mitsuki con una pequeña bandeja que tenía dos té. Lo dejó sobre la mesa que estaba allí.

—Oh, muchas gracias por el té. —dijo Konohamaru sin despreciar el buen servicio de su equipo. Tomó un poco de su bebida—. Él estará bien, se vé alguien que no se rendirá tan fácil solo por perder contra dos yokai.

—Si es que Sarada no lo deje en muy mal pie torcido. —dijo Mitsuki.

Se había visto que como si quería sonar algo bromista. Aunque, parece no fue ese el caso. Konohamaru solo había tenido un poco por cortesía.

Si. Definitivamente ese chico no era un buen bromista. Solo sentía mucha pena por el pelirubio, y en lo que él tendría que soportar de Sarada, pero no había de otra. Quería entrenar lo más pronto posible. Además, él tenía otra cosa de la cual ocuparse.

—Mitsuki, ¿Lo trajiste? —preguntó en un tono serio.

Parecía que Mitsuki había entendido a lo que se le estaba refiriendo, pues había asentido. En un abrir cerrar de ojos había desaparecido como una sombra y nuevamente había vuelto a mostrarse, pero esta vez llevando en sus manos una katana con una funda negra. Se la extendió a Konohamaru para que éste la tomara. Cosa que sí fue haciéndolo.

La miraba de reojo, inspeccionandola de un extremo al otro. No había podido encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Esta vez decidió en sacarla hasta mostrarse su filo negro como la noche. Aquella arma brillaba con el reflejo de la luz del lugar. Konohamaru estaba más que asombrado con su aspecto.

—Así que, ¿esta es la kanata de Boruto que tanto me decías? —preguntó sin despegar sus ojos del arma.

—Si, esa es. —respondió el albino que igual que su sensei, no dejaba de admirar el arma—. Además, intente lo que le comenté en las cartas.

Tal como le sugirió, Konohamaru usó ambas manos para sostener la katana con fuerza, mientras se quedaba con la mirada fija en ella. Comenzó a entender el sentimiento que su alumno le estaba demostrando. Su cara se había puesto un poco pálida de los nervios.

—E-Es en serio… —solo soltó esas únicas palabras, sin dejar de poder creer lo que tenía en sus manos—. No bromeabas para nada. No, de hecho, nunca lo haces cuando son sobre estas cosas raras.

—Ahora que lo ha comprobado. ¿No hay un error de lo que dije?

—No. Estabas en lo cierto. —volvió a meter la katana en su funda—. No conseguí pasar chakra a través de ella para nada. Ni siquiera lo sentí. Como si fuera un metal ordinario. Pero, sé que este metal no lo es.

—Así es. Parece un metal ordinario, y podría decir que Boruto haya usado un sprite negro para tener así la hoja de su katana, pero no olía a uno. —dijo en un tono serio y sin dejar de mirar aquella misteriosa arma—. El metal que posee no es para nada ordinario, ya que…

—Él puede eliminar a los yokai sin necesidad de tener que usar su propio chakra en la hoja. —Konohamaru fue terminando de decir la oración—. Por esa razón él no sabía de este uso.

Mitsuki asintió. Miraba a su sensei que tenía una mirada perdida y un poco pensativa.

—¿No has encontrado nada de lo que podía ser? —preguntó el hombre de pelo castaño.

—No. Nada en particular. —respondió Mitsuki sin más con una mirada tranquila y pensativa—. Después de que Boruto nos rechazó al principio lo dejé ir. Afortunadamente se le había olvidado aquí. Busqué en nuestra biblioteca y nada. No hay información que me diga de qué es el metal que tiene esta katana.

—Mmh… Por ahora dejémoslo así. Lo más importante es ayudarlo a que se prepare en saber usar correctamente su chakra todo el día de hoy y también mañana. —dijo Konohamaru, mientras levantaba el arma que tenía en sus manos—. No podrá depender todo el tiempo de esta katana.

—Entiendo. De todos modos, seguiré investigando de ves en cuando para ver si encuentro algo. —dijo Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

—Si. Te lo encargo.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**__ Me costó un poco en poder expresar lo que quería con este capítulo, pero al final salió más de lo que me esperaba. Estoy orgulloso de haber terminado, que eso es importante haha…_

_Esta vez no tengo mucho que decir el día de hoy, así que, espero que les haya gustado mucho y de nuevo; espero que no los haya hecho esperar mucho para la actualización. Son los mejores, y por ustedes me dan mucha buena inspiración para escribir._

_¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_¡Sayo!_


	7. Capitulo 6: El Mundo que ver

Boruto tenía mucho de que pensar en estos días; su forma de vivir, sus tan despreocupados asuntos con los temas que sus amigos a veces sacaban, las incontables veces en las que Himawari le pide favores, etc. Todo tipo de variedad. La buena parte que más le favorece a él es en los momentos en que puede tener estar relajado. Sin preocuparse de nada.

—Boruto.

Claro, en estos momentos aún no son esos que él quiere.

—Boruto, más te vale que no te estés durmiendo.

—No, claro que no sensei. —contestó sin importarle mostrar su estado tan desanimado el día de hoy.

Estos momentos en los que odia a veces en su vida se llama "escuela". No era algo que le gustaba, después de todo, no hacía un esfuerzo en aprender cosas que ya sabía. Su educación la mantenía siempre a su vida privada, pero, aun así, tenía que asistir si quería ser como la "gente normal". Si es que alguna vez tendría ese privilegio en la vida.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Boruto? —el profesor nuevamente le llama la atención al pelirubio. Éste lo ignoro un poco, pero después le había prestado atención—. ¿Puedes decirme la respuesta a este problema?

Le había señalado el pizarrón que tenía detrás. Había un sin fin de números que a simple vista uno podía perderse en ellos. Boruto no era el así y sin más se había parado para irse al frente para resolver dicho problema.

A un extremo de la esquina derecha fue escribiendo la respuesta. Ya al haber terminado se fue dirigiendo nuevamente a su asiento con sus manos en los bolsillos.

—E-Es correcto… —dijo el hombre mayor con una gota de sudor por su mejilla—. Pero, te dije que me lo dijeras, no que pasaras al frente.

—Lo siento sensei, pero quería al menos estirarme un poco las piernas para no estar siempre sentado. —dijo Boruto, mientras se iba sentando en su asiento.

—Oh, e-entiendo…

Los del salón comenzaron hacer un poco de ruido tras eso. Algunos solo se disponían en aprovechar para poder hablar, otros murmuraban cosas por lo que Boruto había encarado al profesor y otros como Shikadai aprovecharon para dormir.

Boruto les miró de reojo; a su buen amigo que estaba a su lado que ya estaba con la cabeza para abajo para dormir, Inojin estaba alabando un poco lo que él había hecho, pero luego se dispuso a sacar algo que leer, su amigo Mitsuki solo le sonrió, Sarada ni prestaba mucha atención y solo fue copiando el problema, la delegada de su clase solo le aplaudía en silencio por responder correctamente, Chouchou comiendo en clases a escondidas atrás de un cuaderno.

Todo parecía muy normal de siempre como algunas veces. Repentinamente sentía una corriente por todo su cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza. Eso en definitiva era su chakra que respondía a solo una cosa, un yokai.

Volteó a ver a Mitsuki y a Sarada que al parecer habían sentido lo mismo que él. Boruto había pedido ir a la enfermería con la excusa de que no se sentía muy bien. Tenía suerte de que el profesor le haya creído, ya que, fue aprendiendo a ser caras un poco más realistas. Sus compañeros y él se habían puesto de acuerdo que se esperarían cinco minutos cada uno para salir individual y no verse muy sospechoso. Así ha funcionado en estos días.

Había llegado a la azotea sin que nadie lo viera hasta irse a un rincón de la parte trasera de la estructura de la entrada para sacar una ropa que estaba escondida. No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a cambiarse rápido hasta terminar llevando una ropa que le habían dado para este trabajo como ninja. Su ropa era un kimono estilo jimbe negro y con algunos tonos de color rojo, unos guantes negros de mangas sin dedos y llevaba unos pantalones negros.

Pensó en esperar a sus compañeros que aún no habían llegado. No pasaban aún los cinco minutos que se habían puesto de acuerdo, pero no era algo que preocuparse.

—Ya me alcanzarán. —dijo.

Acto seguido, dio un gran salto desde la azotea. Todo pasaba muy lento a su alrededor mientras iba suspendido en el aire. Aprovechó ese pequeño tiempo para ponerse una máscara anbu de un zorro, y así, llevó a un ritmo regular por todo el trayecto. Iba en los tejados de las casas para pasar inadvertido, hasta dar con el lugar en el que estaba el yokai que estaba sintiendo.

Se detuvo en un árbol que estaba cerca suyo, observando la escena en la que se encontraba. A lo lejos se veía un yokai que se encontraba en el río de la ciudad, aunque más bien, eran mucho más de lo que él pensó. Tenían un aspecto de una rana, y caminaban en dos patas, no estaban tan grandes afortunadamente.

—¿Qué demonios son esos yokai?

—Son Kappa.

A la izquierda de Boruto había saltado su amigo Mitsuki que llegó al sonido del viento. Tenía un kimono jimbe igual que él, solo que de un color al de su cabello y en un tono azul. Además, su máscara anbu ahora era la de una serpiente.

Volteó a ver a Boruto que a pesar de que no podía verle su rostro. Sabía que tenía dudas al oírlo decir el nombre de esos yokai.

—No te confíes mucho de ellos. A pesar de que sean pequeños, tienen una mucha fuerza y se asemejan a la naturaleza del elemento agua. —le fue indicando a su amigo pelirubio—. Son de rango tres, así que debemos ser muy precavidos con ellos en pelear.

* * *

_N. A: Los Kappa's son criaturas con una apariencia a la de una rana del tamaño de un niño. Posee un caparazón en su espalda y su cara es parecida a la de una tortuga, habitan en los lagos, ríos y estanques japoneses. Generalmente son entes que violan mujeres y raptan niños._

* * *

—Hum… ¿Atacamos ahora? —Boruto preguntó con cautela para que nadie lo oiga.

—Lo normal es esperar a Sarada para que no sea tan difícil. —respondió con la misma cautela que Boruto—. Pero como son Kappa, es mejor que actuar rápido para que no haya víctimas.

—Esa es mi señal.

Boruto sonrió por debajo de su máscara para salir de ese árbol de dónde estaba escondido. Saltó hasta quedar por arriba de donde estaban los yokai. Había seis en total, lo que puso más tranquilo al Uzumaki. No perdió el tiempo hasta sacar un papel ancho de su bolsillo con unos kanjis grabados en ella. Lo puso al frente suyo para quedar entre sus manos.

—_¡Kattowaru!_

De un grito, hizo que el papel fuera brillando hasta transformarse en una katana de funda negra. Rápidamente la tomó para después desvainarla hasta quedar al descubierto su filo negro.

Los Kappa notaron en seguida la presencia del Uzumaki. Él no iba a dejar que ellos reaccionarán antes que él, así que, ya comenzó a tener listo su arma en dirección al primero que estaba más cerca. Se acercó desde lo alto a una gran velocidad —debido a la caída que iba yendo— que en unos simples segundos ya fue atravesando su cara con la katana.

—Ya va uno de… ¿Eh?

Por detrás de él, el mismo yokai que había cortado seguís de pie, pero con la diferencia de que su cara estaba en un estado deformado, mientras iba agarrando su forma normal con agua.

Mitsuki se acercó rápido hacia donde estaba Boruto para proteger el lado desprotegido que estaba dejando abierto.

—Se me olvidó decirte, pero los Kappa tienen por su cabeza una cavidad que se encuentra llena de agua. —comentó el albino, posicionando su katana para defenderse—. Es la fuente de sus poderes.

—_Comida… Comida… Comida…_

Ambos fueron oyendo los murmuros tan escalofriantes que soltaban aquellos Kappa. Los comenzaron a rodear a los dos, pero no bajaron la guardia ni por un momento.

—Jamás había oído a unos yokai que pudieran hablar 'ttebasa. —confesó Boruto un poco inquieto.

—No lo hacen. Simplemente son parte de su subconsciente de sus almas en pena que están desesperadas. —dijo con mucha seriedad—. Ignóralos y enfócate tratar que se queden sin su agua de arriba. Es la única forma que sus poderes se vayan, pero también evita que se vayan de vuelta al río.

—Entendido.

Acto seguido, Boruto se había lanzado desde su posición al mismo Kappa que no logró eliminar. Éste fue mucho más rápido en esquivar los ataques de la katana, aunque sus movimientos eran un poco torpes. Boruto volvió a atacar, pero fue evadido de nuevo. Una oportunidad encontró en ese momento; puso su otro pie para quedar al frente del otro un segundo antes que se reincorporaba el yokai, y en un movimiento de mano rápido fue haciendo un corte diagonal por su cuerpo. Todo el cuerpo del Kappa se fue haciendo agua y se evaporó.

Boruto estaba feliz de su logro a través de su máscara, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de cantar victoria. Él reaccionó rápido cuando sintió que uno de los Kappa se lanzó a él para atacar. Él consiguió en bloquear el ataque, pero aun así fue mandado a volar a unos cuatro metros. Había comprobado por primera vez la fuerza de estos yokai.

Mitsuki fue avanzando hacia dos que estaban al frente suyo, pero algunos se entrometieron en su camino. Usó su katana para reflejar la luz del sol en la cabeza de algunos que estaban cerca suyo. Lo poco que tenían de agua en su cabeza se agotó hasta estar seca. Se habían agitado en pánico por el acabar de su agua. Mitsuki aprovechó para cortarles la cabeza a esos. Desafortunadamente los dos que estaban al frente lo golpearon con fuerza hasta alejarlo. Aun cuando les había quitado sus poderes, todavía tenía una fuerza mayor.

Se dirigieron hacia él para atacarlo otra vez. Afortunadamente, cuando estaban a dos metros fueron cortados por Boruto en un solo ataque.

—Gracias, Boruto.

—No tienes que agradecer. Solo quería tener algo de crédito. —entre bromas, Boruto le ofreció su mano a su amigo para levantarse.

Antes de tomar la mano, Mitsuki desvió su mirada en dirección a la derecha. Allí miró a uno de los Kappa corriendo hacia el río.

—El Kappa, se está dirigiendo al río.

Boruto reaccionó ante las palabras del albino, y acto seguido, corrió rumbo a la criatura antes de que ésta llegara al río que estaba ya a dos metros. Ya había cantado derrota por su falta de velocidad que tenía él. Sin embargo, en un simple pestañeo, un kunai fue atravesando la cara del Kappa, desde la nuca hasta verse en su boca.

Boruto se quedó quieto al ver cómo le habían quitado su objetivo. Desde las sombras apareció una figura cerca de donde se había evaporado el Kappa. Él ya supo que se trataba de Sarada al llevar la misma vestimenta, solo que, el color de su kimono jimbe era de salmón con unos toques de rojo. Tenía de igual manera una máscara anbu, pero era el mismo de perro que antes.

—Muy lentos. Casi se les escapa este yokai en sus narices. —dijo en un tono molesto.

Los dos chicos se miraron bajo sus máscaras, buscando entre ellos que decir ante su compañera que parecía un poco indignada.

—Bueno, supongo que hicimos un buen trabajo 'ttebasa.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL MUNDO QUE VER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de unos minutos, los tres se habían regresado a la academia sin que nadie se haya percatado de la ausencia de ellos.

Las próximas horas de las clases fueron yendo como siempre, y Boruto nuevamente se tuvo que acostumbrar al ambiente. Para su suerte, la hora de descanso ya había empezado, y se dispuso a almorzar con sus amigos en el salón de clases. Había visto también a Sarada que tomó esa misma acción con las chicas, y Mitsuki se unió a él, pero quiso ir al baño primero. No tenía problema con que ellos fueran empezando. Boruto no quiso decir nada y solo asintió para empezar el primer bocado de su bento.

No mostraba mucho sus reacciones en algo, para no verse cansado, después de todo, había estado combatiendo contra yokais temprano. Seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a esto.

—Oye, Boruto.

—¿Qué pasa? —prestó atención a su amigo Shikadai que estaba sentado a la izquierda.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Te notó algo cansado.

Bueno, parece que no podía despistar a él, después de todo, nunca se le pasaba nada ante sus ojos.

—Si. Estoy bien. —hacia un intento para inventar alguna excusa—. Solo estoy con sueño. Me puse a estudiar por si las dudas 'ttebasa.

—¿Tú?, ¿Estudiando? —Inojin le miró con el ceño fruncido—. Eso no podría no creértelo. Nunca lo has necesitado desde finales de la primaria.

—Me quitaste las palabras. —el Nara había dado crédito a su compañero de al lado, sin dejar de comer su bento.

—Simplemente quise hacerlo. M-Me lo pidió Himawari. —dijo Boruto un poco apenado. Ya sabía que era una mentira, pero decir eso le ponía un poco avergonzado.

—¿Tu hermana de tres años menor que tú te ordena lo que debes hacer en tus actividades? —preguntó Inojin conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

Boruto le dedicó una mirada molesta con el ceño fruncido. Quisiera en tumbarle su almuerzo por tal comentario que había hecho, y por muchas cosas que tiene ganas ahora que estaba en ello.

—De todos modos, has estado raro desde el lunes. Saliéndote en plenas clases, diciendo que estás mal, o que tienes que ir al baño, y luego mostrarte algo agotado. Si esto fuera un manga, diría que sales a escondidas para pelear contra cosas fuera de lo normal.

En medio de su masticada, Boruto se puso tenso y muy nervioso. La deducción de su amigo estaba dándole en el clavo. Ya tenía mucha preocupación de que llegara a saber la razón de sus mentiras.

—Shikadai, sabes que eso solo pasa en los mangas, ¿no? —Inojin le miró con una sonrisa, como si lo que había oído de su amigo fuera una broma.

—Si. Obviamente eso es sólo ficción que ocurren en lo que leemos. No me tomes en serio. —dijo—. Solo me fue pareciendo curioso la forma en la que este idiota se salía de clases.

Oyendo eso, Boruto se había relajado un poco ahora. Hubiera sido muy mal que lo habrían descubierto ahora mismo después de pocos días de haber empezado como ninja exorcista. Era muy probable que Sarada lo había matado de ser así.

Le dio gusto escuchar después de que ya no volvería a preguntar sobre el tema, puesto que a Shikadai no quería tener que meterse en algo que no le incumbe, y más cuando se trataba de Boruto. Él aprovechó eso a su favor con una excusa que lo necesitaban rápido en su nuevo "trabajo" por falta de personal. Afortunadamente eso se lo traga ron en seguida, y aunque le preguntaban de lo que estaba trabajando ahora, prefirió no decir nada y que eso era algo que no quería decir para que no lo molesten.

Estaba agradecido de tener amigos en los que no les importaba tanto lo que él se metía… aunque por un lado le fue pareciendo un poco doloroso desde una perspectiva suya. Bueno, ya no importaba.

Ya pasaron tres días desde que el fin de semana estuvo entrenando con Mitsuki y Sarada en la guarida. Que lo ayudarán a manejar bien su chakra era de las cosas que más agradecía de ellos dos. Claro, tuvo muchas preguntas por parte de Himawari cuando llegaba a la casa cansado y con heridas. No quería recordar esas veces en las que tenía que improvisar en algo que contarle sobre su nuevo trabajo que consiguió.

El lunes fue cuando le dieron por primera vez su ropa de ninja exorcista, y la verdad le encantaba la ropa. Era muy cómoda y no daba alguna molestia a la hora en que combatía, como si fuera exclusivamente para eso. También de darle un nombre a su espada fue algo normal, pero de todos modos había sido un poco divertido.

Ahora solo quería esperar en que vayan a terminar las clases para irse a la guarida lo antes posible. Quería ser más fuerte y encontrar algún tiempo para él en entrenar. Además, quería buscar una pista del yokai que tanto buscaba estos años, ya que, no ha tenido nada de suerte con ello, pero no se va a rendir.

* * *

—Muy bien, sigue así.

Mitsuki halagó al Uzumaki que estaba frente suyo con la espada de frente en espera para protegerse del siguiente ataque que vaya a recibir.

—Apenas voy calentando. —hizo la misma acción que su amigo, pero fue apuntando su katana hacia Mitsuki, mientras doblaba las rodillas—. Al estar entrando seguido te estoy siguiendo el juego 'ttebasa.

Al haber terminado las clases del día de hoy, Mitsuki y él se habían ido directamente a la guarida para darse un tiempo en entrenamiento. Boruto insistía en que quería hacerlo para que su cuerpo no perdiera la sensación del combate. Además, quería intentar vencer a su amigo, ya que en muchas veces que tenían un combate de entrenamiento nunca pudo vencerlo.

Ambos se acercaron al otro en total sincronía hasta llegar a chocar sus armas. Nuevamente Boruto volvió a tratar de seguir la misma velocidad que su amigo.

Golpe tras golpe. Metal contra metal. Un sonido feroz en un estallido que se escuchaba en cada choque. Las katanas seguían el movimiento de la otra junto con sus respectivos dueños, sin ningún tiempo para descansar. En el menor descuido de cada uno sería una abertura para la victoria del otro. Ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás para no ser descuidado, pero en el mero segundo en el que Mitsuki si lo hizo, Boruto ya logró ver la abertura para lograr ganar el duelo. Todo fue acabado en un instante cuando su amigo se agachó en un pestañeo hasta llegar a golpear las manos de Boruto para desarmarlo y dejar que cayera al suelo.

—Parece que gané otra vez. —dijo el albino, mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara—. Ya estamos a mano, ¿no?

—¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando luchamos contra los Kappa de esta mañana, tú me habías ayudaste a levantarme. —contestó con una sonrisa—. Por eso digo que ya estamos a mano.

—_"No es para tanto."_ —pensó Boruto un poco incómodo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos se habían sentado en la sala que estaba de la guarida. Boruto estaba tomando un vaso con agua para refrescarse, y, por otro lado, Mitsuki se secaba del sudor con una toalla.

Todo el lugar era un poco cómodo. Ya Boruto empezaba a acostumbrarse a la atmósfera había allí, y de la forma tan rara en la que Mitsuki demostraba su compañerismo. Tenía que admitir que era un gran luchador.

—Oye, Boruto.

—¿Hum?

—Me gustó mucho en cómo ya has nombrado a tu katana. —dijo después de haber esbozado una sonrisa—. Le pusiste _Kattowaru_… ¿Qué significado tiene?

—Bueno… Usé el Katto por la palabra cortar, y Waru por males… Así que me ví de nombrarla; corta males. —entonó su voz orgulloso de su hazaña, aunque haya sido solo ponerle un nombre a un arma.

No negaba que estaba un poco más feliz de tener esa katana, después de todo, era el arma de su padre. Tal vez nunca lo conoció o que los haya dejado aquí a su suerte, pero era la única cosa que lo acerca a él.

—Pienso que es un buen nombre para tu arma. Mucho mejor que el mío y el de Sarada. —agregó su amigo, que no parecía para nada ofendido con su mismo comentario.

—Bueno, la verdad es que yo creo que sus nombres de sus propias katanas son geniales. —halagó con un poco de vergüenza gravado en su rostro—. La tuya es _Doku_. Que representa a la palabra veneno, ¿no?

—Si. —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Y el de Sarada es _Zenmetsu_. Siendo la palabra Aniquilar, ¿cierto?

—Eso es correcto.

—El tuyo es bueno, y da muy buena imagen de ti cómo luchador. —dijo el Uzumaki entre una pequeña sonrisa al ánimo de la plática—. En cuanto al de Sarada, yo pienso que da un poco de miedo 'ttebasa.

—No creo que sea para tanto.

—Si. Tal vez tengas razón. —asintió al tomar un pequeño de sorbo de agua.

Su mente divagó por la mayor parte del tiempo en el que estuvo el día de hoy en la academia. Tal vez haya sido aburrida, pero sabiendo que tiene otras cosas que hacer como esto, le subía un poco el ánimo. Claro, no se le olvidaba que su responsabilidad seguía siendo Himawari. Después de todo, hacia todo esto por ella. Si logra servir de ayuda a esta gente, tal vez la pueda mantener a salvo y a su vez, en encontrar a ese yokai que le trajo desgracia a su familia.

Aunque por el momento, va a seguir lo que el curso de la vida le está llevando con estos ninjas exorcistas. Sus ojos giraron a ver a su amigo que estaba con la visa para otro lado, tal vez también pensaba en algo. Quería aprovechar para tener algo de qué se pueda hablar con él de este trabajo.

—Por cierto, Mitsuki. —lo miró desde el otro lado de donde estaba. Tomó un poco de lo que aún tenía en su vaso de agua en la mesa—. Hablando de lo que pasó está mañana. Mencionaste algo que me llamó la atención.

—¿Qué cosa?

—En el momento en el que vimos a los Kappa. Tú mencionaste que ellos eran de un cierto rango, o algo así.

—Oh, el rango. —Mitsuki miró a Boruto con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Creo que no te lo hemos explicado ese detalle. Lo siento.

No escucho que dijera nada Boruto al disculparse con él, así que, suponía que ya estaba atento a que fuera a empezar a explicar eso. Bueno, ya le estaba haciendo la tarea fácil de no tener problemas con él.

—Bueno, lo diré de una forma en la que puedas entenderlo. —se ganó una mirada molesta del Uzumaki, por haberlo tomado el pelo de esa forma. No le gustaba que lo tratasen como un niño pequeño, aunque, Mitsuki no lo notó para nada—. Existen varios yokai de diferente forma, algunos en forma animal, otros en humanos, y algunos en una combinación de las dos anteriores como los Kappa de esta mañana.

—Si. Lo sé. Me siguen pareciendo algo tétricos 'ttebasa.

—Nosotros catalogamos a los yokai por rangos. Dependiendo de cuan peligrosos que sean. —comentó sin ninguna interrupción de Boruto que seguía estando atento—. Hay cinco rangos de los que están registrados por todos los ninjas exorcistas.

Mitsuki usó una de sus manos para empezar a numerar los rangos que él estaba comentando en frente del Uzumaki.

—Los de rango cinco son para los yokai de muy baja categoría. No son para nada peligrosos, de hecho, en ese rango comúnmente son los fantasmas tradicionales que no han podido alcanzar el descanso eterno. Aunque, hay también hay los que son yokais con forma de objetos físicos.

—_"Entiendo. Así que, mi madre es de rango cinco."_ —pensó Boruto.

—Luego, está el rango cuatro. En esta están los que ya conocemos, los que ya son peligrosos, y de los qué somos más responsables de eliminar. —dijo con seriedad, volteó a ver unos cuantos cuadros de pintura tradicionales japoneses que estaban colgados en las paredes—. La mayoría de los que están en este rango son los yokais animales, como los Kamaitachi de aquella vez.

—Wow, no lo sabía. Bueno, la verdad, no creo que pueda estar orgulloso si son de ese rango. —cruzó ambos brazos por delante de su pecho—. Son de rango cuatro, ósea que, no son un logro del cual estar feliz.

—Bueno, básicamente es eso. No son la gran cosa, pero siguen siendo muy peligrosos si bajas la guardia. —dijo en una advertencia—. Aunque, eso ya lo sabes muy bien.

Mitsuki sonrió ante las palabras del Uzumaki. Ciertamente, puede que sus logros contra esos yokai no sean del todo favorables para él, pero daba su mejor esfuerzo en ser más fuerte. Es lo único que podía contar en confianza por parte suya.

—El siguiente rango, es el tres. Éste es donde ya es un poco más complicado para los ninjas exorcistas normales. Es donde están los yokai que se fueron adaptando, ósea, los de rango cuatro al pasar al tres. —dijo—. La mayoría de son los mismos que son animales, pero su tamaño es mucho más mayor que los demás.

—Oh… Básicamente, son mucho más peligrosos. —preguntó Boruto curioso.

—Si, así es. —respondió serio, mientras pasaba su mano por su barbilla un poco pensativo—. Para darte un ejemplo, el Bakeneko y el Hihi que combatiste el sábado anterior eran de rango tres.

—¿Eh?… ¿C-Cómo dices?

—Los dos yokai que te pusimos a que lucharas eran de rango tres. —volvió a decir, esperando que su amigo ahora sí lo haya escuchado bien.

—…

—Tal vez ahora estás molesto porque te hicimos luchar con dos de rango tres, así que, lo siento mucho. —dijo en un tono apenado—. Normalmente se encargan al menos unos cinco ninjas para vencer a uno.

Boruto había desviado un poco su mirada de Mitsuki. Ahora tenía una que lo mostraban que estaba por las nubes en este momento, pero ese no era el caso. De hecho, ahora solo podía pensar en lo que en su amigo le había contado, con respecto al tema de los dos yokai del sábado.

—_"Ahora que lo pienso, Sarada dijo que Mitsuki fue a encargarse de esos dos para mí…"_ —pensó, mientras miraba de reojo a su amigo que estaba aún comentando otros detalles de los yokai—. _"Entonces… ¿Mitsuki por si solo pudo enfrentarse a dos de ellos sin ayuda de nadie?… Y dice que se necesitan como cinco para hacer frente a uno, pero, ¿él solo con dos?"_

Mitsuki notó la mirada de Boruto. Le dio una sonrisa amistosa para luego tomar un poco de agua que él también había traído.

—_"¿Y se supone que yo intentaba en poder ganarle en un enfrentamiento?"_

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco fuera de sí mismo. Aunque, normalmente él no le afectaba mucho estas cosas, el hecho de que se sintiera un poco mal de no ser tan fuerte, lo dejaba dudoso de su propia fuerza. Pronto recordó a lo que tenía en su mano derecha, y aunque eso lo a podido sacar en muchas ocasiones en el pasado. No quería tener que usar algo que no fuera hecho por sí mismo. Además, no es algo que podía controlar bien.

—Oye, Mitsuki. ¿Qué hay de del rango dos?

—Oh, claro. —parecía que se le había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando por unos instantes. Retomó el ritmo de su plática con el Uzumaki—. Los de rango dos están muy por encima de la fuerza de uno del tres. Aunque, por suerte, casi no aparecen en lugares donde hay mucha gente. La mayoría están en lugares muy alejados como en cuevas o en los bosques muy lejos de la civilización. También la mayoría llegan a ser parte Oni.

—Y… ¿Hay un ejemplo de un yokai que pueda ser de rango dos? —Boruto le miró curioso, aunque e impaciente por la respuesta.

—Mmh… ¿Un ejemplo? —se lo pensó un poco el albino. No le tomó mucho tiempo en encontrar un ejemplo para su amigo—. Un Kimetsu.

—¿Un Kimetsu? —se sobresaltó con los ojos en forma de plato—. P-Pero yo me he enfrentado a unos antes de que ustedes me propusieran unirme a los ninjas exorcistas 'ttebasa.

—¿Sabes de las colas de los Kimetsus?

—Si. Sé que son yokai que se definen mucho por sus colas. —dijo Boruto en respuesta—. Mientras más colas tengan…

—Más fuertes son. Si. El total de colas que llegan a tener son de nueve en total. —terminó seriamente—. Sé que te has enfrentado con ellos, pero solo hasta tres colas. De hecho, máximo solo fue una vez que hiciste eso.

Boruto prestó más atención a la parte en que lo había espiado. Ahora mismo estaba más atento a lo que Mitsuki comentaba que tener el tiempo para molestarse. Aunque, quisiera saldar cuentas con él sobre este tema de que lo hayan espiado tanto tiempo.

—Los que tiene de uno a tres colas ya son de rango cuatro. Si ellos llegan de la cuarta hasta la sexta cola ya son del rango tres, y los que tenga de la séptima hasta la octava cola ya llegaron a un rango dos. Así tenemos nivelados a los Kimetsu, ya que son de los que tienen ese tipo de cambios.

—Pero… ¿Qué pasa con el Kimetsu que llega a tener nueve colas?

—…

Mitsuki se detuvo por un rato. Quedó en silencio el lugar por unos cuantos segundos, mientras su amigo miraba la televisión que estaba allí. Boruto se había olvidado por completo que lo tenían allí y encendido, pero eso ya no le importaba mucho, ya que, tenían una plática que es más interesante que un noticiero.

Esta vez su amigo albino le miró de una forma sería, y con los ojos fijos en él sin pestañear.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. —sonrió.

—¿Eh?

—La verdad, es que no hay mucho que decir de ese. Nunca hemos visto a un Kimetsu de nueve colas, pero muchos rezan por qué no vaya a suceder eso… —comentó—. Pero… hay una razón del porque no se ha visto uno.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Boruto.

Parecía que su amigo tenía un poco de dudas si continuar con su plática. El ver la cara impaciente de Boruto, le hacía más difícil de decidirse.

—Porque un Kimetsu de nueve colas solo existe solamente en el otro lado…

Los dos chicos se voltearon para dónde provenía aquella voz que los acababa de interrumpir, y que fue respondiendo lo que iba a decir Mitsuki.

Repentinamente había aparecido su compañera y amiga, Sarada. Aún iba llevando su uniforme de la academia y con los lentes que estaban siendo reflejados por la luz, mientras andaba con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos la expresión más calmada de lo que nunca estaba acostumbrado a ver. El Uzumaki la miró con más atención, y notó que iba a seguir hablando ella.

—Solo puede existir un solo Kimetsu de nueve colas, y créeme, es mejor en no encontrárnoslo en la vida. —dijo Sarada en una advertencia. Esta se había dirigido al pelirubio con ese último comentario.

Había parecido un poco más rara de lo que siempre estaba, algo en ella se sintió diferente. Pero tal vez era su imaginación jugando con él, otra vez. Ya la veía de la misma forma cuando notó como empezó a sonreír, mientras iba agarrando el control remoto de la televisión hasta apagarlo.

—Oye, estaba viendo la televisión.

—Estaban platicando de los Kimetsu. No viendo la televisión. —dijo Sarada en un corregir de las acciones del chico.

—No es eso, Sarada. —esta vez su amigo se había metido en la plática que iba empezando entre los tres—. Le contaba a Boruto sobre los cinco rangos que hay en los yokai.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Él conocimiento también es importante para ser un buen ninja exorcista. —comentó en un tono simpática y con algo de confianza en su voz

—Yo siempre he confiado en lo que puedo hacer en acciones más que el mismo cerebro. —dijo Boruto.

—A pesar de ser de los mejores en la academia, si que eres un idiota. —la Uchiha suspiró en decepción—. Y yo que te sugerí estudiar sobre los yokai con los libros que tenemos allí en la biblioteca.

—No necesito eso, ya además de…

Boruto se había parado en seco en el momento en que su boca comenzó a temblar por unos segundos, mientras le pasaba un escalofrío por su espalda hasta su cerebro. Podía ver qué sus amigos tenían la misma impresión y que solo ellos se entendían.

—Un yokai anda cerca.

* * *

Los tres no perdieron el tiempo hasta poder ponerse sus trajes ninja que habían usado esta mañana. Pasaban por encima de los edificios para poder cruzar la ciudad sin ningún problema y sin que nadie los viera.

Ciertamente el que los vean en la calle con esos atuendos no había problema con ello, pero no querían mostrar sus habilidades en frente de las personas para que no les tomaran de raros.

Ya eran aproximadamente las siete la tarde, que ya iba entrando en la hora para la noche. Tener este tiempo es una buena forma para que personas no fueran involucrándose en lo que podría llegar a terminar en una pelea contra ese yokai. No había casi nadie por estos rumbos —alguna que otra persona no pasa por aquel vecindario, y más cuando está en silencio—, así que, ahora mismo podían estar algo tranquilos de combatir libremente.

Al detenerse en el siguiente edificio que fueron cayendo, Sarada les hizo una pequeña señal con su mano para que se detuvieran. Boruto se asomó a su lado el perímetro en el que los tres se encontraban. No había señal alguna de un yokai, nada fuera de lo normal, pero aún seguían sintiendo su chakra agitarse. Tenían que estar ya cerca. Allí abajo no había nada más que un parque, pero nada.

Mitsuki miraba desde su izquierda el edificio que estaba por el otro lado en donde estaban ellos.

—¡Arriba! —dijo, mirando rápido hacia la dirección.

Los otros dos miraron para arriba un poco sobresaltados hasta ver algunos objetos cayendo desde el cielo. Iban en picada, y… ¿Hacia ellos? No tuvieron más remedio que retroceder para no ser golpeados.

Estando a salvo los tres, miraron en donde ya hacia lo que había caído sobre ellos. Se empezó a mover como algo retorciéndose. Ya con lo poco que había de tierra en el aire, se contempló una criatura que movía lo que parecían unas alas, un plumaje gris y con un gran pico largo. Tenía la apariencia de un pterodáctilo, siendo al mismo tiempo como un pájaro. No solo estaba ese, sino también otros tres más que eran los que también habían caído.

—¿Que rayos son esas cosas? —de los tres, Boruto era el que estaba más preocupado, aunque su pregunta iba más por su aspecto. Su cara asqueada le decía todo.

—N-No puede ser… —Sarada quedó horrorizada con tal escena. Miraba a las criaturas delante suyo.

—Entonces si era un Kasha… —dijo Mitsuki en un murmuro, mientras iba mirando, por un lado.

—¿Hay uno aquí? —preguntó alterada la Uchiha, que no perdía de vista los pájaros grandes que estaban allí—. Ya tiene sentido que estén así…

—¿Saben que son? —nuevamente fue preguntando Boruto, esta vez un poco más fuerte para que lo oyeran.

—Son pájaros. —contestó Sarada ya con la espada en la guardia.

—¿Eh?, ¿Cómo pueden ser esas cosas unos pájaros? —estaba deseando que fuera una broma de mal gusto de su amiga.

—Es porque un Kasha quien hizo que los pájaros fueran así. —comentó su otro compañero a su lado, que de la luz que había salido de su papel, fue transformándose en su katana.

—¿Ese qué es? —preguntó el pelirubio sin quitar sus ojos de las aves grandes.

—Está allí.

En vez de señalar una ubicación en específico, Mitsuki se lanzó hacia el edificio de la izquierda a una de las ventanas que estaba allí por el otro extremo de lado. Había agitado su katana hacia adelante, aunque no se veía que le golpeaba a algo, más que, solo el aire. Sorpresivamente, algo comenzó a hacerse visible para los tres hasta estar en medio de ese parque.

Éste tenía la apariencia de esqueleto de un ave, pero sin alas. Éste estaba caminaba en dos patas, vestido nada más de una pequeña túnica para la parte debajo de su cuerpo, llevaba una especia de lámpara que daba una luz verde, y teniendo una especie de costal, que desde su distancia olía a podrido, sea que tenga allí. Por encima suyo había tres llamas azules que lo seguían.

—Oye, Mitsuki. ¿Acaso es la muerte misma? —preguntó Boruto inquieto y sobresaltado.

Por otro lado, estaba siendo cuidadoso de no ser un mal movimiento, aun cuando ningún "ave yokai" se ha atrevido a irse sobre ellos. Esta es la primera vez que veía yokais de tipo aéreo.

Su amigo que estaba lejos, regresó a la velocidad del viento, hasta que, otra vez están juntos los tres.

—No. No lo es. —dijo Mitsuki—. Es el yokai de un gato.

—¡¿Eh?!, ¿Cómo es eso posible cuando tiene la cara de un esqueleto de ave?

—Cuando un gato muere, tiene dos formas en las que puede llegar a convertirse en un yokai. —Sarada comentó a su lado—. Una, es que ellos pueden llegar a ser un Bakeneko, y otra es ser un Kasha.

—El caso de este yokai, es que puede controlar a los cadáveres y los vuelve como yokai. —continuó Mitsuki—. En esa bolsa debe de tener muchos más cadáveres que quiera usar para su beneficio.

* * *

_N. A: A los Kasha les gusta aparecer con su verdadero aspecto en los días lluviosos o tormentosos, sobre todo cuando ya ha caído la noche. Son seres grandes, tan grandes como un humano (o más). En otras veces aparece en los funerales, saltando de tejado en tajado, hasta alcanzar dónde se celebra la ceremonia y robar el cuerpo del muerto, llevándoselo rápidamente entre sus zarpas._

* * *

Sarada se había posicionado entre los dos, mirando al Kasha con la guardia alta, sin despegarse de su katana que llevaba en sus manos.

—Dicho eso, Boruto. No te confíes mucho contra este yokai. No es para nada fácil lidiar con ellos. —declaró al momento de que fue sosteniendo con mucha más fuerza su arma.

—Y claro, no importa en cuál de los dos se llega a ser. Un Bakeneko y un Kasha son de rango tres. —agregó el albino con su espada en su posición de ataque.

Al escuchar eso, Boruto se puso un poco más tenso al haber entendido con su rango. Todo era mucho más sencillo si no supiera que a todos los yokais lo tienen catalogado. En ese momento solo podía hacer lo posible en no echarse para atrás.

—Ahora mismo, lo que tenemos que hacer es enfocarnos en ir por el Kasha para que desaparezcan todos los que ya ha convertido en yokai. —Sarada le miró de reojo a su amigo, y después a Boruto que estaba del otro lado.

Parecía que los yokai pájaro habían oído los planes de los tres, viéndose acercarse a mucha velocidad contra ellos.

—¡Sepárense!

Sarada les grito a los dos para que se fueran haciendo a un lado.

Boruto se había ido a por su rumbo del techo. Volteó a ver que lo estaba siguiendo uno de los pájaros, a solo unos segundos lo estaba alcanzando. Ya a unos pocos centímetros de él, saltó al instante. Aprovecho los pocos segundos que tenía al estar suspendido en el aire para llevar la mayor parte de su fuerza en sus brazos y con dirigirla hacia abajo, le cortó una de las alas a la criatura. Ésta se estrelló contra el suelo al perder el equilibrio hasta dar tirada. Boruto cayó de pie a duras penas. Giró bruscamente en dirección hacia el pájaro, y acto seguido, se lanzó hacia la criatura para cortarla.

Mitsuki estaba por una de las paredes de una casa, viendo a dos de esos yokai pájaros dirigiéndose hacia él. Los iba esquivando para no ser atravesado por uno de sus picos que iban a una velocidad que casi una persona normal no podría hacer nada al momento de pestañear. Él que de nuevo se fue acercando, lo vió ya en dirección hacia el albino, con lo que Mitsuki usó ese periodo de tiempo para saltar hacia atrás y no, por un lado, pero al momento de volver a poner el pie en el suelo no se vio muy bien al chico ya desde el otro lado con la criatura ya cortada a la mitad. La segunda se fue hacia él, pero solo por unos instantes se hizo parecer ya muy cansado hasta engañar al yokai. También lo cortó desde su cabeza.

Sarada lo estaba siguiendo el último por los árboles del parque. Había intentado acercarse al Kasha lo antes posible, pero el pájaro no lo dejaba ni tenerla cerca del parque. No quería tener que perder tiempo con una sola vestía que la seguía, así que, le dio su sentencia por acabado. Usó amaba manos para agarrar su katana y sumando en querer usar su súper fuerza maniobró la katana al yokai que estaba a cuatro metros. Ella solo había "cortado" el aire sin llegar a tener cerca a la criatura. No obstante, se vio como el yokai a muy lejos de ella se empezó a partir a la mitad hasta desaparecer.

—Wow, ¿cómo habrá hecho eso? —se preguntó el Uzumaki que estaba aún en el tejado del edificio cercano al parque.

—Es un corte de viento.

A su izquierda se le acercó Mitsuki. No le vía la cara por la máscara de serpiente anbu que llevaba, pero sintió que su mirada era la de una sonrisa satisfecha. Éste lo volteó a ver para seguir.

—Esta técnica es algo difícil para una persona normal. Cómo Sarada tiene una super fuerza, la usa para poder realizar esta técnica. Un ejemplo es cuando usamos algo para agitarlo hacia nosotros y que nos dé aire cuando tenemos calor, movemos la mano rápida para hacer mucho más aire para darnos. —comentó—. Aquí es igual, solo que ella agrega su super fuerza. La Comprime en los músculos y al momento en que mueve su katana como un abanico, usa esa misma fuerza guardada para hacer vibrar el aire, liberando un viento que puede cortar. Se vuelve un arma de doble filo.

—Eso es muy aterrador 'ttebasa.

—Lo sé… —Mitsuki, miró nuevamente para abajo, pero esta vez su voz había sonado seria—. Y hablando de cosas aterradora. Mira.

Boruto siguió con la mirada la mano de su amigo que fue señalando el lugar de donde estaba el Kasha. Éste fue abriendo la bolsa que tenía cargando hasta dejarla muy abierta. En ella salieron cuatro pájaros de los mismos que habían terminado acabar hace poco. Boruto solo pudo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro de los nervios que estaba teniendo. Era tal como habían dicho sus amigos, y en este momento tendrían que ir directo a la batalla nuevamente contra esos yokai pájaros.

Sin necesidad de hablar o mirarse a la cara (porque estaban con máscaras los ambos, los dos se entendieron con sólo asentir la cabeza entre sí.

Acto seguido, se fueron separando, cada quien por su otro lado. Tratando de rodear el perímetro para que esos yokai los fueran siguiendo. Sarada entendió a lo que iban hacer, así que fue aprovechando para irse acercando sigilosamente hacia el Kasha.

Boruto estaba siendo seguido por dos esta vez. Rápidamente los fue esquivando a ambos, uno saltando y otro usando el propio peso de la criatura contra la de él. La siguiente que iba a cortarlo, ésta uso su pico para desviar la katana de él. Él peso de ese pico era mucho para Boruto, y acto seguido, se fue dejando llevar por el peso hasta poder usarlo a su favor para esquivar por debajo de la criatura. Los dos pájaros comenzaron a maniobrar en diferentes direcciones a las que Boruto no podría seguirles el ritmo, pero él no se relajaría por ningún segundo. Desviaba los piquetes que iban en picada los yokai y luego retornaban de vuelta hacia él.

Solo espera encontrar una abertura a tiempo para no cansarse.

Por otro lado, Mitsuki hacia lo mismo que su amigo, pero éste iba en movimiento para no estar en un mismo lugar. Quería tener mucho más espacio en el que abarcar para esquivar los ataques. Si se quedara parado, sus movimientos serían muy limitados por los pájaros —lástima que su amigo rubio no tenía conocimiento sobre eso— y eso sería cuestión de tiempo en que fueran a darle un golpe, aunque ya uno de los yokai le había hecho un rasguño en su kimono del hombro.

Se deslizó en un derrape con sus pies al frente, para que se pasarán de dónde él había disminuido en velocidad, y con el brazo que tenía su arma por el costado, lo puso para arriba en la derecha para cortar el ala de uno de los dos. El otro se adelantó en su camino, hasta que fue sacando un kunai para lanzarlo hacia el que faltaba. Consiguió darle en la parte superior de su lomo, así interfirió su flujo espiritual con su propio chakra que estaba fluyendo en el kunai.

Aprovechó que no se movían para darles el golpe de gracia a cada uno hasta hacerlos desaparecer a ambos.

—¡Oigan!

Desde el otro lado de donde estaba, oyó la voz de su amiga y compañera que estaba en aquel parque. Lo primero que vio fue a ella retrocediendo hasta caer para atrás en el pequeño campo de arena para que los niños jueguen. Apenas se podía mantener de pie, mientras se apoyaba por su katana. Parecía que no le había hecho demasiado daño al Kasha, Pero Este no dejo de sacar uno que otro yokai ya muerto; Siendo unos dos pájaros y un gato de menor categoría.

—¡Tal vez es un poco pedir…! Pero, ¿me pueden ayudar aquí? —preguntó algo agitada, mientras desviaba uno que otro ataque de los tres yokai.

Por unos momentos, Mitsuki se fue tomando un tiempo para pensar en irse ayudarla, pero, por otro lado, le preocupaba que Boruto que seguía a la defensa, mientras le atacaban en diferentes direcciones. Antes de hacer una acción sobre la situación en la que estaba, el pelirubio dijo:

—No te preocupes por mí. Yo solo puedo con estos.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó. No tenía mucha confianza con lo que su amigo le decía.

Se veía muy bien que estaba contra las cuerdas.

—La verdad es que no. —respondió con sinceridad, siendo consciente de su situación—. Pero yo no me voy a rendir por estos emplumados.

Sonrió ante ese hecho de sus mismas palabras, mientras seguía a la defensiva. Le asintió al albino con confianza.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer recordar a Mitsuki que su amigo no era de los que se iba por lo que pasaría. Después de todo, él solo se enfoca en romper lo que uno ya puede saber. Eso lo sabía muy bien cuando en pocos segundos, Boruto ya había empezado a acostumbrarse a los movimientos de los pájaros yokai, y desviaba los ataques con más facilidad. Señal de que irse a la ayuda de su amiga.

Al ver que Sarada la estaban haciendo retroceder hacia atrás, él logró ver un punto de caída libre para llevar su arma hacia abajo. Lo que fue cumpliéndose al ver como una de las aves iba yendo hacia la Uchiha. Y con la fuerza de sus músculos de los brazos, dio un giro como un trompo que giraba hasta caer al suelo y con la cabeza del ave separada del resto del cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Sarada le sonrió por detrás de su máscara. Se fue reincorporando para quedarse a un lado de su amigo albino.

—Muchas gracias, Mitsuki. Eres un buen salvavidas. —comentó Sarada en un pequeño cumplido en forma bromista—. ¿Y Boruto?

—Ya nos alcanzará cuando pueda con lo suyo. —miró al frente sin pestañear. Teniendo a la mira a los dos yokais. Esto le hizo levantar su arma para estar a la ofensiva—. En cambio, nosotros debemos abrirnos paso para llegar al Kasha.

—Si. Tienes mucha razón. —afirmó ella, mientras se tronaba su nuca para acostumbrarse. Miró para arriba de dónde estaba Boruto y en un pequeño suspiro fue levantando su arma—. Ya vi cuál es el plan. En verdad le tienes confianza, ¿no?

—Somos un equipo, y esto se tiene que sentir para que nunca se vaya a perder la costumbre. —dijo Mitsuki.

—Es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo como eso.

—Bueno, Konohamaru-sensei fue quien lo dijo. —sonó complacido por sus propias palabras.

—Hehe… Supongo. —Sarada esbozó una sonrisa por debajo de la máscara. Una que quitó en un instante—. Ahora.

Acto seguido, ambos se dirigieron al frente y directo hacia el Kasha, no sin antes eliminar a los dos yokai que lo protegían y fueron bloqueándoles el camino, mientras igual se dirigían a los dos. Mitsuki y Sarada iban intercambiando lugares al momento en que corrían en dirección hacia las dos bestias. El chico sujetó su katana de un lado inverso, hasta hacer que el yokai gato fuera dando un brinco hacia atrás.

Por detrás estaba Sarada que brincó por encima de su amigo. Haciendo un corte de viento hacia el yokai hasta desaparecerlo por la mitad. No obstante, el que estaba volando se iba dirigiendo hacia ella que seguía en el aire y sin poder esquivarlo. Mitsuki viendo la situación de su compañera, le lanzó su propia katana hacia arriba para que ésta la agarrase. Aprovechó su otra mano desarmada para hacerlo y utilizarlo para esperar que la bestia estuviera cerca. Lo fue cortando a los pocos centímetros.

Ahora que solo faltaba el Kasha, y sin otro más protegiéndolo, ambos usaron parte de su chakra para impulsarse a gran velocidad contra él. Éste les lanzó dos de sus tres llamas que flotaban sobre sí mismo. Sarada sonrió ante esa acción, lo que se puso al frente de su amigo para ir usando la parte lateral de su katana en vez del filo hasta hacer desaparecer una de las llamas, y el siguiente.

—¡Cambio!

Exclamó en un grito, mientras Mitsuki que estaba detrás suyo la usó como apoyo por los hombros para dar un gran salto. Iba cayendo en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el yokai y con lo que tenía de un bastón fue bloqueando el ataque del chico. Trataba de querer abrir el saco de nuevo de dónde tenía los cadáveres, pero Mitsuki lo interrumpía con cada ataque que se reincorporaba cada dos segundos.

Intento golpear al albino con el mismo saco que tenía lleno de cuerpos muertos, pero a la distracción de Mitsuki, éste uso el mismo bastón para atacarlo del otro lado. No tuvo más opción que retroceder hasta tenerlo a lo lejos, pero al mero segundo en que vio como retrocedía el yokai, intentó volver abrir el saco, sonrió.

—¡Ahora!

Desde arriba del Kasha, una sombra fue cruzándose entre su brazo y el saco hasta ser partido. Boruto había aterrizado y con el filo de su katana ya reclamando el brazo del yokai, y en un giro de media vuelta, fue cortando el saco hasta dejarlo en pedazos.

A la mala de lo que estaba el Kasha, los dos se mantuvieron a distancia hasta que fue llegando desde atrás suyo la Uchiha. Rompió el bastón del yokai hasta hacerlo retroceder, y en un solo movimiento, Mitsuki como una serpiente se fue directo a sus pies para caer, y acto seguido, Boruto cruzó su arma contra la cabeza hasta dejarlo decapitado.

Había empezado a desaparecer entre pequeñas llamas el cuerpo del Kasha hasta quedar nada. No obstante, el cráneo de su cabeza quedó allí.

—Eso estuvo bien. —dijo Sarada entre simpatía—. No esperaba que fuera funcionando.

—Suerte que lo practicamos muchas veces, ¿no? —preguntó Mitsuki.

—Cierto, aunque con la compañía de Boruto se fue improvisando. —dijo en un pequeño suspiro, pero feliz por la presencia de su compañero—. Lo hizo muy bien para ser la primera que se vence a uno de rango tres.

—Pero no habría podido ningún solo contra él. —comenta Mitsuki.

—Sé que tú habrías podido solo contra el Kasha, Pero para eso tú habrías que usar _eso_ que no quieres que no veamos. —Sarada lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido—. Así eres desde que nos conocemos.

—Dejemoslo, así.

—Oigan, chicos. —Boruto que estaba alejado, señaló el cráneo que estaba tirado en el suelo. Él no podía soportar ver algo tan espeluznante de esa forma en la calle—. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto?, ¿Lo voy rompiendo?

—No. No es necesario, Boruto. —dijo Mitsuki, mientras iba caminando en donde estaba su amigo—. Algunas veces los de rango tres y dos llegan a soltar cosas que son como una especie de pruebas de su eliminación. Esto nos hará hacer destacar entre los ninjas exorcistas. Como una prueba de nuestro trabajo.

—Así nos haremos más conocidos que, hasta tal vez algunos quieran unirse a nuestra grupo. —continuó Sarada con un tono más alegre y muy infantil—. Solo necesitamos más de estas cosas.

—_"Parece que su prioridad es ser más famosos que ayudar a eliminar a los yokai…"_ —pensó Boruto, que daba gracias de tener una máscara para que no le vieran como tenía su ceño fruncido a la idea—. Aún así, creo que hoy valió la pena.

Observó todo el lugar en el que ellos se habían enfrentado a los yokai y al de rango tres. Le pareció una buena hazaña en eliminar a uno, pero lo había hecho con ayuda de su amigos, no por el mismo. Eso le dió a entender que aún le faltaba mucho por recorrer en este mundo lleno de yokais.

Solo necesita tener que seguir mejorando hasta llegar a ser mucho más fuerte. Si quería eliminar al que asesinó a su madre, y en seguir cuidando a Himawari, tenía que ser fuerte. Aunque, tener a ellos dos como sus compañeros no era nada malo.

—Bueno, creo que me iré adelantar en irme, chicos. —habló Boruto, mientras guardaba su katana en por su cintura.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó Sarada—. Hay que ir a darle el informe de esto a Konohamaru-sensei. Es importante.

—Ya lo haré despues. —contestó en una forma de saludo. Ya empezaba a dar rumbo por su lado—. Tengo que hacer la cena el día de hoy. No quiero que mi hermana se enoje.

Boruto ya se había empezado a alejar hasta dejarlos solos a sus dos amigos.

—¡Hey!

—Dejalo, Sarada. —intervino Mitsuki para que su amiga para que no fuera a seguir al Uzumaki—. Deja que se vaya con el buen sabor en su boca con esta buena noche. Es la primera vez que le gana a un rango tres, aunque con nuestra ayuda. Pero una victoria es una victoria.

—Bueno… Supongo. —suspiró Sarada, aceptando la desicion de su amigo que la miró—. Lo dejare ir por hoy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A lo lejos desde la posición de donde estaban los tres. Se miraba a Boruto corriendo con su equipo ninja por las calles solas. Siendo observado por dos sombras que estaban a lo alto. En un techo a doce metros de distancia. Viendo como el Uzumaki corría en dirección al este despreocupado.

Lo miraban, mientras llevaban unas máscaras anbu. Debajo de unas túnicas negras y encapuchados. Uno estaba en la orilla de la azotea del edificio, y el otro parado. Estaban a treinta metros, lejos del chico.

—Así que… ¿Ellos son los que llegaron a la ciudad? —preguntó el que estaba inclinado a la orilla.

—Si. Como ves son solo tres, pero eso no significa que sean unos simples novatos. —comentó otro que estaba a su lado con los brazos cruzados—. Ya los viste como pelean.

—Reconozco que son buenos. Esos dos que son de serpiente y perro. Aunque, él otro tampoco lo hace mal… —dijo la persona que estaba sentado—. "Pero me da curiosidad de porque el filo de su katana es negro…"

—¿No crees ganarles? —preguntó el otro con una voz seria y gruesa.

—Ninguno puede suponer un reto para mi. —miró de reojo al Uzumaki que estaba alejándose—. En especial ese de máscara de zorro. No sabe nada de combatir contra esos yokai. Solo es un novato.

—Tambien eres igual que ellos. No te confíes solo porque apenas vas iniciando en ser como nosotros.

—Lo sé. Lo siento mucho. —arrepentido por sus palabras agachó la cabeza.

—En cualquier caso, tanto tú como el resto de los demás deben de seguir el código y mantenerse al margen. Por el momento. —comentó la otra persona que comenzó a darse la vuelta—. Sé que podrías con alguno de ellos.

—Lo sé.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**__ ¡En primer lugar, como siempre, agradecer a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y que hasta ahora me han seguido, no tienen idea de lo muchísimo que me anima a seguir dando lo mejor de mi tenerlos por aquí! =) ¡A los que siempre me leen, gracias por su apoyo, son lo máximo! ¡A los que me comienzan a leer, muchas gracias por leerme, les prometo no defraudarlos! Y a los que recién comienzan, también xD Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia ^^_

_Me la pasé muy bien en escribir este capítulo, siendo otro muy importante para la historia. Principalmente aquí quería darle un poco más de presión a lo que Boruto tiene que lidiar en esta nueva vida en la que se metió y en los peligros que conlleva. Se vienen cosas más en la historia y en las personas que comenzarán a aparecer._

_¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Les pido como siempre que me sigan apoyando y dejando un review!_

_¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_¡Sayo!_


	8. Capitulo 7: Mal cruzando las dos vidas

—Entonces, ¿tú hermana te pidió mucho? —preguntó Shikadai desde su asiento.

—Si. La verdad, es que suele ser muy quisquillosa a veces con la comida. No piensa a veces en otra cosa que no sea en comer algo delicioso 'ttebasa.

—Bueno, eso es principalmente porque no tienen mucho dinero para comprar algo delicioso. —comenta el azabache en un suspiro—. ¿Por qué no le haces una de esas hamburguesas que tú hacías desde siempre? A mí y a Inojin nos gustaba mucho.

—Muy cierto. Debo de admitir que si eran deliciosos. —admitió el Yamanaka entre dientes, mientras se comía su almuerzo.

Boruto y Shikadai lo oyeron, pero no le hicieron tanto caso. En especial el Uzumaki que estaba cansado como para tener que quejarse por lo que dijo el pelirrojo. Se dirigió de nuevo al azabache.

—¿Dónde crees que vaya a conseguir el dinero para eso? —preguntó de reojo hacia su amigo. Éste sólo fue volteando para otro lado—. _"Si. Ya sabe que no tengo como él."_

—B-Bueno, ¿y si consigues algo mucho más relajado para que ella se pueda relajar? —preguntó Shikadai.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó sin entender mucho de lo que planificaba el azabache.

Inojin, acercó su cara más cerca para hablarles entre susurros para que nadie fuera escuchando la conversación de los tres.

—Lo que Shikadai quiere decir, es que intenta aprender un platillo en el que ella pueda quedar gustosa y relajada siempre. —dijo—. No platillos en el que haga una explosión de sabor por su boca.

—Supongo, pero yo solo sé hacer algo súper delicioso. —decaído por su falta de habilidad culinaria. Dejó caer su cabeza contra su propio asiento—. La cocina tal vez no es lo mío.

—Entonces, deja que Himawari siga haciendo la cena. —sugirió Shikadai ya dando por terminado su plática de comida. Ya tenía mucha hambre que fue continuando su almuerzo que ya estaba un poco frío—. No te decaigas tanto por eso.

—Si. Entiendo. —dijo entre suspiros aún el Uzumaki.

Ambos de sus amigos se quedaron algo callados. No querían agregar otro comentario a lo tonto para que Boruto siguiera hablando de sus problemas alimenticios. Después de todo, así es siempre los días cuando son demasiado desesperantes. Era su amigo más querido, pero tenían sus límites de soportar algunas cosas que él por seguro lo hacía porque no tenía con quién hablar, más que ellos.

Eso último les llenó un poco de calidez en su corazón. No irán a admitir su tan bondadoso comportamiento. Ya sé arruinaría su imagen de chicos geniales hacia el Uzumaki.

—¡Ay!

Entre los tres chicos, habían escuchado el grito de una chica que provenía del otro lado del salón de clases. Viendo a tres chicas que igual que ellos, se sentaron entre ellas para almorzar juntas. Allí se encontraba Sarada, Sumire y Chouchou. Pero de las tres, la de cabello violeta se le vio algo asustada, mientras se mostró como desde arriba de su escritorio fue escurriendo un jugo de uva. Las otras dos le miraron con tristeza, aunque a la morena no tanto.

—Cielos, ten mucho más cuidado con las cosas, delegada. —habló Chouchou entre suspiros—. Ahora tu jugo se acaba de derramas por el suelo.

—E-Esta bien, no hay problema. Es solo jugo, hehe… —dijo Sumire entre una pequeña risa. Aunque, su voz le delataba su desfavorable suceso.

—¿Siempre te pasa? —preguntó la Uchiha, preocupada por su amiga.

—A veces. Solo cuando estoy un poco distraída. —comentó Sumire.

—¿Porqué? —preguntó Chouchou con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿No será lo que yo creo que es?

—No. Es por cosas de mi trabajo, la renta de mi casa y los exámenes. Es mucho que me pone nerviosa. —se le salían unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos, mientras hacia una pequeña mueca de niña pequeña que la hacía ver adorable para sus amigas.

—Tranquila. Si tienes problemas con algo, yo te ayudaré. —dijo Sarada en un pequeño guiño—. Tú también vas ayudar Chouchou, ¿no?

—Si. —entre pequeños bocados de su almuerzo—. Lo que sea por nuestra querida delegada.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿podrías ir por un trapeador para limpiar esto?

—¿Por qué yo? —exclamó la morena en suma tristeza y molesta.

—¿No dijiste que ayudarías a Sumire en lo que sea? —preguntó nuevamente hacia su amiga.

Ésta no quería seguir con la pequeña disputa de ir o no. Era por Sumire, y eso no había de qué hablar.

Las dos miraron como Chouchou había cruzado la puerta hasta irse por el pasillo. Las dos se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa. Su amiga no oculta bien sus otras intenciones de buena voluntad, y más para su violeta amiga.

—Como sea. Sumire, deberías de ir a conseguir otra bebida. —Sarada le sugirió a la pelivioleta, mientras señaló la bebida que ya estaba tirada.

—Si. Creo que tienes razón.

Bueno, ya había usado lo que tenía de su cambio. El pedirle dinero a su amiga tal vez sea un poco precipitado de su parte, pero no tendría ningún problema en regresarle el dinero al siguiente día.

—Disculpa, Sumire.

Al lado de la chica se presentó un chico que, si mal recuerda, está en sus mismas clases, en este salón. No recordaba ni su nombre, pero ya luego se disculpará con él. Parecía una buena persona. Aunque, antes de dirigirle la palabra, él le extendió un jugo de naranja que traía consigo.

—Si se tiró tu jugo, puedo darte del mío con todo gusto. —dijo, mientras agachaba la cabeza en súplica.

—Eh, este… N-No es necesario, pero…

—Sumire-san. —otro chico que estaba a la izquierda del otro, mostró un jugo igual al de ella. También agachó la cabeza hacia ella—. Puedes tomar el mío para que no estés sedienta.

—¡No! Sumire-san. Toma el mío.

—¡El mío, por favor!

—¡El mío es mucho mejor!

En un pequeño parpadeo, desde su asiento, se había reunido un grupo de chicos de su misma clase que la rodaron para ofrecerle sus jugos de sabor. Ella los miraba confundida, y con ojos que solo mostraban un pequeño punto pequeño. No dejaba de repetir su tan común "Awawa" un montón de veces. Siendo apresada por chicos que no dejaban de pelearse en frente suyo.

Desde el otro lado del salón. Boruto y Shikadai se quedaron mirando el "gran" espectáculo que estaba ocurriendo en su salón. Bueno, ninguno le hacia una novedad lo que estaba sucediendo. El azabache solo suspiró cansado, sin detenerse en su almuerzo.

—Otra vez está ocurriendo. —volvió a mirar donde estaba el resto de los chicos de la clase—. Esta vez por un simple jugo. Que fastidio.

—En verdad que están fuera de sí, los demás… —dijo Boruto teniendo el ceño fruncido—. ¿Tú qué piensas al respecto, Inojin?

A su lugar del que fue llamando se había encontrado vacío, disimulando la propia figura de él entre rayas. No lo veía por ningún lado. No obstante, el Nara le llamó su atención para que fuera viendo cierta dirección, la que estaban los demás chicos. Allí miró a cierto chico rubio y con piel pálida que de amontonaba entre los demás.

—¡Delegada!, ¡Tengo un jugo de mi parte por si lo necesitas!

Se escuchó la voz de Inojin por todo el salón, al igual que los demás chicos que se amontonaban. Los otros dos le dieron una mirada molesta por su comportamiento. Pero, no es algo que el Yamanaka lo notara.

—¿También se fue allá? —Boruto solo suspiró molesto—. Nunca va a aprender como los demás 'ttebasa.

—¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Shikadai sin entender si el comentario de su amigo había sido sarcasmo—. Sabes que todos al igual que él, andan locos por la delegada.

—Eso lo sé, pero… No entiendo porque exageran tanto. —comentó Boruto, cuestionando el comportamiento de sus compañeros de clases

—¿Qué esperabas? —nuevamente el azabache no entendía lo despistado que estaba su amigo—. La delegada es la más popular de la academia. No es novedad que los chicos quieran estar cortejándola cuando tiene la oportunidad.

—Eso ya lo sé. Solo es muy estúpido que se andén comportando así.

—¿Por qué molesto por eso?, ¿Acaso te gusta la delegada?

Shikadai mostró una pequeña sonrisa picarona, pero en parte sarcástica para molestar a su amigo. Notó que su plan había sido un éxito al ver la mala cara que puso el Uzumaki. Solo fue girando la vista para otro lado.

—No tengo tiempo para cosas como el romance. —dijo entre pequeños suspiros pesados—. Sabes que tengo muchas responsabilidades; como cuidar a Himawari, y mi trabajo.

—Si. Supongo tienes mucha razón. No tiempo para eso. —admitió Shikadai entre su almuerzo. Sonaba que quería darle un poco de molestia—. Además…

—¿Hum?

—Ella está fuera de tu alcance.

Aun cuando había declarado Boruto que no estaba interesado en algo tan complicado como el romance, había sentido como si una flecha llena de dolor fuera clavándose en su pecho, de la cruel realidad. Él no era apto ni muchos para esa chica. Aunque tal vez para ninguna.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de su jugo de uva que tenía, mientras miraba de reojo algunas nubes por su lado. Al menos dejando de lado el asunto de la delegada de sus clases y de esos fans, el día de hoy era tranquilo a su manera.

Mitsuki en pocos minutos había entrado sin más al salón. Ignorando la cantidad de chicos que estaban en un solo punto del salón. No le importaba para nada. Se dirigió solo hacia donde estaba Boruto y Shikadai. Se sentó con la mano extendida para darles a cada uno un cuaderno. Pertenecía a ellos dos.

—¿Se lo pediste al sensei? —Shikadai lo miró de reojo, viendo como Mitsuki sonreía que asentía a la pregunta.

Un suspiro salió del azabache que se encargó de guarda el cuaderno en su mochila.

—¿Saben dónde está Inojin? —Mitsuki quedó desconcertado por la ausencia del Yamanaka—. ¿Acaso se fue al baño?

Ambos chicos giraron su dirección hacia donde estaba aún el grupo de hombres amontonados. No tardó en notar que desde el donde estaba Sumire que seguía sumisa ante el ruido que estaban haciendo todos esas personas.

—No me sorprende. —dijo entre una sonrisa piadosa hacia la chica.

—¿Saben?, ya me empezó a doler la cabeza de tanto ruido. —comentó el azabache, mientras se rascaba parte de su cabellera—. Me iré a buscar a Denki. Dijo que iba a ir a la cafetería por un jugo. Quiero uno.

—Claro.

Boruto se despidió de su amigo que se iba alejando, mientras pasaba por la otra puerta del salón. La del frente ya no podía irse con calma, no con esos chicos que la obstruían.

Éste sólo suspiró, volviendo de nuevo a su almuerzo que seguía sin poder terminarlo. A este paso es posible que ya esté frío, pero se negaba a dejar la comida. Una mala educación que le había enseñado su hermana, aunque sea la menor. Lo hacía por ella.

—¿Te molesta estas cosas? —preguntó Mitsuki.

—¿A qué te refieres? —sin mirarlo le preguntó un poco distraído—. Sé un poco más directo. No soy adivino para saber qué me dices 'ttebasa.

—De este tipo de situaciones en la academia en la que los chicos se van viendo algo raros por las chicas.

—Oye, ¿podríamos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de eso? —sugirió Boruto ya cansado del mismo tema que llevan hablando los recientes minutos—. Solo pido terminar mi almuerzo con algo de qué hablar que sea de mi especialidad.

Mitsuki cayó por un momento al oír las palabras de su pelirubio amigo que, ahora mismo estaba comiendo su bento con más calma. Le miró un poco más a gusto y con una sonrisa le dijo.

—Entonces, ahora que no está Shikadai o alguien más que no sea Sarada. Quiero hablarte de algo.

Boruto había sido atraído por lo que había dicho Mitsuki. Si dijo en algo como eso, es porque, iba a empezar a entrar en temas yokai. Bueno, no es que le molestara hablando de eso en la academia, solo que, no quería en arriesgarse en que alguien los pueda oír. De todos modos, ya no importa. Es mejor este tema que el anterior.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó con interés, aunque no dejaba de masticar su comida.

—Sarada y Konohamaru-sensei me lo han comentado. Pero, debemos de hacer una barrera por toda la academia por si las dudas.

—¿Eh? —Boruto hacia un intento de no gritar por la confusa sugerencia que estaba diciendo su amigo— ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Piensan atrapar a todos en la escuela?

Procuraron mantener la voz baja para no ser oídos por los demás, aunque la mayoría solo se enfocaban en el ruido de los chicos.

—No, no esa clase de barreras. —le fue corrigiendo el malentendido que había tenido su amigo—. Hablo de una que pueda negar la entrada de un yokai aquí. No habría peligro para todos si están aquí.

—Bueno, creo que tienes razón. Así los demás no resultarían heridos. —dijo Boruto en un asentimiento—. _"Lo que también haría que aquí sea mucho menos preocupante."_

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas?

—Supongo. Bueno, tal vez se hable de eso con Konohamaru-sensei más tarde en la guarida. —admitió, pero no estaba muy atento por ahora al tema ya que seguía sin oír mucho por el ruido de los chicos.

Ya estaba pensando en irse de allí con su amigo para hablar en un lugar más tranquilo. Ya estaba empezando a tener muy mal dolor de cabeza por el mal ruido que los chicos hacían.

—¡Es suficiente!

Se quedó perplejo ante el grito que había dado Sarada. La miró desde su asiento. Le impresionó como les fue callando a todos los chicos hasta que no se oyó ninguna queja, solo la de ella que tenía ambas manos sobre sus caderas con una mirada enojada y algo fastidiada.

—Escuchen. Ella no agarrará sus jugos que tanto ofrecen. —giró hacia donde estaba su amiga, mientras le ofrecía su propio jugo para ella—. Bueno, ya le del mío, así que, ya pueden irse.

Boruto miró como todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y con los ojos que no tenían brillo, más que solo decepción en ellos, y también… Bueno, no sabe que más podría ver en esos ojos tan vacíos.

—Creo que me iré al baño.

Comentó, avisando a su compañero que estaba a su lado. Éste no dijo nada y solo le fue concediendo esa acción que podía ir haciendo libremente. La verdad es que, Boruto no necesitaba que lo fuera dejando. No es como si Mitsuki fuera su superior, aunque en términos de fuerza es muy posible.

Recordó aquel combate que tuvo con él en la guarida, aunque sólo fue de entrenamiento. Además, cuando fueron contra ese yokai de rango tres anoche. Su amigo sí que era bueno en hacer planes. Solo sentía que era más como un soporte como en aquellos juegos competitivos. Pero bueno, no es algo que deba preocuparse. Mientras más lo piensa, más quiere en irse al baño.

* * *

Boruto no perdió el tiempo para irse del salón y llegar rápido al baño. El ruido que estaba soportando en su salón le hicieron querer hacer su "segunda" necesidad en el inodoro. Le costó por la comida que había comido en su almuerzo. ¿Se habrá echado a perder? Bueno, no importa. Ahora se sentía tranquilo después de que fue terminando de hacer lo que debía de hacer.

Andaba lavabo del baño de hombres para lavarse la mano. Tarareaba un poco de música que había escuchado de un programa de televisión. No había nada como algo de música en la cabeza para tener un poco de entrenamiento en las propias acciones.

En medio de ponerse jabón, miró a través en el espejo una sombra que se encontraba a la esquina del baño. Él volteó para ver que había exactamente allí, y para su sorpresa, allí estaba un hombre en ropa de banco que, se encontraba en posición fetal, mientras lloraba. Es un fantasma.

—_"Debe de ser uno de rango cinco…"_

Prefirió ignorarlo, y sus penas un poco sufribles de que no había sido bien su vida anterior. No lo sabía, ya que no quería oírlo tanto. Prosiguió en irse yendo del baño, mientras dejaba al pequeño fantasma ahogándose en sus quejas incómodas.

Al salir del baño estiró ambos brazos en señal de lo mucho que estuvo sentado y sin haberse estirado. Se fue dando cuenta que no estaba solo al salir del baño. Allí mismo se encontró con Sarada que estaba por donde se hallaba cerca de la ventana.

—¿Sarada? —la miró extrañado en plena entrada del baño—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué no puedo estar aquí? —se oyó molesta por el comentario del chico.

—¿Acaso me estabas esperando? Eso te hace ver como una acosadora que solo espera a un hombre salir después del baño. —comentó Boruto, haciendo un intento de no sonar algo ofensor hacia la Uchiha.

—¿Qué te hace pensar esa ridiculez tan estúpida? —Sarada se mostró más molesta, y con el ceño fruncido.

Boruto decidió no hacer más preguntas de la razón del porque allí estaba ella. No quería recibir algún puñetazo de parte de la Uchiha, aún necesitaba vivir. De todos modos, la vio acercarse hacia él, y eso ya lo ponía un nervioso. ¿Ya recibirá el tan inevitable golpe?

—Oye, ¿podrías dejar de poner esa cara? No es como si te vaya a darte un golpe.

—_"¿De quién crees que es la culpa que esté así?"_ —pensó Boruto al mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

Sarada decidió dejar por alto eso. No le es demasiado como para ponerse algo molesta por la actitud de su amigo y compañero, tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo.

Se acercó un poco más hacia él hasta tenerlo a una distancia considerable para susurrarle.

—En cualquier caso, ahora es buena oportunidad para hablar. —dijo.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó el Uzumaki que daba uno que otro paso hacia atrás por el acercamiento de la chica.

—¿Tú qué crees?, de los yokai. —dijo entre una sonrisa satisfactoria.

Boruto no le sorprendía eso, puesto que ella era la más comprometida a esta vida de ninjas exorcistas. Bueno, es una parte en la que admira mucho de ella. Aunque, a veces exagera con ser estricta con ese trabajo.

—¿Sabes?, no necesitas susurrar para hablar de eso. —Boruto miraba por ambas direcciones del pasillo de la academia—. No hay nadie quien pueda escuchar 'ttebasa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Sarada que, de igual manera, miraba el área en la que estaban. Al final resultó cierto, lo que hace que se despreocupara un poco ella—. Bueno, creo que tienes razón.

Sonrió ya calmada. Boruto suspiró al verla que efectivamente ya estaba más calmada y le miró a él con ambos brazos cruzados.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar sobre ellos? —preguntó.

—Es sobre una idea que tenemos para proteger la academia. —dijo—. Es sobre una barrera que…

—Barrera que la vaya rodeando, así para que, todos los que estén adentro no les pase nada. —interrumpió el Uzumaki un poco apenado—. Lo sé, ya me lo contó Mitsuki antes de venir al baño.

—Oh, entiendo… —Sarada se mostró inconforme resultado, pero suspiró al resignarse en seguir contando sobre los detalles del tema—. Como siempre, él es el más rápido en hacer las cosas.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Él nunca se le escapa ningún yokai cuando se lo propone o algún detalle de ello. —comenta apenada y un poco decepcionada.

—Hablando de yokai. Allí en el baño hay uno de rango cinco. Estaba en la esquina muy triste 'ttebasa.

—¿Hay uno allí adentro? —preguntó Sarada desconcertada—. ¿Por qué no le diste el descanso eterno?

—¿Eh?, ¿Acaso quieres que le corte en dos partes? —asustado por las quejas de Sarada, le miró con incredulidad.

—No. Claro que no, idiota. —suspiró la Uchiha de mal gusto—. ¿No sabes la forma de purificar esos espíritus?

—¿Hay una forma? —preguntó con mera curiosidad.

—Por la mera parte de abajo de la empuñadura de la katana puedes ir agregándole chakra para reactivar un sello de liberación espiritual. Allí solo se lo pones en la frente, dónde es el punto más sensible de los fantasmas. De esa forma es liberado todo espíritu que no puede cruzar al más allá… —comentó Sarada—. ¿Acaso no te lo dijo Mitsuki?

—No. Él nunca me dijo eso, creo que esperaba que tú o Konohamaru-sensei me lo dijeran. —comentó Boruto sin darle mucha importancia. No es como si decirle primero ella o Mitsuki fuera siendo lo primordial—. Además, no hay forma que lo hubiera hecho. No tengo mi katana. Sería una locura que la trajera. Me metería en problemas si me atraparan con ella 'ttebasa.

—Entiendo, aunque deberías de usar tu talismán que es para que puedas invocarlo, ¿no?

—Está en mi salón, y preferiría en no regresar. —Boruto giró su vista para otro lado disimuladamente. Buscaba una forma de distracción para no tener que ir por su talismán.

Sarada había suspirado. Ella era muy abierta como para no darse cuenta que él solo evitaba dicha tarea, pero tarde o temprano lo obligará en hacer más trabajo como ninja exorcista.

—Como sea. Más tarde en la noche vendré hacerlo. —resignada en hacer la tarea, Sarada suspiró.

—Entiendo.

Él se relajó un poco al escuchar esa pequeña iniciativa de su amiga. No le quería causar mucho trabajo a Sarada, pero ahora mismo no estaba con mucha energía para hacerlo. Ya solo quería dormir un rato. Descansar lo necesario, ahora que tenía algo de tiempo, antes que algún yokai fuera apareciendo cerca de la academia, o que fuera detectándolo.

Bueno, ahora mismo parece que su amiga Uchiha estaba cooperando con que él no hiciera mucho. Podría decir que ella era dura, pero también tenía su lado misericordioso.

—Perdón por la espera, Sarada.

Ambos terminaron en la atención del otro hasta que una voz femenina los había interrumpido. Voltearon a ver hacia la entrada del baño de chicas. Allí vieron a Sumire saliendo y con una sonrisa avergonzada por haber hecho esperar a su amiga. La Uchiha sonrió con un "no te preocupes por eso", haciendo que la pelivioleta se sintiera aliviada.

Su mirada pronto se centró en donde estaba el Uzumaki que se encontraba al lado de Sarada.

—Hola, Boruto-kun. —lo saludó con cortesía, mientras se avergonzaba de no haberlo visto primero—. Perdón por no saludarte primero. No me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí.

—Hola, delegada. También me sorprende verte aquí. —Boruto había vuelto a mirar a Sarada que estaba a su lado—. Así que, ¿estabas aquí esperando a la delegada que saliera en el baño?

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

—No. Para nada. —se disculpó Boruto de inmediato. Sea lo que la haya puesto de mal humor, se aseguró en que no se enojara mucho—. Solo me sorprende que estén aquí, cuando las vi que estaban en el salón.

—Sumire quiso venir porque tenía ganas de ir al baño. Yo me quedé a esperarla. —explicó Sarada poniéndose cerca de su amiga—. Además, era mejor, ya que solo los chicos solo la molestaban. No la estaban dejando tranquila.

—Si. Sé a lo que te refieres. —asintió a lo comentado por Sarada. Miró de reojo a Sumire que estaba aún parada a su lado. Ésta le sonrió un poco incómoda con lo reciente—. ¿Tú estás bien, delegada?

—A-Ah, sí. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Boruto-kun. —comentó sin ninguna molestia—. Además, esto ya es normal en la academia. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

—_"Estar acostumbrado a estas cosas es muy fastidioso."_ —pensó Boruto con el ceño fruncido.

Debía de tenerla muy difícil.

Ahora que lo piensa, se le había hecho un poco raro en tener una conversación con ella ahora. Pocas veces suelen cruzar palabras, pero eso eran porque la situación lo requería. Cómo esa vez que tenía problemas con Himawari, y ella tenía la intención de ayudarlo, pero eso no es una novedad. Sumire Kakei era muy conocida por su gentileza y por su preocupación por sus compañeros y amigos.

—¿Pasa algo Boruto-kun? —preguntó Sumire que se fue acercando para revisarlo.

Boruto se apartó un poco por reflejo suyo. No quería causar algún problema hacia ella, o a alguien más de sus compañeros. Éste solo negó con la cabeza, mientras sonrió levemente.

—No es nada. —dijo—. Me tengo que regresar al salón. Nos vemos.

Sin más, se fue yendo de allí a paso medio, y con los manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Dejando a las dos chicas que lo miraban un poco curiosas de su actitud.

Sarada suspiró cuando lo vio cuando el chico estaba a seis metros de las dos hasta girar para la izquierdo. Miró a su amiga que seguía mirando la dirección en la que se había ido yendo el Uzumaki.

—Sumire, ¿acaso estás preocupada por ese idiota? —preguntó extrañada al ver el rostro preocupado de la chica.

Ésta solo asintió a la pregunta de la Uchiha que se quedó un poco extrañada por la respuesta de la pelivioleta, pero eso solo dejó pasar de forma natural. Después de todo, su amiga siempre se preocupaba por los demás, pero era algo imposible que le fuera preocupar a Boruto. Ellos dos no son cercanos ni nada por el estilo, así que, dejará de lado esto.

Boruto es sinceramente un chico muy raro en algunos casos. Solo esperaba que no fuera porque se le está pegando lo Mitsuki.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Boruto ya habiendo llegado de dónde estaban sus amigos.

A su vista, miró como Shikadai estaba al lado del Yamanaka que estaba con la cabeza tirada sobre su propio escritorio de su asiento. Le pareció muy irónico, y al mismo tiempo un poco preocupante.

—Otra vez fracasé… —dijo Inojin un tanto decaído.

—¿En qué fracasaste? —preguntó.

—No pude hacer un avance para ser más cercano a la delegada. —comentó tristemente el Yamanaka, viéndose una pequeña cascada de lágrimas en su rostro disimuladamente.

No. Esto no es para nada preocupante.

—Sabes que no es novedad, ¿no? —el azabache le miró con pena, aunque era una por su mal intelecto hacia su persona—. Aunque, algunas veces ella ha preguntado por tí.

—¡¿En serio?! —Inojin había vuelto a tener color y brillo en sus ojos—. ¿Se preguntó en donde estaba?

—No. De hecho, solo preguntó de porque no estabas con nosotros una vez cuando estabas enfermo. —dijo Shikadai entre un suspiro—. Se le había hecho extraño que no estabas para seguir invitándola a salir.

—Esto apesta.

Nuevamente el chico Yamanaka se volvió a su misma aura negativa que flotaba sobre él. Su cara la tenía enterrada por debajo.

—¿Sabes?, tú te comportas demasiado molesto en estas cosas. —comenta el Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido—. Eres realmente un pervertido 'ttebasa.

—Claro que no lo soy. —nuevamente su estado había cambiado en un parpadeo y molesto—. Aunque, de hecho, si lo soy, pero no lo soy tanto. Es algo natural en las personas. No exageres.

Boruto decidió no decir nada más y solo se dirigió hacia su asiento para sentarse. Se apoyó en su escritorio con el codo, y fue observando el resto del salón de la misma forma en la que estaba Inojin. Bueno, la verdad es que era solo en los chicos.

—Por cierto, ¿te vas a terminar ese jugo que tienes? —preguntó Shikadai, señalando la pequeña cajita de cartón de un sabor frutal.

Inojin se quedó mirando por unos segundos dicho jugo, pero había puesto mala cara en tenerlo en sus manos y sin mucha sed.

—Va. No importa. Ya no sirve de todos modos, hombre… —decidió en bajar su cabeza para dormir.

—_"Eso es. Quédate dormido en lo que queda de clases…"_

Tanto Boruto como Shikadai pensaron en lo mismo al ver a su amigo caído en un sueño, ya calmado y sin hacer ruido.

Las clases volvieron a tener su normal transcurso con simples trabajos, una que otra ausencia de un profesor y las incontables veces en las que Boruto es obligado a pasar al frente a resolver algo como castigo por pasarse de listo con los profesores. No le importaba, ya que los resolvía sin problemas.

Boruto mantuvo su mirada por la ventana que estaba cerca de su asiento. Demasiado aburrido como siempre, y también pensativo. Sus amigos que se sentaban cerca suyo se tomaban el tiempo de seguir escribiendo lo que había en el pizarrón, teniendo los apuntes correctos del día de hoy. Shikadai fue el primero en terminar y solo se fue echando a dar una pequeña siesta.

Para Boruto no le tomaba importancia en tener los apuntes que estaba allí al frente. Con solo la leída que le hizo, ya había entendido el tema de hoy, así que, se relajó un poco más, en espera de la siguiente hora de clases.

Le llamó la atención desde su asiento al mirar allá afuera. Un yokai que iba volando cerca de la ventana, como si nada, y además de que era una típica serpiente, pero parecía feliz. Comprobó que se trataba de otro de rango cinco. Solo que este si era de los qué podría atacar, pero dudaba que el que estaba afuera lo hiciera. No parecía que quisiera hacerle algo a alguien, pero bueno, eso no le bastó a Boruto para bajar la guardia. Admitía que se veía adorable al volar, y más cuando era una serpiente.

No sabía muy bien cuando fue que este mundo se había echado para bajo con estas entidades. Ahora, ser uno de esos ninjas exorcistas era lo que estaba en su vida, y aunque solo llevaba solo está semana de serlo, ya se había acostumbrado… Bueno, casi lo está haciendo.

En ello, su celular había comenzado a vibrar por un segundo. Lo sacó en secreto para que el profesor no fuera quitándoselo. Había recibido un mensaje de chat. Lo notó en sus notificaciones. Pertenecía a Mitsuki, lo que lo miró de reojo desde su asiento. Éste estaba a tres asientos desde donde estaba. No tenía reacción alguna y solo se enfocaban en seguir escribiendo lo que había en el pizarrón. Boruto decidió abrir el mensaje de inmediato.

**[MENSAJES]**

Mitsuki:  
¿Tienes pensado hacer algo después de clases?

Boruto:  
Pues irme a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de esta noche.

Mitsuki:  
Lo siento, Boruto. Eso tendrá que esperar pro ahora. Iremos a patrullar el oeste de la ciudad.

Boruto:  
¿En serio?, ¿No puede ser más tarde para ir primero dejar las cosas con mi hermana y luego patrullar?

Mitsuki:  
Lamentablemente no. Necesitamos ya estar listos por si llega aparecer algún yokai, y si es de rango tres con mucha más razón.

Boruto:  
Bueno… le mandaré un mensaje a mi hermana que llegaré más tarde.

Mitsuki:  
Bueno. Sarada ya sabe de esto. Esperaré en la salida de afuera de la academia.

**[]**

Terminando su platica con su amigo por mensajes, fue apagando el celular para no levantar sospechas. Ahora había entendido que tenía nuevamente un nuevo trabajo en que debería de hacer después de clases. No tendrá nada de tiempo para comprar las cosas para su hermana.

La vida se había vuelto más dura.

* * *

El resto de las clases habían terminado rápidamente sin que él se habría dado cuenta. Cosa que para Boruto era música para sus oídos. Sonó en ese instante la campaña de salida para toda la academia, y claro no solo él, siendo también el resto del salón se había ido yendo a la puerta del aula. Todos habían tenido el mismo deseo de salir, pero no los podía culpar, ni a él.

Hoy mismo era viernes, y claro que la mayoría de muchos ya estarían muy emocionados por disfrutar lo que queda de su día y del fin de semana. Lo malo para Boruto es que, es posible que todo el fin de semana tenga que involucrarse con yokai y entretenimiento duro con Sarada.

Que suerte tienen algunos.

Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila tranquilamente, mientras iba pensando en las posibles recetas de cocina que podría enviarle a Himawari para que hiciera la cena.

—Oye, Boruto.

Giró a ver a sus amigos que lo estaban llamado desde sus asientos, imitando lo mismo que Boruto, pero parece que no tenían mucha prisa en guardar sus cosas las mochilas.

Solo estaban Inojin y Shikadai. Sabía que Mitsuki ya debía de estar afuera esperando a Sarada y a él.

Inojin quien fue el que le estaba llamando, le volvió a hablar, pero esta vez en pregunta:

—¿No quieres ir hoy al árcade? —le miró con una sonrisa—. Hoy vamos a intentar superar un récord en alguno de los juegos. Iremos Shikadai, Denki y yo.

—Eso suena bien, pero tendré que pasar hoy, chicos. —dijo con dureza, y la verdad es que, si lo sentía. Tenía ganas de relajarse con ellos al menos por un día—. Hoy tengo cosas del trabajo en las que debo ocuparme.

—¿Eh?, ¿no puedes saltártelo solo por un día? —preguntó Inojin.

—Quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo que ir en serio, ó una de las personas que trabajan allí me golpeará si no lo hago.

Definitivamente no tenía intención de recibir uno por parte de Sarada.

Acto seguido se había ido despidiendo de sus amigos hasta cruzar la puerta del salón de clases. Camino en silencio por el pasillo de la academia, mientras se reflejaba la luz del atardecer por las ventanas.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la entrada del edificio para quitarse sus zapatos de la academia para ponerse los tenis qje había llegado hoy. No había nadie más allí más que, solo él. Ya debieron de haberse ido rápido a sus casas como animales que van a sus curvas a pasar el invierno. Tal vez no era un buen ejemplo de comparación.

—Vamos, hahaha… ¿En serio crees que sean de verdad?

—¡Si! Un día tal vez vayamos cuando estemos libres.

Boruto captó dos voces femeninas que se habían acercado hacia donde se encontraba él. Giró para la derecha en donde era el pasillo, y allí se encontró a las dueñas de aquellas voces. Sarada y Sumire habían llegado de dónde era los casilleros, parecían reírse de algo difícil de entender. Por la forma en cómo actuaban es posible que sea un tema femenino que solo las chicas pueden saber e interactuar.

Pronto las dos notaron la presencia del chico que estaba allí parado, en haber terminado de ponerse sus tenis y a punto de irse.

—Bueno, Sumire. Ya me tengo que ir yendo a casa. —dijo Sarada decaída y con una leve sonrisa.

—Está bien. No quisiera que tus padres se preocupen por tí. —comentó Sumire esbozando una sonrisa, mientras se disculpaba en una pequeña reverencia—. Ya nos veremos después.

—Si. Nos vemos.

Sarada se había despedido de su amiga hasta irse en dirección en donde estaba Boruto, pero no cruzó mirada con él, más que solo irse hacia su casillero para agarrar sus zapatos y quitarse los de la escuela.

Él había levantado su mirada otra vez hacia donde estaba la Kakei. Ella le miró con una sonrisa, mientras le fue levantando la mano en un saludo de despedida en silencio, mientras iba cerrando sus ojos en una sonrisa. Le fue devolviendo dicho saludo desde lejos hasta verla irse por otro lado del pasillo de la academia. Parece que aún no vendrá por dónde estaba él.

—¿Dónde está Mitsuki? —Sarada le había interrumpido ya terminada de ponerse sus zapatos.

—Afuera. Nos está esperando 'ttebasa.

—Perfecto. Mientras más yokai nos topemos hoy, más tiempo tendremos de estar libres. —comentó—. Y claro, en mantener a la ciudad a salvo.

—Supongo. —dijo Boruto entre un susurro que no fuera siendo escuchado por la Uchiha.

Salieron de allí hasta encontrarse con el albino de su amigo y así, dirigirse rumbo hacia la guarida.

* * *

En el trayecto Sarada y Mitsuki se la pasaron comentando algunas cosas en clave sobre asuntos de ninja. Cosas que no entendía muy bien. Había cosas que le hacía falta entenderles a ambos chicos, pero no es como si fuera estando apurado en hacerlo. Les miró de reojo y parecía ser algo que es importante. Tenía intención de meterse a la plática, pero prefirió dejar que tuvieran su plática, ya que, los dos se conocían desde mucho antes de que llegarán a la academia.

Boruto quería intentar sacar algún tema para también ser un poco cercano hacia Sarada. Con su buen amigo Mitsuki no hacía falta ya que le iba conociendo desde hace mucho, y luego con esas formas de ponerlo a prueba —ahora entendía que eso era para saber si era bueno para ser un ninja exorcista— eran más cercanos. Por otro lado, la Uchiha apenas y se cruza con alguna palabra con él. Solo lo hace cuando se trata de los yokai, pero no en su vida "normal" junto a los demás.

—Oye, Sarada.

—¿Mmh? —le prestó atención en un instante sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué la delegada se quedó aún en la academia? —preguntó Boruto desconcertado.

—Shino-sensei le pidió a ella que lo ayudara con unos papeles junto a los demás representantes de clase.

Le respondió, mientras le habia mirado por unos cuantos segundos. Siguió caminando tranquilamente entre los dos chicos, mientras solo bostezó un poco.

—¿Sabes?, la delegada debe de tenerla muy difícil, ¿no? —esta vez Mitsuki se había metido a la plática en la que estaban teniendo los dos.

—Si. Pienso igual. —concordó Boruto con los brazos estirados para arriba, mientras los pasaba por su nuca—. El trabajo debe de ser duro 'ttebasa.

—Sin contar con la cantidad de chicos que van por ella. —mencionó Mitsuki con una sonrisa.

—Es un fastidio, y molesta. —dijo la Uchiha molesta, reflejado en una mueca de mal gusto—. Hoy sí que se pasaron los del salón. Nunca aprenden esos idiotas.

—Supongo. —dijo Boruto sin tener muchas ganas de entrar en esos detalles de lo que pasó en el salón nuevamente.

—Si estuviera en el lugar de Sumire, les habría golpeado a todos para que me dejaran en paz.

—Eso es imposible Sarada. —Mitsuki le habló desde su lado, mientras le indicaba con un dedo—. Tú no eres para nada adorable para que seas una persona popular.

Boruto se había puesto pálido al haber escuchado esa fuerte declaración que había hecho su amigo hacia la Uchiha. Comenzó a sudar de los nervios, mientras miraba de reojo a la chica que solo esbozó una sonrisa simpática hacia el albino diciendo:

—Por mí ya estarías contra la pared de la peor forma posible, Mitsuki. No me hagas hacerlo.

El Uzumaki no entendía cómo podía decir tales cosas ella con una sonrisa y al mismo sonar tan tenebrosa. En serio que, trataría de no hacerla enojar por nada en el mundo. No quiere ser una víctima de muerte.

Acto seguido, la Uchiha había extendido sus brazos por ambos lados de dónde estaban los chicos. Los había detenido, mientras ésta miraba por diferentes direcciones. Les señaló un callejón que estaba cerca de ellos a unos solos pasos.

—Desde aquí empecemos. —comentó Sarada. Se adelantó rumbo hacia el callejón—. Primero me cambiaré, y más vale que no miren.

Advertidos por la Uchiha, Boruto y Mitsuki miraron por algunas direcciones por si alguien más fuera viniendo de dónde estaban. Lo bueno es que nadie venía a estas horas por esta calle. Bueno, algunos pocos, pero no en exceso como el centro de la ciudad o por otras zonas más conocidas.

—Oigan, ya pueden cambiarse.

Sarada les llamo desde el callejón sin poder mirarla aún. Había sido un cambio de ropa muy rápido. Una habilidad que se había aprendido para este tipo de vida, y para buena oportunidad, era muy bien aplicada para casos extremos. Aunque, Boruto no sabía cuáles podrían ser esos casos en los que podría hacer.

De todos modos, ahora le tocaba a su amigo y a él en cambiarse, y ponerse su equipo ninja. Esta será una tarde un poco agitada.

Habían comenzado a hacerse un poco tarde, pero tuvieron un buen tiempo fuera, mientras pasaban de casa en casa. En cada cuadra en la que iban pasando los tres, se topaban con un yokai poco peligroso.

Sarada había encontrado uno de rango cinco que estaba volando por arriba suyo sin nada de agresividad, solo pasando por allí. Uno que parecía al que había visto Boruto en clases por la ventana. Debían de ser ese tipo de espíritus que eran la misma naturaleza de la vida. Había oído de ellos, como ser parte del ciclo de la vida para cruzar el más allá, pero tal vez lo leyó mal.

Mitsuki junto con Boruto se habían ido separando de Sarada para cubrir más terreno. No sé preocupaban por ella de todos modos, sabía muy bien cómo cuidarse.

Boruto había empezado a ser ayudado por Mitsuki en lo que se refería con el paso a la siguiente vida de un rango de cinco. Mostrándole como la parte de abajo de la empuñadura de la kanata al Uzumaki, mientras lo hacía con un fantasma de un niño que pasaba por la calle. Le había puesto sobre la frente del chico hasta que fue desapareciendo en un destello de luz.

Él no se sentía tan bien con esto.

—Tranquilo, Boruto. Es lo normal de este trabajo. —dijo el chico albino.

—Creo que eliminar yokais es mucho más fácil que hacer esto. —comentó el Uzumaki decaído y con la vista hacia abajo, aunque tenía su máscara puesta y no podía verse su rostro.

—Como dije, es normal esto. —dice Mitsuki nuevamente, mientras le mira a través de su máscara—. Además, les estás haciendo un favor. Los envías a un lugar mejor.

—Supongo…

—Si, así es. —comentó el albino hacia su amigo pelirubio, mientras le daba una que otra palmada por su espalda para animarlo—. Y otra cosa…

—¿Hum?

—Hay un yokai detrás nuestro.

Palabras que había oído fuerte y claro el Uzumaki, le dio una descarga de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo hasta su cerebro para que todo en él se fuera moviendo.

Ambos chicos se hicieron a un lado al breve ataque del mismo yokai. Vieron un par de garras que habían hecho marca en el suelo —ya después harán algo para que la gente no se altere con esas marcas— y con un pelo de color castaño, y un poco rugoso. Su aspecto era más felino que los miró con mucha agresividad, acompañado de otros tres de mismo aspecto.

—Se parecen a un Bakeneko. —declaró Boruto, confundido por la apariencia de los yokai. Fue sacando su katana.

—Lo son. —contestó Mitsuki en el mismo proceso en el que fue poniendo su katana al frente, en espera del próximo ataque de la bestia—. Pero, algunos Bakeneko van empezando desde el rango cuatro. Si pasa un poco más el tiempo se harán igual como el que peleaste el sábado.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces será fácil de acabar con ellos. —decidido por su confianza, Boruto se dirigió hacia los yokai que estaban allí.

Boruto dio un pequeño salto hacia en medio de los cuatro para usar su propio peso para girar. Asustó a los yokai para hacerlos retroceder hacia atrás. Su plan había sido todo un éxito al haberlos separado en dos. Él tendría a un par en que encargarse y al otro par para Mitsuki.

Dio un pequeño brinco hacia adelante para darle al primero de los dos que tenía en frente, pero el segundo lo fue interrumpiendo, atacándolo desde la derecha. Por suerte, Boruto lo bloqueó justo a tiempo, mientras usaba sus pies como un soporte para que el peso del Bakeneko no le fuera arrastrando. Apenas quitándose de encima al yokai con su propia fuerza hacia adelante, movió rápidamente la katana para ir cortando el cuerpo en diagonal hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Ya se había acostumbrado a moverse mucho más gracias a los duros enfrentamientos que tenía contra Mitsuki. Su velocidad ya había mejorado y cualquier yokai no le podía seguir el ritmo al momento en el que atacaba él. Aunque, seguía sin ser tan veloz como su amigo. Seguía siendo superior en ese aspecto, uno que a Boruto le encantaba tener como objetivo que superar. Ya era más rápido a comparación de antes.

Bastó con solo derrapar uno de sus pies para dar un giro de noventa grados hasta conseguir llevar el filo de su arma rápidamente hacia el otro yokai. Todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No le había dado tiempo al Bakeneko en reaccionar. Ya todo se acabó en segundos. Boruto aprovechó el poco tiempo que tenía para darse un respirar.

Por otro lado, Mitsuki esquivaba los ataques de los dos restantes, llevando a ambos yokai hacia arriba de un tejado de la casa más cercana. Un paso para atrás, hacia la derecha y otro para la izquierda, hasta que, fue estando al borde del tejado. Al tener al yokai a unos pocos metros, llevó la mano hasta la empuñadura de su katana. La desvainó en un instante hasta llegar a cortar a la criatura a la mitad. En tal proceso sacó un kunai suyo para lanzarlo hacia el otro Bakeneko que estaba lejos de donde su ataque no podía alcanzarlo.

Logró hacerle daño al yokai que estaba lejos con su kunai. Por suerte en secreto estaba sosteniendo un hilo que contentaba al pequeño hoyo que tenía el kunai, y con una sonrisa en su rostro —lo iba tapando la máscara que no se pudo notar— fue jalando del hilo que estaba agarrando. Consiguió jalar al Bakeneko hacia él con su fuerza. A los pocos metros en los que estaba lo cortó cuando estaba aún en el aire.

—Bueno, supongo que ese era el último de los que estaban. —dijo Mitsuki, guardando su katana en su propia funda que colgaba en su cintura.

—Ya está todo despejado. —Boruto se le acercó apurado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si. Lo estoy. —respondió relajado y sin más preámbulo—. Volvamos con Sarada.

Tal como había dicho Mitsuki, ambos se fueron dirigiendo hacia donde se habían separado de su compañera. No tardaron en encontrarla, ya que, estaba en el punto donde los tres estaban antes de irse por su lado.

En lo que fue corriendo de tiempo en esa misma tarde que se fue transformando en la oscura noche, los tres continuaron cazando yokais y mandando algunos fantasmas al más allá. Todo el trabajo se la estaban repartiendo para cubrir más terreno por los alrededores, cosa que Boruto fue agradeciendo. No quería tener que tardar mucho en un solo punto e ir hacia otro sin haber sido explorado.

Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo normal. Los tres habían querido tener un pequeño descanso, mientras se habían sentado en la orilla del tejado de una casa; Mitsuki miraba por los alrededores parado, ya que, no estaba cansado para sentarse. Sarada solo miró la ciudad, hipnotizada por las bonitas luces que se veían por la noche, en especial. Y Boruto, él estaba solo apoyando su cara con sus manos para apoyarse en la barbilla.

Por unos minutos estaban teniendo algo de tranquilidad, y sin nada que combatir está vez. Un buen tiempo de darse un respiro.

—Bueno, creo que ya me iré a la guarida, chicos. —dijo Sarada, mientras que, al levantarse se iba estirando los brazos— necesito darle un informe a Konohamaru-sensei sobre la vigilancia de hoy.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Boruto que, le había respondido la chica al haber asentido la cabeza

Sarada se limpió su atuendo de lo poco que tenía de polvo en la parte arriba de su kimono.

—Oye, Sarada. ¿Puedo acompañarte hacia la guarida? —preguntó Mitsuki a sus espaldas, mientras se iba parando de igual manera—. Necesito preguntarle algo a Konohamaru-sensei.

—Claro, no hay problema. —accedió la chica a la petición de su amigo que se iba acercando—. Supongo que terminamos por hoy, chicos. ¿No vienes también, Boruto?

—Mmh… No. Creo que voy a patrullar un poco más, si no les importa. —dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa, aunque la tenía tras su máscara de zorro.

—Bueno. No hay problema, pero ve con cuidado. —Sarada le dedicó una mirada inquieta.

Bueno, él no podía culparla. Ella aún no confiaba en que él sea experto como para estar solo, y mas ahorita que es de noche. ¿Era una broma? Ya ha hecho estas cosas por si solo, mucho antes de que fuera parte de los ninjas exorcistas. No le gustaría que lo fueran subestimando y a su fuerza contra los yokai.

No pasará nada malo. Bueno, no estaba tan confiado en que no fuera pasando "nada" en particular, pero confiaba en sí mismo.

Tal como había le comentó a Sarada, fue siguiendo rondando por la ciudad, ya siendo las ocho de la noche —no esperaba que el tiempo fuera volando rápido—, pero no era algo del que le fuera preocupando. Tenía pensado seguir por solo diez minutos más y ya se dirigiría a casa.

Había sacado un jugo enlatado de la máquina de bebidas, teniendo sed desde que se fueron sus amigos. Ya le urgía algo que pasara por su garganta y con sabor. Sentir el sabor burbujeante de la bebida a sabor naranja fue lo más placentero que podía haber sentido hoy después de un día de trabajo como ninja, y la parte en que estaba fría ayudaba aún más.

Pronto su chakra había empezado a tener una vibración fuerte de la cual puso a Boruto en alerta. Tomó rápido su katana que seguía sin desvainarla para el combate, más que, solo sostuvo la empuñadura que sin cuidado tiró su bebida. Miró por ambos lados por si fuera apareciendo el yokai que lo hizo estremecerse de muy mal gusto.

Por descuido suyo, solo había estado en alerta por ambos lados, pero se fue descuidando de arriba.

Boruto fue agarrado desde los hombros por unas garras que lo iban elevando hacia arriba. Miró hacia arriba, viendo a un ave de unos seis metros que lo sostenía, teniendo el pico muy largo y con su aspecto que cruzaba un águila con un cuervo. Nunca había visto a un yokai como ese.

Normalmente ya iba comenzando a estar en pánico al ser llevado por una clase de ave que lo iba agarró desde el suelo como si fuera una especie de comida, pero en estos casos prefirió pensar en como zafarse sin caer hacia su muerte.

Lamentablemente por más que se movía para que lo dejara, no hacía reacción alguna la criatura. Seguía volando por el cielo, y aunque iba pasando cerca de unos tejados, no conseguía poder bajarse. Su katana la tenía en su cintura, pero sus brazos los tenía inmovilizados para arriba por culpa del agarre del yokai.

En ese instante una de las patas de la ave yokai, había sido cortada. Boruto quedó atónito ante aquel suceso que no había podido ver bien. Solo había pestañado por un breve momento y ya notó un rastro de sangre que había caído por un lado, era del yokai.

Gracias a que una de las patas había sido cortada, aprovechó esa oportunidad para usar la parte que que ya estaba libre para agarrar su katana y cortar la otra pata. Consiguió liberarse al final, teniendo la suerte de caer cerca de un tejado. No obstante, el yokai también cayó en el mismo lugar en el que Boruto se encontraba, ya que, había perdido el equilibrio despues de haber perdido sus patas.

Boruto le había dolido un poco el aterrizaje, pero se reincorporó rápido para lanzarse rápido al yokai. Pensó muy mal en decidir irse tras esa criatura cuando aquel ave utilizó una de sus alas para hacer una ventisca hacia Boruto. El simple viento le iba haciendo cortés por diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Afortunadamente se resistía al dolor que iba formándose en él, pero desafortunadamente eso hizo que se quedara un poco cansado, pero las energías de seguir peleando seguían.

Sin previo aviso, la otra ala que tenía disponible la criatura, lo uso contra Boruto para acertarle un golpe hasta mandarlo hacia otro tejado. Su cuerpo ya estaba más adolorido, mientras más lo pensaba, más tiempo perdía en darse su tiempo para planear algo contra este yokai. La misma criatura se fue yendo para un edificio que estaba cerca hasta quedar en la azotea. Boruto le siguió sin dudarlo. No quería dejarlo escapar ahora que estaba en malas condiciones, aunque seguía siendo fuerte.

Al llegar a la misma azotea, se fue lanzando desde arriba para llegarle al lomo del yokai, pero nuevamente fue interceptado por la ala hasta dejarlo en el suelo otra vez. Todo su cuerpo comenzó arder de dolor, y mientras apretaba sus dientes para evitar sentir aquel dolor, fue levantándose de inmediato con su espada como apoyo. Con la misma mirada, intimidó al yokai como un reto, mientras éste iba empuñando su arma al frente. No se dejaría perder contra un yokai como ese. De pronto…

Silencio.

Un grito de dolor dolor se escuchó por parte de aquel ave. Boruto quedó totalmente estupefacto, al ver como nuevamente pestañeó por unos breves segundos y ya veía cómo ambas alas del yokai habían sido cortadas hasta dejarla moribunda en el suelo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preguntó al ver retorcerse al yokai.

Su respuesta se mostró al frente suyo, siendo una persona. Llevaba una túnica negra y parece que estaba encapuchado. No podía mirarle el rostro, ya que, ese sujeto le estaba dando la espalda a él. ¿Será acaso Mitsuki el que lo vino ayudar? Se sentía como si fuera él.

Quería hablarle, pero rápidamente se lanzó hacia el estremecedor yokai que gritaba de dolor. Notó las intenciones de la persona misteriosa, y uso su cabeza para atacarlo, pero el encapuchado solo se hizo para atrás en un barrido, y con la mano en su cintura desviando una katana hasta dirigirla al cuello del ave en un simple pestañeo. La guardó y en seguida se fue relajando. Lo veía en su hombros.

Al haber desaparecido ese yokai, vió parte del pico de la bestia caer en el suelo. Eso le indicaba que era un yokai de rango tres. ¿Es en serio?, ¿Ese pájaro raro era un tres? Boruto no se quería imaginar cómo es posible que esa persona lo haya vencido en tan solo unos instantes. Bueno, lo más lógico es que la criatura estaba muy distraída con él y aquella persona solo aprovechó eso como distracción. Suena lo más lógico.

Tan pronto como guardó el pico del ave en una bolsa que tenía por debajo de la túnica, se fue retirando hacia la izquierda. Boruto no lo entendió muy bien, pero quería al menos saber de quién se trataba.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —le fue dirigiendo la palabra, mientras caminaba a un lado esperando captar su atención, pero solo estaba siendo ignorado por éste—. Oye, ¿acaso eres un ninja exorcista también?

Lo único que consiguió era ver qué al igual que él, también llevaba una máscara, pero tenía un tono gris, y se asemejaba un poco a la de Sarada más o menos. Aunque, sabía con certeza que ni se estaba molestando en verle y solo seguía caminando. Se le veía que llevaba unos guantes de manos sin mangas.

Comenzaba molestar a Boruto.

—Oye, te estoy hablando. —se puso al frente de la persona, mientras seguía combinando ésta. Boruto caminaba en reversa sin detenerse—. ¿Puedes decirme quién rayos eres y porqué me salvaste?

—… —no dijo nada al respecto más que solo un suspiro.

Ya teniendo la paciencia un poco por debajo, Boruto se paró en seco. Le fue poniendo un dedo encima sobre su pecho para dirigirle una mirada algo irritada y molesta.

—Oye, te pregunté qué…

La persona misteriosa le agarró las manos hasta tenerla casi doblada de los dedos, dándole al Boruto un horrible dolor, mientras se quejaba al sentir sus dedos siendo apresados en un agarre hasta dejarlo a su merced. Intento liberarse de ese agarre, pero había sido inútil hasta que también fue su brazo que ahora tenía aquel hombre, mientras lo amenazaba de doblarla, pero como lo pensaba, era en realidad una advertencia. Lo dejó libre en seguida hasta dejarlo en el suelo.

—No te metas… —esas eran las primeras palabras que aquel sujeto había dicho. Seguía sin dirigirle la mirada a Boruto.

El joven se quejó de dolor, pero de inmediato se había parado rápido para irse contra esa persona. Ya tenía una prueba suficiente para saber que no era Mitsuki y Sarada. Desvainó su katana hasta ponerse de frente de nuevo de aquella persona, mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

—No te vas a ir de aquí. Esta vez me pondré serio si no me dices quién rayos eres tú. —mostró agresividad en sus palabras, sin dejar de mirar a la persona que tenía delante.

Se paró a unos dos metros del Uzumaki y de un movimiento rápido también había sacado su katana para desviar la del chico.

Boruto empezó a defenderse de los ataques que estaba dando aquella persona con su katana, pero se le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo en el que éste iba. Podría decirse que tenía la misma velocidad que Mitsuki, pero lo que más le inquietaba era… que podría ser incluso mas.

Al momento de regresarle uno de sus ataques, éste lo esquivó, mientras fue dándole un golpe a Boruto por la parte izquierda de su cara, pero por suerte tenía su máscara para que no fuera tan doloroso, aunque de todas formas, había un dolor por lo duro que estaba la máscara. Lo volvió a atacar con movimientos rápidos desde abajo, pero este sujeto igual lo desvió como si nada. No parecía que estaba dando mucho esfuerzo en enfrentarse al Uzumaki.

Boruto ya sentía mucha impotencia al no conseguir asestar un golpe o tan siquiera un rasguño. Parte de su cuerpo aún dolía por las heridas que tenía por el yokai de antes, el dolor le impedía hacer mucho y posiblemente las heridas lleguen abrirse.

El siguiente ataque que Boruto le había dirigido fue frenado con la propia katana de su adversario sin ningún esfuerzo. Fue retrocediendo con la fuerza del sujeto hasta después cortarle por sus piernas, y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Boruto se sentía mareado y con un gran dolor que fue pasando por sus piernas y por la parte de su estómago. Las náuseas le fueron comenzando a ser presentes de forma abrupta. Poco a poco él iba perdiendo el conocimiento, mientras sus ojos se le iban siendo pesados. Dio una última mirada seca a la persona que estaba parada sobre él, aquel sujeto que lo miraba a través de la máscara, mientras escuchaba su voz que parecía decepcionado.

—Eres demasiado débil. —dijo en seco el encapuchado enmascarado.

Los ojos del Uzumaki pronto se habían cerrado completamente hasta quedar en total oscuridad. Todo se había apagado en un instante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**__ Después de mucho, por fin nos llega una de las personas misteriosas que se presentó en el anterior capitulo y ahora depende de Boruto saber que hacer con esto que acababa de pasarle. Tengo mucho que dar para mostrar como se desarrollará esta historia y de lo que vendrá a continuación. __Quise dar un poco de normalidad a la vida de nuestro protagonista que ya hacía falta. Que esté un poco alejado de sus cosas peligrosas. No hace nada de daño que haya un respiro para Boruto haha... xD Ahora se vienen nuevas cosas que él descubrirá y que tendrá que lidiar.__ Quiero dar un gran abrazo a los que han llegado hasta aquí, son los mejores, tanto lectores como lectoras._

_Gracias por leer. Favor de dejar sus comentarios para seguir escribiendo y darme más inspiración._

_¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_¡Sayo!_


	9. Capitulo 8 Enemistades

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron. Su campo visual aún estaba borroso, pero poco a poco podía ver más claro. Se sentía muy indispuesto de su vista, teniendo sus ojos pesados. Su propia respiración le pesaba, pero se había normalizado en un instante. Al tener la mirada completamente abierta, veía un techo de lo más conocido.

Todo esto parecía un dejavu, o tal vez era su imaginación. No lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que si sabía es que su cuerpo lo sentía pesado y adolorido, pero era diferente a lo usual, como si se había estado acumulado hasta que fuera despertado, una conspiración de su propio cuerpo contra él. Todo un gran desastre para comenzar un fin de semana.

Le tomó un poco más de tiempo en reincorporar sus sentidos y en qué empezara a reaccionar su mente que estaba bloqueada. Tenía un gran ardor en el rostro, más específico en su mejilla que tenía una venda. Miró al techo aun sin dar muy en claro su situación, aunque más bien, él no sabía que hacer o del porque está tirado como muerto en cama.

Si en definitiva esto era un dejavu que no le hacía mucha gracia.

—Cielos, en verdad que, todo vuelve de mala gana… —dijo Boruto, mientras ponía una mano sobre su frente que le empezaba a doler—. Esto es como un mal sueño 'ttebasa.

—¿Sueño?

—¡Ahhh! —se había sobresaltado en un pequeño brinco de su cama hasta verse a su amigo albino que lo miraba detenidamente. No podía faltar su más emblemática sonrisa—. ¡No hagas eso de nuevo, Mitsuki! Me vas a dar un ataque por tus apariciones 'ttebasa.

—¿Apariciones? —preguntó sin saber el contexto del porque ponía molesto al Uzumaki—. No lo entiendo, pero yo ya llevo unos minutos estando aquí.

—Eso no me tranquiliza…

Boruto suspiró con pesadez, haciendo su esfuerzo para poder pararse lo antes posible de la cama. Se rehusaba a estar mucho tiempo en ella, y más con su estado. No quería verse muy débil en frente de alguien.

"_Eres realmente débil."_

—…

Esas palabras le hicieron callar, sin decir nada más a su compañero o estar consciente a su alrededor. Pronto todo volvía a aclararse y por qué se encontraba allí, también no podía ignorar el que su cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas, y sus rodillas las tenía un poco adormecidas.

En ese momento la puerta de aquella habitación se había abierto. En eso fue entrando Sarada con Konohamaru que al igual que ella, se veía preocupado por el Uzumaki.

Boruto solo pudo darles una leve sonrisa para que no estuvieran muy preocupados por él. No le gustaba mucho causar ese efecto en los demás, en especial a sus amigos, ó en Himawari.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue lo primero que preguntó Sarada al estar a un lado de la cama.

—Bien. Estuve en peores condiciones que estas 'ttebasa. —respondió con más entusiasmo.

Mitsuki actuó como siempre y solo le miró al chico, tranquilo al saber que seguía siendo el mismo Boruto de siempre al despertar. Sarada de igual manera estaba contenta que no le haya pasado algo mucho peor, no era algo que le gustaría presenciar, aun cuando solo tenían una semana de estar trabajando juntos. Estaba muy segura que eso debía de pensar igual Mitsuki en este momento.

Por otro lado, Konohamaru teniendo la expresión igual de relajada al saber que Boruto estaba bien, pero aquella alivies cambió en seguida, mientras le miraba con seriedad al chico. Boruto tampoco mostró algo alegre por su rostro al tener a Konohamaru delante suyo. Sabía a qué venía eso.

—Boruto, ¿me puedes contar que te ha pasado? —preguntó yendo directo al grano.

—Cierto. —Sarada le siguió el juego al mayor—. Mitsuki te encontró en la azotea de un edificio todo hecho trizas.

—Por favor… No me recuerdes eso.

Boruto aceptaría todo, menos que le fueran recordando cómo le habían dejado en malas condiciones. Para él, era como si le hubieran humillado. No. Técnicamente lo habían hecho a propósito, ese sujeto sabía muy bien lo que hacía y simplemente le fue dejando como un mensaje.

Molesto consigo mismo por no haber podido hacer mucho, les dirigió la mirada a sus compañeros, mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Alguien me atacó. Bueno, más bien, alguien apareció y no le gané. —dijo sinceramente, mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—¿Eh?, ¿De qué estás hablando? —la Uchiha le miró confundida.

—Me iba a ir en unos diez minutos más para mí casa, hasta que después un yokai tipo ave me agarró del suelo y me llevó a lo alto. Pero, una persona misteriosa llegó y acabó con él como un rayo, fue muy raro. Me acerqué a él porque no sabía si eran ustedes o alguien sospechoso. Todo fue rápido y cuando lo supe me dejó, así como estoy ahora 'ttebasa.

—¿Y viste la cara del tipo? —Mitsuki le preguntó con interés.

—No. La cara la tenía tapada. Al igual que nosotros, él también tenía una máscara idéntica, pero el color era diferente al nuestro. —contestó de mala gana, mientras se quedaba mirando para un lado muy pensativo.

Konohamaru miró detenidamente al chico que seguía herido, y con la misma expresión que él, se fue acercando hacia donde estaba hasta ser capaz que el chico pueda oírlo.

—Boruto, de casualidad ese sujeto tenía una máscara gris, ¿no?

Tanto Boruto como los otros dos chicos le miraron al hombre tras aquella pregunta —Mitsuki permaneció en silencio, mirándolo de reojo y con una cara seria—, siendo el Uzumaki que se fue sentando en la cama para mirarlo detenidamente.

—Konohamaru-sensei, ¿conoces quién es la persona que atacó a Boruto?

Sarada se adelantó a la pregunta que era evidente que Boruto quería hacerlo, pero decidió ella tomar riendas en el asunto de igual forma. No le gustaba que apareciera una alguien lastimando a sus compañeros.

—Si. La verdad es que, no contaba que llegarán antes de lo esperado. Aunque, creo que ya estaban aquí cuando nos asignaron estar en esta ciudad. —dijo Konohamaru con muy mala cara de hombre cansado, suspirando de muy mala gana—. Boruto, la persona que te enfrentaste era un ninja exorcista como nosotros.

—¿Eh? —el chico había puesto una cara de mal gusto—. ¿E-Estás hablando en serio…?

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —Konohamaru se sentía un poco disgustado por comentar eso, pero no podía ser mucho más honesto de lo que lo hacía ahora—. Tal vez se te olvidó, pero nosotros cuatro no somos los únicos ninjas. También hay en otras partes; en otra ciudad, en otro estado, ó en el mundo.

Se me en silencio los chicos, siguiendo escuchando a su capitán en lo que les comentaba con mucho cuidado, aunque de preferencia más para Boruto.

—El sujeto que te atacó ayer en la noche pertenece a otro grupo de ninjas exorcistas. —eso último lo había dicho cansado, mientras se rascaba su cabellera.

—¿Acaso son enemigos? —preguntó Boruto con interés, mientras iba apretando uno de sus puños.

—Sii…~, y no. —contestó Konohamaru un poco incómodo, mientras estaba sonriendo con una mueca—. Digamos que es un grupo muy difícil de tratar y de los más conocidos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el Uzumaki ahora molesto, mientras iba frunciendo el ceño.

—Es un grupo muy reconocido en los ninjas exorcistas. Casi siempre se da mucho de qué hablar de ellos. —hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras miraba al Uzumaki—. Boruto, ayer te topaste con uno de ellos, ¿no? Bueno, ese solo fue uno. Tienen más de veinte que hay en ese grupo 'kore.

—_"¿Veinte?"_ —se repitió Boruto por su mente, mientras circulaba los recuerdos de lo que pasó cuando se enfrentó con ese encapuchado—. _"Tan sólo uno de ellos no conseguí hacerle nada… y lo peor es que hay más iguales que él?"_

Aparte de los yokai, ahora ninjas que van atacando sin razón están por toda la ciudad. Tenía que hacer algo para poder acabar con ellos y poder a salvo a los demás.

—Pero, no se lo tomen muy duro. No son enemigos de los cuales se deben de eliminar. —dijo Konohamaru muy despreocupado, como si fuera un niño confiado.

—¿Eh?

El silencio rondó por la habitación, los cuales Boruto y Sarada eran los únicos que se sorprendieron ante la decisión de Konohamaru.

—¿Cómo qué no? —preguntó Boruto ofendido por las palabras que había oído del pelo castaño—. ¡Ellos nos han retado, y yo fui el primero que me humillaron!

—Si allí estaba porque fue a salvarte es porque eres igual que ellos; un ninja exorcista. —comentó algo más liviano para calmar al chico—. No es por estar enojados, aunque es una pena que se haya llevado todo el crédito para ellos con otro yokai que han conseguido vencer.

—¿Cómo…?

—Creo que no te lo he contado, pero aparte de mantener a salvo a la gente de los yokai, también nos enfocamos en ser reconocidos por todos los demás ninjas. —comentó Konohamaru con una sonrisa.

Boruto se mantuvo al margen, viendo al hombre mayor con el ceño fruncido. Una parte suya ya tenía sus suposiciones de lo que quería llegar con todo lo que dice.

—No sé si recuerdas, pero cuando el otro día me trajeron una prueba del Kasha que derrotaron, se los envié a los altos mandos. Afortunadamente nos reconocieron por nuestro mayor esfuerzo, y ahora tenemos un poco de reputación. —continuó—. Ganarse y llevar partes de algunos yokai de rango tres para arriba es algo que los ninjas exorcistas pelean entre sí por obtener y llevarlo como un trofeo de victoria. En tiempos atrás hacían un torneo para hacer eso, pero como se mataban muchos por eso, decidieron disolver esas cosas. Al final depende de cada grupo de ninjas el ganar una parte de un yokai, ya sea de rango tres o hasta el dos.

—_"Entonces… Ese sujeto no solo me humilló, también quiso llevarse ese pico para tenerlo como un logro para su grupo…"_ —hizo una mueca de mal humor, mientras su cara se había vuelto un poco sombría—. "Pero eso no es lo que más me pone de mal."

Acto seguido, observó a Sarada con el ceño fruncido, mientras solo mostraba su desagrado con el tema del que hablaban. ¿Cuántas cosas más tenía sin saber de esta gente?, pero lo más importante de eso, ¿en verdad querían eliminar a los yokai o solo les interesa reconocimiento?

—T-Te juro que esta vez no sabía de esos detalles. —Sarada se había puesto a la defensiva, mientras solo balbuceó de los nervios.

Boruto sabía que eso era mentira. Ella era la que más empeño hacía en su trabajo en eliminar a los yokai. Ahora sabía de dónde salía toda esa energía de seguir adelante.

—_"¿Habrá al menos algo en que está gente no sea tan rara?"_ —pensó Boruto en un suspiro—. _"En serio que me sigo preguntando si hice bien en unirme a ellos…"_

—En cualquier caso, creo que debo de decirte que no puedes matarlos. Cómo te dije hace días; no se puede traicionar a tus compañeros, eso incluye a ellos ya que son ninjas igual que tú, Sarada y Mitsuki. —comentó el pelo castaño como una orden—. Ellos son más que nosotros, así que, no te metas en sus asuntos.

Empezó a abandonar el cuarto, en un estado cansado, solo se estiraba los brazos, mientras les decía de irse a tomar algo de café. Señal de dejarles a cargo la tienda ahora.

Boruto era el único que no estaba tan conforme con lo que le había dicho Konohamaru. Molesto por eso, solo se dispuso a ponerse de pie. Ya tenía algo de tiempo que estaba sentado y con el cuerpo vendado.

—Espera, Boruto. —Sarada se apresura a que su compañero no fuera cometiendo una tontería en su mal estado—. No puedes irte hasta que te hayas recuperado.

—Ya estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa lo antes posible. —dijo sin muchas ganas de discutir—. Himawari de seguro está muy preocupada porque no haya llegado.

—Ya es mañana, no creas que es de noche aún. —dijo la Uchiha.

—Lo sé, los lo que mencionaron algo de eso… Más razón para irme. —solo necesitaba eso para continuar en irse rápido de allí.

—Piensas buscar a ese sujeto que te dejó así, ¿no?

Sarada lo encaró desde atrás, mientras que éste sólo volteó a verla con una mirada incrédula. No necesita palabras para decirle que estaba en lo correcto. Solo su mirada era más que suficiente para expresar cómo se sentía.

—Sabes que no puedes contra él y ya oíste a Konohamaru-sensei. No hay que combatir si son aliados, ya que, son ninjas exorcistas, igual que los tres…

—No es razón para estar de brazos cruzados si están allí haciendo lo que ellos les de la…

—Espera. No he terminado. —ella le miró no gustosa que él la interrumpa, mientras hablaba, así que, continuó de dónde se quedó—. Ellos pueden ser los más conocidos, o que también sean iguales que nosotros, pero nosotros llegamos aquí primero en hacer nuestro trabajo. No tiene el derecho de reclamar está ciudad como si fueran los únicos con derecho de estar aquí. Vamos a defendernos de esos tipos.

—No sabía que dijeras tales cosas como esas, Sarada. —había estado tan callado, pero Mitsuki decidió hablar con elogio hacia su amiga.

—Si se meten con uno, se meten con los tres, Mitsuki. —declaró ella con mucha rudeza—. Somos como los tres mosqueteros.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el chico pelirrubio, no muy seguro de lo que se estaba decidiendo la Uchiha—. Solo es mi asunto, no es para que te vayas a meter en mis cosas.

Sarada se mostró molesta por lo que acababa de decir su amigo, y con los puños en el aire, dio una especie de forma de pelear como si fuera un pequeño calentamiento.

—Yo nunca abandonaré a mis amigos o compañeros. No importa si uno es un idiota. —sonrió con entusiasmo sin importar la medida de sus palabras.

—Ahora eres uno de nosotros. —dijo Mitsuki junto a Sarada que seguía dando ánimos para todos—. Los dos estamos para tí, y ya sabes que ella lo haría igual, aún si no quieres.

Boruto se mostró un poco sorprendido por la forma en que sus amigos decidieron sus propósitos de ayudarlo, al igual que su despreocupada posición en la que estaban al igual que él. Bueno, no quería admitirlo, pero, eso le bastó para darse cuenta que no podía negarse a tales ánimos de ellos.

—_"Debo de admitir que, Sarada suele ser más infantil y animada a comparación de cuando estamos en la academia, aunque al principio era demasiado seca."_ —pensó Boruto al mirar a sus dos compañeros— _"De los dos, Mitsuki es el más raro, pero sigue siendo el mismo que conozco antes que me metiera a estas cosas."_

Los tres se miraron entre sí, mientras que son sus puños en el aire. Se fueron decidiendo a trabajar juntos contra cualquiera que les retaba a su propio grupo, ya sea un yokai u otros ninjas exorcistas. Boruto estaba muy decidido a no ser humillado otra vez por uno de esos sujetos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[LUNES]**

El resto del fin de semana había estado en casa descansando, y con Himawari detrás suyo todo el tiempo para cuidarlo. No la culpaba, obvio que una hermana menor se preocuparía por su hermano si lo encuentra con vendas. Tenía la intención de inventar algo, pero al parecer, Sarada y Mitsuki habían ido a casa antes para decirle a ella que él había tenido un accidente en el trabajo y que sólo había caído mal hasta desmayarse. Bueno, eso era un buen relato que le contaron.

Daba gracias Boruto que, ambos no les haya dicho algo sospechoso de los yokai o algo relacionado con ellos. Lo que también le tranquilizó fue que los dos no hayan visto a su madre en su casa, tal vez si la vieran la habrían hecho que descanse en paz, y aunque a Boruto le gustaría eso, algo en él no quería que ella se fuera. Sonaba muy egoísta de su parte, pero no era algo que él estaba preparado. Si alguien la hará descansar en paz, sería él. No quería que nadie más lo haga.

Finalmente, hoy, lunes, volvería con su rutina de cazar yokais. No solo eso, sino también en buscar a ese grupo que uno de sus integrantes le había humillado y se llevó el pico de un yokai que se lo robaron. Sarada le había comentado que estuvo investigando algo de ellos, solo consiguió tener su nombre. Según ella, se llamaban _Jumoku_… Boruto no sabía cómo sentirse, hasta su nombre era mucho más genial que el grupo en el que estaba. Se llevaría ese pensamiento hasta la tumba sin que sus dos amigos lo sepan, en especial a Sarada.

Bueno, de todas formas, ahora solo se enfocaría de sobrevivir a la academia el día de hoy. Jamás creería que, por una vez en la vida, deseaba con toda su alma estar en la escuela. Solo quería descansar, pero no podía engañar a Sarada y a Mitsuki, ya que, se supone que había descansado de sus heridas, y míralo ahora, aún tenía una venda por su mejilla donde lo habían golpeado, por debajo de su camisa blanca tenía por todo su torso, en sus dos antebrazos, y sin olvidarse de que también traía unas en las rodillas.

—Hey, Boruto. —a lo lejos del pasillo se miró a Shikadai junto a Inojin que estaban esperándolo.

Es posible que ellos recién acababan de llegar a la academia. Fue una buena casualidad el ver caras de unas personas que tenía años de conocerlas.

—Bueno días, chicos. —sonrió ante el saludo del día, aunque procuró en no levantar mucho el brazo, aún estaba algo adolorido.

Los chicos no se les escapó de la vista el estado del Uzumaki.

—Boruto, ¿te pasó algo? —Shikadai fue el primero en preguntar.

—No me digas que volviste a tener un accidente. —comentó Inojin con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Te pasó lo mismo cuando estuvimos en secundaria? Esa ves cuando tú te…

—Inojin… Si dices lo que estás a punto de terminar, desearás no haber venido a esta escuela conmigo. —le amenaza con una mirada sombría y llena de molestia. El Yamanaka no fue soltando otra palabra.

—¿Cosas del trabajo? —Shikadai había sido más directo le preguntó tranquilamente.

—Si. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con un sujeto que llegó al trabajo, y no fue para nada amigable 'ttebasa.

—Me imagino. —Shikadai no quería saber de muchos detalles, así que le hizo una mirada corta que le indicó en caminar al salón—. Al menos me pude disfrutar un poco el descanso este fin de semana. Sin mencionar a mi molesta madre que solo se la pasa gritándome solo por jugar.

—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —preguntó Boruto un poco inquieto—. Ella se pone en ese estado cuando haces algo que le disgusta.

—…

—¿El viejo Shikamaru? —preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez más cuidadoso con sus palabras.

Shikadai no dijo una palabra después de que Boruto hizo una pregunta con respecto a su padre. Suspiró cansado y con una inquietante mirada tensa.

—Mi padre y yo volvimos a jugar algo de shogi para pasar el rato. Mi madre nos dijo que limpiáramos la cocina mientras iba a un mandado. Ambos nos metimos tanto en el juego que se nos olvidó limpiar la cocina…

—…

—…

Ambos chicos vieron al azabache con mucha pena, mientras intercambiaron miradas en deducir lo que venía. Shikadai se mantuvo callado por uno segundos y con los labios un poco temblorosos hasta que, continuó con su relato:

—Cuando llegó a la casa se enfureció mucho que casi la confundía con un dragon… —desvió la mirada para un lugar contrario en la que no pudiera ver la cara de sus amigos—. Ese día no cene, pero me no fue para tanto, ya que, estoy acostumbrado a ese castigo.

—¿Y tú padre? —preguntó Inojin.

Nuevamente, Shikadai giró ambos ojos para un lado para evitar mirar a sus amigos, mientras temblaban sus labios de lo tenso que estaba él.

—Lo llevó al cuarto para platicar sobre sus responsabilidades, lo siguiente que pasó es que, oí gritar a mi padre desde mi habitación. Creí que lo estaban torturando, quería creer que era otra cosa. Estuve así hasta las doce de la noche y me dormí sin más… —dijo Shikadai finalmente en un suspiro—. Al final, cuando bajé a almorzar, ví a mi padre diferente, como si fuera un cadáver andante y que sólo podía escuchar la voz de mi madre.

—¿Entonces? —ambos miraron como su amigo se detuvo para darles una mirada asustada, y con ganas de querer vomitar.

—Ocurrió un asesinato en mi casa y en horas era el hijo del agresor y de la víctima…

—Shikadai. Pasará un tiempo para que vuelva a ir a tu casa. —Inojin dijo con sinceridad, viendo a su amigo.

—Yo suerte que tengo mi trabajo y no voy a ir tampoco 'ttebasa. —Boruto le dedicó una mirada tensa, mientras se giraba a ver otra parte en pleno pasillo.

—Sí que son buenos amigos. —dijo el azabache con sarcasmo sin detenerse a mirar a sus compañeros.

Volvieron a sus pláticas normales. No querían volver a tocar un tema como el reciente por un buen tiempo.

No les tomó nada en llegar a su aula y sin ningún inconveniente. Boruto no perdió el tiempo en relajarse en su tan cómodo asiento —aunque la verdad no es muy cómoda— y también en ver pasar a sus compañeros. Todo estaba muy normal esta mañana.

Volteó donde estaba Shikadai e Inojin tan despreocupados, como si lo que había comentado el azabache se había esfumado. Lo normal de siempre con los videojuegos, y de vez en cuando le pasaba la pequeña consola portátil para que él probara. Tal vez no tenga una propia por falta de dinero, pero al menos tenía a sus amigos que se la prestaban cuando podían.

Aprovecharon el tiempo que tenían antes que empezarán las clases, aunque falta media hora, ya que, habían llegado temprano.

En plena jugada en la que estaba con ellos, se distrajo al ver a Mitsuki que, estaba en la entrada de atrás del aula medio escondido. Le miró solamente hacia el Uzumaki, mientras que le indicaba que se fuera saliendo del salón. Algo quería hablar.

Se dirigió hacia afuera, teniendo una excusa de ir al baño. No era lo más ingenioso que se le había ocurrido en lo que empezaba esta semana, pero quería saber que quería Mitsuki.

Ya lo tenía en frente suyo y un poco alejados del aula para que nos los vieran sus amigos. Más a gusto estará para que, nadie se metiera en sus temas sobre yokai y ninjas. Aunque, es posible que sea sobre ese grupo, cosa que estaría muy encantado de escuchar y saber dónde están, pero no estaba muy ido para querer pelear contra todos.

—¿Qué sucede, Mitsuki? —disimuló estar desinteresado o ocupado.

—Bueno, primero. ¿Cómo sigues de tus heridas? —preguntó mirando los vendajes que tenía.

—Bien. El dolor aún sigue, pero ya es menor a comparación del sábado al despertar 'ttebasa.

—Entiendo. —le miró feliz de saber que estaba en buena disposición para seguir con la plática—. Bueno, quería hablar en privado por cierto tema.

Ya era evidente, y lo que más agradecía Boruto era que, fuera yendo al grano.

—¿Es sobre el grupo? —preguntó el Uzumaki con seriedad.

—Si. Lamentablemente no hemos conseguido más información, más que el nombre se te dijo. Ahora hablé con Sarada de eso antes de llegar, pero es posible que hoy vuelvan a movilizarse, pero creo que, esta vez habrá más que sólo uno.

—Ya veo… Supongo que no queda de otra más que, encararlos. —apretó el puño con fuerza, repitiendo en su mente aquel momento en el que, perdió contra uno de ellos.

—Aunque, es mejor que no hagas nada imprudente. —sugirió el albino hacia su amigo.

Éste le miró con una ceja alzada, y algo confundido de las palabras que su amigo le había dicho. Muy raro que no le esté apoyando.

—Mitsuki, no tienes del por qué estar preocupado por eso. —comentó Boruto muy despreocupado—. Yo me puedo recuperar fácilmente, aunque no lo sepas. He pasado por cosas más difíciles antes de conocerlos 'ttebasa.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó.

—No hay problema. Además, ya lo dijo Sarada el sábado; somos un equipo, y si se mete con uno, se mete con los tres. —dijo esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

—Me alegra.

—Si. Eso mismo se trata de eso. —dijo confiado, mientras asentía.

—No, no me refería a eso. —contradijo las palabras de su amigo al mirarlo con calma—. Lo que quiero decir es que, has cambiado mucho de lo que hemos estado en este segundo año en la academia.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—Bueno, solías ser más serio y sonreías menos que ahora. ¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar?

—Bueno… Sería Himawari después de haber estado en peligro aquel día. Yo solo me sentí culpa porque yo era muy distante solo para que ella no se metiera mucho en lo que hago, y claro que, me hacía muy responsable con ella en todo momento. —dijo—. Al haber tenido una pequeña discusión con ella, supe que no era necesario ser tan aguafiestas. Necesito vivir, y tal vez lo estoy empezando a intentar con ustedes al trabajar como un ninja. Es egoísta de mi parte, lo siento.

—Descuida… —le miró con una típica sonrisa suya, mientras mostraba su más sincera faceta suya—. No suelo ser muy abierto con los demás, y no tanto a Sarada, pero… Estoy muy feliz de contar contigo. Solo diré eso.

Se había quedado viendo cómo el albino le mostró el puño hacia él con determinación. Una que solo ambos como hombres podían entender. No había nada que les impedía ser lo que son en este momento. Boruto ya era consciente de la vida que él estaba teniendo, y ahora tenía dos compañeros que no lo dejarán atrás.

—Cuento con ustedes. —Boruto chocó su puño contra el de su amigo. Dando su fuerte conexión entre compañeros ninja—. Podemos ser mejores que esos sujetos 'ttebasa.

—Lo mismo digo.

Juntos se habían dado una fuerte respuesta entre sí con su compañerismo hacia esta vida que ahora dependía de su formación y en la ambición de cada uno. Boruto por un segundo se sintió mal que no haya estado Sarada para transmitir lo mismo que hizo con su amigo, pero era mejor así, no quería ser tan abierta hacia ella. No era demasiado cercano a la Uchiha. Mitsuki era un chico igual que él, cosa que, ambos se entienden… casi.

Ahora más tranquilos se percató que debía tal vez irse a clases, aunque sólo han pasado quince minutos desde que había llegado a la academia. No había tanta prisa como para dirigirse rápido al salón. Tal vez tenga algo de tiempo para relajarse, mientras sus heridas se fueran recuperando. Ahora que había pensado en ello, su brazo le empezó a dolor después de haberlo levantado de forma descuida cuando juntó su puño con el de Mitsuki.

Definitivamente se dejó llevar por el momento, y había olvidado la cruel realidad de un cuerpo humano.

—Buenos días, chicos.

Por detrás del Uzumaki sonó una voz femenina que pasaba por el pasillo de manera tranquila. Mitsuki que estaba al lado de donde Boruto no podía ir a ver a la chica, vio que se trataba de la delegada de su clase, Sumire. Mostraba como siempre su pelo trenzado y su uniforme que tal vez sea precipitado pensarlo, pero se le mostraba un poco su figura. Tal vez haya sido error suyo.

De todas formas, le devolvió el saludo del día, mientras más se acercaba. Ella gustosamente le saludo al chico, pero se quedó confundida al ver que Boruto no se había volteado a verla.

Llegó a estar unos cuantos metros de donde estaba, para ser exacto, unos dos de ellos. Sumire se fue por la izquierda y luego por la derecha para verlo, pero él no quiso dirigirle la mirada o que lo viera.

—¿Hay algún problema, Boruto-kun?

—N-No. No es nada. Solo estoy algo cansado, eso es todo 'ttebasa. —dijo entre una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mitsuki no tardó en notar el pequeño y raro comportamiento del Uzumaki al ver que éste se aferró ante su antebrazo, mientras miraba de reojo para un lado. Sonrió al ver lo que acababa de descubrir.

—Delegada. —captó la atención de la chica que seguía confundida por el extraño comportamiento del chico que estaba delante suyo—. La verdad es que, Boruto tuvo un accidente en su trabajo.

—¿Eh?

—¡Oye, Mitsuki!

Sumire se acercó bruscamente hacia el Uzumaki, volteandolo hasta tenerlo a la vista. Notó las vendas que estaban en cada antebrazo, en su mejilla, y tal vez ya se percató de su torso, puesto que miraba en esa dirección. Pensó que mostraría una cara enojada por tratar de ocultarlo, pero se le mostró una que él ya sabía que podría. Unos ojos preocupados la delataban de lo mucho que estaba el herido. Sin duda alguna es la delegada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Sumire sosteniendo el antebrazo para verlo mejor.

—Problema con un tipo del trabajo que no pensé que existía. —lo dijo a su manera de verse, mientras le iba molestando recordar esa parte.

—¿Una pelea? —preguntó ella.

—Algo así…

Esta vez ella había puesta una cara más seria que preocupada cuando el Uzumaki mostró una sonrisa despreocupada. Boruto notó aquella mirada diferente hasta ponerlo un poco incómodo, ya que, nunca lo había visto de parte de ella.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería para que te revisen bien. —comentó ella como una orden que él debe de hacer.

—Estoy bien, delegada. —quitó rápido su brazo de las manos de la chica. Le sonrió pareciendo más normal—. Ya descansé en mi casa el fin de semana en mi casa 'ttebasa.

—Pero…

—¡Sumire!

Atrás de dónde estaban, Chouchou que estaba a lo lejos, cerca de donde estaba el salón alzando la mano para que la Kakei le notara. Mostró una sonrisa simpática, mientras se comía unas botanas. Lo normal.

—Apresúrate. La clase podría empezar en minutos. —dijo a lo lejos, aun esperándola desde donde estaba.

Sumire mostró una cara decepcionada al ver a su amiga a lo lejos, mientras daba un suspiro. No tardó en volver a centrarse en los dos chicos que seguían allí con ella, en especial al rubio que la miraba detenidamente, y era la persona que ella estaba más al pendiente en este momento por su condición.

—Confiaré en qué dices la verdad. Solo espero que, no te vayas a sobrepasar en tu trabajo. —ella le miró detenidamente, mientras le daba un pequeño puchero.

—Descuida. Yo estaré bien. Ya me las arreglaré con esa persona. —dijo en una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica—. _"Ya deseará ese sujeto no haberme conocido."_

Sumire suspiró a la contestación que dio el chico, pero no pudo evitar estar feliz después de verle sonreír. Bastaba eso para saber que todo estaba bien con el gran Boruto Uzumaki. Bajó la cabeza para ocultar su rostro que se tiñó de un leve color rosa.

—Nos vemos.

Se fue.

Boruto y Mitsuki la vieron que había llegado con la Akimichi ha lo lejos y ya pronto su expresión alegre de siempre estaba allí, como todos los días.

Le perdieron el rastro cuando entró al salón con la morena, dejándolos de nuevo solos, mientras que Boruto solo suspiro de alivio —además de lo muy cansado que estaba— al ver que su compañera se había ido. En un instante giró su cara malhumorada hacia Mitsuki, cosa que, éste no sabía cuál era la razón de esa mirada tan mala que le estaba dando el Uzumaki.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza a la derecha inocentemente.

—No debiste comentarle a ella sobre mi condición. —dijo Boruto con el ceño fruncido hacia el albino.

—¿Por qué?, ¿acaso hice algo mal en haberlo hecho? —preguntó Mitsuki ladeando su cabeza hacia la izquierda ahora.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que no. —respondió sin más, sonriendo.

—Es una pregunta retórica. —se fue cansando en las veces que, Mitsuki no le entendía en cosas simples. Suspiró después de taparse medio rostro con una mano—. La delegada siempre ha sido así. Preocupándose por todos. No me gusta que lo haga conmigo. Un chico como yo no debería de hacer preocupar a alguien como ella.

—Ve el lado bueno. —dijo Mitsuki a un lado suyo.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó el Uzumaki.

—Tuviste mucha atención de la chica más popular de la academia. —dijo eso último para después irse yendo hacia el salón.

Boruto solo le miró pensativo a lo que dijo Mitsuki. No comprendía que parte buena era tener esa atención que él le mencionó, ya que, implicaría tener de enemigo a toda una escuela llena de fans, eso sería lo último que le gustaría tener. Mitsuki no comprende lo poderoso que puede llegar a ser una chica hacia los hombres con sus encantos. Por suerte, él no era como ellos, y no caería como esos chicos. Solo ganaría enemigos que no quería, ya tenía suficiente con el tipo del viernes. Ahora no tenía el tiempo para el romance. Además…

—_"Ella está fuera de mi alcance."_

Las clases se fueron pasando como todos los días de siempre. Por suerte suya, estuvo despistando a todos los profesores de sus clases.

Boruto pasó concentrado haciendo un montón de garabatos que fue usando a base puntos estratégicos que tomó en la física. Por primera vez nunca esperó tener que idear algún plan de batalla, ya que, nunca le hacía falta contra los yokai. Todo lo hacía por puro instinto, incluso con sus amigos que siempre hacían un plan, él les seguía el juego. Unas veces lo obligaron a entrenar para hacer una formación de ataque, y claro que lo había seguido al pie de la letra, pero no tardó en olvidarse de eso y solo se había guiado por su sensación de la adrenalina que tenía cuando luchaba.

Pasaba por la punta del lápiz de arriba para abajo, mientras hacia un montón de maniobras con figuras de todo tipo. Mordía parte de su lápiz desesperado por su cabeza.

—_"No… No puedo simplemente atacar y luego irme por debajo suyo. Podría bloquearlo en seguida."_ —pensó al contemplar sus propias estrategias que fue trazando por la hoja de su cuaderno—. _"Si hago ataques rápidos a la izquierda de seguro me va a seguir el ritmo. Él es muy rápido como Mitsuki o hasta incluso podría serlo más."_

Nuevamente trazó garabatos de todo tipo de maniobras, cálculos, etc. Jamás le había dolido tanto la cabeza como ahora mismo.

No era un tonto. Si tendrían alguna oportunidad de vencer a ese sujeto, es mejor que los tres le hagan frente. No le gustaba la idea de pedir ayuda de esa forma a sus amigos, es más, saber que sería una desventaja de tres contra uno era mucho peor. Bueno, no importaba de hecho, más que, querer vengarse por haberlo humillado y por quitarle al yokai que se estaba encargando. Un pensamiento demasiado infantil e inmaduro, pero nadie podía resistir ante este sentimiento. Todo era muy inevitable.

Cuando seguía maldiciendo por dentro de su mente, le había sonado un _click_ por su cabeza. Una idea se había hecho presente. Definitivamente era una idea que, se fue manifestando con cada segundo que pasaba.

No perdió el tiempo y empezó a trazar un plan por su cuaderno. Movía de un lado para otro el lápiz, mientras iba soltando todo lo que traía en la mente hasta hacerlo relucir en las hojas. Sin haberlo sabido, había perdido la noción del tiempo, estando en su propio mundo. Le costaba creer que no le fueron descubriendo por no estar poniendo atención en clases. De todos modos, escuchaba de qué es lo que hablaban sin necesidad de ver.

Tuvo unas pocas dudas de los trazos que había hecho, pero lo fue aceptando al pensarlo un poco más. Una sonrisa fue lo único que lo delató de lo satisfecho que se encontraba al haber terminado su plan plasmado en unas hojas.

—_"Heh. Esto debería de bastar para ganarle a ese tipo."_ —pensó, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reírse.

Mitsuki lo observó a lo lejos desde su asiento, feliz por ver qué su compañero y amigo se estaba divirtiendo, mientras veía como esa sonrisa se empezó a mostrar cómo un niño travieso. No era el único, Sarada que se encontraba casi al otro lado del salón, en donde volteó de reojo a ver al Uzumaki. Preocupada por las misteriosas intenciones del chico, se mostró un tanto inquieta, mientras una de sudor pasaba por su cabeza.

A final de cuentas, Mitsuki y Sarada eran los únicos que sabían que Boruto no estaba al cien por ciento en tener su atención en la clase para hacer algo. Ninguno de los dos quería saber que planeaba, pero decidieron dejarlo por alto.

—_"Espero que esto no terminé muy mal para nosotros…"_ —pensó Sarada en un pesado suspiro.

—_"Me alegro que Boruto se esté divirtiendo en plena clase. Tal vez es una forma para no estar tan nervioso para esta tarde."_ —pensó Mitsuki esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

Se habían mantenido al margen hasta el final de las clases. En el momento en el que el sol cayó hacia el horizonte, dando la presencia del atardecer. No querían perder el tiempo de lo que estaba encima suyo, así que, después de la última campaña de la academia, anunciando que ya había terminado las clases, acto seguido salieron del salón sin espera de otros. Tanto Boruto como Sarada dieron sus excusas por separado para no levantar sospechas. Mitsuki no tenía problema alguno con eso, nadie se había percatado que se había ido antes que ellos. Una habilidad que el albino siempre hacia, aunque realmente no era una "técnica" real. Seguían sin entender como desaparecía de esa forma.

A los pocos minutos de encontrarse lo suficientemente alejados de la academia, se habían dirigido a uno de los callejones más cercanos para poder cambiarse y ponerse su atuendo.

Lo importante que tenían planeado esta tarde era encontrar a la persona que atacó a Boruto, y aunque sea ese su objetivo principal de los tres —más el del Uzumaki por cuestiones más personales—, ellos no querían tener que descuidar su deber como ninjas exorcistas. No había problema con tener dos asuntos que atender.

A las pocas cuadras que estaban ya recorridas desde el callejón en el que se habían cambiado, los tres habían cubriendo un perímetro por un lado cada uno. No había nada de lo usual, Solo lo normal de siempre que se iban a dar su patrullaje. En esos momentos se habían topado con unos yokais de rango cinco; unos que tenían aspecto de unas lámparas, y sombrillas. No eran para nada gran cosa. Sarada se propuso en encargarse de ellos, ya que, no quería que ninguno de sus dos compañeros se tome su tiempo, y era más rápido hacerlo sola.

Por otro lado, Boruto y Mitsuki se iban por la dirección contraria a la que fue su amiga. No había ningún rastro o pista que tenga que ver con ese grupo. Boruto seguía mostrando su tan preocupada posición en la que se encontraban. Estando en una gran desventaja al estar expuestos en una azotea les atacaría esa persona.

Pasaron unas horas hasta que fue cayendo la noche. Recién podían ver cómo se había ocultado por completo el sol hasta mostrarse las estrellas. La luz de la luna los mantenía al margen de sus visitas. Nuevamente Sarada se había ido por su cuenta para cubrir más terreno, en cuanto al Uzumaki, no ignoraba los yokai que pasaban cerca suyo.

—Oye, Boruto. —dijo el chico albino.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunta con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ya encontraste a ese tipo?

—La verdad, no. No lo he visto como para saber su aspecto. —le confesó sinceramente.

—Ah, es cierto. —Boruto se sentía un poco tono por la pregunta. No obstante, volvió a centrarse en su amigo albino—. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que viste?

—Ah Sarada con muchos yokai que están siendo perseguidos por ella.

—¿Eh? —su rostro se petrificó al oír dichas palabras de Mitsuki—. ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Aquí viene.

A lo lejos de donde estaban, ambos chicos vieron a lo lejos a la Uchiha persiguiendo como dieciocho yokais que iban hacia su dirección. Comenzaron a escalar el edificio hacia arriba, donde estaban ellos.

Mitsuki se preocupó por la variedad de yokais que estaban en esa manada que iba hacia ellos. Podía identificar que se trataba de una manada de Kamaitachis la mayoría eran del rango cuatro y había dos del rango tres. No tendrían ningún problema con eliminar al resto de ellos, pero a los del tres eran los que más le priorizaba.

Sin haberlo notado, Boruto se había puesto en guardia, esperando por el choque que harían todas esas bestias contra ellos.

—¡Allí van!

Sarada era la que había gritado para dar un aviso a sus amigos, y al oírla fuerte y claro, ambos ya se habían lanzado para atacar.

Cada uno iba de izquierda a derecha en esquivar las garras de las comadrejas yokais que medían más del doble de lo natural. Boruto pasaba por encima de uno hasta conseguir hacerle un corte limpio por su cuello, mientras él estaba suspendido en el aire. Sonrió a su instinto guerrero.

Mitsuki pasó por debajo del Uzumaki, mientras seguía en el aire para darle apoyo, hasta cortar a unos dos de los que tenía de frente. Sarada los alcanzó a donde estaban y consiguió ayudar a continuar cortando a los anteriores del albino.

Boruto aterrizó hasta estar a sus espaldas, quedando los tres sin una apertura que puedan aprovechar los Kamaitachis.

—Sarada… ¿No crees que son muchos yokai? —preguntó Boruto en un tono sarcástico. Su amiga Uchiha no se mostró contenta con eso.

—¡Pues obvio que sí!

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mitsuki.

—Lo siento, pero creo que por accidente me metí a uno de sus escondites en una casa abandonada. Creí que podía manejarlo sola.

Sarada se mostró muy apenada con sus palabras, mostrando una cara un poco sonrojada de la vergüenza por su fallo.

—Lo entendería de Boruto, pero no me lo esperaba de ti. —respondió el albino, sin ocular decepción en su voz.

—N-No digas esas cosas. A veces uno comete errores. —se apenó un poco más al escuchar a Mitsuki.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso. No pensé que fueras tan irresponsable en ese aspecto 'ttebasa.

—Eres la persona menos indicada para decirme eso, ¿sabes? —ella le regreso la mirada al Uzumaki con enojo.

En pleno intercambio de palabras que se lanzaban ambos, Boruto bloqueó el ataque de un Kamaitachi que se había lanzado hacia él. Fue manteniéndolo lejos de su alcance lo más que pudo. Quería pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos, pero también estaban ocupados con unos cuantos. Mitsuki tenía dos sobre él, y Sarada los tenía alejados por su aura asesina —posiblemente su mal humor la ayudaba— lo que hacía que no se le acercaran.

Una pasó para atrás era lo único que le hacía cambiar de su táctica para soportar la horda.

Su mala suerte le había caído en el peor momento posible.

En ese momento, de los tres que seguían defendiéndose, Mitsuki se percató del cambio de viento que pasaba sobre ellos, lo que le impulsó en lanzarse hacia sus compañeros para tumbarles al suelo. Antes de que los dos fueran a confrontar a su amigo por su acción sin previo aviso, un fuerte aire sopló, sin tener más remedio que agarrarse entre los tres. Boruto alcanzo a levantar un poco la cabeza, mientras miraba con un solo ojo como algunos de los Kamaitachis salían volando y otros resistían, contando con los dos de rango tres. Pudo ver un par de pies que callejón frente a ellos, y pronto la ráfaga de aire empezó a apagarse hasta quedar en total calma.

Ahora él tenía la vista clara, y con sus ojos sin pestañear, miró a la persona de esos pies, llevando una túnica negra, encapuchado y con una máscara anbu gris que no le dejaba ver la cara. Nuevamente se encontró con aquel tipo de anoche.

—¡Oye! —exclamó, mientras lo iba señalando con su dedo—. ¡Otra vez estás interfiriendo!

—Silencio. —el otro respondió sin siquiera mirarlo, siguiendo dándole la espalda—. Eres tú y los otros dos que no deben de interferir. Solo van hacer que mueran.

—¡¿Qué estás…

El pequeño sonido del viento que se partía en ambos extremos de sus lados, hizo percatarse de unas sombras que habían pasado por sus dos lados. Se dirigieron hacia los Kamaitachis que estaban al frente; uno sacó una katana como normalmente se vería, mientras que el otro llevaba una lanza.

En un pequeño pestañeo que había hecho Boruto, era lo suficientemente para percatarse que ya habían ella minado a los dos yokai de rango tres, agregando también que el sujeto que estaba frente suyo se encargó del resto de los yokai que estaban con los dos. Él no podía creer en lo rápido que se las arreglaron para acabar con uno de ellos.

Simplemente no podía pensar en un método factible y lógico para razonar a lo que había perdido de vista por unos cuentos segundos.

—E-Esto es malo…

—¿Eh?

Boruto se percató de cómo Sarada ya se había empezado a levantar hasta quedar de rodillas, pensando antes de estar parada. Mitsuki al igual que ella, estaba en la misma situación. Boruto, que estaba en medio de los dos lo pensó un poco de una forma de salir de estos tres que estaban frente suyo.

—_"Boruto… dijiste que te habías encontrado a una persona."_ —se fueron comunicando con la mirada entre ambos.

—_"El del frente es él, el que me dejó todo mal esa vez 'ttebasa."_

—_"Bueno, tal parece que está vez no vino solo está noche."_ —dijo con la mirada y un poco molesta—. _"No sé muy bien si podremos con los tres que se presentaron."_

—_"Bueno, por ahora solo podemos en mantener la calma y no hacer un movimiento."_ —sugirió Mitsuki que se había unido a la conversación visual de los dos—. _"Además, no sabemos que pu den hacer."_

—_"Hablen por ustedes, yo solo voy a ir por el que me dejó inconsciente la otra vez."_ —Boruto les miró con el ceño fruncido por debajo de su máscara.

Sarada notó la intensidad en la que mostraba el Uzumaki. No había mucho que hacer si se ponía de esa forma, solo le correspondía con ir de igual forma sobre esas personas, aunque no quiera. En el momento en que los tres de adelante estaban discutiendo algo, Boruto empezó a reunir todas sus fuerzas para irse a levantar e irse sobre ellos.

—Oigan. No creo que deban de estar planeando lo que creo que van hacer, ¿saben?

Los tres chicos se congelaron al notar una presencia detrás suya y sin voltear a ver de quién se trataba. No reconocían la voz, pero les daba la certeza que debía de ser alguien relacionado con el mismo grupo de frente. Boruto fue el primero en voltear lentamente por detrás suyo, un frío pasaba por su piel, helado de los nervios a tener a uno cerca suyo, agregando que lo tenía por detrás.

Por alguna razón, presentía que, si moviera un solo músculo, podría llegar a ser hombre muerto.

Se tensó aún más cuando una mano de aquel hombre estaba sobre su hombro. Miró como tenía una máscara anbu gris, idéntica al resto de los otros tres. No podía verle los ojos, pero aun así, se sentía muy intimidado por ellos.

—Oigan, no es como si voy a darles una muerte segura. —habló de forma sarcástica—. No es propio de mí tener que atacarles sin ninguna razón en particular.

Caminó hacia donde estaba el resto de sus compañeros que lo esperaban, mientras no quitaban sus ojos de encima de Boruto y sus amigos. El que había aparecido, se paró en seco al momento de estar con los suyos, solo para darse la vuelta y mirar a los tres chicos.

—Aunque, claro. Si atacan primero tenemos que responder. —dijo de una forma amenazante, aunque su tono no lo parecía.

Boruto que estaba inquieto ante aquellas palabras de ese hombre, no tuvo intenciones de echarse para atrás, manteniendo sus pies firmes, aunque les temblaba. Pronto Sarada y Mitsuki le siguieron la corriente, estando a su lado cada quien.

El otro grupo entendió el mensaje de los tres ninjas al verles con sus armas levantadas. Sarada les apuntó con la suya.

—Nosotros tres ya llevamos mucho más tiempo en esta ciudad, más que ustedes. —advirtió—. No tienen derecho a robarnos nuestro trabajo.

—Se ve que ustedes no saben nada de nosotros, pero ya tenemos más de tres años aquí. —contestó el mismo de antes—. Si hay alguien que pida irse, seríamos nosotros a ustedes.

Sarada titubeó un poco al estar entre la espada y la pared.

—Si les pidiera que se fueran de esta ciudad y nos dejarán, ¿lo harían con gusto? —preguntó—. Ya que, después de todo, todos somos del mismo bando en eliminar a los yokai, ¿no?

—Puede ser… —respondió Sarada con más calma.

Al momento en que el viento iba soplando tranquilamente, se había silenciado y dejado de sentir al ser presente al sonido de velocidad que se oyó en los meros segundos en que Sarada se lanzó contra aquel sujeto encapuchado. Sus respectivas katanas dieron un fuerte sonido metálico al momento en que chocaron, saliendo un par de chispas. Ella le miró más de cerca, viendo su máscara gris.

—Pero… lamentablemente nosotros somos de aquí. —continuó Sarada al tenerlo cerca, mientras que le lanzaba una mirada incrédula por debajo de su máscara.

Ese hombre notó el cambio de tono que ella le había lanzado, revelando sus acciones y pensamientos.

—Supongo que será de la manera difícil. —dijo al final.

Él empezó a tomar fuerza por la empuñadura de su katana hasta hacer retroceder un poco a la Uchiha. Boruto fue el primero en notar aquello, debía de ir ayudar a Sarada antes que vaya a dar ese sujeto el primer golpe.

Él no perdió el tiempo y acto seguido, se lanzó hacia donde estaban, pero entre su camino se había metido uno de los que estaban atrás. Bloqueó el ataque de ese hombre, pero desafortunadamente lo estaba haciendo retroceder con solo fuerza. Aunque, por un lado, estaba feliz por eso, despues de todo, el que lo estaba haciendo frente era el mismo sujeto que lo había dejado inconsciente la otra vez. Ya tenía su oportunidad de revancha.

—Esta vez no seré amable contigo para solo dejarte inconsciente. —le oyó decir, mientras empezaba a dar ataques rápidos.

—Lamento decirte que esta vez no voy a ser vencido por tí. —Boruto empezó a contrarrestar los ataques de su oponente.

Por otro lado, Mitsuki se le acercaron los otros dos que estaban en ambos lados, ya no podía ir a ser de apoyo para Boruto o a Sarada. Lamentablemente no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar al tener a dos personas atacándolo, estando en una desventaja.

Sarada dio un salto hacia atrás para tener un campo de visión lo suficientemente amplio para poder ver mejor los ataques de ese hombre enmascarado. Él se acercó desde el suelo, deslizándose hasta estar cerca de ella para tener ambos pies firmes, mientras iba dirigiendo su arma hacia ella a gran velocidad. Por suerte, Sarada se las arregló para desviar el ataque y con ello hacer una abertura para apuntarle a la cara, pero solo consiguió rasgarle su capucha, por un lado.

—_"Esta chica es muy buena."_ —fue sonriendo por debajo de su máscara, sin pestañear—. _"Si tuviera que decirlo, creo que ella en términos de fuerza, me ganaría, ya que sentí la gran presión de viento que hizo al momento de haber esquivado su ataque."_

Desvió un poco su mirada por un momento para mirar a Mitsuki que se las apañaba contra los otros dos que lo seguían atacando. No se le veía cansado para nada e incluso se le podía ver calmado.

—_"Por otro lado, ese chico de máscara de serpiente si que es muy bueno. Es rápido, creo que es mucho más que yo."_ —pensó al verlo de reojo—. _"Tremenda combinación que hacen estos dos."_

—Oye, no te distraigas. —Sarada le habló desde su lado, mientras se lanzaba contra él.

Nuevamente ese sujeto bloqueó el ataque de ella, devolviéndole unos cuantos para hacerla retroceder hasta estar a la orilla. Ambos se dieron un empujón en patadas hasta caer del edificio. No obstante, hallaron una forma de caer bien sobre el tejado de una casa.

—Uff… estuvo cerca. —dijo aquel hombre, daba unos cuantos giros a su katana en mostración de un tipo de juego—. Perdona. Estaba un poco sorprendido con lo bueno que son ustedes. Debo de reconocerlo.

—Pues gracias, es lindo de tu parte en decir eso.

—No obstante. A comparación del chico máscara de zorro, no creo que sea tan bueno. —comentó sin dejar de mostrarse despreocupado ante la Uchiha—. Podría pensar que es la oveja negra de ustedes.

—Cierto. Puede que sea como la oveja negra, es más, él es el más inepto de los tres. Nunca capta las órdenes en ocasiones. Eso le da un punto negativo.

—_"Eso es muy cruel, Sarada."_ —le pensó Mitsuki a lo lejos. Tenía un buen oído como para escuchar desde una gran distancia.

—Pero, esa cabeza que tiene es lo que lo hace valiente. Y mientras siga teniendo esa actitud tan rebelde, puede llegar a ser mucho más fuerte. —confesó Sarada sin pestañear, mientras levantaba su katana nuevamente—. Así que, no vuelvas a insultar a mi compañero.

—Bueno, perdón por eso. Debo de admitir que fue un error de mi parte decir algo descortés. —dijo en un tono amigable y sincero—. Pero, es una pena que le haya tocado pelear con uno de mis compañeros más fuertes. También es como un "novato" al igual que él.

Sarada no entendió muy bien a lo que decía ese tipo, pero una cosa es segura, Boruto iba a estar en un aprieto si no hacía algo rápido con éste. Por ahora, se encargará rápido de él e irá ayudar a Boruto lo antes posible.

Por otro lado, desde unas cuantas cuadras, lejos de donde estaban los demás, Boruto seguía dando pasos hacia atrás, uno en uno sin perder el ritmo de los movimientos de su oponente. Sudaba por su rostro al seguir moviéndose constantemente sin parar, y aunque le quemaba sus ojos, no los pestañaba en lo más mínimo, hacerlo implicaba su fin.

_¿Acaso nunca se cansa está persona?_

Repetía constantemente ese pensamiento por su mente.

Al momento de haber dado otro paso hacia atrás, se impulsó hacia delante para atacarlo, pero fue parando en seco al ver que venía otro ataque hacia él. No tuvo más remedio que bloquearlo.

—_"Como lo supuse. Por más que lo intente, no puedo hacerlo retroceder para buscar una abertura."_ —pensó sin dejar de estar a la defensiva—. _"Esta por mucho mejor que yo. Al final, no puedo ir contra él solo."_

Al último ataque que fue bloqueó, dio una sonrisa sarcástica que lo fue llenando de confianza. Por suerte, aprovechó ese pequeño segundo para darle una patada por los costados al encapuchado, pero éste lo bloqueó. Justo lo que más necesitaba Boruto para darse el lujo de irse de allí rápido. Se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás.

El otro se percató de las acciones del Uzumaki, lo que rápidamente le llevó a irse hacia la misma dirección en la que se fue el chico. Fue tras él.

—¿Piensas ir hacia donde están tus compañeros? —preguntó, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna por parte de Boruto—. Es inútil. Los míos los tienen ocupados como para que te ayuden.

—¿Quién los necesita cuando yo mismo te puedo vencer? —sonrió el Uzumaki sin dejar de correr—. O es que tienes miedo de perder. ¿No es así?

—¿Qué cosas dices? —se le escuchó un poco molesto.

Boruto se paró en seco hasta estar en la orilla de un tejado de una casa más adelante que llegara aquel tipo.

Levantó un poco su máscara hasta quedar al descubierto su boca y con ella le mostró su lengua en un insulto.

—¡A ver si puedes atraparme!

—Se nota que quiere morir. —dijo en un murmuro, mientras preparaba su katana.

Dio un gran salto hacia donde se localizaba el pelirrubio hasta dirigir su hoja contra él. Justamente a solo pocos metros, mientras quedaba suspendido en el aire, Boruto sonrió, hasta estirar un puño para atrás.

Inesperadamente, el encapuchado se había parado en pleno aire, y sin explicación alguna se había girado todo su cuerpo hasta irse cayendo entre dos casas. Fue hundido en la basura de un callejón.

Boruto se asomó, sin que fuera posible resistirse a reír. Observó al sujeto que salía del montón de basura hasta empezar a limpiarse todo su atuendo.

—¿Que rayos hiciste? —su tono de voz parecía serena, pero parece que se controlaba para no estallar de furia.

Dio en el blanco.

—Una trampa hehe. —confesó El Uzumaki, mostrando algo delgado que tenía en su mano, reflejándose por la luz de la luna—. Son unos hilos que tengo guardado por sí las dudas.

—¿Es una clase de broma? —se le mostró un poco irritado, mientras solo desvainó su arma—. Nunca esperé que fueras un cobarde que llegara a usar trucos baratos.

—Ya malo como quieras, pero yo diría algo como… trampas. —dijo Boruto en tono sarcástico—. Antes de que llegarán, estuve colocándolas por toda el área cuando patrullaba con mis amigos, así que, estás en mi territorio. Esta es mi trampa número doce.

—Bueno, puedo decir que eso es un buen plan… —se lanzó a la pared del callejón para ir subiendo hacia donde estaba el chico.

Boruto viendo cómo se acercaba a toda prisa, estiró su otro brazo para atrás, mientras sostenía un hilo más grueso. Su oponente notó el estirón que había cerca suyo. Le iba hacer caer en otra trampa, pero esta vez no. Cortó el hilo que yacía frente suyo para evitarlo.

—No me volverás a engañar con otro de tus trucos baratos.

Sin previo aviso, se habían abierto una compuerta en ambas paredes del callejón. En ellos salieron un monto de bolsas de basura y cubetas de metal. Inmediatamente las fue sacando de su camino, pero se había resbalado por la suciedad que traían hasta volver a caer en lo más hondo de la basura.

—¡Ajá!, ¿Qué tal mi trampa número trece? —presumió entre sarcasmo sin ocultar su triunfo.

Boruto miró a lo más abajo, viendo cómo aquel sujeto empezaba a salir del montón de basura nuevamente, y con la vista hacia arriba de dónde él se encontraba.

—_"Hehe… Gracias al reflejo de la luna por este callejón, era fácil notar el hilo que estaba allí. Claro, era intencionalmente que quería que lo viera."_ —pensó entre una pequeña risa—. _"Obvio que iba a resistir la tentación de cortarlo para no ser engañado."_

Ahora que se había recuperado su oponente, no podía hacer nada más para detenerlo, así que, se fue retirando rumbo a la misma dirección en la que iba al principio de su "huida". Volteó atrás y efectivamente, ya estaba siendo perseguido por el otro. Aceleró su paso para evitar ser alcanzado, sin dejar de lado que veía que también el otro empezó a correr más rápido y por su aura que, era oscura. Debe de estar de mal humor, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Boruto para seguir avanzando, le había dado más energía, pero también lo fue obteniendo por el miedo a ser alcanzado por su perseguidor.

Al siguiente tejado que llegó, sacó un kunai de su bolsillo, estando a la espera de que se acercara el otro tipo hacia él. A unos quince metros de de distancia, lo fue lanzando hacía por un lado del encapuchado, solo pasó a su derecha un poco para abajo, dándole a un poste de luz que estaba por había pasado, y sin saberlo, dicha arma había estado amarrada por un hilo, haciendo que el sujeto se fuera tropezando hasta caer, pero al mero impacto que cayó, todo el tejado en donde se encontraba se había hecho un agujero.

Cayó adentro de la casa.

—¡Trampa número siete ha sido todo un éxito! —declaró Boruto con alegría—. Bueno, menos mal que esta es una casa abandonada, así que, todo está bien 'ttebasa.

Acto seguido, continuó con irse rápido de allí para irse yendo de vuelta hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Pasó por el siguiente tejado hasta poner un pie seguro. No obstante, sintió una pequeña sensación de peligro por su cuerpo. Lo que solo le hizo ponerse en alerta. Acto seguido, se agachó lo más pronto posible al suelo, logrando esquivar un ataque desde atrás. Se había recuperado rápido aquel tipo, y se veía toda su túnica polvorienta. Si que había mucho polvo acumulado en ese lugar.

Corrió rápido hacia donde estaban los demás, se mostró un poco paniquiado por tratar de escapar de su perseguidor. Definitivamente si estaba de mal humor al usar esta clase de trucos infantiles —aunque no se arrepentía en hacerlos. Eran divertidos en cierta forma— y no estar peleando como se debe.

A unas pocas casas de dónde se encontraban el resto de los demás que seguían allí combatiendo, él se mostró un poco aliviado al verlos que seguían con bien. Sin embargo, el que lo venía persiguiendo lo fue alcanzando hasta tenerlo contra el suelo. Sarada ya notó la presencia de su amigo a lo lejos. Quería ir lo más pronto posible para ayudarlo, no obstante, seguía intentando quitarse al que la mantenía ocupada.

—Ya me tienes arto de tus infantiles tácticas sin sentido. —dijo, estando encima del Uzumaki—. Debes de ser un idiota que no sabe cómo funciona este mundo.

—C-Cierto, pero… esa forma de vivir mía me ha mantenido a salvo.

Uno de sus brazos había jalado un par de hilos que tenía sosteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, lo que puso en alerta al sujeto para pararse en seguida. Boruto quedó suelto.

Bingo.

Acto seguido, él se lanzó ahora al otro sujeto ya que tenía la guardia baja hacia él. Lo tomó por los hombros hasta que fueron cayendo los dos en rodada. Esta vez las tornas se habían intercambiado, y ahora Boruto se encontraba arriba suyo, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante. Es una lástima que ese sujeto no podría verle la cara para hacer notar su satisfacción en haberle ganado. Boruto de inmediato sacó su espada.

—Perdón, pero te engañé. No había una trampa por aquí. —dijo—. Ya después de haber caído como tres veces en las mías, era evidente que estarías en alerta si yo te hiciera creer que tenía otra, pero solo fui jalando hilos que no estaban conectados a nada.

—…

—Bueno, solo queda decir que es mí victoria, hehe. —rio entre un tono sarcástico—. Ahora sí, maldito. Vas ver en hombre a homb… ¿Eh?

En plenas palabras suyas, apenas se había percatado de una sola cosa que no notó al estar sobre su oponente. Sintió algo blando y suave con su mano izquierda. Pestañeó un par de veces al tener su vista completa sobre esa persona que estaba sobre él. Olvidó que llevaba todo este tiempo una túnica negra y difícilmente no le podía ver bien ya que lo cubría todo, pero ahora…

Miró detenidamente como tenía unas delgadas piernas que estaban arqueadas, unas caderas que eran un poco de más, incluso lo que estaba sosteniendo su mano izquierda no era nada más ni nada menos que su pecho que era un poquito redondo, algo que un simple hombre no debería de tener y la capucha que traía puesta. Se vio un cabello largo trenzado y de un color como el de Sarada, negro azabache.

—E-Eres… Eres… ¿Eres una chica?

Ante la sorpresa que iba teniendo al ver al "tipo" que tenía por debajo, accidentalmente presionó un poco el pecho, haciendo que está persona fuera dando un pequeño gemido. Boruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Acto seguido, la chica recuperó los sentidos para agarrar su arma e irse lanzando a atacarlo a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Loco!, ¡Patán!, ¡Sinvergüenza!

—¡Espera, espera! —Boruto fue bloqueando los ataques de inmediato, aunque lamentablemente fueron mucho más rápidos que antes—. ¡Oye, tu voz ahora suena como la de una chica! ¿Qué pasó con la gruesa?

—¡Maldito!, ¡Estúpido!, ¡Asqueroso!, ¡Idiota! —siguió atacando sin parar de gritar insultos contra Boruto y sin dejarle descansar—. ¡Horrible!, ¡Chico oxigenado!, ¡Pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, pervertido, PERVERTIDO!

Boruto había chocado contra la pared del edificio que estaban los demás arriba. Lamentablemente no le podían ver desde donde estaba y más que estaba sucediendo. De forma imprevista, la katana de la chica se había dirigido a su cabeza de él, pero falló hasta quedar a un lado del Uzumaki, incrustada en la pared, poniendo al otro totalmente congelado del miedo.

Definitivamente lo quería matar.

—¡Muereeee! —gritó ella, mientras iba acercando su arma contra él.

—¡Ayúdenme!

Boruto solo cerró los ojos, mientras gritó desesperado. Jamás creyó que terminaría su vida de esta forma tan ridícula, pero al menos podía morir feliz sabiendo que tocó los pechos de una chica por primera vez. Y por esa fortuna se ganó la muerte.

—…

Nada.

Esperó un poco más hasta que se fuera yendo al más allá, pero no hubo nada, mi un corte.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, uno por uno hasta ver qué sucedía. Tardaba en ser cortado a la mitad, pero sorpresivamente la vió paralizada en la misma posición con ambas manos sosteniendo la espada hacia arriba. Atrás de ella estaba su compañero, el mismo que se estaba enfrentando a Sarada. Su mano estaba agarrando la parte delantera de la hoja del arma, lo tenía sosteniendo.

—Oye, ya tenemos que irnos. —dijo en un tono cansado—. No vayas a cometer una estupidez cuando solo llevas días siendo novata.

—¡P-Pero…!

—Sin peros. Solo vámonos ya, ¿sí?

La chica se mostró súper molesta, aparte que estaba gruñendo como un animal increíblemente enojado que le quitarán su presa. No dijo nada más, y solo prosiguió a guardar su katana en su funda ya algo calmada. Bueno, eso lo veía a simple vista uno, pero él notó la mano de ella que temblaba, sin olvidarse que parte de sus venas sobresalían hasta verse.

El resto de los otros sé que estaban peleando con Mitsuki se dieron su oportunidad para darse una retirada para irse yendo por encima suyo hasta por la dirección en la que Boruto había venido. Solo quedaban los otros dos —el otro que era un poco más alto y la chica que recogía su capucha— que tenía él de frente. Ella se largó primero y después el otro se quedó mirando al Uzumaki.

—Bueno, nos despedimos. —dijo en tono bromista—. Nos volveremos a cruzar la próxima vez. Asegúrense de no morir.

Acto seguido, fue yéndose detrás de su compañera que estaba ya lejos. Los cuatro ya se habían ido hasta estar ya a kilómetros, no les podía ya ver. Boruto solo se había caído de espaldas por la pared hasta estar sentado. Se encontraba excesivamente cansado.

Mitsuki y Sarada se le acercaron a él rápidamente para comprobar su estado. Estaba bien, ya había estado en peores situaciones, así que, se relajaron un poco.

—Es bueno que estés bien, Boruto.

Mitsuki se le acercó, comprobando el estado de su amigo, aunque más que lo físico, se aseguraba de lo emocional, después de todo, su aspecto estaba algo en shock. No podía culpar a alguien que estaba por perder la vida en solo unos segundos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al ladear la cabeza.

—Ella…

—¿Qué cosa? —le miró un poco confundido. No le entendía.

—Una chica.

—¿No lo sabías? —Mituski le fue respondiendo como si eso fuera de lo más obvio—. Con solo ver los movimientos que hizo cuando se presentó ante nosotros era más que obvio que era una. Pero creo que no lo sabías.

—Perdí… Yo había perdido contra una chica… —seguía mirando la dirección en donde se habían ido el otro grupo.

Bueno, por suerte sus amigos no le vieron al pequeño accidente que había hecho con esa chica ninja. En especial Sarada.

—Pervertido. —dijo la azabache.

Muy tarde. Definitivamente ella lo vio claramente.

—Si que eres hombre muerto si te vuelves a encontrar con ella. —dijo Mitsuki, mientras le daba unas palmadas por su hombro.

Así que, de igual manera, Mitsuki también le vio. Ahora sí que estaba catalogado como alguien con muy poca ética.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—Sí que fue un reto. No me esperaba que fueran muy buenos.

—Ese chico de máscara de serpiente era muy difícil de hacerlo retroceder.

Uno de los cuatro se había dejado caer en un sofá negro. Se recostó en ella hasta estar lo suficientemente despreocupado. El otro que estaba parado lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras le dió una patada en la pierna.

—¡Ay!, ¿Por qué fue eso? —molesto le fue mirando, mientras se quitó su máscara anbu. Tenía un cabello negro y con ojos del mismo color.

El que lo había golpeado, igualmente se había quitado su máscara, de la misma forma que su capucha. Se fue mostrando tranquilo, teniendo el pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Miró al que había estado recostado de forma inexpresiva.

—No ensucies los muebles. Hay que ser educados. —dijo con serenidad.

—Los ninjas nunca fueron educados en la historia. —hizo una mueca de mal humor—. No pongas tus modales de hombre bueno con los míos. Eres muy estricto con eso, Hotaru.

—Oigan, cálmense un momento, que no es necesario pelear por algo tan estúpido.

—Akito, tú eres el menor indicado para decir eso. —contestó de mala gana el chico pelinegro—. No siquiera le pudiste vencer a esa chica ninja.

El otro ya mencionado suspiró, al mero instante de haberse empezado a quitarse la máscara y la capucha hasta mostrarse la cara. Les miró a ambos compañeros suyos con mucha incredulidad. Tenía el cabello de un tono rojo, y con unos ojos de un color amarillo como la miel. Había sacado un pañuelo de quién sabe dónde.

—Eso ha sido muy duro, Yoru. Casi me haces llorar. —fingió estar con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras hacia una sonrisa burlona—. Además, no es como si iba totalmente serio. Tehe.

—¡No empieces con tus ocurrencias de mal gusto! —nuevamente se volvió a quejar el chico pelinegro, mientras le señalaba al chico mayor.

—Deberías de comportarte de acorde a tu edad. —agregó Hotaru, quien volvió a poner su atención a Yoru que estaba a su lado—. Y tú ya siéntate bien.

—Nunca.

El pelinegro se había posicionado como el chico rebelde de los tres, mientras seguía en negación a la orden del otro.

—Bueno, bueno. Solo les pido que no sigan haciendo mucho ruido, ¿si? —el pelirrojo les suplicó con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

—¿Porqué?

El otro no pudo contestar cómo le gustaría a esa pregunta, por lo que, fue girando sus ojos para cierta dirección en la que se encontraba un poco alejado de ellos una persona que estaba siendo rodeada por un aura totalmente tenebrosa. Les hacía perder hambre con solo mirarla.

—Ella sí que está en muy malas. —dijo Yoru.

—Deberian de calmarla. —sugirió el hombre de pelo castaño, mirando al que estaba más cerca de ella.

Una indirecta muy directa que no era difícil de saber.

—Bueno, supongo que me toca a mí en hablar, otra vez. —el pelirrojo se le fue acercando a la chica que estaba sentada y sin apartar la vista en la misma dirección.

Estaba totalmente perdida en unos pensamientos negativos y rencorosos. Ya se había cuestionado Akito si era necesario acercársele. No quería tener una marca en su rostro.

—Heey~ ¿Todo bien? —preguntó de la forma más amigable posible, aunque lamentablemente obtuvo un resultado para nada bueno.

El pelirrojo había provocado aún más malestar en la chica que estaba allí sentada con su cabello está vez suelto y de un color azabache, aunque seguía sin quitarse su máscara que combinaba con su mal humor. Akito solo tragó saliva, rezando que no fuera peor la situación.

Sorprendido, ella empezó a hablar sin mirarlo.

—Ese imbécil se atrevió a tocar mi cuerpo… —sus manos temblaban con una mucha rabia acumulada.

—_"Claro. Debe de estar pasando por esas etapas de chicas."_ —pensó el pelirrojo.

—Me humilló, y después se atrevió en lanzarse sobre mí para tocarme como una bestia lasciva.

—Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo ve el lado bueno. —dijo Akito—. Un chico ninja se interesará de ti y…

Aquella aura que estaba sobre ella se había intensificado aún más. Toda la presión de aquella atmósfera que iba soltando la chica lo fue sofocando.

—E-Es broma… Perdon… hehe…

Mejor hacerlo. No tenía ni ganas de ponerla peor de lo que estaba ahora.

—En cualquier caso. No pienso dejar que las cosas sigan de esta forma. No voy a mostrar misericordia con ese sinvergüenza. —comentó la de pelo azabache, mientras se quitaba la túnica negra hasta rebelarse su ropa ninja por debajo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué vas hacer?

—Lo cazaré y lo voy a despellejar estando vivo. —contestó de mala gana.

Prosiguió en llevarse ambas manos por detrás de su cabeza, retirando el seguro de su máscara. Se escuchó el sonido de un pequeño botón que fue presionando en la parte lateral, haciendo que su cabello fuera afectado al momento de retirar por completo su máscara.

—Oye, eso asusta. Si fuera así, no me gustaría ser ese chico. —comentó el pelirrojo en tono sarcástico—. A veces puedes llegar a ser una chica de muy mal rollo, Sumire.

Le miró de reojo por unos cuantos segundos con aquellos ojos violetas que tenía. Su cabello había cambiado por completo hasta volver a su color violeta original.

—Si hace falta lo haré.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_

_**NOTA:**__ Se me hizo eterno escribir este capítulo, y en serio lo digo. Pase días enteros pensando en él y en cómo darle forma para la siguiente mitad de esto T-T ¿Cómo hacer una enemistad con alguien? Pues claro, ponerte encima y tocar sus partes haha… okey nop_😂. _Me tomó un poco más por la forma en querer plasmar las ideas de Boruto que llegaron a mi cabeza, y al final salieron como el chico rubio. Si lograron su cometido al menos_😛😂.

_Bueno, como siempre; una disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar la historia, pero como tengo cosas de la uni que no me dejan tener el tiempo para escribir. Además, también me he estado escribiendo ya con los siguientes capítulos de mi otro fanfic que volveré a retomar la siguiente semana. Espero que sean pacientes_.🙏

_¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_¡Sayo!_


	10. Capitulo 9: Una vida de un tono violeta

La hora había entrado en su tiempo exacto y bien calculado. No había mucho tiempo que quedaba para estar en casa, ya que, hoy tenía que llegar temprano lo antes posible a su escuela.

Terminaba su último bocado de su desayuno, mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja. El día de hoy al parecer iba a estar despejado, miraba el pronóstico del clima en la televisión, por suerte, no llovería en esta semana. Después de todo, quería tener tiempo para ir por las compras necesarias para sobrevivir esta semana, y una lluvia no era del todo su agrado. No estaba del todo preparada por su llegara a suceder.

—Ah, tengo que apresurarme o voy a llegar tarde. —dijo.

Se apresuró en levantarse de la silla y de llevar los platos rápido al fregadero para limpiarlos. Se puso su uniforme de verano de la academia, mientras se miraba al espejo, esperando que le fuera quedando bien. No quería tener que llevarse una sorpresa si se viera un poco llena, implicaría llevarla a una rutina para bajar de peso y conservar bien su figura.

Antes de irse, se miró por un breve momento al espejo para reacomodar un poco su cabello violeta, asegurar que su trenza se viera bien. Se puso contenta cuando todo quedó en buen estado.

No tardó mucho en tener todas sus cosas en su lugar para estar tranquila e irse sin más.

—Bueno, me voy yendo. —dijo, aunque le pareciera estúpido, ya que, no es como si alguien le fuera respondiendo a su despedida. Ella solo vivía por su cuenta, así que, nadie más que ella se encontraba en casa.

Ahora, lo importante de todo es en llegar a tiempo para la academia. Su lugar favorito hasta el momento de su vida cotidiana.

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

**UNA VIDA DE UN TONO VIOLETA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Narración: Sumire]**

Claro, es algo descortés de mi parte empezar con lo mío y sin haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Sumire Kakei, tal vez mi nombre se les puede parecer raro, igual pienso eso, pero mis padres lo decidieron, así que, estoy bien con eso. Actualmente tengo catorce años, aún falta dos meses para cumplir los quince y debo decir que tener esta edad no es un problema para mí ahora, ya que, disfruto estar con mis amigos.

Actualmente soy la delegada de mi salón de clases, lo que implica tener una gran responsabilidad. La verdad, es que, yo no tengo problemas en serlo, ya que me hace feliz ayudar a los demás. Mis compañeros, y también a mis amigas.

En pleno camino, miraba como unas chicas de mí misma escuela pasaban a mi lado, mientras me saludaban como siempre. Mostraban todo tipo de cosas que, habían comprado este fin de semana que pasó. Salieron al centro de las tiendas y así les gustó todo tipo de cosas que comprar. Me alegro mucho por ellas.

Al poco tiempo después, estaba más cerca de llegar a la academia. Me alivie al verla desde lejos, ya estando a solo cuatro cuadras de llegar.

—¡Hey!

—¡Sumire!

Volteo hacia atrás, reconociendo esas dos voces femeninas que me hacían sentir cómoda. Identificando a dos de mis amigas que he hecho desde el primer año en la academia. Se acercaron rápido hacia mi, mientras yo las veía. Por la izquierda estaba mi amiga Namida Suzumeno, y al lado suyo estaba Wasabi Izuno. Ambas me las había encontrado el día en que presenté el examen de ingreso, pero en ese entonces no las conocía. Ya los primeros días les hablé de casualidad, y desde ese entonces fueron unas de mis amigas.

—Hola chicas. —las saludé como es debido, dejando salir mi felicidad al verlas bien.

—Si que te vez muy energética. —dijo Wasabi, mientras pasaba una mano sobre mi hombro.

—No tanto —digo con una sonrisa sin mostrarme desanimada, ya que, no me encontraba demasiado energética para estar como dice—. Lo normal de siempre, Wasabi.

—¿Cosas de tu trabajo? —preguntó Namida, mirándome con preocupación.

—Bueno, es por el hecho de que, es un lunes, y ya saben que después de un fin de semana, el comienzo de otra nueva semana es duro. —la verdad, es que, es muy duro.

Claro. Agregando igual el asunto que, soy la delegada. Mucho más trabajo es lo que me espera.

Recordé que también debía de llevar una tarea que mi profesor; Kakashi Hatake-sensei, nos mandó hacerla. Lo malo de eso es que, lo hice apenas ayer, por haber estado mucho más enfocada en mis cosas, lo que iba implicando un par de cosas que no me gustaría pensar ahorita.

En todo caso, olvidé a mi alrededor y en mis cosas. Tenía que llegar antes a la academia para ir a la sala de profesores y llegar a tiempo a clases.

—L-Lo siento, chicas. Me gustaría en seguir hablando, pero tengo que partir antes para no llegar tarde.

No perdí más el tiempo y me apresuré en llegar rápido a la academia. No me gustaría que, mi sensei no me vaya a dar el punto para mí calificación. No era algo responsable, y no me gustaría tener esa marca en mi conciencia.

Al llegar, miró con atención el lugar, lo miraba de reojo tranquilamente. Se me había salido una sonrisa al haber estado en frente del único lugar que podría llamarlo como mi segundo hogar en mi vida. Había mucho de lo que pensar, pero no quiero entrar en ese detalle por el momento.

Noté como algunos de los estudiantes que iban pasando no se les escapaba en saludarme, y otros lo hacían mucho más cercanas, como si fuéramos amigos en mucho tiempo. La mayoría que hacía eso eran principalmente los chicos. Todos los que pasaban a mi lado me saludaban con mucha alegría y algunos juraría que tendrían flores por su cabeza. Un tanto extraño.

No era despistada en lo más mínimo. Sé muy bien que la mayoría… Bueno, casi todos los chicos de la academia me encuentran atractiva o linda, siendo la más popular, la que más se habla en este lugar y aunque eso me pone un poco contenta. No es lo que yo quiero.

Antes de entrar a la preparatoria, no era para nada popular y no destacaba en lo más mínimo, siendo una chica más entre todos los estudiantes, pero desde que decidí cambiar mi aspecto un poco más femenino, esto comenzó a ocurrir. Ahora soy la chica deseada por los hombres de esta academia, la chica de sus sueños. Me cansa en ser la que resalta mucho. Recibo constantemente cartas de amor y confesiones. Obviamente termino rechazandolos, pero sin herir mucho a sus delicados corazones. Todas esas acciones las debo por una simple razón en particular…

—Muchas gracias, Sumire. Como siempre, eres una chica muy aplicada siendo la delegada.

Frente mío estaba mi profesor de clases, Kakashi Hatake. Era un hombre muy comprensible, humorista para cualquiera e incluso le gustaba actuar como si aún tuviera unos veinte años para arriba. Creo que era uno de mis profesores favoritos, ya que, tenía una especie de aura que te puede caer bien… pero seguía siendo en el fondo un pervertido. Tenía esa novela de siempre en el escritorio. Solo solté una risa, aunque fue incómoda.

Por otro lado, estaba contenta por haber llegado a tiempo en dejarle mi tarea en la oficina de profesores. Allí mire a unos cuantos más, pero con mucho papeleo. Ahora mismo solo me centraba en mi sensei y en cómo fue poniendo mi cuaderno junto a los demás que, debía de suponer que pertenecían a los demás de mi clase.

—No es nada. Me alegro mucho haber hecho mi tarea, Kakashi-sensei. —me había inclinado hacia adelante para hacer una reverencia.

—Si, si. No hay problema. Ya puedes retirarte, Sumire. —dijo.

—Si.

Hice lo que me pidió. Me fui yendo a la puerta hasta abrirla. Ahora que me quité ese peso de encima con la entrega a tiempo, me decidí irme directamente hacia mi salón de clases y ver si ya habían llegado mis otras amigas que tengo. Me pone feliz el pensar en solo eso.

—Que lata, ¿es que tengo manos de mantequilla?

Al pasar la puerta, en pleno pasillo giró a mi derecha, viendo a un chico empezando a recoger unos cuadernos que se le habían caído —lo notaba por la forma en que los iba recogiendo con molestia—. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y mis nervios fueron comenzando a surgir. No me había percatado que mis mejillas ya estaban muy rosadas, que estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza al ver a ese chico.

Comencé ha hacer lo posible para tranquilizar mi respiración y así ir actuando con normalidad. Ya me iba encontrando bien, y estaba un poco más estable, pero mi corazón seguía con el mismo ritmo rápido. No vacilé y me acerqué a él para ayudarlo. Me había hincado para recoger el último cuaderno que le faltaba.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —le había preguntado, anhelando que aceptara mi ayuda.

Había levantado la mirada para verme y poner toda su atención en mí ahora. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos, cosa que había sido algo que no puedo dejar de admirar, era como si me fuera perdiendo en estos pocos segundos en él. Su cabellera rubia de igual forma, pienso que es un toque único en él, y que lo distinguía de muchos chicos, también cabe decir que, sus bigotes que tenía en ambas mejillas suyas las adoraba mucho y de solo verlas solo tenía ganas de tocarlas y besar sus mejillas siempre que podía como si el fuera un gato. Todos esos aspectos y de los que me hacen sentir así, eran cosas que nunca creí sentir, cosas que solo este chico llamado Boruto Uzumaki podía hacer conmigo. Él era mi razón del porque no puedo aceptar a ningún otro chico que no sea él.

Lo siguiente que ví de Boruto-kun es que, había sonreído hacia mí. ¡Me sonrió! Me fui poniendo mucho más feliz y mi corazón se había empezado a acelerar más con ese pequeño gesto suyo que solo lo fue dedicando para mí. Solo me hacía querer abrazarlo.

No saben cuánto esfuerzo hice para evitar sonrojarme y evitar que se me mostrara una actitud rara para no ser vista rara.

—Oh, no te preocupes —me responde con mucha amabilidad—. Puedo hacerlo solo, pero muchas gracias como quiera, delegada.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices. —me sentí algo decaída que haya denegado mi ayuda que le ofrecí, pero era entendible.

Pienso que él, es de esos chicos que tienen ese orgullo de no ser ayudados por una chica. Bueno. No me importa ese detalle, si él no quiere ayuda, no le insistiré en dársela.

Al poco tiempo de dejarlo, noté que su expresión había cambiado un poco y pensativa. Tenía que sucederle algo para que esté así. No tarde en estar preocupada de cómo estaba.

—¿Boruto-kun?

—¿Eh? L-Lo siento, delgada. Estaba pensando en algo hehe… —Boruto-kun respondió entre pequeñas risas.

Me alegré de haber conseguido captar su atención. Había vuelto en sí, pero su expresión que tenía recién, se había ido. Ahora solo estaba como si nada, pero seguía con esa escencia intranquila en sí.

Me decidí en intentar ayudarlo con algo, por lo que, lo miré fijamente para sacar algo de información.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté—. ¿Acaso estás cansado?

Parece que se había impresionado por haberme percatado de su comportamiento extraño. Él no tardó en volver a estar bien, y claro que, lo estaba disimulando. Me preocupé mucho más al verlo con esa sonrisa tan forzosa.

—Estoy bien —dijo—. Es cierto que estoy cansado, pero…

—¿Pero?

—N-No es nada. —seguía dudando de si decirme o no, manteniéndose al margen.

Decidí en intentar insistirle, no quería verlo de esa forma. Se veía cansado y muy distraído. Esta vez no quería en hablarle porque quería, sino porque no quita el hecho que es un compañero de clases y decidí ayudar a quien lo necesite de ellos.

—¿Seguro? —lo miré, y comencé a suavizar mi expresión para verme una persona confiada—. Sabes que, si tienes algún problema, puedes contarme.

Lo mire y parecía dudoso, pero al final de todo, conseguí hacer que confiara en mí y soltó descuidadamente sus preocupaciones.

Al parecer, él había tenido un pequeño problema con su hermana, y ahora parece que se pelearon. Esa clase de ayudas no era muy buena, ya que, nunca tuve un hermanito o una hermanita que pueda estar. Siempre había sido hija única, ni siquiera unos padres para saber esta clase de cosas, pero no me desanimaba. Todo eso era el pasado y ahora solo me interesaba en ayudar a Boruto-kun.

En la plática notaba también que algo ocultaba al respecto, como una clase de cosa que tenía como referencia a su hermana. Claro que no me iba a revelar toda la causa de porque está en muy mal estado con ella, pero al instante el seguía tratando de que no me preocupara por el asunto. Yo confío en Boruto-kun, y sé que, saldrá de su problema. Nunca se rinde cuando se lo propone, y esa era una de las cosas que más me encanta de él.

—Por cierto, delegada. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —ladeo mi cabeza por la pregunta que me hizo—. Vine a entregarle a Kakashi-sensei mi tarea como todos hehe…

—Oh, entiendo. Eso explica de como apareciste en frente mío.

—Haha… Recién salía de la sala de profesores, y para mí sorpresa, te encontré levantando los cuadernos que tenías. —contesto favorablemente a su comentario, mientras sonrió con mucha más calma.

—Si hehe… —de Igual forma sonrió nuevamente, y me encantó.

Proseguí a una forma más eficiente de acercarme un poco más a él. Le miré de reojo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

—¿Y no quieres que se los lleve a kakashi-sensei? —sugerí.

—Muchas gracias, eso me daría menos carga hehe… —admitió en una pequeña risa. Me hizo muy feliz de verlo agradecido con mi ayuda.

Tomé los cuadernos, y con una sonrisa me miró.

— Bueno, me iré adelantando a la clase.

Yo asentí a su comentario.

—Claro. —lo ví irse de dónde estaba al momento de responderle.

Me dí la vuelta para irme otra vez a la oficina de los profesores, mientras solo sonreía. No pude evitar tararear alegremente. Quien no lo estaría después de haber estado con la persona que estás enamorada. Solo me dediqué a dar gracias por haber tenido esta oportunidad de comenzar el día en la academia con él.

Las clases habían ido como siempre de todos los días en que estaba en la academia. Todos prestaban atención a lo que decía los sensei, pero debo de decir que cierta persona no tanto.

Miré por detrás, mirando a los que se sentaban mero atrás en el salón de clases y cómo suponía, Boruto-kun estaba algo distraído. Sospechaba que debía de estar molestándolo algo que debía de ser personal. Esta vez me decidí mantenerme al margen y no ir directamente a preguntarle. De hecho, creo que es mejor así.

Lo único que realmente me pone muy mal de ser la más popular, es que, no importa quién se me acerque, todos se miran como enemigos. Al tenerlos muy competitivos conmigo, no perdonan a quien esté cerca mío. Si fuera a hablar con Boruto-kun, estoy muy segura que todos se lanzarán contra él, y eso no me gustaría. No podría con eso. Por eso, decidí hablar con él, solo en momentos en que él esté solo o con alguno de sus amigos, como Shikadai-kun o Mitsuki-kun. Al que está con ellos está Inojin-kun, y a pesar de que también sea amigo de los tres, no puedo hablar si él está cerca, ya que, él es uno de los que también le atraigo y no quiero perturbar la amistad que tiene con Boruto-kun.

Ser popular con los chicos es realmente molesto.

* * *

Al sonar la última campana de salida, miré a unas de mis compañeras de la clase que ya se estaban yendo. Les fui correspondiendo el saludo, al igual que otros chicos que lo hacían. No me atreví a ignorarlos. Sería muy cruel eso y no me gustaría.

Seguí despues de ellas y me dirigí al pasillo rumbo a la salida del plantel para volver a ponerme mis zapatos de casa que tenía.

No tardé mucho y proseguí en estar lista con ellos e irme lo antes posible a la salida. Ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde a mis deberes importantes que debía de hacer.

—Nos vemos, Sumire.

—Adios, chicas.

Pasaron a lado mío, Sarada Uchiha y Chouchou Akimichi, otras de mis más grandes amigas. Me despedí con un saludo al igual que ellas hasta verlas partir muy lejos. Ya fue mi turno para ponerme en marcha con un poco más de prisa.

Me desvié a la derecha, dirección que me conducía a un distrito de casas que eran más hogareños. Todo estaba un poco más tranquilo, y me dediqué a ver si no había pasado mucha gente por los alrededores. Afortunadamente no había nadie que pasara. A estas horas deben de estar haciendo sus compras en el centro.

Me dirigí a uno de los pequeños callejones que estaba cerca mío. Allí me apegue a una pared que estaba allí hasta tocar uno de los ladrillos que se confirmaba la casa. Al hacerlo, la pared se había dado la vuelta por completo en ese pequeño espacio que abarcó mi cuerpo. Quedé al otro lado hasta llegar a un pasadizo oscuro y donde solo lo iluminaban lámparas que alumbraban mucho. Creo que a esta parte no podría decir que el lugar era oscura, simplemente era como un túnel turístico, pero no quitaba el hecho de que fuera algo oscuro.

Caminé un poco de prisa hasta poder llegar a una parte mucho más amplia y donde solo se podía ver una puerta metálica de un ascensor. Allí mismo había un hombre encapuchado y con una máscara anbu gris. Noté que se había percatado de mi presencia.

—Llegas tarde.

—Lamento por la tardanza. —di una respuesta de disculpa por mí falta de puntualidad.

No dijo nada más, y solo volvió a estar de guardia en la puerta, mientras iba leyendo un periódico.

Abrí la puerta hasta llegar a un elevador metálico que solo iba en dirección hacia abajo. Estaba mucho más oculta en estos años. Un gran peso pasó por mi cuerpo al sentir como había parado, lo que significa que ya había llegado.

Al abrirse la puerta, hubo otro pasillo, pero esta vez era mucho más notorio la presencia humana, ya que, habían más lámparas y también estaban muchas puertas que conducían a diferentes cuartos. Algunos eran de los que estaban aquí.

Estuve caminando gran parte de los pasillos, encontrándome con los todos los demás. Me saludaban de vez en cuando y yo les saludaba correctamente a cada uno.

Estaba feliz de verlos y que estén bien.

Me relajé cuando ví la puerta que estaba buscando, aunque ya sabía dónde se encontraba. A veces me confundía de camino, ya que, este lugar es como un laberinto. Debo de acostumbrarme pronto.

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta, me detuve hasta sentir una presencia incómoda y nada agradable a mis espaldas. Volteo a encarar a la persona que era dueña de mi incomodidad. Al final, lo veo con mis ojos.

—Hey, Sumire. Es bueno verte haha…

Si, definitivamente era demasiado desagradable verle con esa sonrisa tan "inocente" y "amigable". Él es la única persona de todos aquí que me saca de mi paciencia.

Frente mío estaba Akito, tiene unos veinte años, cosa que, me supera por unos seis arriba de mi edad actual. Tenía el cabello de color rojo, y con unos ojos amarillos como la miel. A simple vista, él es un chico demasiado apuesto y con una aura tan cómoda y agradable que cualquier chica pueda caer en sus encantos… Eso es lo último que yo diría hacia él.

Él es la personificación de alguien llamado; molesto, irritable, y unas cuentas cosas más. Pero la forma más correcta que pueda decirle a él es…

—Oye, adivina quién a conseguido tres números de chicas —comentó con una sonrisa quisquillosa—. Te diré una palabra, yo. Haha… Solo mira estos números.

Si, él es un mujeriego.

A cada rato en donde íbamos, solo se fijaba en las chicas que puedan pasar cerca suyo. Me irrita mucho que lo haga cuando estoy cerca y sus coqueteos solo hacen que me duela la cabeza.

Bueno, no puedo simplemente en alejarme de él. Unos une algo que simplemente no puedo decir cómo normalmente hago.

—¿A qué viene esa cara? —preguntó al mirarme detenidamente—. ¿No me digas que estás celosa?

—Preferiría ser comida por un yokai ahora mismo que, sentir esa clase se sentimiento hacia tí.

No podía haber sido mucho más clara que, ahora.

—Eso me duele —dijo—. No tienes que preocuparte, Sumire. No me interesan las niñas menores. En meterme con la policía no es algo que me gustaría.

—Ese no es el punto.

—Bueno, de todas formas. En serio que es bueno verte. —repitió la misma línea que comenzó hace poco.

—No entiendo porque te alegra en verme, Akito. Ayer llevaste la cena hacia mi casa.

—Solo quería decirte eso porque se me apetecía hacerlo, ó… ¿en verdad si estabas celosa de…

—Me voy.

—Broma, broma haha… No te pongas tan fría conmigo. —soltó, mientras ponía una expresión forzosa de una persona triste.

No quise volver a voltear a verlo, ya que, solo quería en irme al cuarto que estaba frente mío, antes de que él me interrumpíera… Sé que soy algo dura con él y la verdad no me gustaría serlo…

—Eres muy dura… sinff… sinff… Yo solo quería saludar como siempre a mi amiga de la infancia… La que siempre se orínaba la cama hasta los seis años…~

Pero él no ayuda en que lo sea…

Ahora mismo solo quería darle un duro golpe en su cara burlona. Si le seguía escuchando, no podría en contenerme… Podría hacerlo, ahora que, no había nadie viendo. Sonaba muy tentador ahora.

—Bueno, pasando en temas mucho más serios… ¿Qué tal te fue en la academia?

Esta vez había hecho una pregunta normal, tomando rumbo a una conversación mucho más común y simple. Bueno, agradezco que fuera haciendo eso.

—Muy bien, pude entregar mi tarea y trabajos como delegada —fui cooperando en comentar mis cosas de la escuela. Aunque no me guste hacerlo, él me lo pedía como si fuera un padre—. Lo demás fue lo normal de siempre.

—Ya veo. ¿Otra cosa más que deba de saber?

—No, no hay nada más. —prefiero terminar con esto lo más pronto posible para apresurarme de estar lista.

—No te olvides del tema más importante.

—¿Tema importante? —pregunto hacia él. Qué yo recuerde, no hay algo más importante que todo lo que le conté—. ¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué otra cosa? Por supuesto que, hablo del amor —dijo con un pequeño brillo en su sonrisa—. ¿Ya todo bien con el chico que te gusta?

—¿Q-Q-Q-Qué de… Yo… ¿D-De qué estás hablando?

—Vamos, no tienes que actuar de esa forma —me dijo, mientras me ponía su mano en mi hombro—. Es obvio que hablo del chico que llevas estando enamorada desde la secundaria.

Eso era un dato personal que no quisiera que siga contando al aire como si nada.

La verdad es que, Akito sabía muy bien de mi estado emocional hacia Boruto-kun, aunque no sabe cómo se llama o de cómo es… por suerte.

Nunca ha parado de preguntar en cómo me ha ido con él. Esta mucho más interesado en mi vida amorosa que, ya cansa. Mi cara no paraba de estar roja de la vergüenza, en como ocultaba mi rostro con ambas manos.

Definitivamente voy a ponerlo en su lugar por meterse en mis cosas privadas.

—Tomaré eso con que, aún no has tenido el valor de dar el siguiente paso, hehe. —dijo.

Me enrojecía mucho más cuando dijo aquellas palabras. Por reflejo mío, comencé a jugar mis dedos, haciendo círculos entre ellos, mientras desviaba la mirada para otro lado. Fruncía el ceño, cuando sentía la mirada picarona de Akito, metiéndose en donde no le llaman.

—N-No pienso contestar nada que ver con eso… —dije alto y claro, sin titubear… Bueno, un poco—. Ya no sigas metiéndote conmigo, por favor.

—Uhh~ Bueno, si la pequeña señorita me pide eso, entonces la voy a respetar.

Claro, siempre diciendo eso, pero después irá a volver a tocar el tema como las otras veces.

Le pasó a Akito me esperara afuera del cuarto, despues de todo, quería ponerme a mi equipo en el vestidor. Me aseguré de ponerme el mismo de siempre, siendo uno ligero y fácil de moverme.

Será confuso, pero ahora me encuentro en mi entrenamiento para convertirme en un ninja exorcista. Suena muy raro y muy irrealista, pero como digo, quiero ser una, y para uno sería muy impactante en que sigan los ninjas en pleno siglo XXI, solo que ahora siendo como exorcistas contra espectros fantasmales, mejor conocidos por las personas como, yokais.

Llevo queriendo ser una ninja exorcista, queriendo seguir los mismos pasos que mis padres, ya que lo eran… pero fueron asesinados por un yokai, lo que me convirtió en huérfana. Desde entonces, tengo un gran odio hacia los yokai.

No solo tengo intención de querer eliminar a los yokai, quiero ir en busca del mismo que asesinó a mis padres. No puedo vivir tranquila sino lo elimino. Nunca les daré justica a sus muertes. Por eso me dedico mucho en este aspecto de mi vida, y claro, es sumamente importante de evitar que alguien sepa de esto. Bueno, despues de todo, es un trabajo secreto, aunque aún no soy parte de ello, ya que estoy en pleno entrenamiento.

—Oye, Sumire… ¿Ya terminaste?

—Ya voy, ya voy… —contesté desde el cuarto.

Al terminar de poner mi equipo de entrenamiento, salí hacia el pasillo para encontrarme con Akito que, y parecía intranquilo.

—Recuerda que tienes que estar ya en la sala de entrenamiento. No sigas perdiendo el tiempo. —dijo.

—¿Y quién crees que lo hizo en primer lugar…?

—Oh. Entiendo hehe… —giró ambos ojos con sutileza, mientras hacia una trompeta con sus labios—. Creo que me pasé un poco… tehe.

—…

No quise perder más el tiempo con Akito, así que, me fui dirigiendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. Por supuesto que Akito venía conmigo, ya que por más que le guste molestarme, es alguien que desea en verme y cuidarme. Al principio se negaba en que yo me metiera a esta vida, que tenga una normal como todos. Aún si quisiera hacerlo, no podría. Tenía mi chakra corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que vea a los yokai por donde sea que vaya.

Me encontraba destinada a seguir los pasos de mis padres. Bueno, es lo que siempre creo y pienso.

Al final Akito aceptó mi decisión en unirme, pero con la condición de estar conmigo para no hacer algo estúpido.

Es gracioso, después de todo, él es el menos indicado para decir algo como eso, ya que, la mayoría de los años que llevo conocíendolo, no ha hecho más que hacer cosas estúpidas. No. Esa palabra queda corta a comparación de todo lo que ha hecho. Mejor no seguir pensando en eso.

A los pocos minutos, llegué a la sala de entrenamiento de la base, y acto seguido me fui adentrando en el lugar.

El lugar era muy amplio, y había de todo tipo de equipo para usar en combate, también tenían maniquíes de tiro al blanco tanto para darle a un yokai, ó hacia un humano. Akito me decía que siempre hay que estar preparados para todo, incluso podrían atacar ninjas desertores.

No sabía que existían, aún cuando en estos tiempos los yokai van por allí consumiendo la vida de la gente.

Volviendo a lo de ahora, me dirigí al otro extremo de la sala, en dónde se hayaba un gran campo para en donde se hacían combates entre dos.

En medio del campo estaban dos personas, mirándonos; uno estaba serio y el otro parecía no importar si caminaba deprisa o lento. Esa simple actitud conformista que mostraba, ya sabía muy bien quién era el que estaba allí.

Entre esos dos estaba un chico que tenía unos diecinueve años. Se llamaba Yoru. Tenía el pelo muy alborotado y de un color azabache al igual que sus ojos. Llevaba dos años en estar al servicio como ninja exorcista y ya siendo alguien con un buen estilo de pelea. Algunas veces he llegado a entablar una conversación con él, y aunque no era alguien muy comprometido con ser ninja, se las arreglaba muy bien para seguir. Akito me contó una vez que en una misión, él y Yoru fueron los únicos sobrevivientes en llegar a enfrentarse a un yokai de rango dos… Me puso los pelos de punta que ambos habían estado entre la vida y la muerte. Ese día lo habían promovido a ambos.

Medio envidia escuchar eso, aunque no era una ninja exorcista aún…

Pero, lo único malo negativo de él, es que…

—Oigan, ya llevo esperando más de diez minutos —dijo Yoru que luego se dirigió a mí—. Sumire, no sigas haciéndome esperar. No eres para nada responsable, chica.

Él es demasiado grosero y muy descortés.

—Si quieres culparme, mejor hazlo con Akito —confesé—. Él me detuvo antes de cambiarme y me estuvo molestando…

—Ya, ya. Sumire, eres muy mala en decir esas cosas —nuevamente Akito había puesto ojos depresivos que le salían lágrimas falsas—. Ya hasta me delataste.

—En serio que tú comportamiento me pone de malas. Quiero estar concentrada, Akito.

Dejé en claro hacia él, aunque dudo que vaya a detenerse en decir alguna que otra cosa rara que me iba a incomodar.

—Bueno, pasando a temas mucho más serios… ¿Ya estás lista para el duelo de hoy, Sumire?

Claro, se me había olvidado que también estaba la otra persona que se encontraba al lado de Yoru.

La otra persona que estaba con nosotros era el señor Hiromasa, es el segundo al mando de esta base secreta y ha estado a cargo de la supervisión de mi entrenamiento para ser una ninja exorcista. Es un poco raro eso, ya que, fueron una orden del jefe.

Aproximadamente el señor Hiromasa tenía treinta, tenía su cabello a medio normal y de un color gris, ojos de color azules y tenia veinticinco años de edad, y cómo dije anteriormente, es el segundo al mando de aquí, y con eso ya me podía hacer la idea de que fuera increíblemente fuerte. Por suerte, no era una persona de muy mala, ó que transmita mucha intimidad. Es una persona que se podía tener confianza.

A su pregunta reciente, asentí en afirmación para dar a entender que estaba lista para el duelo, pero por unos segundos miró a Yoru quien estaba distraído, mirando para otro lado.

Una de mis cejas la levanto con el ceño fruncido.

—Yoru, ¿tú serás mi oponente hoy?

—Claro, ¿acaso no lo sabías? —le negué con la cabeza, y parece que eso lo molestó—. Akito, se supone que tenías que haberselo dicho ayer.

Ah, claro. Ahora todo tiene mucho más sentido.

—Bueno… hehe… Ups.

Akito mostró una expresión un tanto despreocupado, sin intención de ocultarlo. Los tres presentes, aparte de él, lo miramos con el ceño fruncido y algo molestos, pero viendo que así es él, no dijimos nada. El señor Hiromasa solo dió un suspiro, se mostraba cansado. No lo culpaba en lo absoluto.

—Bueno, solo pasemos a lo que es importante, ¿si? —dijo, mientras se sobaba la frente—. Sumire, como lo has hecho estos días, se te seguirá asignando miembros para que te debates en duelos. Si los sigues haciendo bien, pasarás para ser parte de nosotros.

—¡Si! —asentí.

—El día de hoy se te asignó a Yoru como oponente —fue revisando unos papeles que iba llevando consigo ahora—. Esta vez el jefe me pidió que fuera alguien con más alta habilidad.

—¿El jefe dijo eso? —por descuido mío pregunté con emoción. Noté como me miró el señor Hiromasa seriamente—. Lo siento.

—Descuida… y si. Él lo dijo —por un breve momento sonrió—. Ahora quiero que ambos se pongan enfrente del otro y prepárense.

—Bueno, mucha suerte Sumire y no vayas a descuidarte tanto —Akito me habló por detrás mío, mientras se iba junto al señor Hiromasa—. Y tú también Yoru. Casi me olvidó de tí hehe…

—Obviamente no. —Yoru habia respondido hacia las palabras de Akito, sintiéndose ofendido. Él era de los que confiaba mucho en sus habilidades.

Ambos nos pusimos en frente del otro como lo había pedido el señor Hiromasa, teniendo una espada de madera cada uno. Nos estábamos estirando los músculos para un pequeño calentamiento.

Pronto el señor Hiromasa se fue poniendo entre los dos para ser como siempre el árbitro. Procuró en ver que estemos listos para el combate. Yo ya lo estaba.

—Sin rencores, Sumire —Yoru me habló desde su lado, mientras me miraba un poco serio—. No creas que solo por ser una chica, y menor que yo voy a ser blando contigo.

—Me ofendería si no lo hicieras. Yo estoy lista.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, y con el entusiasmo reflejado por todo su sien. Ya había colocado su espada al frente de su cuerpo, al igual que yo. Esperando el momento en que cruzaramos espada.

—Bien… —el señor Hiromasa levantó su mano hacia arriba, y de un último vistazo hacia nosotros la bajó de golpe—. ¡Comiencen!

Acto seguido, él desapareció de nuestro lugar para dejar nuestro espacio libre. Esa había sido nuestra señal, y sin que ninguno perdiera el tiempo, nos lanzamos hacia el otro hasta hacer que los dos chocaramos con nuestras propias espadas.

Comenzó a llevar sus ataques por más debajo de mis caderas, por lo que fui retrocediendo para dar más alcance a mis defensas, pero con un poco con menos fuerza en mis brazos y más en mis manos, fui desviando sus ataques de un lado a otro. Claro, sin dejar de retroceder.

Esquivé el siguiente, y ahora siendo mi turno de atacar, llevándolo de un lado a otro, mientras seguía mi propio ritmo sin inmutarse. Aunque claro, mostraba alguna que otra cara tensa a los momentos en que, de un simple ataque normal, sacaba uno mucho más fuerte, sin previo aviso. Esto ya se había vuelto un duelo en donde la fuerza y la destreza lo era todo, y ninguno de los dos mostraba algún signo de rendición.

A unos tres pasos más por detrás que había hecho, lo tomé por sorpresa hasta usar mis pies de apoyo para impulsarme hacia adelante, volviendo a poner mucha fuerza en mis brazos para empujar mi ataque más hacia él. No conseguía hacerlo retroceder, lo que solo dió un giro para hacerme perder el equilibrio hacia adelante, y con la abertura que había hecho con eso, dirigió su próximo ataque hacia mi espalda. Afortunadamente me dejé llevar por la caída para llevar todo mi peso hacia adelante, así lograr que no me alcanzara su espada. Ya salvada de eso, usé mi mano libre para amortiguar la caída al suelo, pero al mismo tiempo la usé para impulsar mi cuerpo hacia arriba y dar una voltereta hacia el otro lado. Volví a tenerlo de frente para después usar una postura diferente de ataque.

Tenía el cuerpo mucho más flexible que Yoru, Akito y cualquiera de los que están en este lugar —dejando de lado al jefe o al señor Hiromasa que, no sabía de ellos—, ya que soy una chica. Tomé esa ventaja para mí misma, y eso podría usarlo contra Yoru.

Respiré hondo para controlar mi respiración, y mantener la calma. Él no es alguien que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Lo más serio de esto era el hecho que mis brazos ya estaban adoloridos. Debía de ser esas veces en las que chocabamos las espadas, ó cuando lo intente hacer que retrocediera. Definitivamente ponía mucha fuerza en sus propios ataques. Pero no dejaría que este dolor me detuviera.

Acto seguido, me lancé a saco al frente, exponiendo muchas formas en las que podía dirigir su espada hacia mí. Noté que sonrió, no sabía si era por saber mi plan, ó por ver lo fácil que podría tras esta acción que fui tomando en ir al frente.

Yoru optó por irse lanzar de frente su propia espada a un solo ataque vertical, pero veía la velocidad que llevó ambos brazos. Al tener su espada a unos cuentos centímetros de mi cara, sonreí, y él lo notó muy tarde.

Ya al siguiente milicentimetro que estaba su espada en llegar a mi cara de frente, use mi pie derecho para hacerlo girar, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo fuera llevado de igual forma hasta lograr esquivar el ataque de Yoru. Éste apenas y pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Al momento en que seguía girando, puse ambas manos sobre la empuñadura de mi espada de madera, llevándola en dirección al costado del torso de Yoru con gran velocidad y fuerza. Pero eso solo hizo que me fuera doliendo los brazos nuevamente y mucho más explícito. Creía que en cualquier momento una de mis venas fuera a estallar.

Justo cuando Yoru estaba por dar un paso hacia atrás, di más rápido mi ataque, despues de haber puesto chakra en ambas manos y al final acerté. Mi ataque lo había alcanzado alcanzado.

No podía saber cuánta fuerza puse en ella, ya que, había llevado a volar a Yoru hacia el otro lado de la sala hasta caer deslizándose en el piso como si fuera un saco.

—Awawa… ¿Acaso me excedí de más en el ataque?

Akito corrió hacia donde estaba Yoru tirado, escuchando los pocos suspiros de cansancio que éste estaba dando, y en algunos gemidos de dolor. Se estaba quejando de su propio cuerpo que no respondía como debía.

—Parece que Yoru-chan no respira como se debe —comentó Akito, mientras señalaba al cuerpo tirado del chico—. Sumire, tal vez deberías de darle otro golpe más fuerte para que reaccione.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, al verle esa cara brillosa e inocente que no lo era con esas intenciones.

Comenzó a usar una vara para moverlo, asegurándose de si seguía en pleno movimiento, pero aún podía escuchar los sonidos quejosos de Yoru. En verdad que sí me pasé un poco. Solo espero que no me vaya a sacar mala nota por algo como esto. Lamentablemente, el hecho que el señor Hiromasa se acercó hacia donde estaba yo, me ponía más nerviosa.

—Bueno, Sumire. Tú encuentro fue algo bueno, aunque… —rodó sus ojos en dirección en donde estaba el chico aún tirado, y Akito aún con moverlo con una vara—. Bueno, es algo muy desafortunado, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Pasaste. Felicidades, Sumire.

Se mostró contento, mientras solo me sonreía. Comenzó a escribir algo en sus papeles que tenía en su mano izquierda. Se me dificultó en ocultar mi alegría en esas palabras que me había dicho, y también un gran alivio.

—Bueno, supongo que iré a darle el informe al jefe —dijo—. Tu próximo encuentro será mañana a la misma hora… y trata de no llegar tarde.

—C-Claro —dije, mientras hacía una reverencia—. Muchas gracias por eso, señor Hiromasa.

—Si, no te preocupes —no volteó a despedirse, solo alzó la mano para hacerlo—. Tendré que llamar a emergencias para que se lleven a Yoru a la enfermería.

Suspiro para dejar salir todos mis nervios, y para que mi cuerpo fuera dejando de estar nervioso. Aunque claro, eso no quita el hecho que me relajara por completo, ya que, tenía que volver a presentarme mañana para el siguiente encuentro.

Pronto escuché unos pasos desde atrás mío, y al voltear, observo que se trataba de Akito que, se había dirigido hacia ella, dándome una pequeña palmada en el hombro.

—Felicidades por tu victoria. Creo que hay que celebrarlo. —dijo Akito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Aun no puedo relajarme. Mañana tengo que seguir y…

Nuevamente Akito me toma del hombro y me mira fijamente sin dejar de sonreírme.

—Dije que vamos a celebrar. No te la pases todo el tiempo tensa. Hay que relajarse a veces, ¿si?

Ahora empezó con insistir. Bueno, ya cuando se pone así no puedo en negarme en aceptar dicha invitación. Lo estaba haciendo por mi, y por esta ocasión me puso feliz ese gesto suyo.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Akito y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa, uno enfrente del otro, esperando nuestra cena que habíamos pedido hace un diez minutos. No era un tiempo largo ni tan corto, así que no me desesperaba. No me gusta en presionar a uno a las cosas, y aparte de eso, era mala educación. A comparación de otra gente, como el que tengo en frente. Pero eso no era lo que ahora me estaba molestando en este momento.

—Aquí tienen, dos ramen especiales de puerco. —dijo la mesera, poniendo los dos pedidos en frente nuestro.

Si, me había traído a cenar ramen el día de hoy. Bueno, no me quejo, me gusta el ramen y es muy delicioso. Me lo han recomendado muchos en venir aquí, aunque la mayoría eran chicos de la academia para tener una cita conmigo… Como sea, eso no quitaba mi molesta cara que iba dirigida hacia el que tengo delante mío.

—Hehe… Muchas gracias por haberlos traído a tiempo —sonrió con mucha audacia, mientras le echaba unos ojos simpáticos a la mesera, y está le seguía el juego con sonrojarse inmediatamente—. Ya te llamaremos si necesitamos más.

—S-Si, claro señor. —asintió la chica con una cara totalmente risueña y tan bobada por la expresión de chico tan "apuesto" que daba Akito.

—Aunque claro, no podría en hacerlo si no tengo algo con que llamarte… Y si que es un problemita. —dijo con una voz entristecida fingida.

—B-Bueno… ¿Qué le parece mi número de teléfono? —preguntó la chica apenada.

—Oh, claro haha… No lo pensé, eso es muy amable de tu parte. —Akito le sonrió a la chica, mientras le tomaba de la mano.

Miré a ambos muy incómoda, mientras esa chica solo le fue dando su número a Akito en un papelito como si nada. Pronto se había ido ya para atender a otros clientes que ya pedían sus órdenes que no llegaban. No quisiera que se metiera en problemas.

Akito se se despedía de ella aún con su sonrisa, tratando de verse genial e irresistible para cualquier chica. Solo reía chistosasmente para después centrarse en su razón de ramen y con ganas de comerlo. Pronto notó que lo seguía mirando y con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo? —me preguntó—. ¿Acaso no te gusta el ramen?

—Sabes que me gusta…

—¿Entonces? —pregunta aún mostrando una cara inocente.

—No lo sé… Me estoy preguntando en si querías invitarme a cenar hoy por haber hecho un buen trabajo en mi combate… —rodo mis ojos en dirección hacia donde estaba la mesera de antes—. Ó solo estás en busca de alguna que otra chica.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás celosa? —me fue mirando con una sonrisa complacida.

—Como te dije antes… Preferiría que un yokai me devorara, antes que tener ese sentimiento hacia tí.

—Rayos… eres la última que esperara que dijeras eso… —empezó otra vez a hacerse la víctima—. Eres muy cruel conmigo, Sumi…~

No digo nada más, y solo me dispuse a comenzar a comer mi ramen sin ninguna intención de seguirle su tema.

Por otro lado, el ramen si estaba muy bueno, el fideo tenía una muy buena textura y con buen sabor, al igual que lo demás. Bueno, no me consideraba la mejor en comida y esas cosas, pero reconocía una rica comida cuando lo probaba. Aunque, no podía disfrutarlo como debería, ya que mi brazo aún lo sentía un poco cansado y adolorido, no dejaba de temblar de vez en cuando, sintiendo como si me retumbara los músculos. Al recordar esto, me dí cuenta que también era el mismo caso con mis piernas.

Creo que sobreesforcé mis músculos para dar contienda a la fuerza que tenía Yoru. Antes que él, me enfrenté a unos que tenían dos de rango para arriba despues de ser un novato. No eran tan difíciles, pero ahora que me pusieron a alguien como Yoru, me hizo pensar que valió la pena la pelea de esta tarde.

—Se ve que te gustó mucho, ¿no?

Nuevamente Akito me habla, y al ver que por lo menos no volvía a dar molestia, suavice mi expresión para mostrarme relajada. Le haré caso por esta vez cuando para no hacer de esta noche muy mala.

Asentí de buen humor al seguir sintiendo el delicioso sabor del ramen que pasaba por mi garganta.

—Me he venido muchas veces y en verdad que es un lugar muy relajante y cómodo. —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a los alrededores.

—Se ve que te gusta mucho —le fui diciendo entre simpatía—. ¿A veces vienes con los demás?

—No, claro que no —me contestó al mismo tiempo en que movía sus manos en negación—. Vengo aquí en mis citas, la mayoría de las que he invitado, siempre les gusta el ramen, por eso haha…

Cuando creí que todo había estado mejorando, pero no. Íbamos tan bien… hasta ahora.

—Bueno, dejando de lado mi buena vida amorosa…

—Yo no creo que eso pueda ser tomado como algo bueno… —fui soltando directamente, pero no parecía importarle y continuó.

—Creo que es bueno darte algo de información del grupo. —dijo.

—¿Información? —pregunté—. ¿No creés que es malo decirme cuándo ni siquiera soy ninja exorcista?

—¿Por qué no? Ya casi lo serás, y, además, es mejor decírtelo para que estés en alerta —esta vez sonó serio, y no era para nada broma al verle la cara—. La verdad es que, los yokai han empezado a salir por las tardes…

En plenas palabras me detuve en comer, mirando a Akito con una expresión atónita y notable. Miré los alrededores para asegurarme que nadie nos pudiera escuchar.

—¿Aquí también? —me puse la mano, por un lado, mientras hablaba en voz baja.

Normalmente los yokai suelen salir por las noches, ya que son como los conocemos; fantasmas, y era lógico que fuera bajo la luna, pero en lo último que me había contado Akito muy atrás, ellos empezaron a manifestarse ya a plena tarde del día, y eso me puso más en alerta. Aunque, eso pasaba en otras partes del mundo, pero aquí no. No me confiaba obviamente, ya que tarde o temprano pasaría aquí, y al parecer era cierto.

—No creo que lo sepas, ya que estabas ocupada con tu combate en la tarde —Akito miraba por la ventana pensativo, y sin quitar su expresión preocupante—. Pero esta tarde antes de llegar a la base, me fui encargando de patrullar un área cerca del centro.

—¿Pasó algo? —pregunto sin quitar mi mirada sobre él.

—Al parecer, unos yokai fueron a un restaurante y masacraron a la mayoría de los que trabajaban allí. Unos pocos sobrevivieron, y por suerte les borre la memoria sin que nadie lo notara. Me preguntó que clase de yokai iría a ese restaurante costoso de la octava y décima avenida… No creo que fueran a comer algo más elabo–

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté, mientras sentía como mi piel se helaba de lo tensa que me ponía—. ¿Atacaron el restaurante rojo de esa calle? ¿El costoso?

—¿No me oíste? Ellos fueron allí mismo, ¿pasa algo?

—_"Ese lugar si mal recuerdo, es en donde trabaja Boruto-kun…"_ —me había puesto mucho más tensa y preocupada—. Olvídalo, no es nada. Solo estoy preocupada, eso es todo.

Por ahora, no estaba segura si le haya pasado algo a Boruto-kun. No había pruebas para confirmarlo, pero tenía que mantener la calma por ahora, él conseguía arreglárselas, siempre lo decía Shikadai-kun. Tal vez sea porque son amigos de la infancia y eso tenía le proporcionaba credibilidad a sus palabras.

Volví a mantener mi respiración bajo control, mientras solo volvía a centrarme en comer.

Noté como Akito me miraba con el ceño fruncido, despues solo me dedico una sonrisa. No entendía por qué lo hacía, no hasta que lo oí hablar.

—No te preocupes, Sumi. De seguro estará muy bien. —comentó con el pulgar arriba.

Mi cara se enrojeció. Quiero creer que no esté lo que estoy pensando.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando? —rodo mis ojos para otro lado.

—Sé de quién piensas —dijo sin quitar sus ojos encima—. Pero tú tranquila, no creo que le haya pasado nada.

Me rendí ante la percepción de Akito, y aunque odie admitirlo, él era bueno leyendo a las personas. Una cualidad que debo de mejorar, ya que es algo que los ninjas deben de ser buenos.

Volviendo a lo que había dicho él sobre el asunto de la tarde, relajé mi mente, y pensé con calma. Tal vez él tenga razón con respecto a Boruto-kun, al igual de lo que pensé antes sobre él. Todo estaba bien y es posible que haya ido con sus amigos a una parte, de qué tal vez no fue a su trabajo hoy. Eso es bueno, pero… también malo, ¿no? Él acaba de perder su empleo, y sé que vive solo con su hermana, lo que se le dificultará conseguir dinero.

La simple idea de ayudarlo con ese problema suyo, me hacía sentir ansiosa e inquieta emocionalmente como una niña. Sería una forma para acercarme a él, pero prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero tomar una ventaja que viene de una desgracia. No sería justo.

—Tienes razón, Akito —digo con una sonrisa tranquila—. Perdona por perder un poco mi cordura sobre ello.

—Bueno, deja de lamentarte en la negatividad. Hay mucho del amor que te falta en aprender, Sumi.

—Lo lamento, pero coquetear con cualquiera cosa que se mueva no se le puede llamar amor… —digo, mientras le miraba con incredulidad—. Tu eres él que debería de aprender más del amor… y eso que me ganas por seis años.

—Hehe… Okey, tal vez vaya a tomar en cuenta eso.

No, de seguro que no lo va hacer.

—Por cierto, Sumire…

—¿Hum? —le hice caso, pero ni le presté mucha atención, aunque sonaba serio. Pero de todos modos volví a mi ramen.

—El movimiento que hiciste para esquivar el último ataque de Yoru en tu duelo… —se detuvo por un momento para verme, lo sé porque noté su mirada, pero lo seguí ignorando de verlo—. De casualidad, no era parte del baile de la princesa de la película infantil que tienes escondida por debajo de tu cama, ¿verdad?

Tras eso, inconscientemente había escupido lo que llevaba de ramen a la cara de Akito.

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**[MAÑANA]**_

Después de salir de casa, me dirigí directamente hacia la academia. Esta vez quería volver a llegar igualmente temprano para hacer con tiempo mis quehaceres como delegada.

Pero lo que más me interesaba y razón de llegar temprano, era el hecho de volver a encontrarme casualmente con Boruto-kun. Como ayer que, tuve una oportunidad de poder hablar los dos, me gustaría en poder verlo y sin que nadie nos viera para tener otra vez una plática, pero desearía que sea mucho más larga.

Sin querer, había hecho una expresión infantil, sin parar de sonreír a la idea de hablar con él y de tenerlo cerca mío. Teniendo su atención solo en mí, y solo tal vez, me daría su número de teléfono invitarme a almorzar juntos. Podía imaginar que algunas flores volaban por mi cabeza, pero eso solo pasaba en mi imaginación.

Cuando recapacité, me di cuenta que algunos de los alumnos que iban por la misma dirección que voy yo, me estaban mirando extraños. Tal vez por la forma en que mostraba mi felicidad tan abiertamente. Me sentí avergonzada de haber sido un poco ciega.

Aceleré mis pasos para perderles de vista.

Mi cara se enrojeció de la vergüenza ante las miradas de los demás que estaban a mi alrededor.

Corrí rápido para llegar lo antes posible a la academia. Aparte de lo de Boruto-kun, también era para perder lo antes posible a los que me vieron extraña por la cara que puse hace rato.

Al llegar, me asomé discretamente a la puerta para ver el interior de mí salón de clases. Ya se encontraron unos más de quince de mis compañeros en el salón. Me sentía muy bien verles contentos, viéndose entre cada uno, pero por otro lado, no estaba satisfecha. Boruto-kun no llegaba, así que, solo podía esperar.

Después de treinta minutos, los demás de mi clase habían llegado, pero aún sin rastros de él. Ya me estaba dando unos impulsos de irme a los pasillos, solo para poder encontrarmelo.

—Oye, Sumire.

Detrás mío me había llamado mi amiga Chouchou, quien murmuraba cerca mío para no levantar mucho la voz, aunque los demás lo hacían.

—¿Qué pasa? —tenía curiosidad de saber que tenía ella, pero al hacerlo, me había percatado de una cosa.

—Es Sarada. No ha llegado. —dijo.

Si. Lo sabía. Sarada era mi otra amiga que aún no había llegado. La chica de azabache y al igual que ella, también era una alumna ejemplar, aún cuando solo llevamos una semana de conocerla.

Por otro lado, Chouchou tenía razón sobre de qué ella no haya llegado. Había sido muy extraño, pero tal vez se le haya hecho tarde, aunque seguía siendo estando fuera de lugar para ser ella.

Bueno. Yo confiaba en que Sarada llegue con bien. Nunca la he visto defenderse, pero ella siempre daba un aire de luchadora, aparte de la inteligencia que poseía. Pero si fuera a llegar a ser un yokai quien se aparezca en frente de ella, las cosas serían muy distintas.

Quería convertirme en ninja exorcista cuanto antes para proteger a mis amigos.

Llevó mucho tiempo entrenando con la esperanza de que me lleguen aceptar y ser parte oficial del grupo, aún cuando sería la única chica que habría allí. No me parecía incómodo ni nada por el estilo, ya que, todos son gente que solo se enfocan en sus misiones de cazar yokais, pero también he escuchado algunos de ellos comentando de una novia suya, ó algunas cosas de sus vidas personales y en cómo se la pasaban bien.

Me demostró que ellos al igual que yo, tienen un deber el cual son lo que son para cazar yokais. Yo igual quiero ser uno para proteger a los que yo apreció mucho, eso son mis amigas y porsupuesto… Boruto-kun.

—No creo que haya sido buena idea en meterse con el conserje.

—No es mi culpa. Se lo buscó por meterse donde no le llaman.

Oí un par de voces por la parte de atrás del salón de clases, allí iban entrando dos chicos peculiares y distintos que conocía muy bien. Me impaciente mucho para voltear a las personas que pertenecían a esas voces. Allí estaban mis compañeros de clase Shikadai-kun e Inojin-kun.

Podría decir que son mis amigos, aunque nunca me junto o convivo mucho con ellos, pero aún así, me agrada mucho de tenerlos como compañeros de clase.

Cambiando de cosas, me puse un desilusionada al verlos nadamás a los dos y sin señal alguna aún de Boruto-kun. Me sentí muy mal que no haya llegado aún, pero aún no perdía las esperanzas. Por otro lado…

—Chouchou… —le llamé para poder tener buena distancia para llegar a susurrarle—. ¿De qué están hablando ellos?

Captó enseguida de quienes me estaba refiriendo, y aunque no le gustará responder a esa pregunta, lo iba hacer. Lo notaba en su rostro rendido.

—Bueno. Antes de que llegarás, hubo un problema con el salón de alado y… —pausó sus palabras ya no muy convencida de seguir o no su relato—. ¿Sabes qué? Es mejor que no lo sepas, Sumire. Es muy temprano y mejor no lidiar con sus problemas.

—Hehe… E-Entiendo…

A la hora del almuerzo, ya estaba por rendida que Boruto-kun no vendría hoy a la academia, cosa que, hizo preocuparme mucho. Akito me había comentado por mensaje que había algunos problemas cerca del centro, a unas diez cuadras. Al parecer habían aparecido yokais Kamaitachi, y ahora estaban empezando a provocar un desastre. Tal parece que tenía razón él con respecto a la aparición de los yokai a plena luz del día.

El hecho que ellos ahora podían salir a plena luz del día como si nada, me empezó a inquietar. Ya a cualquier hora podrían atacar a la gente, pero lo que más me preocupo de todo esto es que Boruto-kun no estaba aquí, al igual que Sarada o Mitsuki-kun. No quiero que les pase nada malo, en especial a Boruto-kun… No sé qué haría si algo malo le haya pasado y si en verdad le pasó algo en su trabajo. No quiero imaginar que realmente lo hayan alcanzado los yokai ayer.

Akito me dijo que se dirigía para allá junto a los demás en cuanto supo lo que pasaba. Me dijo que no me preocupara y que estaría bien. A pesar de que es alguien importante y que no quiero que muera, no me importaba para nada si estaría bien o no… Akito es Akito y estoy seguro que se las arreglará bien.

—Oye, Sumire.

Chouchou me había llamado al no ponerle la atención cómo se debía, lo sabía al verle su expresión que se veía molesta y con un puchero. Se veía muy linda cuando se comportaba en esa forma.

—L-Lo siento, Chouchou… —me fui disculpando, aún con los palillos en mi mano que usaba para agarrar parte de mi bento—. ¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo?

—Te noto algo distraída. ¿Pasó algo malo? —me miró detenidamente a los ojos, interrogandome—. Has estado muy decaída últimamente.

—Es solo… El calor, solo eso —hice un intento de convencerla—. A veces me sofoca un poco.

—Mmh… Creo que para un día debemos ir a la playa junto a Sarada. Estoy segura que le encantaría mucho ir.

—No lo sé… —dude en la invitación que me hizo—. Llevo solo una semana en que conozco a Sarada, y no sé muy bien si ella le gustaría.

—Somos amigas desde la secundaria. Yo sé muy bien que le gustará —ella se sonó muy convencida, y tiene sus razones fiables y las respetaba—. Ella no suele ser muy sociable ya que, solo se ha enfocado en su trabajo.

—¿Trabajo? —pregunte—. No sabía que ella trabajaba antes.

—Si, así es, pero ella sigue en el mismo trabajo que ha estado desde mucho tiempo —sonaba molesta, y con un puchero desvió la mirada para otro lado—. Y en todo ese tiempo nunca me ha dicho de que es.

—¿Eh? ¿Nunca lo ha hecho?

—Nunca de los nunca… —contestó un poco más desanimada.

—¿Al menos una pista? —ya me había dado la curiosidad.

—Solo me dijo que era un trabajo muy importante, que la ayudaba a crecer como su padre… pero…

—¿Pero?

—Sonaba muy seria esa vez en que lo dijo… No lo sé… pero bueno. No es algo que me importe mucho —dijo—. Es su vida personal a fin de cuenta y todos tenemos nuestro pequeño secreto que queremos reservarnos para nosotros mismos.

—Pero… ¿Por qué menciona a su padre de esa forma? —me sentí un poco incómoda cuando habló de _eso_.

—Bueno, supongo que debe de tener una razón en particular —Chouchou volvió a comer enseguida de decir eso último—. Pero no es como si Sarada le afectara. Siempre ha sido así desde muy antes.

—Oh, okey.

—Pero bueno, basta de andar seguir hablando de Sarada —comentó ahora mucho más energética, y con unos brillos en los ojos me miró—. Ahora, vamos a hablar cosas de chicas.

Bueno. Supongo que no se podía evitar este tipo de temas cuando se trataba de Chouchou. No era mi tipo de temas que me guste hablar, pero por ella supongo que haría un intento de no incomodarme.

* * *

—Oye, Sumire.

Ya saliendo de la habitación de equipo para prepararme en mi duelo de hoy que tenía, ví a a Akito, acercándose hacía donde me encontraba. Tenía puesta su máscara, mientras solo me saludaban con la mano alzada.

No dije nada, más que solo mirarlo con preocupación, y a su vez desvié mi mirada para otro lado.

—¿Pasa algo, Sumire? —ya estaba a mi lado, mirándome de reojo.

No me gustó eso.

—¿Qué pasó con los yokai que te fuiste a encargar está mañana?

—Oh, todo bien hehe… Pudimos hacer que retrocedieran, y acabamos con los que estaban metidos por el área sin que nadie nos viera. —parecia muy satisfecho con lo que decía. Supongo que podría alegrarme, pero eso no me ponía muy contenta.

Noté la mirada más atenta de Akito hacia mí, y no parecía muy alegre que digamos.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó—. Si algo te molesta, puedes decírmelo con mucho gusto.

Me impresionaba tal comentario muy adúltero que había hecho Akito. Ya se le notaba más como alguien responsable con sus propias palabras.

—Bueno… la verdad es que…

—Ya, ya haha… Si piensas decirme algo como que estuviste preocupada por mi entonces me siento halagado, Sumire haha… —había mostrado un sonrojó, mientras reía como un idiota.

No. Me equivoqué. Él no parece que vaya a cambiar. Me dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero decidí estar por el momento tranquila.

—No llegó a clase…

—¿Tu clase? —preguntó—. ¿Quién no llegó a tu clase?

Desvié mi mirada, incómoda en meterlo en mis asuntos personales de la escuela, pero de todos modos, yo sé que él lo sabrá de todos modos.

—Él… —dije.

—Ohhh… El chico afortunado que se adueñó en tu corazón, ¿no?

—-S-Si, así es. —asentí en confesión a sus palabras. Aunque fuera demasiado vergonzoso de admitirlo, él tenía razón, pero ese detalle que se mencionó en la plática lo ignoré en seguida.

Que suerte que nunca le he dicho el nombre de Boruto-kun, ya que, no quería que se acercara a él. No quiero que se contagie de la sucia actitud de Akito.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó al momento que estaba distraída en mis pensamientos—. ¿Le ocurrió algo?

—Eso es lo que quiero saber… Nunca apareció en la academia, y… temo que si le haya pasado algo en el restaurante ayer o sobre el asunto de esta mañana.

—Mmh… Ya veo. ¿Alguna descripción de cómo es él para saber si lo ví?

—¿Eh? ¿Piensas buscarlo? —pregunto hacia él.

—No me gusta verte así, y si ese chico es muy importante, aunque sé que lo es hehe… Obviamente, lo buscaré. Y aparte, quiero procurar si tal vez lo haya visto esta mañana.

Esta vez tomaré la palabra de Akito, y me rendí ante su ayuda que me estaba ofreciendo. No quiero imaginarme a Boruto-kun siendo atacado por algún yokai esta mañana o lo de ayer en el restaurante.

—Es rubio y tiene unos bigotes por ambas mejillas. —dije.

—¿Estás describiendo a un yokai o a un humano? —había preguntado con el ceño fruncido. Me molestó que haya insultado a Boruto-kun de esa forma.

—No bromeés , Akito. Él es un humano, no un yokai —comenté, girando para un lado la cabeza.

Descubrió que me había puesto de mal humor, mientras cruzaba mis brazos por enfrente de mi pecho.

—Ya, ya… No te molestes. Si así es como es él pues respeto tus gustos de los chicos que… —lo miré con mucha más molestia, teniendo una mirada sombría por mis ojos. Pude ver que había captado mi amenaza de no seguir lo que estaba por continuar en comentar hasta retroceder sus palabras pacíficamente—. En cualquier caso, por cómo me lo fuiste describiendo, no ví nadie con esas características.

—¿Estás seguro? —lo seguía interrogando a más no poder.

—Oye, recuerda que yo soy muy bueno para acordarme de las cosas y de la gente. Créeme, no había nadie así.

Eso me contentó mucho, exhalando y suspirando más tranquila. Un peso menos que tenía fuera de mi conciencia, y con una sonrisa que se me había escapado volví a mirar a Akito que parecía un poco pensativo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-No es nada, son cosas de esta mañana.

—¿Algo malo paso? —pregunte, esta vez más directa.

—Bueno… No debería decirte, ya que no eres una ninja exorcista… Pero ya casi lo serás, así que, no veo nada de malo en contarte —me sonrió, y claro, seguía esperando su confesión de lo que le estaba preocupando. Momentos después había puesto una expresión seria hacia mí—. Parece ser que no somos el único grupo que estamos encargados de esta ciudad.

—¿Había otros ninjas exorcistas?

—Si. Parece ser que estuvieron por otra área, encargándose de los mismos yokai —dijo—. Cuando llegue al techo de una tienda super que estaba cerca, adentro vi a uno de ellos que se estaba enfrentando a un Kamaitachi de rango tres.

—¿Uno de rango tres? —me saco muy desprevenida esa última parte que había comentado—. ¿Uno de esos ninjas se estaba enfrentando contra ese yokai solo?

—Sip, y a juzgar por la forma en cómo peleaba, es fácil entender que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo pelear contra un yokai. Es un novato.

Me hacía imposible pensar en alguien enfrentarse a un yokai de rango tres por su propia cuenta. Tendría que ser un genio, o un idiota. Y por lo que me estaba comentando Akito, esa persona debía de ser un idiota definitivamente.

Una manera muy irresponsable de irse a saco contra uno de rango tres y sin ningún plan. Me imagino.

—¿Y qué pasó con ese ninja? —me dió mera curiosidad el desenlace.

—Lo salvé.

Bueno. No era lo que esperaba.

—¿Porqué? —pregunté.

—No sé… Supongo que, podría decir que es un capricho haha… —se detuvo un raro en lo que decía para volver a continuar—. Pero creo que lo que más me hizo querer hacerlo era en que, tiene potencial. A veces ese tipo de personas son lo que necesitamos.

—…

—Hahaha… Así que, solo usé una de mis habilidades para cortarle la cabeza al yokai, justamente cuando estaba a punto de ser devorado.

—_"Que lo estés comentando mientras te estás riendo es muy inquietante y perturbante."_ —le miré con incredulidad.

—Pero hablando ya cómo profesional en este trabajo…

—¿De ser un bufón? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿En serio piensas esa forma de mí?

—Tú te lo buscaste. No es mi culpa que lo seas. —lo dije en un tono bromista y de buen humor.

Acto seguido, di media vuelta hacia por el otro lado contrario de por dónde había venido Akito en el pasillo. Me fui ajustando mejor mis guantes sin mangas.

—¿Ya te vas? —me preguntó por detrás mío.

—Lo siento. Ya perdí un poco de tiempo, por lo que debo prepararme para mí combate. No quiero volver a llegar tarde —respondí sin mirar atrás a verlo—. Aun así, gracias.

Fue todo lo que dije ahora. Solo me había ido dirigiendo hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

Después de saber que Boruto-kun podría estar bien, fue suficiente para tener mi concentración de vuelta para el duelo. Pondré todo mi corazón y mi espíritu en pasar esta prueba. Llegar al fracaso no era opción.

* * *

—Bueno. Cuando de la orden, dará comienzo al duelo.

Asentí firmemente, mientras blandia una espada de madera al frente. Mi otro oponente también se había ido empezando a preparar. Como siempre, el señor Hiromasa estaba en medio para anunciar el comienzo del duelo. Por otro lado, mi oponente ya estaba al frente mío.

En esta ocasión, mi oponente era Hotaru. Él es mayor que Yoru, teniendo veinticuatro años, tenía un cabello castaño y menos rizado, y un poco más recto, además de unos ojos de color verde jade. Él es un ninja exorcista veterano. Podría decir que, es el miembro más educado de todos. No sé mucho de él, pero por alguna razón es muy estricto con la educación moral, sin olvidar mencionar que, es muy serio y casi no sonríe.

Ahora mismo me encontraba mucho más nerviosa, ya que, esta vez el jefe estaba presente para observar mi encuentro, y al tener la idea en donde falle este duelo y que me niegue unirme, me pone muy aterrorizada.

No. Por mucho que esté nerviosa, lo puedo dejar que mis emociones me desconcentren de lo que tengo delante mío. Ahora mismo, mi único deber en este momento es pelear y vencer.

—¡Comiencen!

Fui yo la primera en lanzarme hacia él y Hotaru por otro lado, se posicionó primero en una postura ofensiva para después recibir mi ataque con su propia espada de madera con un bloqueo limpio al frente.

Pude ver cómo iba apretando más la empuñadura, y acto seguido, empujó mi espada hacia atrás hasta hacerme retroceder, teniendo una apertura que fue yendo con la intención de ir a atacar mi costado. No alcanzó lograr su cometido, ya que, dí una patada a la espada hasta desviarla.

Al terminar de echarme para atrás, me esperé para analizar mejor mi entorno, cosa que no había nada destacable o usable para mí duelo. Solo era la simple arena normal.

Sabía que enfrentarme a él, sería mucho más difícil que cuando peleé contra Yoru. Hotaru es mucho más calculador, así que, no tenía más remedio que esforzarme el doble.

Contuve mi respiración un rato, un poco más calmada, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, pensando en todo tipo de movimientos que he practicado en estos años. Al abrirlos, agarré con más fuerza la empuñadura de mi espada de madera, y usando mi chakra en mis pies, me lancé hacia mi oponente directamente.

Hotaru había tomado otra postura diferente a la anterior, cosa que no sabría muy bien cuál sería su movimiento con tal postura, pero no dejaría hacerle el gusto en aplicarlo.

A pocos metros de llegar a impactar contra su espada, me detuve hasta derrapar en frente de él, cosa que lo tomé por sorpresa para luego usar uno de mis pies para atacar a los suyos, pero ingeníosamente logró dar un salto sobre mi pierna.

Consiguió hacer lo que esperaba.

Al igual que él, brinque para hacer un ataque directo de un salto hacia al frente hasta llevarlo para atrás, y con mi fuerza y peso, lo hize aterrizar. Al hacerlo, se descuidó en perder el equilibrio hacia atrás. No perdí el tiempo y empecé acorralarlo con muchos ataques consecutivos.

En cuestión de segundos, noté como se iba acostumbrando a mis ataques y en cómo empezaba a ingeniárselas para hayas una apertura para girar los papeles. Lo entendí en un instante, así que, el siguiente golpe se lo fui dando al frente de su espada hasta hacerlo poner toda su fuerza en los pies. No quería retroceder, y eso era justo lo que quería. Para evitar que él se vaya a reincorporar, en unos milisegundos puse toda mi fuerza física en mis pies para acelerar mi velocidad.

A sus ojos posiblemente no me vio bien en cómo me había ido directamente hacia atrás suyo. Le fui atacando en seguida, a lo que Hotaru reaccionó rápido y bloqueo. Comencé a seguir la misma estrategia una y otra vez hasta que, fuera consiguiendo hacer que se mareara. Sus bloqueos eran mucho más descuidados gracias a eso, aun así, no bajaba la guardia en los ataques hacia él.

Al haber entendido su situación lo vi intentando aplicar alguna otra postura de combate, y con el siguiente golpe le hice dar una apertura por su flanco izquierdo, lo que rápidamente le di una patada hasta mandarlo a volar contra el muro del otro lado del salón.

Pronto me reincorpore para esperar algún otro ataque suyo. Pero cuando lo vi mejor, noté ya había levantado la mano hacia arriba, mientras dejaba la espada de madera en el suelo. Aquella acción me hizo dejarme llevar por mis emociones, tratando de respirar con más calma, ahora que me empezaba a contentar entre jadeos.

—La ganadora, Sumire Kakei.

Por un breve momento me dejé caer al suelo, pero rápidamente me sostuve de mi espada para estar de rodillas. Me esperé un rato para poder recuperar el aliento.

Mis emociones estaban mezcladas con mi capacidad de resistencia física, y a pesar de sentirme feliz, no lo podía disfrutar como se debe, ya que, aún me sentía cansada. Al menos, en poco tiempo conseguí pararme.

—Hey, Sumire. Felicidades por ganar el duelo. —me di la vuelta, solo para ver a Akito acercándose hacía mí.

—Muchas gracias… Me costó un poco menos de lo esperado… —comente con calma, mientras notaba que él me había traído una toalla para secar mi sudor de la cara—. Gracias.

—Cierto, pero lo más importante, es que ganaste. —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Si…

No mentiré, estaba feliz en que esté orgulloso de mí Akito, pero solo me concentraba más en una persona que, estuvo presente en mi duelo.

Giró para el otro lado para ver al jefe que había estado parado y con los brazos cruzados, quien había estado observando. Esperé algún comentario positivo de lo que le pareció, pero solo recibí silencio de parte suya.

Él llevaba un uniforme negro, teniendo bordes de color rojo en las mangas y en su pantalón negro por los laterales. Tenía el cabello rizado y de un color azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, pero más claros. En su ojo derecho llevaba una cicatriz que se le notaba mucho, pero no era para verlo como alguien tenebroso, aunque si admito que lo es cuando no habla.

Me miró por unos segundos, y después se fue retirando sin cambiar su expresión seria.

Por detrás suyo lo fue siguiendo como siempre el señor Hiromasa. Lo tenía que hacer, ya que era el segundo al mando del grupo.

Encogí mis hombros con angustia, acompañado de un suspiro que se me notó a lenguas. Allí sentí como Akito puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

—Tranquila, Sumire —me dijo con la misma sonrisa—. Estoy seguro que le vio el buen ojo a tu duelo.

—No lo sé, Akito. Es difícil saber si algo le gusta o no… Tengo miedo que no le haya gustado lo que vio…

—Akito tiene razón, Sumire —Hotaru se acercó hacia donde estábamos los dos. Lo vi quejarse un poco de la espalda mientras caminaba—. Puede que él no se exprese mucho, pero te aseguro que el jefe está contento con tus resultados.

—Ya lo entenderás, Sumire —me dijo Akito, mientras solo pasaba su mano sobre mi hombro—. Por ahora, solo tómate el resto del día con normalidad. Ya luego se te seguirá asignando otro oponente para el siguiente duelo.

—Entiendo.

Lo entendía muy bien, así que, me fui yendo a la salida de la sala, dejando a Akito y a Hotaru que, seguían parados en el mismo sitio. Los miré por última vez y salí de allí.

—Eres tan amable, Hotaru. —dijo Akito con una sonrisa traviesa.

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—Vamos, sé que no te fuiste serio con ella para que ganara. —comentó Akito entre codo a codo.

—Sabes muy bien que sí yo fuera a pelear en serio, la habría derribado en el momento en que ella hizo el primer ataque… —Hotaru cruzó ambos brazos—. Además, el propósito de esto es ver cómo usa su cerebro, ya que, al momento de pelear contra un yokai, todo es de vida o muerte. Si fuera por mí, habría sido mucho más estricto.

—Ohh~ Eres muy duro, Hotaru.

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**[MAÑANA]**_

Me tomé mucho más mi tiempo para disfrutar mi desayuno, mientras veía las noticias en la televisión.

Ayer no dejaba de estar contenta por mi gran desempeño de ayer. Cosa que, también lo estaba hoy y por esa misma razón había despertado mucho más temprano de lo usual. Pero no dejaba de estar con el pendiente ahora mismo en las noticias de la televisión.

Ahora mismo veía en la televisión las noticias del día, donde la mayoría era del incidente que hubo ayer, cerca en el centro, pero hablaban más específicos de la tienda que me contó ayer Akito. Decían cosas, como de que habían sido animales los causantes de toda la destrucción de la tienda y de algunos coches que estaban en llamas.

Me había causado un poco de gracia a las acusaciones en los animales, pero lo más lógico de todo eso era de que, Akito y los otros debieron de haber usado el Sakujo en las personas. Me imagino que, los hicieron creer que habían sido unos animales como lo dicen en las noticias. Para explicarlo bien, el Sakujo era una técnica que todos los ninjas exorcistas usan para borrarle la memoria a alguien, pero solo hay ciertas personas en las que no se puede aplicarlo.

Por otro lado, vi cómo mencionaron al otro grupo de ninjas exorcistas en las noticias. Mostraban grabaciones de cuando ellos entraban a la tienda y salían, mientras hacían movimientos con sus katanas. Obviamente, para la gente seria muy raro. No culpaba a la gente, quienes pensaban que ellos eran ladrones.

—Creo que debería de ya irme.

Al terminar mis últimos bocados de mi desayuno, me dispuse a lavar el plato para tenerlo limpio. Aunque me faltaba una hora para clases, quería llegar lo antes posible. Nuevamente, siendo la delegada, debo de estar muy presente y una buena imagen.

Es cansado, pero si puedo en ayudar a mis amigos, es más que suficiente para mí.

* * *

Las calles eran mucho más tranquilas de lo normal, mucho más, a pesar de lo que había pasado ayer. Bueno, eso era a causa de haber hecho que todos no lo vieran como algo muy serio.

Por el camino que iba yendo, veía algunas personas de mi misma escuela viendo sus celulares, y otros platicando, sin preocuparse que fuera exponiéndose su tema. Cada uno de los que veía pasar hablaban de lo de ayer en la tienda, y de esos "animales" que tanto alboroto hicieron. Esta clase de temas suele alborotar mucho a la gente de esta ciudad, y ahora sabiendo que los yokai pueden salir a plena luz del día, serán mucho más comunes estos casos donde la gente se conmocionará por cualquier tipo de cosas en las que un yokai se involucre.

No hay cosa más inquietante que pensar en mis amigos totalmente desarmados y sin saber de la existencia de los yokai. Solo me hacía revolver el estómago de la preocupación.

Sin percatarme, ya había llegado a la academia, pasando por la entrada principal de afuera, mientras me iba adentrando en el patio de frente, entre muchos alumnos que caminaban. Sin verlos noté las múltiples miradas de algunos chicos que pasaban al lado mío y otros que estaban lejos, y totalmente hipnotizados por mi aspecto, cosa que me hizo sentir mal y a la vez mucha incomodidad. Esto era definitivamente una de las cosas por la que me arrepiento de haberme hecho un cambio para entrar aquí.

Pero después recuerdo de la razón por la cual lo había hecho, y todo rastro de mi incomodidad se desvanecía de mi mente.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio de la academia, veía algunos que otros de los alumnos yéndose de prisa a sus respectivas clases, no sin antes en ponerse sus zapatos de sus propios casilleros. Miré la hora por la pantalla de mi celular, y afortunadamente aún quedaba tiempo para las clases, la clase de mi salón. Suspiré aliviada.

Al momento de dar los primeros pasos adentro del edificio, miré a tres chicos que estaban aún en los casilleros, y dos de ellos se habían ido yendo, dejando solo al otro. Pero el que se quedó aún en los casilleros me hizo paralizar mi cuerpo, mientras lo miraba fijamente sin que él se haya percatado aún de mi presencia, y sin percatarme…

—¿Boruto-kun?

Inconscientemente se me había escapado de mi boca su nombre. Parte de mi corazón no podía contener tal felicidad de verlo bien. Aunque, seguía sin poder decir alguna palabra en concreto hacia él.

—Oh, d-delegada —él fue el primero de los dos en hablar. Me saludó como si nada, aunque se veía un cansado por su expresión—. Buenos días.

—B-Buenos días… —dije con la mano hacia arriba.

Me costó en tener que devolver a Boruto-kun su saludo. Esta era la primera vez que nos empezamos a hablar sin ningún tema que tenga que ver con las clases. Siempre había sido mi puerta para poder comunicarme con él. Pero ahora, no sabía que decir para empezar a preguntar sobre su ausencia en la academia, su ausencia en mi vida por un día.

—Tal vez me quieres preguntar si estoy bien o dónde anduve ayer hehe…

Bueno, eso hace las cosas mucho más fáciles para mí.

—Claro, obviamente. —le respondí sin quitar mi mirada sobre él.

Ni siquiera ocultaba mi preocupación hacia su ausencia. Boruto me miro con una expresión preocupado. Veía signos de duda, por lo que, pienso que algo debe de estar ocultando. Muchas más razones me daban para estar más atenta en lo que le haya pasado. Me daba la impresión de que haya estado en el lugar del ataque de los yokai, de si se haya involucrado en el incidente.

Algo no me cuadraba bien, pero…

—Estoy bien, delegada —dijo con una sonrisa cansada—. Solo tuve un pequeño problema con mi trabajo que yo tuve y…

Así que, ¿tenía que ver con su trabajo de siempre? Bueno, que yo recuerde, es tal vez con lo que pasó en aquel restaurante que él le mencionaba a Inojin-kun y a Shikadai-kun. Sabía que se había destruido y que incluso hubo unos muertos, lo que fueron tomando la decisión de cerrar el lugar hasta nuevo aviso. Posiblemente debe de estar decaído por algo de eso. Lo más probable es que, ya no vaya a trabajar allí.

—¿Seguro?, ¿No te pasó nada? —lo miré aún sin despegar mis ojos sobre él ni un segundo—. Lo que pasó ayer fue muy peligroso y no sabía si tú fueras a estar allí.

No podría estar tranquila si él fuera a estar expuesto al peligro por los yokai. No lo soportaría.

Había suspirado inconscientemente por mi falta de sueño. Aún estaba un poco cansada por el duelo de ayer, y tal vez, me sobreesforcé de más mis músculos por la presión descuidada que hice al usar mi chakra. Apenas podía abrir completamente los ojos.

Me dirigí hacia mi casillero para ponerme mis zapatos de la escuela. Estaba unos metros de dónde estaba Boruto-kun. Aunque él no lo sepa, si sentía su mirada sobre mí, y no era algo que me desagradara. Me hacía sentir lo contrario a eso, pero tal vez lo hacía porque aún estaba un poco preocupado por mis palabras. No sé muy bien si le estuviera molestando en que me preocupa de más. Debía de dejar en claro eso.

—Yo estaba preocupada que te haya pasado algo malo. No asististe ayer, y eso me ponía un poco mal —comenté al momento de ponerme mis zapatos de la academia—. Luego llegó la noticia de los animales que habían atacado una tienda, y estuve aún más preocupada.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por unos cuentos minutos, hasta que, él se dispuso a ser el primero en romper la incómoda tensión en el ambiente.

—¿Sabes, delegada? No tienes que estar tan preocupona. No es muy sano en serlo 'ttebasa.

Al escucharlo decir eso, me quedé totalmente sorprendida. No esperaba ese comentario tan maduro de su parte. Sentía como mi sangre iba hasta mis mejillas.

—Awawa… L-Lo siento, por eso. No es mi intención en hacerlo. —dije entre pequeños balbuceos, mientras sacudía las manos.

Lo ví reírse un poco. Verlo así fue más que suficiente para volver a estar un poco de vuelta tranquila.

—Haha… Descuida. Además, esa parte tuya me gusta mucho. —confesó al dirigirme una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Esa sonrisa me había sacado de mis nervios finalmente, y al mismo tiempo fueron reemplazados por una ansiedad. Mis mejillas no dejaban de hacerse mas coloradas, mucho más rosadas. Por instinto gire cara para otro lado, y proseguí a apresurarme en cerrar mi casillero e irme de allí, temiendo soltar alguna que otra cosa inecesaría hacia él.

—Por cierto, delegada.

Me detuve en seco. A pesar de que quería irme rápido y no mirarlo a la cara para que no viera mi rostro tan avergonzado, se me hizo imposible, ya que, se trataba de él.

—¿P-Pasa algo? —curiosiada, me volteo a mirarlo.

Nuevamente, Boruto-kun me había dedicado una amplia sonrisa que me volvía a tranquilizar. Volvió hablar.

—Sobre lo que tenía hace dos días. Ya no tienes que preocuparte —comentó gustosamente—. Sé lo que debo de hacer a partir de ahora. En lo que respecta de mi hermana.

—¿En serio? —pregunte.

Ciertamente, tenía curiosidad con el tema de su hermanita, ya que, había entendido que tuvieron una pelea de hermanos, pero veo que consiguió arreglarlo.

Me hizo feliz.

—Si. Además, en lo de hace rato… Yo quiero decirte que no necesitas estar así a cada rato —dijo, mientras iba ladiando la cabeza—. Y perdón por hacerte preocupar y a los demás.

Viendolo tan sereno y tranquilo. Me hizo darme cuenta de que sus palabras no había mentiras. Definitivamente no había ninguna duda en lo que él mismo me decía. Lo ví sonreír. Jamás me canso de verlo de esa forma, una en la que sólo él hace que mi corazón se acelere mucho más con cada momento en el que está presente frente a mí. Saber que él era el mismo de siempre, me hacía muy feliz, pero más que eso… Ahora mismo sé que, Boruto-kun se mucho mejor. No sé porque, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, solo me bastaba con saber que estaba bien. Él es alguien fuerte, y solo él me inspira para seguir adelante con mi entrenamiento para ser una ninja exorcista.

—Ya sabía que lo harías. Te lo dije; yo sabría que arreglarías todo con tu hermana, y de lo que sea que te haya molestado ese día. Eres tú después de todo, Boruto-kun.

Lo que le decía era todo cierto.

—Bueno, sí. Tienes razón hehe…

Se mostró contento con mi comentario. Nuevamente me hacía muy feliz por saber que yo había sido la causante de su felicidad en este momento de la mañana.

Ya no había nada más que decirle en este momento, así que, decidí volver a tomar mi rumbo para irme hacia mi salón de clases. Estaba tan feliz por el ambiente que decidí dejarlo de la mejor forma posible.

De solo haberme dado la vuelta para irme por el pasillo de la academia, una voz había sonado por dónde había venido y dónde estaba Boruto-kun ahorita.

—Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor de lo que estabas antes.

La simple voz de la que había oído me hizo regresarme a la entrada, pero me puse contra el muro, mientras me iba asomando discretamente. Y cómo me lo imaginaba, Sarada era la que había hablado. Ya reconocía su voz.

Pero no estaba sola. Mitsuki-kun se encontraba también, ambos en frente de Boruto-kun que parecía serio. Les saludo como normalmente lo hace todos los días. Nada especial. No obstante, pero después Sarada le habló.

—¿Cómo está tu hermana? —había preguntado Sarada.

Ahora hablaban de la hermana de Boruto-kun. Comencé a preocuparme por ello. Solo me hizo a entender que algo le había pasado. ¿Tendría algo que ver con lo que pasó ayer con los Kamaitachi? Dudo que sea eso, pero…

—Bien. Se encuentra como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esta vez Boruto-kun había respondió a la pregunta de Sarada. Por su tono, me imagino que estaba aliviado.

—Oye, Boruto —vi como Mitsuki-kun se acercó hacia él— ¿Ella lo sabe?

_¿Saber?_

Ahora sí no entendía muy bien de lo que estaban hablando. ¿Hablaba de mí o de su hermana? Ya no entendía y ni sabía por cual rumbo se había ido su conversación. Tal vez intentaré en acercarme un poco más para escuchar mejor, pero…

De pronto, antes de intentar acercarme hacia donde estaban, sentí mi celular que estaba vibrando como loco, por lo que desesperadamente noté que alguien me estaba llamando.

Al ver el número, mi humor se había vuelto pesado y decaía en mis hombros toda mi molestia. Ahora me encontraba mucho más molesta que me hayan interrumpido, pero no tenía otra opción.

Me fui rápido de allí, antes de que se dieran cuenta, y así poder responder la llamada. Me alegro que no había nadie a la costa en el pasillo.

—¿Hola?

—_Heey~ Sumire, ¿qué tal va la chica más lista de la tierra?_

—Ahorrate los halagos tan molestos que das, Akito.

—_¿Heeeeh? Qué fría eres conmigo Sumi, y yo que ganas tenía de poder hablarte ahorita. ~_

—Ahora no estoy de humor como para soportar tus cosas…

—_¿Algo con tu enamorado?_

Mi rostro se enrojeció de la vergüenza y al mismo tiempo del enojo.

—N-No digas eso. Ya solo dime qué es lo que quieres.

—_Buuuu, que aburrida… Pero me da gusto que se encuentre bien. Estoy muy seguro que debes de estar muy feliz, hehe._

—…

—_Bueno, iré al grano. Sumire, no vas a volver a tener un duelo hasta nuevo aviso…_

—¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas? ¿Ya no voy a volver a enfrentarme a alguien?, ¿Él jefe decidió ya no combatir porque no le gustó el de ayer?

—_Oye, de vez en cuando deberías de tranquilizarte, Sumire._

—No puedo estar tranquila cuando me dices algo como no tendré que hacer otro duelo.

—Si, si… Sumire-chan, deberías de relajarte…

—¿A qué viene eso?, ¿Acaso quieres que te golpeé?

—_Lo siento, pero no puedes porque estoy lejos hahaha…_

En serio, él sabe cómo molestarme y hacer que pierda la cordura.

—_En todo caso; no combatirlas hasta nuevo aviso, repito. ¿Entiendes cuando digo que, nuevo aviso?_

—Sí, ya lo capto —suspiré—. Estaré a la espera.

—_Okeeey~ Bueno, me tengo que ir. Te deseo suerte con tu chico._

Colgué en ese instante, teniendo mi cara roja de la vergüenza que me había estado dando Akito. Nunca va a dejar de molestarme con eso.

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**[DÍAS DESPUÉS]**_

Tal como me había dicho Akito, no había vuelto a ser llamada para una junta o duelo contra alguien más, ni siquiera para ir a la base. Me dijo que sólo esperara, y eso es lo que hice al pie de la letra —fue muy aburrido, para ser sincera—. No tenía otra cosa más que hacer, más que, solo irme a la academia como normalmente hago y claro, hacer mis deberes.

Todo cambio cuando hoy mismo me mandó un mensaje Akito, mencionando una dirección que debía de ir, pero llevando mi equipo que siempre usaba para los combates. No perdí mucho tiempo, y así me había ido directamente hacia las coordenadas que me mencionó en su mensaje.

Me había puesto una túnica que Akito me dejó está mañana. Al principio no entendía, pero ahora sé que era por esto. La próxima vez que lo vea, lo golpearé por haber entrado a mi cuarto sin mí permiso.

Ahora mismo, me encontraba por las calles de la ciudad. Estaban las calles oscuras, y totalmente sin nadie caminando, más que yo. No noté nada sospechoso ó alguna señal que tenga que ver con Akito. Aun así, continué mi camino, llevando por encima de mi cabeza la capucha que llevaba la túnica. Mejor así, ya que no quería que alguien conocido me identificara, sería un problema.

En unos minutos había llegado a un almacén completamente vacío, se encontraba muy alejado del área de casas. Antes de entrar ví algunas marcas que viene siendo el emblema del grupo, era como una especie de flecha sin base que apuntaba hacia arriba y con una línea horizontal pequeña por debajo.

No entendía muy bien el significado de su emblema, pero espero poder hacerlo cuando pueda unirme. Lo decidí, mientras alzaba la mano al aire, apretando mi mano con entusiasmo.

Un sonido seco me sacó de mis pensamientos, poniéndome en alerta. Tal vez me estaba poniendo demasiado tensa y solo haya sido una simple rata u otro animalito que rondaba por aquí. Me sentía mucho más segura con la katana que tenía consigo. No es mía para nada, sino de prueba que uso normalmente en mis combates.

Nuevamente el sonido fue volviendo a resonar por el lugar y con mucha más seguridad, opté por blandir mi espada, apuntando hacia la dirección en la que había oído ese sonido.

El silencio volvió, pero solo por un pequeño momento. Pronto sonó ahora a una criatura que respiraba intensamente. Era el sonido de un depredador ansioso por su presa y a punto de lanzarse. Su propia respiración lo delató para dar con su ubicación gracias al sonido que producía. Miré hacia arriba, y fue allí donde lo miré detenidamente a los ojos, a esos felinos ojos grandes que brillaban en la oscuridad al igual que una que otra llama azul a su alrededor.

Justo al frente mío había aparecido un yokai, y era nada más ni nada menos que un Bakeneko. Según lo que leí, era un yokai de rango tres, pero era de los de categoría baja de ese rango. Este yokai es literalmente un gato enorme y también puede alcanzar otros tamaños a su gusto. Según lo que leí, suele buscar presas humanas para despues devorarlos.

No negaba que, me había puesto sumamente nerviosa y con mi corazón a tope, al tener a un yokai enfrente mío de esta magnitud, y no solo eso, sino que también era un rango tres. Esos que eran muy problemáticos. Tenía que pensar rápido a lo que debía de hacer, pero mis piernas no me respondían como yo quería, solo temblaban, era yo con miedo.

Sin aviso alguno, se lanzó contra mí el Bakeneko desde arriba, y yo sin moverme aún, pero con el poco valor que tenía, no tuve más remedio que doblar uno de mis dedos de mi mano izquierda, causando un fuerte dolor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mis piernas reaccionaron.

Al hacerme a un lado de un brinco hacia la derecha, ví como el yokai aterrizó en el lugar que había estado antes, ocasionando que se levantara el polvo en toda su área.

Yo seguía temblando, pero esta vez por el interminable dolor que sentía por mi dedo doblado. Creo que me excedí de más, pero no tenía de otra que hacer. Si llegara a tener una cortadura por mis pies, es muy probable que los demás en la academia entrarían en pánico al verme con cortes. No quisiera preocuparlos, aunque es probable que también vaya a estar dentro de muy poco.

La mano en la que tenía mi dedo en muy mal estado me temblaba de forma horrible, y más cuando usaba esa misma mano para agarrar igual mi espada.

No pude pensar mucho más, ya que el Bakeneko volvió a lanzarse hacia mi muchi más intenso. Volví a dar un brinco, pero esta vez para la izquierda de mi posición, mientras éste levantó el polvo del suelo. Al no verme, me dispuse esta vez a ser yo quien lo ataqué, yéndome por la derecha, pero antes de darle un golpe, me dió un golpe con su cola, haciéndome caer al suelo.

Todo mi cuerpo contra el concreto de piso fue doloroso. Jamás había sentido un golpe como ese, y no era algo en la cual me pueda acostumbrar ahorita.

Al ponerme de pie —a duras penas lo conseguí, aún con todo el cuerpo horriblemente adolorido— me fui centrando en el yokai, y él en mí. Lo miré desafiadamante, mientras me fui olvidando del dolor y con mi respiración controlada, esta vez tuve la mente fría.

Me lancé nuevamente hacia él.

Primer movimiento y me fui yendo hacia sus piernas, pero parece que reaccionó a mi instinto asesino, lo que, fue retrocediendose, mientras dirigió su cola contra mi otra vez. Lo esquivé en seguida de un salto hacia arriba. Sonreí ante el ataque que hizo el Bakeneko.

Al estar en medio del aire, en pleno esquive que hize, use mi katana para dirigir un ataque giratorio para cortarle la cola. Comenzó a dar gritos de dolor, mientras se iba retorciéndose y haciendo un gran escándalo por adentro de todo el lugar. Me preocupaba que alguien llegara a venir para investigar, pero olvide que la gente no puede escuchar al yokai, aunque si los ruidos de las cosas que éste choca.

Había leído que una de las partes más sensibles del Bakeneko es su cola, cosa que principalmente era lo primero que quería cortar. Aun cuando es un gato yokai, seguía siendo un gato a fin y al cabo. No era muy listo que digamos, lo que eran muy fáciles de engañar y usar sus propios instintos contra ellos, y eso era jugando con sus mentes.

Ahora que estaba más distraído con la herida en su cola, usé ese tiempo para llevar cierta cantidad de chakra a mi katana, tener un poco de más para lograr una desintegración mucho más pura y que pueda desaparecer. Lo único malo es que me llevaría al agotamiento mucho más rápido, pero no había un método mucho más rápido en acabar con un yokai de rango tres. Ellos estaban a un nivel en la que su mente comenzaba a dar con el razonamiento.

Acto seguido, me lancé directamente hacia el Bakeneko, haciendo que me viera a propósito en su campo de visión, lo que fue todo un éxito —aun lo veía muy adolorido por su cola—, pero en ese mismo instante lo engañé al detenerme en seco para irme por otro lado a gran velocidad, y todo gracias al tener chakra en mis pies para impulsar mucho más mi gran velocidad.

De un punto a otro punto me movía para que lo me siguiera el pasó con sus ojos rojos inyectados de sangre y de forma desagradable.

Me dirigí hacia una de sus patas de adelante a gran velocidad, cortándosela hasta hacer que fuera perdiendo el equilibrío, logrando que cayera al suelo. Y en el pequeño derrape que hice, me volvía a impulsar para cortar ahora la siguiente pata de adelante.

El Bakeneko había caído por completo en la parte de adelante, mientras rugía de dolor.

Logré inmovilizarlo, eso me fue tranquilizando, pero aun así no me podía confiar, aún lo tenía de frente y sin dejar de verme, me esforcé para no seguir prestando atención a sus ojos que, transmitían una aura completamente siniestra que me erizaba la piel, recordándome del dolor que me causaba todas las heridas que me había hecho.

No pensar en el dolor, por muy doloroso que sea, eso es lo que me tenía que tener claro en mi mente, y más cuando tenía a un yokai al frente.

Nuevamente, cuando había vuelto a tener presente mi ventaja en la que me encontraba hacia él, volvía tener toda mi concentración en mi katana y en hacer que todo el chakra que iba transmitiendo en ella se fuera quedando. Sentía muy bien cómo se me desgastaban mis músculos por traspasar de más mi chakra, pero era la única forma para hacerle mucho daño a un yokai de rango tres, teniendo mi nivel actual de experiencia.

Acto seguido, me lancé hacia él y con la espada por de lado de mi costado, mientras brillaba con mucha más intensidad, gracias a la cantidad de chakra que había en ella.

A pocos centímetros de él, me fue lanzando un mordisco, ahora que me tenía muy cerca, pero reaccioné mucho antes para detenerme a seco para dar un ataque hacia toda la quijada de la boca. Presioné con fuerza mis manos sobre la empuñadura de mi arma. Al final logré cortarle, dejando caer al suelo la quijada, ya sin poder tener una oportunidad de comerme. Y para último movimiento, me volví a presionar contra el suelo con mis pueda para lanzar el siguiente ataque desde el otro lado mío, pero con mucha más fuerza.

Finalmente, le corté la cabeza de un corte limpió e intenso.

Había sido la primera vez que veía a un yokai desvanecerse frente a mis ojos; todo su cuerpo se fue desintegrando, su piel de se iba descarapelando, y de esa piel que ya estaba muerta, se quemaba hasta hacerse cenizas, elevándose hacia el cielo y desaparecer. No quedó nada más que sólo un colmillo de sus grandes dientes de los cuales se habían tirado cuando separé la quijada de la parte supo de su boca.

Normalmente debería de estar feliz de haber sobrevivido a este ataque yokai. La parte en la que era uno de rango tres me era lo de menos en este momento, ya que solo tenía un peso en mi mente, y eso venía siendo "cansancio".

Antes de dar algún paso, todo mi cuerpo fue tomado por una descarga potente que venía de quién sabe dónde. Pronto había dejado de sentir mis manos, lo que descuidadamente dejé caer mi katana de mi mano, mis pies fueron perdiendo fuerza. Me fui cayendo hasta el suelo, mientras mi mente me dió un bloqueo mental solo por unos cuantos momentos. No había conseguido saber si llegué a caer contra el suelo.

Todo había llegado ponerse oscuro totalmente.

* * *

Todos mis sentidos volvían a mi ser poco a poco, lo que antes era oscuridad ahora se hacía la luz. En eso, mi vista se aclara hasta ver un techo de color salmón y pequeños detalles de mi color de cabello, pero estaba a las oscuras, mientras una lámpara que estaba a mi lado estaba encendida. Era tan nostálgico.

—¿Sumire?

Reaccioné a una voz femenina que me sacó de mis pensamientos a lo que veía, rodo mis ojos a la derecha para encontrarme con una mujer mayor, me vio con mucho anhelo y esa sonrisa con la que me veía me hacía sentir tan cálida y feliz.

—¿Pasa algo, Sumire? —preguntó al verme sin hablar.

—¿Mamá?

Si, ahora recuerdo muy bien, esa mujer de allí era mi madre. Las palabras salieron por sí solas al verle esos ojos de mí mismo color al igual que su cabello, pero eran más oscuros. Me acarició la cabeza amablemente, mientras solo me miraba, pero esta vez era una que me compadecía, no lo sabía muy bien.

—Es duro, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Tener que soportar está clase de vida que tu padre y yo te hicimos llegar.

No entendía a que, se refería con esas palabras, pero solo me daba tristeza, si es a lo que ella quería llegar a darme. Quería hablar y decir algo contradictorio a lo que me decía, pero volvió hablar.

—Eres una buena niña, estoy muy segura que serás una gran chica cuando crezcas —dijo, mientras se acercó para depositar un beso en mi frente. Muy cálido—. Tu padre y yo te queremos mucho, eso nunca lo dudes. Siempre lo haremos.

Se fue levantando para irse, y yo me quedé aún quieta en la cama que apenas me había dado cuenta. No quería que se fuera, quería que ella me siguiera consintiendo, que me siga diciendo que me quiera, que me abrace, me vuelva a dar un beso en mi frente, yo aún quería seguir sintiéndome querida y amada por ella o por mi padre, por ellos. No quiero volver verla irse.

—Mamá…

No alcanzó a escucharse mi voz, lo que ella no me oyó.

—Mamá.

Se alejó, y seguía alejándose sin voltear hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de mi cuarto. Esta vez tomé la iniciativa de pararme de la cama y salir corriendo hacia ella para evitar que se fuera. Pero todo mi cuerpo no lo sentía, y por más que lo hiciera reaccionar no pasaba nada.

—¡Mamá!

Finalmente me levanté de la cama, pero esta vez todo era diferente. El cuarto estaba gris, había igual una lámpara por un lado, estaban unos muebles a lo lejos, y estaba todo más seco y nada llamativo.

Sentí como mis mejillas estaban húmedas, y pequeños gotas pasaban sobre ellas. Mis lágrimas se mostraron, y no entendía en que momento pasó, pero… ahora solo me sentí frustrada de saber que todo lo anterior era solo un sueño, ó un simple fragmento de mis recuerdos de ella, de mis días en los que era sumamente feliz.

—¿Sumire?

Escuchó una voz en dirección en donde estaba la puerta, allí estaba Akito parado, mirándome con mucha alegría, aquellos ojos amarillos los veía un poco brillantes y compasivos. Se me acercó para sentarse en una silla que estaba a un lado de mi cara.

—¿Akito? —lo menciono, pero aún confundida.

—Vaya, me alegro mucho que hayas despertado —dijo, mientras de sobaba por la parte superior de su nariz—. Estaba muy preocupado que no despertarás.

—¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

—No te preocupes por eso, estabas inconsciente toda la noche y en toda la mañana —dijo, pero pronto reaccioné a eso, posiblemente los de mi clase estarían preocupados de que no haya llegado a la escuela en este momento, pero antes de salirme de la cama e ir por mí uniforme, Akito me detuvo con la mano alzada—. Sé lo que piensas ahora, pero no te preocupes Sumi, hoy es domingo.

—¿Eh? —ahora que lo menciona, es cierto, no me acordaba—. Entiendo.

—Creo que usar mucho tu chakra de esa forma hizo perderte un poco la memoria. —no se mostró muy detestable, pero eso se debía a que estaba preocupado y quería en levantarme un poco los ánimos.

Pero en todo caso, algo me llamó la atención en lo que dijo hace recién.

—Akito, ¿tú sabes lo que pasó con el yokai? —pregunto—. Llegué a ese almacén que era del grupo, pero no había nadie más que ese Bakeneko que estaba allí.

—Ah, eso —mostró una pequeña sonrisa, mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha—. Bueno, esperaba en llegar decírtelo yo cuando despertarás, hehe…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Lo que pasó anoche era otra parte de las pruebas. —dijo, y yo me quedé en shock.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto de nuevo, pero más inquieta—. ¿Lo de anoche con el Bakeneko era parte de las pruebas?

—Eso dije, ¿acaso no escuchas lo que digo? —sonó sarcástico—. ¿No recuerdas que nuestro propósito como ninja exorcista es eliminar a los yokai? Obviamente tenías que eliminar a uno como parte de las pruebas, ¿acaso no se te pasó por tu cabeza?

No quise contestar a eso último, ya que fue muy penoso de mi parte el que no me haya pasado por la cabeza como dice él.

Él suspiro. Me pensaba que fuera porque me leyó la mente.

—Pero, ¿porqué? —pregunto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Si iba a hacer una prueba como esa, ¿no supone que al menos uno de rango cuatro? —mire por un lado de mi hombro izquierdo, viendo mi katana que estaba apoyada contra la pared—. Fue una locura.

—Hehe… Si, suponía que ibas a decir algo como eso —dijo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza—. Lo del yokai, siempre lo hacemos con uno de rango cuatro como dices tú.

—¿Entonces? —le miró indignada a su comentario—. ¿Porqué ponerme con uno más peligroso?

—Tambien es parte de la tradición el rango tres… —dijo, pero esta vez se mostró muy serio—. Para serte sincero, me preocupé a la desición de darte un yokai de ese rango, era demasiado peligroso… pero luego entendí que era lo correcto…

No entendía muy bien cuál era la parte justificable para que fuera eso algo correcto, pero tan pronto como pensé eso, Akito continuó para evitar que hablara y siguiera oyendólo.

—El jefe mismo pidió darte a ese yokai para que lo enfrentarás en la prueba… —me dirigió una sonrisa simpática—. Es muy sorpresivo de parte suya que haya hecho él la elección, comúnmente eso es el trabajo de Hiromasa-san, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Mmh… Nada, olvídalo. Aunque, es un gran significado eso. —dijo.

—¿El enfrentarme a un yokai de rango tres? —ladeo la cabeza para un lado.

Akito asintió a la pregunta que le había hecho, y con una sonrisa fué respondiendo.

—Cuando se le otorga a uno el de rango tres, es porque le ha reconocido como un buen candidato para ser un buen ninja exorcista. Pero recomiendo no alegrarte, tuviste suerte de haber ganado, sino fuera por lo que hiciste con tu chakra, es muy seguro que habrías muerto, pero eso lo creo que hubiera pasado, ya que hubiera intervenido.

Si, sabía que eso era algo muy descuidado de mi parte, demuestra de la poca experiencia que tengo contra los yokai. Pelear contra una persona y un yokai era dos cosas muy diferentes.

Akito notó mi desánimo, se acercó hacia mi hasta llegar a acariciarme la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Sumi. Aún así, diste lo mejor de tí bajo presión y eso es lo importante —comentó con el pulgar arriba—. En mi caso también me pusieron a uno de rango tres, y también le gané, pero por mí propio buen mérito.

—Eso no me anima.

—Hahaha… Lo siento por eso —dijo con una expresión incómoda—. Al menos fue uno, y no dos yokai.

—¿Dos? —sobresalto mis ojos y con inquietud le miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿También se ha puesto a uno dos yokai de rango tres? Suena muy peligroso.

—Ni te lo puedo negar, es algo que doy gracias que no me lo han hecho a mí…

—¿Aquí lo ha hecho alguien? Suena muy exagerado —me fijo mucho en sus expresiones—. ¿Incluso se ha hecho con un rango dos?

—Nop, aquí nunca se le ha hecho pasar a enfrentarse a dos de rango tres, ya que es muy peligroso, y el jefe lo sabe, pero si está permitido hacerlo…

—¿Porqué? —pregunto.

—Hacerlo es un caso mucho más especial. Se usa en dos formas esa prueba; Uno, para medir la fuerza de alguien en su habilidad con el combate con un yokai, o dos, darle prueba a una persona que ya se le pued considerar como prodigio.

—Ya veo… —me sumergí en mis pensamientos, repitiendo todo lo que me dijo Akito—. "Prodigio, ¿eh?"

—Y con respecto a lo último que me preguntaste, no. Nunca se le da ha alguien a uno de rango dos —me miró con una expresión intranquila y sudorosa—. No sé puede capturar a un yokai de rango dos, Sumire. Es muy peligroso, y si se lograra, no se podría mantenerlo encerrado por mucho tiempo. Tienen una energía espiritual muy poderosa. La única opción es la eliminación del yokai inmediata.

—Comprendo. —dije con la cabeza baja.

—Si, la verdad es que eso sería una locura… y más cuando es un uno.

Snceramente, nunca había visto a Akito tenso, y parecía que se estaba debatiendo algo en su mente que lo ponía más. Pronto se fue poniendo mucho más serio y su expresión se veía muy amenazante para ser de él.

Había notado que lo observaba, y ahora en su atención, mi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mejor olvidemos eso. Ahora mismo, solo hay que estar felices por haber salido de una pieza con lo de ayer —comentó sin quitar su carismática expresión hacia mí como siempre—. Aún cuando hayas pasado, necesitas saber mucho más de los yokai para enfrentar a uno como se debe, Sumi. Como dije antes; fue suerte.

—Si, lo sé muy bien. —bajé la cabeza desanimada.

—Por eso, estos días te voy a dar unas lecciones faltantes para que sepas cuándo actuar, mientras aún no se sepa de tu siente prueba.

—Entiendo. —asentí mucho más obediente, mientras que de mis ojos fueron saliendo pequeñas estrellas.

—Pero además de eso… —se acercó hacia mi oído—. Te enseñaré más en cómo pelear contra los yokai de rango tres. Todo depende si lo vayas a conseguir, claro. Serás más fuerte. ¿Estás lista para eso?

—¡Claro!

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**[DÍAS DESPUÉS]**_

Tal como lo había prometido Akito, los siguientes días estuvo conmigo para darme lecciones privadas sobre las partes específicas en las que se debían de repeler a los yokai y el uso correcto para el chakra en combate. Algunas cosas ya me lo sabía, lo había estudiado estos años de entrenamiento, pero esta vez las juntaba con algunas cosas nuevas que él me enseñaba. Fui aprendiendo nuevas formas mejor planeadas, y así fue cuando un día le pedí a Akito que me hicieran volver a pelear contra un yokai de rango tres, fue difícil, pero al final accedió el jefe de que haga.

En ese momento me habían hecho pelear nuevamente contra otro Bakeneko que tenían, y esta vez me había demorado menos tiempo en vencerlo, usando las cosas que éste Akito me enseñó. Al parecer, me iban a seguir dando otro yokai el siguiente día después de eso, y con eso Yoru increíblemente se fue ofreciendo a darme alguno que otro consejo en términos de fuerza para algún yokai de gran fuerza. El mismo caso fue con Hotaru, quien Akito le obligó en ayudarme para mis enseñanzas —obviamente me disculpé despues de eso—, cosa que, se enfocó en mi proceso de hacer bien mi control de chakra que lo sobre usaba mucho.

Al final, el día siguiente me dieron a un Kamaitachi de rango tres, uno que era de los que eran más fuertes que superaban en velocidad a un Bakeneko. Por primera vez en un combate me había sentido de lo más segura, y nada de miedo en acercarme hacia un yokai. Todos sus ataques que me lanzaba a gran velocidad me las igeniaba para estudiarlas, ya no eran la gran cosa hasta cierto punto, no despues de haber usado cierto porcentaje de mi chakra en todo mi cuerpo, en vez de un solo punto de alguna extremidad. Mis músculos se habían fortalecido gracias a ello.

Solo bastó un corte para eliminarlo al final.

Apartir de ese día, no iba a volver a pelear contra ningún otro yokai más que ellos tenían. Iba a tener mi día libre del sábado, y gustosamente lo acepté, aunque en el fondo quería entrenar más. Tome mi día como me lo había pedido Akito, hasta que pasó el tiempo, y un día en la tarde fue cuando me llegó el siguiente combate…

Respiré hondo, mentalizado mi conciencia para mantener la calma antes de mi combate. Abrí los ojos solo para ver a mi oponente que estaba en frente mío.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras iba desvaínando su espada de madera.

Yo sonreí de igual forma.

—No vayas a ponermela fácil, por lo que más quieras —agradecería que no lo fuera haciendo—. Cuando tú quieras, Akito.

Si, ahora él sería mi oponente en esta prueba, y la verdad que no es que me importe, sino que, ahora me siento más confiada de mi misma para llevar a cabo el duelo.

El señor Hiromasa nuevamente se encontraba en medio de los dos, viendo a cada uno si ya estaba listo para así, dar comienzo.

Me di un respiro tranquilo, mientras alzaba mi espada de madera para al frente, poniéndome en guardia en el caso de un ataque frontal. Akito había hecho lo mismo, mientras su sonrisa no dejaba su rostro, al contrario de la mía que estaba muy seria y algo tensa.

A pesar de todo lo que es Akito en lo molesto que es, sigue siendo uno de los integrantes más fuertes que hay en la guarida.

—Listos… ¡Comiencen!

Y en un solo instante, ambos nos movimos de nuestro lugar, tomando en cuenta la distancia del uno del otro. Analizaba la reacción de sus músculos para saber qué clase de movimiento haría con ellos; si mover su espada hasta cierta dirección, ó de preferencia usarlo de apoyo.

En un parpadeo miré que llevaba la espada de madera para la parte de arriba de su costado. Procuré en defender la dirección en la que era más accesible en que llegara a dar un golpe, pero sin haberlo previsto, me había dado una patada desde el otro lado.

Había retrocedido por ese golpe reciente hasta recuperar el equilibrio con cierta parte de mi cuerpo, pero al mero segundo, Akito se puso enfrente mío a tan solo un metro de mí, dándome uno que otro ataque con su espada. Apenas pude reaccionar ante sus ataques rápidos.

Respiré hondo, pasando todo mi aire por mis pulmones para controlar mi cuerpo tenso a la fuerza que me impactaba Akito. Me dolían mucho los músculos de mis brazos, y solo me pasaba cada vez que su espada impacta contra el mío. Ahora mismo solo me fui dando para atrás, pero había sido un error en hacerlo, ya que a la vez que me hice para atrás, ya me dió otra patada.

No me daba ni un segundo de dar un cambio de mis movimientos.

Cada vez que teníamos un encuentro de espadas, solo le podía seguir sus ataques a cada momento, pero cuando intentaba cambiar de movimiento o hacer otro a mi favor, él encontraba una abertura en un milisegundo para darme una patada. Lo volví hacer otras dos veces y no había ningún cambio en el duelo.

Esta vez nos mantuvimos alejados en una distancia segura y con poco probabilidad de que fuera a llegar a darme contra otro ataque suyo.

Akito estaba desde el otro lado con mucha tranquilidad, sin la guarida en alto, solo jugando con su espada de madera. No había ningún cambio desde que empezamos el combate. Pero en cuanto a mi, mi respiración estaba algo agitada, y me costaba dar algún respiro para mí. Sostuve mi espada con más fuerza, mientras solo enfocaba más mi chakra por todo mi cuerpo.

Me fui dirigiendo hacia él con mucha rapidez, mucho más, que hasta la vista normal no lo vería con mucha facilidad, siendo al compás del sonido. Esta vez sería yo la que sea con la iniciativa de dar los golpes. Él solo levantó una mano con su propia espada para defenderse, y mientras yo paré en seco, estando a un par de metros de él, lo que después lo rodié hasta quedar del otro lado. Dirigí mi primer ataque contra Akito, aunque por supuesto, él lo había bloqueado para no recibir daño, pero no sé molestó mucho en tomarselo muy en serio mi ataque, aún así, seguí atacandolo en todos los angulos posibles, pero seguía bloqueandolos como siempre.

Cuando pasaba mi chakra por todo mi cuerpo, lo fui aumentando por toda mi masa muscular, mientras seguía golpeando. Pasó por mi lado izquierda, esta vez para esquivar mi último ataque recién.

Ví una oportunidad y me dispuse a darle un uso para seguirle los pasos que iba dando, tomarlo por cada movimiento que él hacía y yo lo presionaba mucho, pero seguía sin mostrar signos de agotamiento en su rostro o en su cuerpo.

Al mero instante, llevé mucho de mi chakra por mis brazos hasta las manos, y así llevé con más fuerza mi espada contra él. En ese pequeño momento, Akito sonrió y dio un simple paso con su pie derecho para después tener su propia espada por su cinturón, y así fue llevando su arma contra la mía.

A los pocos segundos, sentí una fuerte presión sobre él, mientras me miraba, esbozando una sonrisa hasta llevar su ataque por debajo y a los pocos segundos, sentí su chakra que pasó por su mano derecha, y solo eso tuvo suficiente para que su ataque impactara contra mi espada y la fuera rompiendo.

Había quedado desarmada.

Agrandé mis ojos de la impresión y muy impactada por lo que hizo. No esperaba que tuviera tanta fuerza en ese ataque. Y es que, la forma en que se mostró hacerlo no fue tan sobresaliente, fue como si había atacado con un movimiento normal y simple. ¿Solo le bastó en pasar un poco de chakra en su mano para impulsar un ataque así? Seguía sin entenderlo muy bien.

Por otro lado, entendí que ahora que mi espada de madera había sido destruída, significa que este combate lo ganó Akito. Perdí, lo que significaba que no podría en entrar, y pronto comencé a decaer por mi mente. Fruncí el ceño al pensar en eso… Tanto esfuerzo para que acabara de esta forma.

Akito no había acabado en frente mío, viendo que se posicionó para volver atacar, pero esta vez iba directo hacia mi. Retrocedía hacia atrás para que no me alcanzara, pero la presión de la situación solo me permitió dar unos pocos pasos y al tenerlo más cerca.

Por reflejo, había puesto mis brazos de frente para protegerme, mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza. No oí nada más despues de eso… permanecí así por un minuto hasta que me llegó la curiosidad de porque no había recibido el golpe de Akito.

Al abrirlos lentamente, me tomó la sorpresa de no encontrarme con él en frente mío, sino más bien, con alguien más y para mí sorpresa, era el jefe quien estaba allí mismo con la mirada fija en mí, y su uniforme negro de siempre que traía.

De forma cautelosa, quité ambos brazos para ver mejor, notando que estaba rodeada de muchas con el uniforme del grupo, entre ellos ví al señor Hiromasa, Hotaru y también Akito, que me sonreía.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, el jefe dió un paso hacia adelante, sin apartar su mirada en mí. Sentía un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su presencia frente mío, y mucha autoridad en su persona. En seguida habló:

—Sumire, en todo tu esfuerzo en lo que has llevado estando aquí para intentar ser una ninja exorcista es de admiración. Has conseguido un nivel de habilidad que normalmente no se vé muy seguido. Debo decir que es algo que uno no se esperaría de una chica como tú —dijo, sin quitar aún sus ojos sobre mí, analizando mis expresiones que iba mostrando, estando muy tensa y nerviosa ante sus palabras—. Hiromasa me ha estado al tanto de tus pruebas, y todas con muy buen éxito, sin embargo… en la prueba más importante, que fue contra el yokai fue un fracaso. Si no fuera una prueba habrías estado sola y nadie sabría de tu ubicación. Tú muerte habría estado segura.

No podía negar nada contra eso, y tenía toda la razón. Si no hubiera sido una prueba, habría muerto en un combate real. Supongo que está decepcionado por eso.

—No obstante, debes entender que no todo en la vida es triunfo, y sin fracasos. Nadie es perfecto, no es algo del que estar avergonzada, ya que todos cometemos un error alguna vez —continuó—. Después de esa derrota, conseguiste vencer a un yokai, y al siguiente. Eso ya demuestra que tú cuerpo responde perfectamente la amenaza que representan los yokai. Tu fracaso no es más que un impulso para lo que te deparará la vida a partir del día de hoy.

Toda mi sangre se me enfrió de los nervios, y al mismo tiempo sentía unos escalofríos, y no eran unos muy malos, sino más bien… felicidad.

Dió otros pasos más hacia mi hasta tenerlo a un metro mío. Sacó un talismán de su bolsillo.

—Sumire Shigaraki, ¿juras defender nuestros principios, éticas, y la gran responsabilidad que conlleva este trabajo?

—Si. —asentí.

—¿Juras lealtad a nuestras reglas que siempre llevamos a nuestra disciplina?

—Si, lo juro.

—Y sobre todo, ¿juras la exterminar a cada yokai que se atreva a poner un pie en nuestro mundo y amenazar la vida de la gente?

—Si, lo juro.

Acto seguido, noto como del talismán que él tenía lo mantuvo en la palma de su mano para después usar un sello de mano hasta hacer que el mismo talismán se transformara, creando una cortina de humo. Y ante mis ojos, se fue mostrando una ropa negra y muy peculiar, era la misma que todos en este lugar usaban en las misiones. Sabía muy bien lo que conllevaba todo eso, pero trataba de evitar sobresalirme de la emoción.

—Bien, apartir del día de hoy serás Sumire Shigaraki, ninja exorcista y nuevo miembro de Jumoku.

…

—Haha… Bueno, muchas felicidades por tu integración a los ninjas exorcistas. —comentó Akito desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Si hehe… Muchas gracias.

Los dos volvimos al restaurante de ramen que me había traído hace una semana. No me quejaba, el lugar era muy agradable, y me gusta también el ramen de aquí.

—¿Pasa algo, Sumi? —me miró con extrañes—. No te veo muy feliz para darme las gracias.

—Claro que estoy muy feliz, de eso no cabe duda… —dije, mientras le contradecía sus palabras—. Siempre quise llegar a este día, en el que por fin soy una ninja exorcista como mis padres. Estar en el mismo lugar donde hace años ellos estuvieron. Me llena de mucho orgullo.

Levanté mi cabeza, mirando con los ojos fijos en Akito. Sonreí con mucho entusiasmo.

—Por eso me cuesta creer que lo haya conseguido, tal vez me vea que no estoy contenta, pero la verdad es que lo estoy…

No dije ni una mentira, estoy más que feliz. Por primera vez, despues de mucho tiempo, mi vida tenía un significado especial en la cual podía vivir sin ninguna duda. Ser parte de algo que mis padres eran antes me llenaba de calidez, y es como si volviera a tenerlos muy cerca mío, despues de mucho tiempo.

No entendía mucho del porqué, pero Akito me miró fijamente y con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica. No podía describirlo mucho, pero en cierta forma, esa mirada hacia que la apreciara mucho y me sentía muy relajada con ella. Desvié mi cara para otro lado, mientras me había sonrojado un poco por la vergüenza de ser vista mucho tiempo por él.

—No me mires mucho. Sabes muy bien que no me gusta. —dije al instante que volviera a comer de mi ramen.

—Hehe… No es nada. —se inclinó para tomar mi cabello para luego acariciarlo.

—Oye, deja mi cabello. Justamente me lo arreglé bien antes de venir a cenar. —comenté, mientras trataba de quitarmelo de encima.

Me estaba alborotando todo, aun cuando sabía que estaba arreglada. Pero no me desagradó tal contacto simpático de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento —quitó su mano de mi cabeza hasta volver a sentarse como es debido en su lugar del otro lado—. Solo estoy feliz de que lo consiguieras, Sumi. Estoy seguro que Hakobe-san estaría muy orgullosa de tí.

Sonreí ante el cumplido de Akito hacia mi madre. Asentí, y al igual que él, nos pusimos los dos a comer nuestro ramen. No había vuelto a tener de buena manera una cena con él en mucho tiempo.

Al levantar mi mirada para volver a verlo tranquilamente, lo atrapó de nuevo con las manos en… por "debajo" de "atrás" de la mesera que había venido a ver cómo estamos… o tal vez a él. Volvía a poner su cara coqueta hacia la mesera, mientras ésta se ruborizaba y actuaba como una chica sensible e inocente.

Sonreí secamente, mirándolo con unos ojos secos y con incredulidad.

Nunca debí hablar de más.

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**[MAÑANA]**_

Al día siguiente no me había dado de mucha atención en la academia, pero no significa que la estaba por descuidar, solo estaba pensando la mayor parte del tiempo sobre qué será lo que me pondrían despues como nueva ninja exorcista. Considerando que soy una de las más habilidosa de allí —eso es lo que me contó Akito—, así que, tenía muchas expectativas de cuál iba a ser mi primera misión.

Todos esos pensamientos hicieron de las horas de la academia fueron a pasando muy rápido. Sin saber cuándo, el último timbre había sonado y muchos se había ido en seguida para la salida.

Por mi parte, me apresuré para irme a la base para recibir alguna misión, mi primera misión. Sentía un poco de vergüenza, ya que me comportaba como una niña que se impacienta por su regalo para navidad, y eso hacía que volviera toda la parte nostálgica de mi vida con mi familia. Pero, esas cosas no se pueden evitar, ya que la única cosa que me da fuerzas para luchar en mi vida son mis recuerdos de familia. Los llevo conmigo siempre.

Aunque, por otro lado, de mi vida cómo chica "normal", siempre tengo presente en mi corazón a Boruto-kun, se ha convertido en una luz en mi vida que quiero proteger. Ahora siendo una ninja exorcista me es capaz de protegerlo de la yokai. Esta vez no quiero perder a nadie que ame, incluso a mis amigas.

—Oye, Sumire, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ah, si. Lo siento por distraerme un poco. —me dirigí hacia Hotaru, quien estaba del otro lado de la arena.

Ahora mismo solo me tienen en la sala de entrenamiento para estar en calentamiento.

Una idea genial. Me hacía matar el tiempo, y además, no quería perder la costumbre de mi cuerpo en un combate.

Seguí blandiendo mi espada de madera contra Hotaru. Él bloqueaba cada uno de mis ataques y los aprovechaba para dar un contraataque que en un instante lo contrarresté. Yo también me di la idea de contratacar al siguiente movimiento que él dirigió.

Nuestros choques de golpes hacían eco por toda la sala. Uno tras otro seguíamos debatiendo en llevar al otro retroceder. Yo por mi parte en esta contienda, usé más mi cuerpo flexible para hacer diferentes tipos de movimientos. Además, tenía más velocidad que antes gracias al entrenamiento de Akito.

—¡Oye, Sumire!

Ambos nos detuvimos en pleno choque de espadas cuando el gran rey de Roma había llegado. Akito se encontraba en plena entrada alzando la mano en un saludo.

Me molestó que interrumpíera el combate, y justamente en la parte más intensa. Bueno, eso pienso.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto sin verme algo molesta.

—Bueno, lo siento si te molesta que haya interrumpido —me impresiona que haya acertado rápido—. Pero el jefe quiere verte.

Me paralice.

—¿Eh?, ¿el jefe? —lo miré atónita y sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar—. Y-Ya voy.

En seguida me había ido hacia el lugar acordado que me dijo Akito que debía de ver al jefe.

No había sido como normalmente es, que sería en su oficina, sino está vez me había citado afuera de la base en un cierto edificio que se encontraba a cuatro cuadras del sureste.

Esta vez me había puesto mi ropa oficial de ninja exorcista, teniendo una máscara anbu de color gris y una túnica negra. Aunque por debajo de ello tenía mi equipo más ligero para pelear, pero el problema es que mostraría mi figura de chica y eso sería un poco mal. Pensarían en subestimarme algún enemigo si saben que soy una chica. Es mejor que también me haga la voz un poco gruesa como chico por si las dudas.

Al llegar al edificio, notó que al otro extremo de allí estaba el jefe con la vista hacia abajo en cierta dirección que no alcanzaba a ver. Obviamente me acerqué hacia donde estaba él para saber que estaba viendo.

—Hola, Sumire. —dijo en un tono tranquilo y sereno.

—P-Perdon por haber llegado un poco tarde…

—No llegaste tarde. Me alegro que hayas llegado en buen tiempo —el me miró, pero llevaba una máscara anbu, al igual que todos los demás del grupo, pero con unos detalles de más. Además, tenía su ropa de equipo igual que siempre, como un uniforme negro y azulado, llevando unos guantes negros y sin dedos en ellos—. Por cierto, ¿por qué te cambiaste tu voz a la de un chico?

—E-Eh… B-Bueno… Solo estaba en práctica para que no noten alguien mi identidad. —a duras penas me inventé eso, pero parece que él se lo creyó.

—Bueno, no importa —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Quiero que vengas y mires esto.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba el jefe —estando a un lado—, mientras le seguía la vista hacia donde fue mirando.

A lo lejos estaba un parque, esos algo medianos. En ese lugar veía movimientos de luz, alguno que otro sonido en seco y otros de algún metal dando choque con otro más intenso.

Si, allí mismo estaba ocurriendo una clase de pelea, y por lo que veo ahora, es una de yokai y de unos ninjas exorcistas.

En ese parque ví a tres de ellos que combatían contra unos cuantos de pájaros yokai muy extraños, y en ellos un Kasha, un yokai de rango tres. En cuanto a los ninjas; uno de ellos tenía un kimono jimbe de color azul, llevando una máscara anbu de serpiente. El siguiente tenía la misma vestimenta, pero de color negro y con unos tonos rojos en unas partes, ese tiene una máscara de zorro. Y el último tiene la misma ropa, solo que con un color de salmón y tonos rojos. Esa persona tiene una máscara de perro.

El ninja de la serpiente y perro se movían muy rápidos, más el que era de la serpiente. Podía creer que tal vez tenga la misma que la mía o más. El del perro tenía muy buena destreza con la espada, al igual que una gran fuerza. Me sorprendió cuando usó su propia fuerza para hacer un corte de aire contra uno de esos multipájaros yokai.

Admito que tienen buena habilidad contra los yokai, pero… por otro lado a unos metros de ellos, estaba el que tenía la máscara de zorro, y era el menos experto. Se notaba a simple vista la falta de experiencia contra yokai, ni siquiera sabía los patrones de ataque. También le agregaría que tampoco tiene algún conocimiento extenso. Usaba unos movimientos que suele usarse con Kamaitachis o algún Kitsune.

El ninja más verdad que he visto.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunte.

—Ellos son otro grupo de ninjas exorcistas, como puedes ver —dijo el jefe, sin dejar de observarlos pelear—. Tienen tan solo dos semanas en estar aquí, y apenas se instalaron oficialmente en la ciudad hace días.

Bueno, eso tendría sentido de porque nunca los había visto.

—Se hacen llamar _los ninjas del remolino_.

En mi opinión, es un nombre muy raro, simple y nada convencional.

Los seguimos observando hasta que fueran terminando de eliminar a los yokai. Se separaron al final de todo y solo se encargaron de una de las piezas del Kasha. Me centré más en el zorro y en lo muy malo que estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era diferente. Sabía muy bien que ese era el que Akito me había hablado en el incidente de los Kamaitachis.

—…Sé que podrás con alguno de ellos…

—Lo sé. —dije en contestación a las palabras del jefe.

Definitivamente no podría perder con alguien como ellos.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[PRESENTE]**_

—¡Hyaa!

—¡Sumire! ¿No creés que ya es suficiente por hoy? —exclamó Akito desde la entrada del cuarto de entrenamiento—. Hey~

Desde allí mismo miró a su amiga y ahora compañera, entrenando, siendo algo inquietante por el excesivo comportamiento malhumorado de ella. Lo podía sentir con la fuerza en que se disponía en atacar a los muñecos de prueba que estaban clavados con un poste metálico.

Todos los gritos que daba ella por cada vez que atacaba sonaron por toda la sala. Era una suerte que el lugar estaba disponible y sin nadie más que ella. No tuvo más remedio que acompañarla allí.

A la izquierda del pelirrojo había llegado Hotaru, pero esta vez no tenía puesto la túnica negra de siempre para las misiones en las que iban. Solo su equipo puesto, mientras llevaba tomando una bebida. Un café frío.

—¿Aún no termina? —le preguntó a Akito, quienes solo se concentraba en vigilar a la pelivioleta—. Recuérdame porque está ella aquí.

—Pues, porque ella es ahora una ninja exorcista como nosotros, ¿no?

—Eso lo sé, y no me refería a eso —su tono se había vuelto pesado y cansado por Akito—. Hablo de estar en la sala de entrenamiento.

—Ah, ya veo —asintió el pelirrojo como si lo había sabido—. Bueno, ella dijo que quería venir aquí para poder desahogarse con los muñecos. Pobrecitos.

—¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó con ese ninja de máscara de zorro?

—Claro —contestó Akito en un tono sarcástico—. Es de esperarse, ya que las chicas no les gusta que les vayan tocando sus partes más sensibles sin permiso suyo.

—¡Ahhh!

Ambos miraron hacia donde estaba la chica, viendo cómo ésta había hecho un ataque diagonal contra el muñeco que tenía de frente. Una parte se había empezado a separar de la otra al igual que el poste que lo sostenía por detrás. Cortó en dos partes dicho muñeco y con el peso que tenía se oyó por todo el cuarto.

Ambos muchachos que estaban en la entrada sintieron un escalofrío por sus espaldas al ver dicho aquello. En circunstancias normales les alegraría esa gran habilidad que tenía ella, pero en este momento…

—Creo que me retiraré por hoy… —el pelo castaño se había empezado a irse por el pasillo—. Ya tuve suficiente por el día de hoy.

—_"Que malo. Solo me quiere dejar lo difícil a mí."_ —le dudó un poco si permanecer o no en ese lugar, pero eso implicaba algo malo para él.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Akito caminó hacia donde estaba Sumire, quien se encontraba agitada por el sobreesfuerzo que ella hacia al hacer muchos movimientos rápidos, más con la fuerza que llevaba esos ataques. No quería ni imaginar él cuanto puso en ello.

Al estar a unos metros seguros de ella, miró de reojo al muñeco partido a la mitad, otra vez, solo para darse el tiempo de suspirar. Encaró a su amiga que seguía recuperando aliento de mala gana.

—Oye, oye… Destrozaste el muñeco de prueba por completo y con una espada de madera —la miró con asombro, y horror—. Sabes que están hechos del mismo metal que nuestras armas, ¿no?

—Si. Lo sé. —contestó de mala gana entre pequeños suspiros de cansancio.

—Eso me hace pensar mucho de lo buena que eres, pero… —quería decir la palabra aterrador, pero no quería poner más leña al fuego— ¿De dónde sacas toda esa fuerza?

—Del odio.

—Wow.

No puedo decir más que sólo verse un poco asombrado, después de todo, su preocupación por el estado emocional de su compañera era más intenso. Le lleva a estar en alerta por si ella fuera a perder la cabeza.

Ser una chica debe ser difícil para cuando son este tipo de situaciones.

—B-Bueno… Hay que tomarse un descanso por ahora —sugirió para no seguir viéndola en mal—. ¿No quieres ir a cenar ramen?

—No tengo hambre. —respondió en seco.

Akito suspiró del cansancio, sin poder tocar un poco la estabilidad emocional de la chica.

Deba de estar pasándola muy mal por lo que pasó. No, sería mucho más de lo que podía imaginar.

Ser una chica debe ser realmente duro.

—_"Cielos… Supongo que por hoy no podré ir a ver a esa linda mesera."_

A sus espaldas en la entrada de la sala había entrado Hiromasa con un uniforme ninja. Akito se había expresado tan maravillado con que estuviera aquí, mientras daba unos ojos cristalinos.

Hiromasa se mostró incómodo con la expresión de Akito, mientras dió una cara de desagrado. Preferiría en ignorarlo y seguir su camino, pero no quería que nadie más le viera de esa forma.

—Akito, no muestres esa cara. Das muy mala espina cuando la haces. —dijo con total desagrado.

—Es que jamás creí estar tan feliz de ver alguien ahora. —contestó el pelirrojo entre lágrimas que recorrían por sus mejillas.

Nuevamente Hiromasa volvía a poner una expresión de desagrado, pero con el ceño fruncido.

—Da igual. No importa —se resignó en seguir poniéndole atención al pelirrojo—. De todos modos, vine a ver a Sumire.

La mencionada se detuvo en sus ataques para ver a Hiromasa. No se había percatado que estaba allí antes de llamarlo. Se acercó hacia donde estaba para hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Señor Hiromasa, ¿qué se le ofrece al verme? —preguntó Sumire.

Akito se quedó estupefacto al tremendo giro emocional y humor de ciento ochenta grados. Bueno, es otra cosa distinta cuando se trata de esto. Y en serio que daba gracias a que Hiromasa haya llegado en un buen momento.

—El jefe te quiere ver en su oficina en este momento. —respondió sin más, mirando a la chica tranquilo.

—¿E-En serio? —se tensó al oír dicha orden de su superior—. ¿Dijo para que me quería?

—No sé los detalles. Solo que te quiere allá, ahorita.

Sin decir nada más, Sumire se fue encaminando por los largos pasillos de la guarida. No quería hacer esperarlo, ya que sabía que sería muy descortés, pero también le asustaba que podría recibir algún regaño por algo. Todo menos ser a mayores la cosa.

Mentiría ella si dijera que no estaba temblando, porque lo estaba ahora mismo, mientras solo estaba a unos dos metros de la puerta de la oficina.

Decidida por hacerlo —aunque igual no tenía ganas de hacerlo—, acercó su mano hacia la perilla para darle vuelta y abrir la puerta hacia adentro.

Al tener la vista clara del lugar, no era tan espeluznante como ella creía que sería. El lugar estaba un poco más amplio que un cuarto normal, siendo dos veces más. En partes de los extremos había un montón de libros, otro había una pequeña sala a la izquierda en donde habían muebles, y en frente al fondo estaba el escritorio de la oficina, allí mismo se encontraba sentado el dueño de dicha oficina.

Sumire tragó saliva, mientras iba caminando hacia adelante. Se tensó un poco más con cada paso que iba dando. Respiró hondo al momento de estar parada en frente del escritorio. Aunque, seguía sin tener su atención, ya que la otra persona seguía con unos papeles que revisando.

A la simple hoja que tenía en su mano la dejó en una parte del escritorio y así empezó a hablar.

—Me alegro que estés bien —dijo ya con la vista al frente—. Sumire, no soy de andar alargando las cosas, así que iré directo al grano.

Asintió para después permanecer en silencio, a la espera de lo que vaya a escuchar.

—Bueno, supe que todos habían conseguido eliminar a un par de yokais hace unas horas. Pero que también se encontraron con el otro grupo de ninjas exorcistas. ¿Eso es correcto?

—Si. —respondió en seco Sumire, pero sin dejar de sentirse intimidada.

—Tuvieron una disputa y eso es lo más normal cuando se trata de andar compitiendo por eliminar a un yokai. Pero el hecho de atacar de forma agresiva a uno de ellos es un incumplimiento a las reglas de un ninja exorcista. ¿Ya sabes de cuál me refiero?

—Nunca blandir tu hoja a un camarada…

—Veo que lo sabes, pero aun así lo hiciste… —la miró detenidamente a los ojos, ocasionando que ésta los desviara.

—E-Es que… hay una razón… pero…

—Sumire, no quiero oír una excusa de la causa, lo que hiciste lo hiciste siendo conciente. Además, es muy importante recordarte que nunca te dejes llevar mucho por tus emociones. Solo van a llevarte a la muerte. Aprende a controlarlos mucho mejor.

—Si, lo sé —dijo desanimada con ambos ojos para abajo— Intentaré no volver hacerlo, señor.

—Más vale, pero quiero que no sea un intentaré. Debes no hacerlo.

—Entendido. —hizo una reverencia hacia al frente en un tono decaído e incómodo.

—Okey. Ya puedes retirarte. Nada más quería decirte eso. —dijo en un tono sereno, mientras

—S-Si, entendido. Jefe.

Dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta e irse pronto para solo recostarse en la cama y pensar en sus actos.

—Una cosa más…

Sumire se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de la perilla, girando su vista hacia donde estaba el hombre tras el escritorio. No dejaba de estar con la vista puesta en las hojas, pero por mientras dirigió las siguientes palabras:

—Ya eres parte de este grupo. Ten la confianza de dirigirte a alguien cuando tengas un problema, eso me incluye a mí. Además, no siempre me puedes llamar jefe todo el tiempo, también por cómo me llaman aquí.

Solo bastó eso para poner a Sumire de nuevo con los ánimos para arriba como lo había hecho antes cuando entró a los ninjas exorcistas. Aún tenía ese sentimiento de culpa por su comportamiento nada educado hacia su misión, pero esta vez trataría de aprender de sus errores con más intensidad. No quería decepcionar la confianza que el jefe le a dado esta vez.

Acto seguido, fue dejando de una vez la oficina hasta cerrar la puerta sin decir nada. Todo había quedado en silencio y solo el hombre seguía con los papales en la mesa.

No obstante, escuchó la puerta siendo golpeada, pidiendo permiso para entrar. No tenía ni idea de quién era, ni siquiera había pedido que alguien más viniera aparte de Sumire.

Justamente cuando estaba por dar luz verde para que la persona del otro lado entrara, la puerta se había abierto en un instante.

—¡Hey, jefecito! —de la puerta de su habitación, Akito había entrado con una sonrisa bromista.

Ah, era él. Mal para su trabajo de ahora.

Akito notó que no fue bien recibido allí. Solo veía como el otro hombre se abstenía de mirarlo a los ojos, mientras dio un aura pesada, sin romper su seriedad.

—No me llames así. —dijo sin verle la cara.

—Hehehe… Lo siento, Aoi-chan. —le dijo en un cambio de tono mucho más bromista.

—No me gusta que me digas así con ese tono. —contestó, mientras su incomodidad se había mucho más impaciente.

—Oh, entonces puedo decirte Fu–

—Todo menos eso. No somos muy cercanos… —dijo en seco, mientras su voz cambió a una más seria.

—Ya, ya… No tiene que ser bastante sombrío con sus palabras —Akito le sonrió simpáticamente—. Pienso que solo le queda a Batman, ya sabe, ese que salen en esas historietas.

—¿Puedes decirme a qué viniste y sin haberte llamado? —preguntó en seco.

—Cielos, usted nunca cambia, señor Aoi.

No hubo respuesta alguna al último comentario de Akito, por lo que el otro se dispuso a solo seguir con lo principal de su visita.

—Bueno, es sobre Sumire. —dijo.

—Ya le dí el sermón de lo que pasó hace unas horas —respondió con desinterés en el tema—. No tienes que recordármelo.

—Oh, eso es bueno… Pero no vine por esa razón.

Aquello llamó la atención de Aoi y se dispuso a ver al pelirrojo que estaba en frente de él, mientras se mostraba calmado y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Por qué le instaste a qué fuera a enfrentarse al otro grupo de ninjas exorcistas? —preguntó—. Digo, para ser alguien que es estricto con las reglas, me extrañó mucho. Fue muy obvio, y hasta Yoru lo dedujo.

El otro se quedó callado por unos momentos, mientras analizaba la expresión relajada de Akito. Acto seguido, fue dejando la pluma que tenía de su mano y solo uso ambas para apoyarse en el escrito.

Suspiró por un segundo, para luego poner su atención en Akito.

—Sumire es una gran chica con un talento bien forjado. Tiene un gran futuro si sigue esforzándose, pero el problema es que tiene mucha confianza en sí misma, a tal punto en que vaya a confiarse de más hasta llegar a sentirse mejor que otros y eso solo la descuidará. Está acostumbrada a todos nosotros, y solo por eso su subconsciente se cerrará a sí misma y a este lugar.

Aoi paró por un momento, mientras iba viendo una pequeña fotografía que estaba en su escritorio. Volvió a continuar.

—Por eso le hice enfrentarse a esos ninjas. Siendo de la misma edad de ella se le hará mucho más fácil entablar un lazo con ellos, ya sea de amistad o rivalidad. Al final de todo, el resultado será igual; va a necesitar pulirse con personas que no tiene que ser nosotros todo el tiempo. Solo así será una gran ninja exorcista.

—Vaya, jefe —Akito había puesto una cara burlona y bromista hacia el peliazul—. Se ve que usted lo hizo todo por ella.

—Lo hice porque ella es la única chica que hay aquí —volvió a su trabajo y atención a los papales de antes—. Además, debe de aprender por si sola. Este mundo está al borde del colapso, pero eso lleva estandolo muchos años.

—Eres muy frío la verdad. —Akito se mostró inconforme con la reacción del hombre mayor, mientras solo hacia un puchero.

No hubo palabra que saliera de Aoi en ese instante, lo que solo hizo que Akito suspirara. Estaba ya visto que no había nada más que hablar con él del tema.

Acto seguido se fue yendo hacia la salida para irse de una vez por todas a su casa más temprano, pero se dudaba por ahora de si visitar a la mesera de la otra vez.

—Por cierto, Akito… —continuó y sin levantar la vista, mientras seguía centrado en los papeles. Pero si sintió que pararon los pasos del pelirrojo—. A partir de ahora, todo se irá poniendo complicado, así que espero que no se te haya olvidado _eso_.

El pelirrojo lo miró de reojo, a lo que solo sonrió. Se mostró nostálgico y lleno de confianza.

—Por supuesto, yo nunca rompo una promesa. —comentó Akito.

—…

—Además, estoy seguro que _ella_ se molestaría mucho conmigo si no la cumplo, incluso contigo. —tras eso cerró la puerta de la oficina hasta que todo el lugar quedará en silencio.

—Supongo que sí…

* * *

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_**[MAÑANA]**_

En pleno camino que daba rumbo a la academia, Sumire permaneció en silencio por todo el trayecto. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y a su vez un poco cansada emocionalmente.

Todo era un desastre por su mente está mañana. Lo odiaba.

Suspiró.

—No pudo haberse puesto mucho más peor… —dijo entre pequeños murmuros a sí misma—. Recién me vuelvo una ninja exorcista y ya me dieron un regaño. Aunque claro, no hubo problema al final, pero sigue siendo muy grave lo que hice.

Algunos de los estudiantes de la escuela pasaban a su lado para saludarla, aunque ella se los iba devolviendo de menor interés, ya que seguía metida en su mente y en lo que pasó ayer.

—_"Bueno, no lo culpo. Él tuvo toda la razón. No debí de haber perdido la cabeza tan exageradamente, no es propio de mí y no hay excusa que justifique mi comportamiento tan agresivo… Awawa…"_ —se empezó a revolver un poco el pelo de la frustración—. _"¿Por qué no me controlé un poco más? Ahora estoy en problemas, y solo llevo poco tiempo de ser ninja exorcista. ¡Esto es muy vergonzoso!"_

Siguió revolviendo su cabello con desesperación y angustia, mientras solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

A los pocos pasos se detuvo en seco, mientras seguía teniendo las manos sobre su cabello, pero ya no los movía. Sus mejillas se habían conectado en un sonrojo intenso y vergonzoso para sí misma.

—_"¡Todo fue culpa de ese estúpido ninja zorro! Si no fuera por él, no hubiera perdido el control, y no me habría metido en problemas. Solo le interesó burlarse de mi con sus sucios trucos, ni siquiera se atrevió a pelear justamente."_ —una vena se sobresalía de su frente, mientras su sonrojo se intensificaba—. _"Pero lo peor de todo es que me tocó. Tocó mis partes más sensibles e importantes para una chica… Es obvio que me pondría muy molesta que lo haya hecho…"_

Sumire había fruncido el ceño y con los ojos totalmente abiertos y llenos de vergüenza, mientras su cara se había puesto más roja.

—_"Cuando lo vuelva a ver, no sabrá lo que le esperará a ese estúpido zorro. Lamentará de haber tocado mi cuerpo… y se supone que la única persona que dejaría que lo hiciera sería…"_

—Oh. Hola, delegada.

En un pequeño escalofrío, Sumire volteó a ver a la persona quién le había llamado. Se agrandaron sus ojos cuando vio que se trataba de Boruto y Shikadai quienes estaban parados en frente de ella.

—_"¡Awawa… Espero que no me hayan visto mi cara frustrada!"_ —su sonrojo esta vez se había puesto mucho más intenso por un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Boruto.

—N-No, no es nada —contradijo las palabras del chico, mientras volvía a tranquilizarse—. Buenos días, Boruto-kun y Shikadai-kun.

—Te vez algo rara —dijo Boruto con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—N-No es algo de qué preocuparse chicos, solo un problema mío.

—Ya veo, entonces nos vamos yendo para la academia. —Shikadai se adelantó hasta pasar por un lado de la chica.

—¡E-Espera, Shikadai! —el Uzumaki se molestó por la prisa del Nara hasta irse intencionalmente—. Lo siento, delegada. Nos vemos, trata de llegar a tiempo.

Sumire lo despidió con su mano que la tenía alzada hacia el aire. No le tomo mucho tiempo al Uzumaki en estar a una distancia tan lejana de dónde estaba ella. Suspiró al estar completamente sola, pero ya relajada. En verdad que, la simple presencia del Uzumaki la hacía reacomodar su mente y su estado emocional —incluyendo a su otro lado, que era el sentimental—, por lo que decidió en continuar con su camino hacia la academia.

Sonrió con mucho entusiasmo al ver el camino en el cual había ido yendo aquella persona especial para ella.

—_"Por ahora no debo de perder el tiempo con rencores. Ahora que soy una ninja exorcista, tendré la fuerza suficiente para luchar por todos en la academia; mis amigos y también por la persona que amo."_

Su camino ahora yacía al frente suyo y su fuerte sentimiento hacia las personas lo impulsa a seguir adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
_**Continuará…**_

* * *

_**NOTA:**_ _Hola a todos, doy una gran disculpa por haber estado desaparecido por mucho tiempo y por estar esperando por un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

_He tenido mucho que hacer de la uni con proyectos finales y mucho más, lo que me hacía costar menos tiempo para escribir. Aun así, muchas gracias por haber estado esperando todo este trayecto hasta el día de hoy._

_Fueron más 25K palabras dadas en este capítulo, siendo el más largo que he hecho en mi vida cómo escritor de fanfics (siendo una razón de la cual tarde mucho en actualizar). Fue un gran reto, pero al menos se consiguió_ 😁.

_**NOTA 2:**__ Bueno, en lo que respecta en la historia, también se mostró parte de lo sucedido a los ojos de Sumire. La gran parte de este capítulo conlleva un secreto que está sobre Sumire y en toda su vida._

_A partir de ahora las historias tanto de Boruto como las de Sumire se irán cruzando entre ellos hasta llegar a verse viendo cómo una enemistad. No obstante, su relación se volverá muy tensa y difícil por amabas partes de las dos caras de su vida._

_No daré más detalles, porque luego se me saldrá algún spoiler de lo que va a venir más adelante haha…_😂👀

_Bueno, eso es todo y pues… esta vez se espera que no sea tan largo la espera del siguiente capítulo, pero no prometo mucho_ .

_¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!_

_¡Sayo!_


End file.
